Dons Magical Stabilization
by JasonSonicZombie
Summary: My name is Don. I am a Powerful Human Being with a Reckless Anger filled History. I lost my mother at a young age the tragic shock seems to have followed me to this day. I've somehow found myself in this magical beautiful happy world, even more so magical than my own. It's filled with Ponies the thing is I swear I've met them all before."How Strange?"These Ponies there changing me.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own** "**_My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_**" **_Please Support the Official Release._**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name:_ Not Known_  
Middle Name:_ Not Known_  
Age: **23**  
Gender:_** Male**_  
Mood: **Unhappy**,** Hidden Rage**  
Hair Color: depending on weather it's mostly a **Rainbow** of **Colors**  
Eye Color: depending on mood it's mostly and usually** Light Blue**  
Height: **5.8 _feet_**  
Weight: **197 pounds**  
Personality: Loneliness has filled him with Sorrow, Despair, and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of Magical Prowess makes it very difficult to make friends as most people are too afraid to get near him. His inability to Smile may be the Object of his new found friendship.

* * *

**Please Note I added these umm... words on June 11 2012 at 10:47pm EST**

(((((

I would like to take a moment to apologize for this chapter it has _**1.550+hits**_ because it's the first chapter of my story I should have worked harder on this chapter again I'm sorry but despite what you think of it please if you must skip up chapter 6 and above that's where it really starts getting juicy thank you so much for your consideration. Also my latest chapter 25 is really interesting you might like it there's tons of action suspense romance secrecy evil laughs if necessary you can skip all the way to that chapter I swear on my honor that your bound to love it. _**I'm putting a lot of hard work into it this is sure to be my best chapter yet**_, I'm talking about "**Chapter 25 _Equestria _in_ Ruins!_**" I promise if you read it you'll enjoy then maybe jjust maybe you'll consider reading the rest of my chapter thank so much I have put a lot of my soul into this Story FanFiction. **)))))**

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**Arrival  
****Rainboom Beginning All**_**  
RUN! RUN! RUN!  
**_

* * *

"My name is Don, and I am a dark lonely man happiness has been deprived from me for years, for reasons I don't wanna talk about."

"I'm 23 years old man and somehow I've found myself in this strange very colorful world, I kinda like it, I get this strange tingling sensation in my gut when I stare up at the beautiful blue skies, suddenly something bigger than bird flew over top of me I'm not quite sure what it was?"

I find myself standing before what seems to be a beautiful kingdom of some sorts, there's a castle standing tall on the mountain side just behind the small quaint town in front of me.

Except there's no humans all I see is ponies or unicorns, "I'm not entirely sure which one I think both?"

I walk through the gates slowly as to not to startle them, I finally noticed the smell in the air it was sweet.

So sweet I felt as if I could've gotten diabetes in one swift breath, luckily that wasn't the case, but the soft sweet scent in the air was making me hungry.

I noticed the ponies had finally noticed my presence they backed away from me slowly, apparently they've never seen a human before, but how could that be.

I starred directly at them they starred right on back to me I was sure one of them was going to charge at me, I slowly raised my guard.

But, no I was gravely mistaken.

"Ruuuuuunnn!"

"Did that pony just speak?" I turned my head in every direction as every pony scattering fleeing away from me. "What's going on here? OK! I know... I must be dreaming now that makes sense, I was skeptical at first but this is just down right wired."

By now all of the ponies and unicorns had ran away from me I'm still not sure why I didn't smell funny I was clean. I'm not sure if they all could talk or if it was just that specific one.

Suddenly I detected a large amount of magical energy nearby it was about one thirtieth of my total capacity which surprised me.

"Hopefully its human I'm going to be really pissed off, if I go up there to find its just some little pony."

Suddenly and unexpectedly a rainbow exploded behind me I turned around quickly as not to miss this mesmerizing sight.

A beautiful rainbow shot out in all directions feeling the entirety of the sky it was something I'd never seen before it looked like it could've been man made, my mouth almost curved into a smile.

I knew in the direction of where that rainbow came from that's where I'd find some humans hopefully magical ones, so they can help me figure out what the heck is up with all these ponies.

I heard cheering in the building above me, "Sounds like someone's enjoying them self."

The streets where still empty due to my arrival I suspect. I don't know why they would be afraid of me, It's not like I was here to conquer there species or eat them, although I am still hungry... But nah!

"It doesn't matter I need to find the humans who created that rainbow, they're sure to be especially powerful, they'd have to be to create something so beautiful and pure."

The sun was going down as I neared the gate to leave this beautiful yet deserted kingdom.

When suddenly I sensed a large embodiment of spiritual and magical energy right behind me it was almost as powerful as me if not more so powerful than my current level of magic.

I sweat dropped as I casually turned to see something slightly unexpected.

A big, and I mean freaking huge pony... Of course, wait a second your not a pony you have a Unicorn horn and Pegasus wings.

The pony or whatever it was starred at me her hair flowing to the ground I could tell she was ravished in magical energy so much so that her mane was pure magic itself, so beautiful it was flowing ever so freely in the wind.

"What are you?"

I was startled surprised almost frightened that she'd asked me that, considering I was about to ask her the same thing. Finally I noticed the crown on her head then i began to wonder.

"Who are you, do I need to keep my guard up or can I trust you!" She asked me I was still a little surprised by her vocal ability. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I realized while starring at the castle then her crown her abnormal largeness. "I see!"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about from me... your highness."

I bowed my head not wanting to look like a threat besides this place seems nice, it would be a shame to destroy it! After realizing that this was no ordinary pony she was different from the others I also noticed her royal crown which matched the emblems of this kingdom.

"My name is Don you may call as such."

The pony seemed surprised, impressed by my class and amazed by my sense of royalty.

"Why do you bow your head to me... Don you know nothing of me what if I'd stricken you down just now."

"I was confident you would not, I could tell from the smile on your face when you asked me what I was without fear whatsoever."

"You had no intention of drawing blood or starting a ruckus oh no."

"How right you are, very well I feel that I can trust you but I'm going to keep an eye on you is that OK!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way I would feel insulted if you didn't."

"Don my name is Princess Celestia you may address me as such."

"Very well Princess Celestia."

I raised my head to look her in the eye only to see a smile that seemed to delight me feel me with an emotion I hadn't felt in years, I was for sure I'd lost my ability to smile.

I tried to smile but it was extremely difficult.

Finally I realized something of such magical power had to know. "Princess Celestia do you know who created that rainbow above our heads." I pointed up to the fading waves of a beautiful multiple colored rainbow.

Celestia looked up to see that someone had done a Sonic Rainboom.

"No, I'm afraid not, I have no ideal I always thought that the sonic Rainboom was a myth only two other pegasi have been able to perform it up until now that is."

"Rainboom you say." I turned to face Celestia "Princess I have one more question why are there only ponies in your kingdom?"

"Yes they're are only ponies in my land of Equestria what else is there suppose to be?"

"Pony's, Equestria, Pegasus, Unicorns." I looked over the horizon to the descending sun then it struck me. "There are no others like me are there Princess."

"No I'm afraid there isn't, I still have no ideal what you are, at least I know your not an enemy, I'm glad."

"Me as well." It would pain me so, to have harm such a beautiful Pony such as yourself."

The Princess chuckled softly. "I'm going to take that as a compliment." I gulped heavily as I eye'd the Princess. "Princess since you want to keep an eye on me, might I ask if I could stay in your palace for better observation over me."

"I would be glad to have you but not as a prisoner nor my enemy, but as my friend."

The word friend took Don by storm he hadn't heard anyone call him by that in eons. Well so to speak.

"Yes thank you, your so kind Princess to treat a nearly complete stranger with such delicacy."

As the princess turned she heard a drop hit the ground. "Yes your quite welcome from your expression I suppose the world you come from is a harsh and painful one."

"You have no ideal." Back in my world there is nothing but the fear of death is constantly over looming us, you could turn a corner then **Bam! Dead!** The constant smell of blood always filling the air choking you causing you to vomit, it's disgustingly frightening. To live in such a world, to grow up in such a world! It's painful.

"There is no fear for in my world there's no need for it, happiness is all around friends past every corner, there's always something good sweet smelling in the mid day breeze."

"I just know your going to love it hear here in Equestria."

Princess Celestia led me up a rather large flight of stairs to her castle. I continued to admire the incredible architecture it must've taken decades to build.

"By the way when you stay here it might be a little loud, I've recently taken on a student who's rather young so, yeah!"

"Don't worry I'm not a fan of silence the noise will be good."

"I'm glad..."

The Princess used her magic to open the doors of her castle I was impressed I never thought of using magic to open doors I mostly used it for... fighting, nothing else there's a small box that I used to think in.

The doors opened widely and what we saw was disastrous.

I stepped back away from the Princess thinking she was going to explode with anger.

* * *

**Chapter 1 End**

* * *

((((( Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes **I love My Little Pony Friendship is Magic so much** that I wanted to start a FanFiction about it. So I could hone my skills, I've cleaned up a but since my last FanFiction and anyone who's read my previous FanFiction please note I didn't give up on it I never will give up on a FanFiction _**NEVER!**_ I can't wait to get chapter 2 out please tell me what you think leave a review or comment tell your friends tell pony lovers a like tell everypony you know! Thanks a bunch for reading. **:)** )))))  
( _**Please Not I Am A Brony**_)

* * *

**Please Note I added these umm... words on June 11 2012 at 10:47pm EST**

_**(((((**_ I would like to take a moment to apologize for this chapter it has _**1.550+hits**_ because it's the first chapter of my story I should have worked harder on this chapter again I'm sorry but despite what you think of it please if you must skip up chapter 6 and above that's where it really starts getting juicy thank you so much for your consideration. Also my latest chapter 25 is really interesting you might like it there's tons of action suspense romance secrecy evil laughs if necessary you can skip all the way to that chapter I swear on my honor that your bound to love it. _**I'm putting a lot of hard work into it this is sure to be my best chapter yet**_, I'm talking about "**Chapter 25 _Equestria _in_ Ruins!_**" I promise if you read it you'll enjoy then maybe just maybe you'll consider reading the rest of my chapter thank so much I have put a lot of my soul into this Story FanFiction. **))))) _(\^.^/) Peace! "_I am gonna edit chapter's _ later_ as well I would like to mention that I have re-edited this chapter three times now and this is the best version so far." Please Read Another Chapter if you like My Little pony FiM then your sure to love this story and _Book Two_ that is in the making. Oh yes I said it! Oh and try to give more reviews it makes me _smile_ but for now see Yah'll!**

* * *

**Please Note I Added These Words on 7/14/2012 at 6:50pm EST**_**  
**_

**Check out the "Sequel" to "Dons Magical Stabilization" I present "Dons Magical Destabilization"  
It has more Tears, Sadness, Action, Adventure, Pain, Blood, Death, Romance, Hurt\Comfort, Suspense. More of everything really.  
Chapter 32 will be out eventually so don't fret.  
Best Regards Jason!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 You Can Fly?

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _**I Do Not Own**_ "**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**" **Please Support the Official Release.**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: _Not Known_  
Middle Name: _Not Known_  
Age: **_23_**  
Gender: **Male**  
Mood: **_Happy Progressively Increasing_**  
Hair Color: depending on weather it's mostly a **Rainbow **of **Colors**  
Eye Color: depending on mood it's mostly and usually **Light Blue**  
Height: _**5.8 feet**_  
Weight: _**197 pounds**_  
Personality: Loneliness has filled him with Sorrow, Despair, and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of Magical Prowess makes it very difficult to make friends as most people are too afraid to get near him. His inability to Smile may be the Object of his new found friendship.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Learning a New Spell  
Take Flight  
Farewell, For Now!  
**

* * *

Princess Celestia opened the doors with her magical powers, I was still impressed by that.

I heard the sound of tumbling books by the time the door was fully opened I had realized that this was indeed a library, and some one knocked a book shelf over and they all began tumbling down like they where dominoes .

"What's going on here?" Asked the Princess rage not evident in her voice she seemed more worried than anything.

I starred at a desolated destroyed library of books, it's a real shame so many books I could've read.

I noticed the same powerful magical presence from before was beneath a pile of books, I starred feverishly at the pile of books it was a small pile already it was starting to make sense.

"Don't tell me!" I looked down into my hands I had gotten a headache I don't know if it was the bright colors or the sweet air but something was hurting me, and of course it was a little pony underneath those books.

The Princess used her magic I could sense it, I looked up to see she had lifted every single book into the air.

"**Whoa!**" "I am impressed with your abilities, that's incredible I gotta try that one on for size."

"What this... This is nothing, I'm just using practical magic you haven't seen what I have to offer yet, you haven't seen nothing at all."

"Yes I'm quite sure, I look forward to seeing your true power, but I can sense it deep within you."

"Twilight Sparkle are you alright!" The Princess walked over to a little pony on the floor.

I walked behind the Princess I noticed her marvelous tatu. A bright colorful tatu of the sun, I wondered why a Princess would get a tatu it doesn't seem very Princess'y.

"Twilight you shouldn't try using your magic to do that kind of heavy lifting, your not ready yet."

"**Ahh!**" "But I want to do magic now, it's not fare!"

"You still need more studding and practice before you'll ever be ready but, it'll all be worth it I promise."

I stepped out from behind the Princess to get a closer look at this little unicorn, I could feel here strong very brilliant amount of magic, considering her small size it could be unhealthy.

"I'll say it will, I can sense a massive amount of magical energy coming from within her, you sure have some hidden talent little girly."

I stood beside the Princess Twilight however seemed to not like me she stepped back away from me I could feel her trembling the distortion in her breathing was apparent almost insulting.

"Oh right!" I looked away from Twilight giving her some breathing room. "Come now Twilight there's no need to be afraid of Don." Celestia said in a soft tone.

I bent down to Twilight she looked me directly in the eye with a mean look on her face I could feel her intimidation towards me.

I touched her unicorn horn I felt her magical power course through my body forming some sort of connection that she wasn't aware of it yet though her power felt so pure nothing like my own.

"You'll get there eventually kid, I just know it!"

Twilight smiled wisely excepting my compliment, I actually made her smile that gave me slight joy in doing so.

"Now, Don I would like to show you where you'll be staying for the time being." Celestia turned and walked towards the hallway. "If you'd be so kind as to come with me."

"Sure, but you be careful with your studying now Twilight." I ran behind Celestia. "Magic can be dangerous if your not properly prepared for the outcome."

The princess led me through a series of corridors that where dark and rustic frighteningly silent, I must say I was rather freaked out a little bit.

"Don I have to ask how you could sense the powerful and rather large amount of magical power Twilight had within her, I mean it took me decades to learn how to detect whats around my surroundings but you don't look that old not at all."

"Well it's because in the world I come from I taught Magic but that was long ago when I had students, I never really learned how to sense my surroundings that just kinda came naturally."

"Oh! I see." "However what kinds of magic do you partake in teaching, I would very much love to know we may be able to aid one another."

"I'm sorry Princess I can't say, or rather you wouldn't like the response that I'd give, but yes we may be able to help each other out."

"Well that's fine, I guess I'll just save that for another day but I would like to know about your hair I've seen only two other Pony's with hair such as yours."

"Really? You don't say, I wouldn't mind meeting them sometime."

"Princess how did you attain your vastly amount of magical power, it must've taken many years to attain such mastery."

"I'm afraid I can't say either, that story is an unpleasant one I don't much like to visit, due to the origins of my power."

I heard bouncing and laughing in the distance which distracted me from what the Princess was saying, it sound like some one was having fun.

I walked past a door that had been cracked open I reached out to it to attempt to open it with magic, it seemed to be rather difficult and quite draining to push magic out through my hands in such a manner to simply open a door, I could've pushed the door open with my hands in the amount of time it's taken me to attempt to build up enough magic to open this door, this door was quite a formidable foe indeed.

The Princess turned back to see me struggling to open a door, she laughed at my feeble efforts, "it looks like I'm going to be taking on two students in the art of practical magic."

"I can't even open a door man it's been a while since I've even done a spell or enchantment I don't even know if I remember." back in my world I would usually avoid conflict, I've avoided conflict for so long thus rendering me useless if I ever needed to use my magic. I could tell I would have to b reak that nasty habit of avoiding danger.

The Princess pushed the door open to reveal Twilight bouncing up and down on a rather large bed, it appeared to be fun I haven't done that since I was a kid.

"Twilight stop bouncing you'll hurt yourself." Celestia turned and pointed to the door behind me. "Don your room is just across the hall to Twilight's."

I opened the door and walked inside the room the Princess is so generously going to let me stay in.

"This room is huge!"

"Look at this bed I haven't slept in a decent bed in at least a year I could just sleep forever now."

I laid down on the bed it was so soft, "I'm so tired I could just..."

Twilight bounced until she lost her balance and to the floor she fell. The Princess heard a crash behind her she just rolled her eyes. "I told her!"

"Don I want to ask you something else..." The Princess looked inside the room to see Don had fallen asleep almost instantly.

"He must've been really tired perhaps I'll just ask him once he awakens." The Princess closed the door on her way out.

"Twilight come with me I want to teach you something I think you'll enjoy." Twilight bounced up off the floor and chased after the Princess, despite the nasty blow to the head that she'd taken.

I awoke several hours later. I had slept on my stomach so it ached I rolled over on my back.

"This bed is plushly soft just like the Princess's kindness, I wonder what time it is." I rolled my sleeve up wishing I'd had a watch.

"I don't have a watch so I'll just have to use the sun, and calculate it's direction and distance from the ground to see what time it is."

I got up and walked outside onto the balcony to find that the sun had gone down already.

"How long did I sleep the sun was..." Suddenly I sensed something ominous coming from within the moon.

I looked up to it, "a full moon and eyes it's as if someone is looking back at me." I gulped heavily. "There eyes are as cold as mine." I could sense all of the hate anger and sadness dwelling within the moon it filled me with a rage that I can't explain I guess I could relate to the poor soul. I clutched the rails of the balcony out of anger until I heard a heavy snap.

"Oops..." I looked down to the rails. "I squeezed to hard I guess." I held a broken piece of the balcony in my hands.

I threw the rubble over the edge and swiped my hand across the damaged rail repairing it instantly, it may have been a while since I'd used magic of any kind against someone but I always kept my healing abilities in check just in case I ever needed them.

"I need to find the Princess, I need to ask her one more thing before I depart."

I couldn't sense her magical energy so she wasn't in castle.

I walked through the corridors realizing that this place was way creepier at night especially when I'm alone. "These faces on the windows these statues filled with desperation, how frightening they where."

I thought I heard screams but I realized it was just my mind playing tricks on me I extremely dislike silence it toys with my sanity.

I could hear Twilight's laughter in the distance again she seemed to be enjoying herself, "Maybe she knew where the Princess was."

I walked into a bright colorful room which was the central library where I was earlier today except it wasn't a mess anymore.

There where books floating all around me I looked up to see Twilight floating high in the air she was almost touching the sealing.

"Oh!" Twilight looked down onto me. "Don you sure slept all day, so how do you feel?" Twilight was about to fly down to my level. "Please... Twilight allow me, it's been a while but I want to see if I can still do this." The bottoms of my shoes began to glow.

"I think it worked." Twilight starred in wonder as she tried to contemplate what I was doing.

Then suddenly I began walking upwards in a staircas'ish pattern.

"Whoa!" Twilight flew around in circles out of joy. "Don I didn't know you could do that."

"I know right, it's awesome very useful for library's such as this one."

"So Don what's up."

"You Twilight."

"Really _**yah!**_"

"Twilight have you seen the Princess around anywhere?"

"Umm... No I haven't she said she had to do something important in the garden." I looked up touching the sealing pondering where. "I wonder what she's doing and where she's doing it at?"

"The garden well that could be anywhere in the castle or anywhere in Equestria."

"She said she was going to the garden in the back of the castle I think she also told me to tell you to come there if I saw you."

"Oh well that's good thanks Twilight, good luck with your studies." I began descending downwards in a staircas'ish pattern.

I stepped on the floor immediately I felt off balance my feet where warm. "I need to perfect a new spell that one is out dated and ineffective just by looking at Twilight I can tell."

"Now if I'm in the front of the castle now, I could just go outside and run around the castle or jump over the castle, but I never perfected the landing on that one either."

"Actually I could jump high into the air and use magic to propel myself over the castle but how would I land I could use magic to slow my decent push the ground away from me causing me to slow down yes that should work... hopefully"

"Wow I've been hear only a half a day and all ready a new spell."

I ran outside to see the streets where practically empty a few ponys where out and about none stopped to say high that's for sure.

The few that did stop starred from a distance I could feel there cold stares they where just afraid of what they didn't understand, I would surely fix that eventually.

"Let's give them something to stare at shall we." I braced myself I got a good stance my shoes began to spark as I pushed them into the ground.

A few cracks appeared in the ground beneath my feet as it bowled inwards to except me and finally I launched myself off into the air.

Every pony gathered quickly where I had launched myself from to stare in amazement together without fear or hatred only amazement and wonder I enjoyed it as the wind brushed through my air caressing me on the face it felt good.

I received a good look at the castle and it's rather large and fascinating asymmetrical design, it was quite beautiful.

I could feel the presence from within the moon more so now than ever. I shifted my body to get a closer look at the moon I finally saw it a shadow of a unicorn horn on the moons surface. It was like it was calling out to me screaming at me, I reached out to the moon only to have a huge gust of wind swoosh by blowing me to the backside of the castle.

I quickly spun around and prepared to land. "Oh crap! This could be a messy landing." I could see the ground getting closer faster and faster I needed something soft to land on. I darted my eyes across the garden looking for such a thing I found only one I thing, "I sure hope those are thorn'less."

I crashed into an over sized rose bush. I laid in the center of the bush a few thorns went in my arm and on my back. I quickly crawled out of the bush and landed on the ground balling in pain.

Blood ran down my right arm I could feel the thorns trying to claw there way in deeper under my skin. I quickly took off my jacket and began pulling thorns out. "**AHHH!** Dang it!"

"I hate roses! I think that's all of the thorns." I swiped my left hand down my right arm healing the wounds those nasty thorns gave me.

I used magic to pick up my jacket I pulled it close to examine the damage. "Great now my jackets ruined, and I'm probably not going to be able to get another one any time soon." "Of course maybe I can wash the blood out, no I defiantly can't I tried that once before it didn't end well." Then suddenly it hit me I pulled my jacket to me using magic.

"Don are you alright," I turned to see the Princess starring at me with a concerned look in her eye. "Yes I am fine." I began walking towards her when suddenly she stopped me. "No your not turn around."

I complied, I felt the magic of the Princess flow through me it felt so different from my own. However I couldn't tell if she was trying to heal me or what?

"This may hurt a bit." I tried to turn around. "What Wait..." Suddenly pain coursed through my back it was almost blinding. "There I got the two you missed."

I reached around to my back quickly swiping across the remaining two wounds healing them instantly the pain subsided.

I turned to see the look on the Princess's face, "You can heal with your magic that's quite impressive Don."

"Thank you your the first to complement me on that, of course I don't normally use healing magic on others."

"Princess I need to know ever since I awoke I've been feeling a depressive magical presents within the moon."

"You can sense that, well I am truly impressed no other unicorns can sense that even I can barely just feel it." The Princess looked away. "Well I guess I can't hide it although everypony knows the tell."

"Long ago I had a sister who aided me in keeping harmony around Equestria I raised the sun and she raised the moon."

"The ponys would play and frolic in the sunlight and sleep do nothing while the moon was present this made my sister very angry frightful and rage filled."

"One night she declared that the night would last forever, the hate in her heart had warped her into the powerful being known only as the Nightmare Moon she was very powerful." Celestia shook her head. "I alone could not stop her."

"I see..."

"So I had to harness the most powerful magic the Elements of Harmony I used them to defeat and seal away my sister in the moon, after I used the Elements I found that my own maximum power had increased largely."

"Elements of Harmony, Nightmare Moon, Equestria, Eternal Night, hmm..."

"How strange I experienced deja'vu as you told your tall tell, it's like I have heard this all before somewhere but where?."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I've heard it before but I don't know where get it, anyway Princess I feel I must depart from Canterlot."

"Really do you have to go."

"Yes your highness I have to go, to rekindle my magical prowess and hopefully learn a few tricks or so along the way, but I must know when and if I return am I welcome back in your castle." Celestia starred deeply into my frozen blue eyes. "Why of course you are welcome here anytime, I'm simply fascinated by your appearance I would hopefully love to learn more about you... and your types of magic in the near future."

"Take care of Twilight teach her everything you know so she can become extremely more capable of being more powerful than yourself, who knows maybe she'll be a Princess."

"Funny! Well I guess this is goodbye Don.'

"No Princess this isn't a farewell, we shall meet again know that, believe that."

Don looked to Twilight standing behind the glass doors in the distance she looked tired her eyes drooped as she eavesdropped on the Princess's conversation with Don.

I winked to the Princess hinting to Twilight's presences.

I blinked my eyes several times still feeling a little tired, the moon illuminated down upon me and Celestia as I disappeared right before her eyes. A gentle breeze blew by whistling against the castle.

* * *

**End of Chapter**_** 2**_

* * *

**(((((** I'm **probably** _planing_ a _**time skip**_ so if you don't like that please tell me I might try to work around it or just forget it but the **plot I got planed out leads to awesomeness** I can't wait to see how I **describe Princess Celestia** as _**that?**_ Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter the next is sure to be interesting so if you want feel free to **Tell your Friends Brony's everywhere _thank you good day!_** **)))))**

* * *

**I have Begun Re-editing And I Added These Umm... Words On 6/12/2012 at 11:34pm EST**

I just finished _re-editing chapter two_ and I gotta know is it better than before to any of you who have read it and are somehow re-reading it by the way thanks. Also I urge you to _continue_ reading I think you'll find that this story really generates buzz around chapter _6 and above_ but that doesn't mean that 3, 4, and 5 are bad there also good chapters as well. But anyway I would like to thank you for reading this far into my wonderful story. By the way _Chapter 25 will be out tomorrow_ hopefully cause, I just finished it and I gotta say _WHOA!_ haha seriously _WHOA!_ I'm Serious! Now I just gotta edit it then it'll be up for every pony to read. Anyway... _Peace! (\^.^/)_Until Next Chapter.

**I Finished Editing This Chapter At 6/13/2012 at 5:18am EST**

I have been editing non stop I'm so tired. **Goodnight _Every_ _Pony!_**


	3. Chapter 3 Frenzy of Fire

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:** I Do Not Own** "**_My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_**" **Please Support the Official Release.**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: Not Known  
Middle Name: Not Known  
Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male**  
Mood: **Indecisive**  
Hair Color: depending on weather it's mostly a **Rainbow** of **Colors**  
Eye Color: depending on mood it's mostly and usually **Light** **Blue**  
Height: **5.8 feet**  
Weight: **197 pounds**  
Personality: Loneliness has filled him with Sorrow, Despair, and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of Magical Prowess makes it very difficult to make friends as most people are too afraid to get near him. His inability to Smile may be the Object of his new found friendship.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Frenzy of Fire  
The Lost Document  
Did... You... Just Say... CAKE!  
**

* * *

"Goodbye for now Princess Celestia take care of Twilight."

"What shall I tell Twilight for you," I firmly scratched my head pondering that. "Tell her..." "I'll be back I don't know when but I will continue to train become more powerful than the Princess if that's possible, I look forward to seeing how much stronger will have become when the day comes that I return."

"Don really said that?" Asked Twilight in a slightly hyped out tone.

"Yes he did now Twilight it's a new day the sun is shining let us train vigorously today."

"Yes ma'am!" The Princess and Twilight Sparkle proceed to the back of the castle in the garden that was still rather destroyed from Don's visit, this is where they would train.

"I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready to learn... what am I learning today?"

"Good question today I want you to find this tiny blue ribbon that I've placed in the maze down below the castle, you have until sunset to find it."

"What does this have to teach me about magic?" "You'll see in do time my young pulp, in do time."

Something itched at the back of Celestia's mind. "Oh I'm truly sorry Twilight, but I must go, I have something important to attend to you should go though the maze find the ribbon and bring it back to me, I'll be in the usual place."

"OK! Good luck with your whatever it is Princess." Twilight ran off for the maze in a blaze of excitement. "I gotta find that ribbon!"

The Princess disappeared in a flash of magical light teleporting away to where no pony knows.

Phillydelphia

I stepped over the border into Phillydelphia, I had no initial direction no reason for staying no reason for existing.

But I rather liked the colorful detail of this world, I somehow felt compelled to protect it with all of the power I could muster, "I sense bad things are sure to come in the near future, I've had this strange sensation that something or someone was looming over me with evil intent ever since I arrived here."

"I in my present state can do no good whatsoever, not against whatever that was that I'm..."

"**FIRE!**" "**FIRE!**" "**FIRE!**"

"The Capital is on fire quickly tell the Pegasus to bring rain clouds over top of it, to put out the flames."

I starred down to the building with flames as it's inhabitants. "What the heck! A fire that can't be good."

"The mayor and his family are still inside somepony help them hurry, before it collapses."

"I'm not somepony but somebody." I snapped my fingers using little effort, My body began turning invisible so no pony could see me and I charged inside the huge burning building.

"Why am I doing this? I don't know these pony's but I'm still going deeper inside this burning building, I'm putting my life on the line why?" I shook my head scattering my already jumbled thoughts trying to focus on the task at hand.

"It doesn't matter I rather enjoy this." The sound of the flames was overwhelming that all I could hear was burning, I could hardly breath either due to all of the rising smoke.

I inhaled as much air as possible and blew out the fires in the what appeared to be the living room to give myself a second to gather my bearings and a quick spell to regain my lost breath. Something about these flames seems off, but I can't put my finger on it.

I balled my hands together to yelled louder than the flames. "_**HELLO! **_Where are you! Call out to me, where you are?"

"Y..yes we're upstairs quick help us the sealing is about to collapse."

"_**What! **_Not good!" I quickly raced upstairs, the fire was rapidly approaching from behind me, every single step I took drew the flames of death closer. It was hotter than an oven in here, I couldn't escape the heat and the flames grasp.

I quickly shielded my feet with an enchantment the floor was now covered in flames.

My invisibility spell was wearing off, all this smoke was making it difficult to breath I couldn't keep my concentration.

I burst through the door to find the mayor and his family in the corner surrounded by flames I couldn't reach them.

"Hold on, I'll get you all out safely," The mayor starred at my strange form. "who are you? What are you?" Asked the mayor in a panicked yet relieved tone.

"No time for explanations." I quickly aimed for the flames surrounding the mayor and his family I snapped my fingers.

A tiny black hole appeared in the flames, it began sucking them up along with a large portion of my remaining amount of magic, a path would soon be visible from them to me.

I stood in the doorway suddenly I heard the sound of a wall of flames creeping up behind me.

The mayor yelled out rather loudly. "**LOOK OUT!**"

I turned around only to be met with a deadly burn to my right hand the pain to my hand made my blood boil my magic responded. I swung my head slinging my magic into the door with great force which violently slammed it shut, the door cracked into pieces it was falling apart, I knew it would not hold the flames at bay for long.

The mayor and his family stood behind me the mayor asked "Are you hurt?"

"Yes... but I'll be fine." I walked over to window and smashed it open with my left hand, I used the broken glass that fell to the ground to create a stair case by freezing the pieces in mid air.

"Quickly all of you jump down and get out of here." The mayor turned and faced me. "What about you I really must thank yo..."

"No time just go now!"

The broken door shattered it exploded into flames as they poured into the room.

The newly opened window that everypony was climbing out of was giving me some fresh air to breath and some thinking space.

"I'd never done this before, but there's a first for everything I suppose."

I inhaled a large amount of air my chest expanded as the fire neared me the mayor and his family made it out in time.

I exhaled!

"Quickly get away it's collapsing!" "**MOVE!**" "**MOVE!**"

The mayor fell back into the soft grass his whole family had made it out.

"Honey where missing one, Jiffory isn't here."

The mayors eyes widened as he starred at the collapsing building.

"**N_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!**"

Pegasus piled as many rain clouds over top of the building the fire still wouldn't go out.

Suddenly the building blew out the flames just stopped as it collapsed.

Don suddenly spawned outside behind the building in the back yard he fell to the ground holding a baby Pegasus in his arms his back was mildly charred.

Don stood up and stumbled over into the forest leaving the baby Pegasus wrapped in his jacket.

"I can't see, I can't breath, I only feel pain, why am I still walking why don't I lie down for an eternal nap, boy that sounds good right now."

The mayor and his wife heard crying they followed the sound.

The mayor's wife grabbed a hold of, "Jiffory your OK and your in... what is this?" The mayor starred at Don's jacket. "It seems to be some form of clothing, it looks like the same one that thing that saved us was wearing."

The mayor and his wife hugged there happily unburned baby Pegasus.

The Phillydelphia press ran around to the back yard of the burnt down building to find the mayor and his family immediately they crowded them with questions.

"Now!" "Now!" "Calm down everypony."

"Mayor how did you escape the retched flames of death that overtook your home."

"Mayor did you have any assistance in your escape which pony helped you."

"Calm down everypony, I will answer your questions soon, but for now I need to be alone with my family."

I continued to walk through the forest I stopped and sat down for a quick spell, then it hit me?

"Those flames weren't normal flames, they where **_magically created_**, I could feel magic within them, but why and who?"

"Maybe some pony had it in for the mayor I don't know, but there's nothing that warrants burning them alive."

I pressed my left hand all up my right arm healing the burns "It's a good thing I can heal myself, or this could've turned out a lot worse."

I rubbed my hands all over my back healing it, but it was rather slow due to my lack of magic.

"I hate fire!"

"Well I've stopped in Phillydelphia time to head out, to where ever the wind takes me."

"Wait now that I think about it, I used my jacket to wrap that pegasus up in I need that jacket it still has my important documents in it."

I quickly began sprinting back to where the burnt down house was hoping the mayor was still there.

I found the mayor and his wife starring at there burnt down house looking rather down in the dumps.

I stood behind them without making my presence known.

"So what's going to happen now, where will you all live."

The mayor quickly turned around to see me. "You... You saved us I didn't get a chance to thank you for that whoever you are, whatever you are, thank you so much!"

"Oh! Me I'm a human you've probably never heard of them."

"Nope never ever heard of such a thing, say may I ask of you your name."

"My name is Don anyway can I get my jacket back."

"Oh yes of course." The mayors wife handed me my jacket.

"Hey your arms not burnt anymore, I swear I thought it was."

"It was burnt... but I healed it I also healed my back anyway goodbye mayor."

"No! Wait wont you at least stay, so we can throw you a party in honor of saving me and my family."

I listened to my growling stomach and need for rest. "Will there be food!" "Of course naturally and cake."

"Did... You... Say... Cake!"

"Yes!"

"Fine why not I guess Phillydelphia could be where I make a name for myself where I put humans on the map of Equestria."

"Of course if every pony runs away, I'm outta here, I've had enough of these scary'dponys."

"Wonderful I'm glad you accept I'll tell my party planners to get started on it right away."

The mayors wife approached me cautiously, "I noticed your garment has been worn down its got tears and scuffs all over it I'm a very good sewer I could repair it for you, if you'd like."

I checked the pockets of my jacket only to find that my documents where long gone and there was a hole in the bottom of my left pocket.

"Darn it! My papers must've burned up in those retched flames of death."

I turned to the mayor's wife. "Sure I wouldn't mind it if you fixed up my baby, it sure could use it."

I tossed the jacket to the mayors wife leaving me jacketless, "Don you should come with me to my sisters house you can rest there while my husbands prepares your party."

"I could use a nap thank you so much for your hospitality not many other ponys would do such a thing for someone as strange as me." The mayor's wife looked onto me, "Oh you saved our lives deer, it's the least we could do for you!"

Canterlot

The sun was nearing its final decent it just barely hung over the edge of the horizon.

"Oh no I still haven't found that stupid blue ribbon yet darn it how come I can't find it." "It feels like I've been running in circles."

"Wait a minute what's on my hoof." Twilight raised her hoof to see a tiny torn crumbled up blue ribbon stuck to the bottom of her hoof.

"Yay! I've found the ribbon, now I just gotta get it out of here... in the dark." Twilight quickly looked in all directions out of a outburst of fear. "Wait a second, which way is out."

Canterlot Castle

Princess Celestia marched through the halls something had been on her mind since Don had left, she was detecting something sickeningly ominous in the air.

"He was hinting towards something, I could feel it, but what?"

"Maybe perhaps he'd left me a clue in his room." Princess Celestia charged off towards his room.

After about three minutes of dashing through the frightening corridors. Celestia burst though the doors of the room Don was suppose to stay in. The window doors to the balcony suddenly blew open and crashed against the walls causing quite a ruckus.

A piece of paper blew in with the wind Princess Celestia grabbed it with her magic.

She raised the paper to her face lightning struck as she read what was inscribed on the page.

"Oh my! This is... This sure is something, Don will be happy to see this was a success. If I can even get it to work properly."

The Princess looked outside to see it was pouring and dark, she then realized that Twilight hadn't returned yet. "Oh no!" "I hope she's OK."

The Princess disappeared into nothingness teleporting away.

The Princess floated high above the hedge maze she attempted to spot Twilight even though it was pitch black in the maze.

After a few minutes of the Princess's eyes darting back and forth. A bright blinding white light and an overwhelming magical pressure bombarded the Princess she looked away it was too bright.

The Princess disappeared into nothingness again teleporting who knows where.

Surprisingly the Princess stood before Twilight, as she was losing control of her inner magical powers again.

The Princess tried reasoning with her but got nowhere, then she saw it out of the blinding light surrounding Twilight some of what could've been rain running down her face was tears glistening in the rising moonlight.

"Oh Twilight!" The Princess raised her horn creating a bubble shield around the two.

Twilight tried to say something. "_**I.. f..o..u..n..d.. t..h..e.. r..I..b..b..o..n.**_"

"Very good Twilight, now if you can hear me try to focus on your magic so that you may harness it instead of the magic harnessing you."

Twilight attempted it. However looked as if the magic was going to recede, but then it returned in an overwhelmingly powerful fashion almost knocking Celestia off of her hooves.

"OK! Twilight just hang on, I'll get you out of this." The Princes planted her hooves firmly into the ground she took a stance and charged up her horn she was ready to fire.

Suddenly and instantly immediately the light and all of the magic surrounding Twilight had vanished into nothingness leaving no trace of it ever existing, Twilight fell to the ground unconscious.

"Wait what? What just happened? That was rhetorical! Did she just... No it couldn't be?"

The Princess grabbed Twilight with her magic causing her to hover in thin air then they both disappeared into nothingness teleporting away. Off to the castle they both went...

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**(((((** _I saw the the new episodes yesterday so this changes things slightly_ not really much at all I just need to write "**Shinning Armor**" into the story which is gonna be awesome because **_he is awesome!_** Anyway there's probably _won't be a time skip for a few more chapters_ I have to get the base out which is almost there, **so do you guys like this, don't like this tell me what you think I'm dying to know,**_ horribly bad_ **or** _terribly good **either way tell me**_. Please tell others I want to make this the best MLP FiM FF I can make it _I need all of the support I can get._ **)))))**

* * *

**I Began Editing This Chapter and I Added These umm... Words on 6/15/2012 at 11:03pm EST**

_**(((**_ Is this chapter better edited or unedited, _**did you get enjoyment out of this**_ I gotta know, also just to throw this out there **I scrapped** the whole "_**Time Skip Idea**_" _**long ago**_ so no worries Don is staying in the era of Fillies for a long time to come, Chapter 26 looks great **I stopped half way through _the best scene_** to come edit this chapter, but I gotta say _**Chapter 26 is adorably awesomely violently tragically superior**_ than Chapter 25 oh yeah way better but **I do love mushy stuff** more than **action** but I might be _**better at writing action**_ than _**hurt\comfort**_ how sad '_sob_' '_sob_' Anyway **I'm glad your all still supporting me** I got over _**4.300+ hits**_ I'm really happy also to those of you reading this chapter for the first time well let me tell you once you read chapter 4, **re-read it like three days later** cause I'll have already edited then, but _**I have to finish chapter 26 before I edit Chapter 4.**_ Well that's all I have brought to the _**party** _for now see you all next time._** Peace! (\^.^/)**_ _**)))**_

**I Finished Editing On this Chapter At 6\16\2012 At 2:22am EST_  
_**


	4. Chapter 4 Sorceress Stone

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I Do Not Own** "**_My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_**" **Please Support the Official Release.**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: Not Known  
Middle Name: Not Known  
Age: **_23_**  
Gender: **Male**  
Mood: **Mildly Happy**  
Hair Color: depending on weather it's mostly a **Rainbow** of **Colors **and** Short**  
Eye Color: depending on mood it's mostly and usually **Light Blue**  
Height: _**5.8 feet**_  
Weight: _**197 pounds**_  
Personality: Loneliness has filled him with Sorrow, Despair, and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of Magical Prowess makes it very difficult to make friends as most people are too afraid to get near him. His inability to Smile may be the Object of his new found friendship.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Sorceress Stone  
Mysterious Book  
Lost Grounds  
**

* * *

I laid down resting on top of the mayors wife's friends house. I felt drowsy I believe I used far too much healing magic.

"I'm surprised this world could be this dangerous from the way it appeared from a far, it truly has taken me by surprise."

I could detect a powerful magical presence in the far distance, I only noticed it because of a spell that spiked my curiosity.

"What is that light," I saw a glimmer in the distance just behind the town far off in the distance.

I jumped up off the roof high into the air to get a better view. "It looks like there's a pony... no not one, but two no... three, four of them it looks like there fighting."

I dashed off across the sky in a flash I was there instantly almost as if I teleported. I looked back to see the air was shifting to my presence. "Whoa! That was faster than I expected." I hovered high above the fighting not wanting to get involved I just wanted to observe there fight.

"Alright you little brat so we hear you want to become a royal guard, well we'll teach you the difficulties of your goal you little fool."

"We'll see about that I will be a royal guard you'll see! I'll demonstrate my magical prowess right now."

Suddenly the ground beneath two of the ponys exploded open sending the two flying off into two different directions landing flat on there faces. The other two seemed surprised. I starred from high above feeling the full force of his magical pressure it was really thick. "These fools they don't stand a chance against this kid."

Suddenly a wall of mud rose up from the whole in the ground causing an overwhelmingly thick mudslide to send the remaining two ponys to there makers.

"Whoa! Causing a miniature earthquake then using the water below the ground mixing it with earth on its way up causing a massive mudslide volcano to wash them away to there dooms... that was awesome!"

I coughed into my fist, "...I mean it was quite impressive!"

I was so impressed I was on the edge of the cloud I was lying on before I knew it my face was in the dirt.

I stood up to my feet in a haze pd confusion I whipped the dirt off my face to the pony walking over to me.

"Hey are you OK? You just fell... from the sky? You don't even have wings, how did you even get up there? In fact where did you come from? Who are you? What are you? Are you real, is this a dream?"

"**_Whoa! _**_**Whoa!**_ _**Whoa! **_Kid shut up! Please! Enough with questions." I looked away to scratch my head I considered running away for a moment. "Geez!"

"Sorry! I'll leave now." The pony began to walk away slowly, I could feel the dark aura I placed upon him. "He seems to be easily upset." I whispered to myself.

"Wait!" Before I could blink the brat was back in face. "My name is... Don and I am a... human being, you've probably never heard of or seen one before, I'm new in this world."

"Any you can... _**FLY!**_"

"No, I used magic to do that."

"What... you can actually do that, I told mom it was possible she didn't believe me, I need to know how to do that can you teach me, please!"

I sighed mildly. "Sure, why not, but I haven't had a student in years, so... I might be a little rusty."

"First off what's your name?"

"Oh... Uhh... my name is... _**Shining Armor**_, Don."

"Shinning Armor... what an odd name. Fine then let us begin."

I flew back up and sat down on the cloud I'd fallen off of. "OK then come up here!"

"What? How? You haven't taught me anything yet, you can just expect me to do it right out out of the gate."

"Oh please I saw the way you dominated those four all on your own, you can do this easy I have no doubt in my mind."

"But if you really need a hint try channeling magic in or around your hooves then push yourself off the ground, I'll let you figure out how to fly or hover in mid air on your own."

"Just don't jump to high, or you'll crash down to the ground hard, and die you'd splatter against the ground ruining the beautiful scenery."

"OK! I'll try it."

Shining Armor leaped high into the air doing exactly what I told him not to do, he was only about fifteen feet away from me, but then he began to fall.

"What are you doing, your going to kill yourself." I reached down and grabbed him with my magic before he crashed to the ground causing a ruckus.

"Sorry, but thanks for the save, let me try this again." I starred down to Shining with an annoyed look in my eyes. "Don't fail, next time I won't save you."

Shining Armor took a stance I could see the determination on his face this time, I could feel the tension in the air thicken, his power increased to a point where I almost felt like trembling.

I lied down on the cloud to get a more relaxing view, I was getting anxious. Shining jumped up. He flew fast high into the air he past right by my cloud he flew higher, and higher. I quickly rolled over on my back only to have the blinding sun shoot down on me.

"Oh My Goodness! On his second try. No way! That's amazing!"

Then Shining began to fall, descend. I quickly jumped up to Shining's position in the sky.

"Listen to me kid, you've got the right stuff, but you need to focus calm down and imagine your in a bubble of magic that you can sit on and throw around you all with your mind."

"Focus Shining Armor, Focus, Focus or... your gonna die!" I looked down to see the ground was nearing us or rather we where nearing it, it was almost time for me to pull out so I don't get blood splattered on me. I looked back to Shining one last time. "Come on Shining Focus, Focus!"

"_**I AM FOCUSING!**_"

"Focus harder! I'm not going to have to save you am I?"

I could see it the field of magic around Shinning was increasing it was almost visible. "Your almost there c'mon I can feel it." I looked down again to see the ground was only a few short moments away, he wasn't going to make it.

"Come on, Shining you can do this your almost there." I could feel it he was loosing magic for some reason, I quickly placed my right hand on his back, pushing an ounce of my own magic into Shining.

"I can't, I just can't!" My eyes widened at how fast it took affect. "Yes... Yes you can! Open your eyes."

Shining slowly opened his eyes to see he was floating just a few feet off of the ground. I sighed loudly before landing to stop for a quick breather. Shining began cheering loudly at his partly successful attempt at flying.

"_**I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it!**_" I began walking away slowly. "Yes you did do it, now I'll be going see you around kid."

Shining Armor quickly turned around only to see Don was gone without a trace.

"Don! I've finished your garment here you are, Don where are you?"

"I'm up here!" The mayor's wife took a breath to lecture me. "Don you really must come down from there what if you fall and hurt yourself or worse." I rolled over to the edge of her roof looking down on to her with an annoyed look on my face. "What are you my mother?" She simply sighed, "No I'm just being cautious now put this on you'll catch a chill your maim doesn't seem to cover your entire body."

"Yeah mine doesn't it's just on my head, but anyway when will there be cake."

"Go ask my husband he's in the central library in town."

"Well alright, oh yes thank you for repairing my jacket." The mayor's wife nodded in conformation. "Ti's no problem deary, now on your way then shoo, shoo."

Canterlot

Twilight slept peacefully on a rather large over sized bed that was really on fit for a king, as the Princess contemplated what just happened. "What just happened? That was rhetorical if Twilight actually suppressed that overwhelming power within her on her own, it was quite impressive."

"But I do believe I still require a suppression spell to assure this doesn't happen again, Twilight is far to young to ever hope to control that kind of power, if I don't act now it could become life threatening."

The Princess disappeared into a flash of light leaving Twilight to rest so peacefully on a plushly soft bed.

The Princess raised several books into the air searching for the right one. "Where is it? I know it's here somewhere, but where?"

As books flew past the Princess's head, she continued to violently fling books across the room searching for a book to assist her in this suppression. "Hold on a minute." Suddenly the Princess halted all of the books movements except one she pulled it towards her face, as the rest of the books collapsed to the floor scattering all over causing an amazing mess fit for a Princess.

"What is this I've never seen or heard of this book before and if I do say so myself I've read every book in Equestria, how odd!" Celestia read the front cover.

**The Sorceress Stone**

"I don't believe I'm going to like this book." The Princess slowly opened the book to the table of contents she read the description.

* * *

**Table of Contents**  
**01: Learning Magic**  
**02: Learning Spells**  
**03: Learning Enchantments**  
**04: Learning Curses**  
**05: Ghastly Spells**  
**06: Reference Guide to Summoning 1**  
**07: Reference Guide to Summoning 2**  
**08: Forbidden Magic**  
**09: Forbidden Spells**  
**10: Forbidden Enchantments**  
**11: Forbidden Curses**  
**12: Learning Sealing Techniques**  
**13: Forbidden Sealing Techniques**  
**14: Teleportation Spells**  
**15: Time Distortion Spells**  
**16: Reference Guide to Sealing Spells**  
**17: Sorceress Stone**  
**18: Psycho Wand**  
**19: Bonding Spells**  
**20: Distortion of Space Techniques**  
**21: Learning Barriers**  
**22: Casting Barriers**  
**23: Reference Guide to Barriers**  
**24: Forbidden Barriers**  
**25: _About the Author_**

* * *

Princess Celestia was in complete aw, it went a little something like this. "_**Aw****w...**_" Her mouth hung agape as she starred blankly at the page she closed the book shut. "That's not it."

Phillydelphia

"_**SURPRISE!**_" I stepped into it now, I stood in the doorway of a delightfully smelling room filled with very colorful ponys and lots of cake and cupcakes I believe I saw cookies as well, "_**Emm...**_"

Some of the ponys seemed surprised of me, I could tell by the look behind there faces the tension in the room told me all.

I took a breath about to speak, I could see every pony moved forward a step to listen well to my first words ever spoken to them. "What I won't bite!" The mayor walked over to me, "Come now everypony this umm... human saved my life today we owe him this wonderful party."

"You don't owe me nothing, I'm just here for the cake, cookies and or cupcakes any and all desserts you may or may not have prepared for me."

Most of the ponys changed there view of me quickly as I did not appear harmful in any way at all at least I hope I didn't, I could still detect the hate filled stares from the other side of the room I hope they'd change there minds about me.

I sat down and began stuffing sweets into my mouth a DJ turned the tunes up and the ponys began to swinging.

I looked out the window to see the moon had began to rise, I could sense the dark presence within the moon still. Nightmare moon felt sad on this cold night, I wish I knew why.

After about five minutes of cramming food into my mouth, I laid back to count up my numbers. "Let's see I ate about three cakes, twenty six cookies, and twelve cupcakes, those where good cookies." I looked to my left to see the mayors wife set down a fresh batch of cookies next to me. "Oh thanks you sure did get here quick though."

"Well it was only a short walk, I had already put these cookies in the oven so... I just needed to take them out and bring them to you." I tossed a cookie into my mouth. "Well thank you kindly but could you throw these cookies in a to go bag, I really must be on my way."

The DJ stopped the music one of the ponys asked, "But you saved the mayor and his family's lives you can't leave yet."

"Sure I can, I have somewhere to be, but thanks for the cookies." I looked over to the mayor and his wife... "Stay out of burning buildings you two! Now I really must be..."

Don suddenly disappeared in a flash of light all of the surrounding ponies starred in aw. The doors to the central library slammed open and in ran Shining Armor.

Shining Armor was out of breath gasping for air when he asked "Where is Don?"

In the middle of a deserted ghost town in the middle of the dry desert is where I found myself. "What the heck! Where am I? How did I get here? I didn't use a teleportation spell." I looked up into dreary sky.

"Did someone summon me here no they couldn't have I don't believe anyone in this world can use summoning spells."

"Whatever... If I focus hard enough on Celestia's massive amount of powerful magic I should be able to teleport back there, but I don't sense anything right now."

"Not good! The sun is out as well it's hot I can feel my mouth drying out."

I looked around to see empty deserted houses and saloon's no one in sight nothing was here, the ground was cracked from apparently the constant beating of the suns rays of heat filled light.

"Damn it! This sucks!"

"Hey you what do you think your doing here." I turned around to see a old man in a robe with stars all over it, It was strange I didn't sense anything from him, No magic, No energy, No life force to speak of.

"Your human..." The man took a loud sigh. "Yes... I'm human what of it!" I blinked my eyes rapidly in hopes that he would just disappear. "I'm sorry I just didn't expect to see a... human around here."

I look off into nothing filled desert that only contain endless amounts of dry sand that would only get in my shoes and annoy me the hell out of me. "Where... exactly am I?" The man sighed again it was kinda rude. "Well sonny I'll tell you, on one condition." I starred boldly at him for a moment. "OK what?"

"Wake up... Don!"

I opened my eyes to have the moons brightness glare down upon me through the cracks in the tree's leaves making for quite beautiful sight. "What just happened wasn't I in a dessert, but I thought I was leaving the party in the central library. Wait... what's going on here?" I sat up to find my lower chest was hurting I had a bag of uneaten cookies in my left hand.

It was apparent to me that I was in the middle of a dark creepy forest I heard howls a long ways in the distance. I looked up to the trees above me to see the strangest thing. "What the hell is this... OK now I've literally seen everything, I have no reason to live now."

I floated up to the tree's level and picked a beautiful bright glowing rainbow colored apple. "Well would you look at that?"

* * *

**End of Chapter _4_**

* * *

**(((((** Oh yeah! **I'm finally in Ponyvile yeah!** _Happy face_ anyway next chapter _**should** be i**nteresting**_. Where going to hear from several different **_Philly's_** f_irst one bein_g **AJ** maimly cause well where at there farm right now so yeah this is _**gonna be fun** _by the way **_feel free to leave a review like favorite my Story_ tell your friends and all that jazz I look forward to next chapter**. **)))))**

* * *

**I Edited This Chapter and Added These Umm... On 6\19\2012 At 3:11am EST**

I really put a _**goodable**_ amount of effort into re-editing this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also my friend Johnathan we are speaking again, but he got banned from his favorite game so he's all sad face now. _**:(**_ I'm gonna edit Chapter 5 later tomorrow also _**I'm considering editing Chapter 6 - 10**_ I'm thinking about it, but that's _**a lot**_ of hard work but I really wanna edit them, but what do you all think should I? Also chapter 27 is _**blowing up**_ _kinda_, however I have recently **thought** **of** _**a few crazy ideas**_ that **I'm considering**, but one's a little too crazy. Well that's all I have for now, I got **4.500+hits** 500 more, and almost **107.500+ Words**. I hate to mention this, but I have thought of a new **PonyFiction** that I'm considering, _**I might put it into production a month from the day I posted this chapter,**_ so if you wanna here about it just _**ask me**_ if not then _**don't worry about it,** _you'll still see it eventually. Goodbye for now! _**:) Peace!**_

**BroHoof ****/)(\** _**Yaaaaaahhh!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Threat Detected!

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**:** I Do Not Own** "**_My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_**" **Please Support the Official Release.**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: Not Known  
Middle Name: Not Known  
Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male**  
Mood:** Esthetically Mildly Happy**  
Hair Color: depending on weather it's mostly a **Rainbow **of **Colors**  
Eye Color: depending on mood it's mostly and usually **Light** **Blue**_,_ **Bright** **Red **will Appear in this Chapter  
Height: _**5.8 **_**feet**  
Weight: **197**** pounds**  
Personality: Loneliness has filled him with Sorrow, Despair, and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of Magical Prowess makes it very difficult to make friends as most people are too afraid to get near him. His inability to Smile may be the Object of his new found friendship.

**(((** I will now be displaying Dialogue Conversations and Speech like this _Example_**-**

"Hey Twilight aren't you suppose to be studying, get out of here go study." Twilight Sparkle starred at Don. "Oh yes sure thing Don." said Twilight as she then turned and ran off to do what I hope is studying.

**-**_Example End_, There see I hope this makes things easier **but** if it gets too confusing tell me **or** if it's way better than before please do tell me I could use _**a good complement**_ _thanks _now enjoy this chapter. **)))**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Threat Detected_!  
Lying Beside You?  
_Magic Rain!_  
_**

* * *

Canterlot

The moons light glared down into a small pond behind the castle, the clean water glistened in the bright beautiful light. It's reflecting light reached the top of the castle where Celestia was.

"How odd where did this book come from these chapters sure are strange and the printing on these pages are very different from all the ones I have read." Celestia sighed in annoyance. "Who wrote it? Let's see here." The Princess flipped through the pages to the very end to the about the author chapter.

Princess Celestia read the description

"Eran Donathan Shoojan! What a strange name."

"I've never heard of this pony. Or could it be it wasn't a pony who wrote this? But that would mean..." Celestia's eyes widened in realization.

Sweet Apple Acres

I bit into another apple swallowing it whole. "These... sure are... tasty apples."

Suddenly without warning I heard a bang and a dozen or so apples came crashing down on top of me. I fell back to the ground the apples fell surrounding me I think I saw stars spinning around my head as it ached.

I heard the sound of hooves crushing leaves on the ground as somepony neared me.

"Who's there don't ya'll be steal'n our apples now you hear."

I sat up to see a small pony in front of me. "What the heck? I wasn't expecting that. You sure are adorable say what are you doing out this late at night it's probably dangerous in these woods you know."

In a lone tone the pony asked. "What in the hey are you suppose to be."

I stood up to my feet the little pony backed away from me. "Oh right you've never seen something like me before. Well if your thinking about running away, you might as well cause I'm bound to do something that'll frighten you." I looked down to the little pony. "Considering your age."

"I'm not scared" Said the pony. I focused my hearing on her, I could hear the fear in the little one's voice she was almost trembling. "Oh you don't say well then..." I leaned down slowly to the little pony I sent a surge of magic into my eyes causing them to glow red dimly.

I heard howls as the little pony screamed due to my little magic trick she ran for the hills. I looked around in all directions scanning the area for whatever was causing that ruckus I bent down and picked up a few of those delicious rainbow apples for the road.

I began to walk off into the forest when suddenly two ponys jumped out into the clearing making themselves visible.

An old pony said. "Hold it right there you little monster slash thief, who do you think you are scaring young Apple Jack here." "Yah!" Said the slightly larger and more intimidating pony or whatever he was, a horse I think.

"Return the Zap apples you stole and prepare yourself for a mighty fine whooping." I starred down to the brightly colored apples. "So that's what these delicious apples are called! I thank you for you sharing, but you own me."

Both of the mysterious ponies seemed confused about there supposedly debt. "Owe you... for what?" I took a breath gathering my magic reading myself to defend. "For this!"

Suddenly a horde of angry blood thirsty wolves jumped out from what seemed like out of nowhere and surrounded us. I quickly dashed over to the two ponys instantly I slammed my hands into the ground causing a force field shield to form around us encasing us in a bubble for which the nasty wolves could not penetrate. Hopefully!

I sat down on the ground and turned to face the ponies. "See fare trade you give me a few apples, in exchange for the lives I've just saved for you." The two ponys starred at me in aw as there mouths hung agape they tried to figure me out. I sighed heavily, "I sure can feel the appreciation from you two big time, oh boy I'm overwhelmed!"

The older pony finally gained the tenacity to speak. "Bu...but why did you scare and try to eat Apple Jack, why are you helping us?" I sat back feeling a little bit relaxed despite the angry horde of rampaging wolves only a few feet away from me, although a barrier stood between us. "Well the thing is I was... Wait, wait... **EAT!** I wasn't going to eat her, what the heck! Where did you get that from."

"Well umm... We just assumed." The old pony looked behind the other to see the lil' filly hiding, she angrily starred her down. "Applejack come out here, now!" Applejack refused, "Bu..but Granny Smith I..I... Don't wanna."

Applejack looked up to the much larger pony in hopes that he would aid her. "Big Macintosh, back me up here please." Said the little frightened pony.

I took a short breath before looking over to Applejack. "Don't worry about it and I'm sorry if I frightened you."

Applejack moved from out behind Big Mac. "Yours eyes where red and kinda creepy, but I wasn't scared not one bit."

I spiked magic into my eyes once again causing them to glow red only for an instant long enough to say. "Sure you weren't."

The older pony's curiosity finally reach the breaking point she had to ask. "One thing there feller what exactly are you." I looked over to her. "I'm human it's the thing that you'll be hearing about soon, I'm the first and only one in Equestria."

"Really that's amazing!" I looked over to my pulsating barrier, I could see them on the other side, they where dying to rip me to pieces. "You three stand back. I think it's time we say goodbye to our friends here."

I grinned evilly before pressing my hands against the shield it was cold I could see one of the wolves starring me dead in the eyes. There had to be at least fifteen wolves surrounding us. I dispersed the shield it sent a shock wave out knocking all of the wolves back into the forest where the belonged. "Aw I was for sure that one or two of them would at least still be here, I wanted a challenge."

I turned to the three ponys. Immediately Applejack asked. "Who are you?" "My name is Don, call me Don." "We thank you kindly Don for saving us it's getting really late, do you need a place to stay for tonight?" I looked up into the beautiful clear sky the moonlight glared down on to me ever so vividly, the moon or rather what was in the moon, was practically begging me to sleep beneath it. "No thanks! I'm good I'm gonna lay out underneath the stars tonight and see what they can tell me."

Applejack hopped on top of Big Mac they headed for home granny smith stayed behind. "OK! Well if you ever need anything just give us a knock we'd be happy to offer our assistance." I didn't look back to her, I just continued starring at the moon. "Thank you I appreciate it!"

I bit into a zap apple then laid down on the ground the stars tonight filled the sky I'd never seen so many before, back in my world the sky was always filled with musky black clouds and smoke from the constant raging of fire. "I guess the stars are the same no matter where you are... there's just more visible here. It's so beautiful!" I could feel Nightmare Moon's presence increase as if she was sleeping beside me.

I closed my eyes to try and sleep, when suddenly I was soaked it had begun raining. I quickly sat up feeling really annoyed now. "Great! Today is just not my day, not at all, I swear." I stood up quickly trying to pick up Granny's presence. "I sure hope her offer is still valid, I need to get out of this rain, it feels so heavy almost as if it's magic induced, I couldn't possible sleep in it!"

I quickly raced off in the direction they headed hoping to find a farm or something, I couldn't detect Applejack, Granny Smith nor Big Mac this rain was blocking me somehow.

After about one minute of trekking through the forest I reached the end of the forest. I could see a farmhouse in the distance the lights inside where dimmed. I channeled magic into my feet and almost instantly I was there, I looked back. "Whoa! Again it's like I teleported." I stepped up onto the porch instantly feeling sweet relief to get away from the constant rain as it was chilling away at me to the very bone, almost painful it was.

Granny Smith opened the door welcoming me in with open arms. I felt the warmth of there small country house it was nice.

"Oh dear, your soaking wet. You'll catch your death unless you get out of those cloths now mister."

I'm pretty sure I could feel my face heating up, I looked in a mirror conveniently placed next to me and to what I saw was no surprise my face was tomato red.

"I'll hang your cloths out to dry so when the morning comes they'll sure to be dry, now hand em over or you'll sure get sick and no offense, but I don't think one of our regular doctors could help you either." I sighed, "Umm... Yeah sure, OK! But can I have a towel to dry my head."

"Sure sweetie, I'll be right back oh and do try to be quiet Applejack is asleep."

I'd began removing my cloths, I could hear the rain pounding hard against the house I wasn't sure if this place would hold up it felt weak like it could collapse. "It could just been me though."

Suddenly as I took my pants off, I sensed a demonic magical energy in the distance, it was very far away it just popped up out of nowhere. "Wha...what is this feeling it's so... So f..frightening it's terrifying I feel as if I'm about to pass out from its pressure." I blinked my eyes rapidly. "Curse my abilities to sense magical energies!"

I fell back on the floor as I leaned against the wall drip drying, I could tell the demonic magic was coming closer it would probably be here in a day or two.

I wondered if Celestia could sense this all the way from Canterlot. "I just wonder, what it is? What can be this strong, I find it hard to believe this kind and gentle world can behold something this powerful."

Granny Smith walked back over to me. "Here is your towel" I looked over to her, I didn't even sense her approach me. She held a towel for me. "Oh! Thanks. Here's my cloths." I handed them to her she threw them over her back and walked away.

"Thanks again!" She didn't looked back she kept on trotting. "It's no problem sonny, now you should get some sleep we sure could use your help harvesting apples tomorrow, if you wouldn't mind that is." I stood up slowly trying not to slip on the soaking wet hard wood floor. "Oh no I don't mind, it's the least I could do for what your doing for me here."

"Just upstairs is a room furthest down the hall on the left is where you can stay, remember be quiet." I creeped towards the stares cautiously not wanting to make a sound. "OK! Thanks!"

I walked upstairs slowly, I was very thankful that the stairs did not squeak neither did the floor boards as I walked towards the room. I had a major headache by the time I reached the room I tried ignoring the massive power however it was becoming increasingly difficult the closer it drew towards me. I assumed my headache was just because I was sleepy, cold and wet. "I hope!"

I used the towel and dried myself off and lied down in the bed to relax. I still couldn't believe I was invited into a home of some random strangers I'd just met. "This world really is the complete opposite of mine, I'm actually happy I woke up here." The rain continued to pound down upon this tiny farm house lightning struck in the distance I heard the skies roar. Or was it the skies roaring or... something else?

* * *

**End of Chapter _5_**

* * *

**(((((**_-_ "Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter oh by the way one of my reviewers _suggested_ that I use (**"quotation marks"** in between **speech dialogue** and **conversational** events so I believe **I enjoy doing this** _**so thank you** _for telling me to do that it feels right anyway I believe _chapter **6**_ will be _**super awesome**_ incoming battle people (**Donathan** and the **Princess**) vs **_?_** Can't wait this will be **the best chapter ever** _I swear upon my soul_ so please if you guys gals will please _give me some more support like reviews comments_ **I want to hear your opinions please tell me** also **tell your friends** all _**Brony's and Pony's**_ they're sure to enjoy this so well that's all I have for now see you guys next time well I won't see you **_but you get the picture_**" _-_**)))))**

* * *

**I Began Editing This Chapter and Added These Umm... Words on 6\21\2012 at 6:48pm EST**

I still very much hope your **all enjoying this story**, and or this chapter. **I would like to thank you all personally for reading**, _however..._ I can't, just know that _**I love you!**_ Chapter 27 is taking **longer** than **I first expected**, my entire life seems to be taking a turn for the **worst**, my favorite game is getting **shut down on _Sept 7th_**, and the **open beta** of my **2nd** favorite game was just released to every pony last night at 4am EST, but now I created my "_**Sega ID**_" it still won't let me play all I get is "**Error Code**" "_**No.602 & No.603**_," so I'm all sad faced thanks to that, However on a more livelier note I've got about **1.500 words into chapter 27**, I'm expecting and hoping to get **3.500 + more words**, also I finally hit **4.800+ HIts _Yaaaah!_** and I'm nearing **a hundred and ten thousand words** for this story it also deserves a big **_Yaaaah! _**Well anyway if you've read this chapter **_before I re-edited it_**, then please **_tell me if it's better_**. **Be as overly critical as you want lay it on me**, _not to thick though. Thanks for reading, **tell your friends all pony lovers alike! **_**I wont this _FanFiction_ to get as _big_ as it can _get_.  
**Also one more **quick side note\question** "**_the roaring at the end_ if you can guess what it is**" then I'll give you a _**hint**_ to a _**key ** **scene** **in chapter 27**_ '_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo!**_' who will find out first I wonder?_**  
**_**_Peace!_ BroHoof! /)(\ See Yah'll Next Chapter!****  
****I Finished Editing This Chapter on 6/23/2012 at 2:52am EST**_**  
**_**"**_**Man am I tired!**_"**/)-.-(\**_**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6 Double Trouble?

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own** "**_My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_**" **Please Support the Official Release.**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: **Not Known**  
Middle Name: **Not Known**  
Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male  
Species: Human**  
Mood: **Unhappy**  
Hair Color: depending on weather it's mostly a **Rainbow** of **Colors**  
Eye Color: depending on mood it's mostly and usually **Light Blue **however later on in this chapter it will be** Bright Red **then** Dark Black**  
Height: **5.8 feet**  
Weight: **197 pounds**  
Personality: Loneliness has filled him with Sorrow, Despair, and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of Magical Prowess makes it very difficult to make friends as most people are too afraid to get near him. His inability to Smile may be the Object of his new found friendship.

* * *

**Chapter 6****  
Double Trouble!  
Pinky Pie!  
Rainbow Dash!  
The Connection!**_**  
**_

* * *

"Don... What are you doing here."

I looked around to see nothing but a deserted barren western town surrounding me it was so familiar the same dusty old empty buildings I'd saw before, but I felt like I'd seen them somewhere else before as well it was strange and difficult to explain.

"What's going on, how did I get here I thought I was resting in a comfortable bed which was so comfy." Suddenly I felt breathing on the back of my neck I quickly leaped forward instantly spinning around only to see no one was there. "What the... But there was... What the heck is going on here?"

Suddenly a disembodied voice echoed all throughout this land. "Son do you have any idea why you keep ending up here." I starred into the sky trying focus on his life force but there was nothing. "What but how show yourself coward!." I looked around violently, but as I first thought no one was to be seen. All I heard was an echoing voice.

"Listen hear boy and listen good, there's a reason you where sent here in your dreams that is, you must be having problems any issues on your mind boy, after all it is my job to ask you this."

"Besides, you look just like the last one who wound up here, I think it was six or seven thousand years ago the resemblance is uncanny." My eyes widened in confusion and fear. "What the hell what do you think this is, I have no problems and what do you mean there's someone else like me? That's impossible!"

The disembodied voice laughed maliciously. "Sure brat, keep on lying to yourself, I can read your mind I know your true thoughts!" I looked up into the sky my left eye twitched in annoyance. "Your lying... I know you are because I do not have such a history that you claim to know."

Suddenly I heard a familiar little voice it sounded like Applejack. "Don... Wake... Up! Don! Don wake up... Wake up Don. Wake up breakfast is ready."

"It looks like this session is over for now you got lucky Don..." The voice faded out, I felt myself slipping as the entire world around me faded to black. I opened my eyes to feel the overwhelming brightness take me by storm someone had opened the window. I noticed my cloths lying on a chair across from me they smelt fresh like they'd just been cleaned.

I sat up and got dressed quickly I was starving, couldn't wait for breakfast. "I could go for some bacon and eggs no or maybe steak, Emm..." I found my way downstairs after getting fully dressed, I'd sat down at the table in the kitchen. Then suddenly all of my hopes where crushed as Granny sat a plat full of grass in front of me. "Eat up sweetie!" She said.

I starred at the delectable looking meal on my plate. "Oh! Well umm... This is nice, but I can't eat grass." Granny turned to me quickly starring me down. "Sunny that's not grass!" I looked at her. "Really you could've fooled me!" Granny sighed. "I wouldn't serves any pony grass... that's hay."

My left eye twitched again as my stomach growled begging for food. "Is that suppose to be better..." Granny pushed the plate towards me. "Yes now eat up." I sat up slowly. "I think I'll pass, I'll just eat some apples until I can get me some mea..." Finally it hit me. Ponies don't eat meat, killing another being for food is simply against there nature.

I left Applejack, Big Mac and Granny Smith to enjoy there somewhat strange but understandable breakfast of course they are ponies I guess grass and hay is to be expected. "Man am I hungry!" I stood outside I looked up to the bright blue clear sky to see a fading rainbow. "The rain must've just stopped, that explains why the ground is still so wet an mushy"

"I love rainbows! I feel as if they give me strength when I see them." Back in my world when I saw a rainbow I felt as if everything would just be OK even now I feel that way. Then suddenly I was crushed with the force of that incredible magical prencense from last night it was closer now. "To close."

I felt like I was going to throw up even though there was no food in me to throw up with. It's been years since I'd felt something like this. I tried to ignore it, block it out which I succeed in doing I compressed my magic so much, that I couldn't even sense the ponies inside the house ten feet behind me.

"There that's much better! I still wonder what could be throwing off so much magic, perhaps it's a dragon do they exist in this world" I scratched my head on that for a moment. "Yeh! I do believe they exist, I think that I saw a baby dragon with Twilight, yes I'm positive of it now."

"However I didn't sense any magical pressure emitting from him or within him perhaps something else then." I cleared my thought to gather my magic. "I'm sure something will come to mind eventually, but for now I should really harvest these apples. Boy do they sure look tasty!" My mouth watered heavily. "Now how should I go about this." I pondered about ways to harvest these special rainbow colored apples.

Canterlot

Princess Celestia stretched her wings, by flying around the castle a few times to wake up.

Twilight however just rolled over out off her bed onto her thankfully soft plush carpet floor. "**Ow! **That hurt!" Twilight's eyes watered then she noticed a baby dragon standing upside down in front of her. "What the, oops, Spike did I wake you." Spike however didn't speak he seemed shy.

"Well I'll just take your silence as a no, well now that you are awake wanna help me with my studies." Spike just nodded. Twilight sat up caught her breath. "Spike hop on my back." Spike blushed mildly Twilight kept insisting so he flopped on top of her. "Spike you are kinda heavy! But I think I can get used to this, it'll be good for me."

Twilight raced down the hallways heading towards the main central library. Where she and Spike are expected to spend a lot of time. Twilight marveled at all of the books around her this was really the first time she'd taken the time to appreciate all of the books in there. Spikes eyes widened at the size of the room he wondered what the entire castle looked like from outside.

Twilight put on a serious face. "Alright let's do this." Spike nodded agreeing with her completely.

Princess Celestia landed on her balcony leading to her room at the top of the castle. "Now let's see what I can do with this spell, with the help of this book I found I should be able to pull this off, hopefully." Celestia began gathering all of the materials she needed to perform a very powerful spell which if successful would truly give Don a run for his money.

Sweet Apple Acres

"Let's do this." I raised both of my hands into the air at once the trees began glowing. "I sure hope this doesn't fail, cause if it does I might pass out." Applejack walked outside at the perfect time to see the last of the fading rainbow as it vanished she smiled widely. "Hey Don what'cha doin..." I strained myself I felt my magic leave me at a rapidly increasing rate. "Not now AJ be quiet please! It's really hard to concentrate." Applejack starred at me with a confused look on her face."Concentrate on what?"

By repressing my own magic was good to hide my presence and disable my ability to sense other magical creatures, but it has extremely limited my own abilities and performance levels. I was straining myself almost at my limit I could feel the pain shoot up my spine as sweat ran down my face, I just woke up and already I was mildly exhausted.

Applejack's eyes widened as all of the Zap apples on the trees began rising detaching themselves from the trees flying off into the air. I was breathing heavily, but I had managed to raise the entire crop of zap apples from sweet apple acres into the air. I was surprised, for a moment I wasn't sure I could do it, but somehow I did. Amazing!

Applejack turned and hightailed it for the house she yelled for Granny smith loudly. I was sweating in my freshly cleaned cloths. "I should've asked where I'm suppose to put these before I did this." This was becoming more so difficult to hold up al of the apples it felt as if they where becoming heavier, I needed to think of something fast. "I could unsuppress my power but then I'd sense that magical pressure and I might drop all of the apples they'd bust and be useless to all! Man this sucks I'm really hungry too!"

Big Mac and Granny came racing outside with Applejack there eyes widened and there mouths fell to the ground I could here them drop. "Hey you two, where..." They both looked to me with pure amazement in there eyes. "W..w..where do I p..put all of these apples."

"Well, Umm... Big Mac go haul out those barrels we'd been saving for a moment such as this." After a few minutes of constant withdraw of breath and almost dropping the apples. Big Mac somehow moved five gigantic and I mean huge barrels out of what seemed like nowhere I mean where do you store these. I moved the apples through the air slowly as not to use all of my magic at once just to increase the speed, I might drop them if I do that.

Finally after hovering the apples over top of the barrels I let them fall slowly into them filling the barrels up quickly. For a second I wasn't sure they'd all go in but they did somehow? Once the barrels where filled and all of the apples had been harvested. I stumbled backwards a few feet to the porch of there house, I fell back on the porch as not to fall in the mud which would get my cloths dirty again, that's not what I wanted, not at all! "I did it!" I breathed heavily trying to gather my breath.

Applejack starred in amazement as did Granny and Big Mac. "That was amazing!" AppleJack ran onto the porch. "I can't believe you did that. That was the greatest thing I'd ever done seen anypony do ever!" Grannny walked over towards the five gigantic barrels filled to the brim with zap apples. "Come on, Applejack we gotta get started on the Zap Apple Jam, so let Don rest come on now we can't do it without you."

My eyes where blurry I managed to see Applejack run off before I lost consciousness.

Immediately my eyes shot open I starred at the blue sky feeling light headed hungry and a little annoyed. "Donathan... Is your real name isn't it?" I sat up slowly. "Great this guy again!" I stood up tall as a gentle breeze blew by it felt as if it was filling me with energy.

An there I was, again standing in the center of a the barren town so desolate it was and me. I looked around back and forth seeing if he'd show himself. "Nope sorry pal, that's not my name." Suddenly the ground began shaking rapidly, I battled just to maintain my balance finally I managed to brace myself. Something was coming fast. "Your lying! You have to be, I know this person is you."

An image began appearing in the sky. I looked up to see a man who was unremarkablly similar to myself, he was evening wearing my jacket. "Look this is you! I know it is your even wearing the same jacket that you are wearing right now! You can't deny it!"

My eyes darted up and down across the picture every which way looking for any evidence proofing this wasn't me. My eyes widened in complete fear what is this, it can't be, but I know that's not me, but who else could it be, the hair, the shoulders are the same as mine even the look on his face seems like my own.

I stomped my feet into the ground causing the ground to quack. "NO! This person is not me." I finally noticed it on his finger was a gold plan wedding band. "You know I never really gotten into jewelry much! This person can't be me he's wearing a wedding ring I've never been married, not once."

"I see perhaps your right." I heard a loud sigh another breeze blew by this one was cold as everything faded to silence. "Well now whoever you are would you mind explaining yourself, what's with these questions show yourself you coward!"

The voice suddenly sound hysterical as if he was afraid of me and wanted me gone all of a sudden. "Nope no no, no! I'm afraid your time is up, your needed elsewhere goodbye for now... Don!" My eyes suddenly widened. "What wait! No you can't." Suddenly the sun brightened so bright it was blinding me until I was forced to wake up.

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly breathing heavily I was. To my disbelief what I thought I might've imagined was strange and hard to comprehend. "What the heck!" I starred in fear as Applejack bounced around in a bunny suite Granny smith was yelling at jars Big Mac was upside down peddling with bees as he avoided being stung. I was totally baffled! I fell back on the porch trying to block out what I'd just saw, because its own stupidity would surely rot my brain.

If that wasn't enough, I began feeling vibrations in the ground. "Oh no! My powers are suppressed to the max, and I can still detect that monstrous magical pressure! Not good!" I sat up slowly. "That's it I've had enough I'm going to face whatever is causing these tiny tremors."

I uncompressed my power, instantly I was blown back by the immediate reactivation of my ability to sense other magical creatures. "Whatever it is... It's close." I jumped into the air and glared out into the distance nothing could be seen but trees, appleless trees.

I flew off in the direction of the magical pressure. "Hey look I think I see a town in the distance. Oh no that means if something happens there it could be it for all of those ponies. I gotta really kick it into overdrive." Don flew fast tearing through the air leaving a trail of blackness in his wake.

Canterlot

The Princess was focusing she was about to perform her incantation. Then the set of spells required for the transformation. When suddenly a guardian pegasus pony charged through her doors with an important urgent message.

Ponyvile

Don hovered above a rather large sign that read Ponyvile home of ponies. Instantly a tiny hurricane that wasn't naturally made cruised through Ponyvile destroying a few houses and slicing up the streets. The hurricane seemed to be aimed for Don as the mini hurricane flew around back at him.

"Crap better use a barrier." Don spun his hands around in a one hundred and eighty degree spin which created a half a sphere around Don. The sphere was blue it pulsated as the hurricane collided with it. The hurricane was being absorbed by Don's barrier. "What the heck what or who threw that at me, and why?"

Suddenly the sound of a spell being released could be heard then a gigantic glowing bear appeared on the opposite side of Ponyvile. "What on earth is that thing? I..it's h..h..huge! This isn't good how do I stop a freakish solar bear'ish type of monster like this. It doesn't matter, I just have to try." Don charged the malicious beast, I could hear some of the ponies screaming "Ursa Minor **_RUN!_**" I starred to the big bear thingy. "What's an Ursa Minor?" I thought to myself.

I channeled magic into my right arm. I slung my right arm throwing a wave of pure magical force at the Ursa hoping to defeat him in one blow. The smoke cleared from my attack revealing the Ursa was unharmed. You can almost feel the expression on my face. I was completely mesmerized then I was struck with a revelation and an arm. The Ursa slung his right arm sending me flying backwards through the air crashing into a mountain farthest away from Ponyvile.

The Ursa looked down to the little town of Ponyvile. He then raised his arms ready to destroy everything and every pony in sight he was full of bloof lust and evil intentions. Suddenly... "_**NOT SO FAST!**_" Yelled Princess Celestia, as a small army of Pegasus Guardians completely encircled the Ursa Minor.

The Ursa just scratched his head then opened his mouth up wide. Light began to resonate from the inside of his mouth. The Ursa fired a energy wave of pure magic whipping out most of the pegasus in one go. The pegasus fell crashing to the ground, there wings on fire there manes burning, unconscious they all were. The Princess had formed a shield around herself which protected her, she prepared to charge the Ursa.

My eyesight was blurry, I could feel a few of my bones where crushed. I had difficulty breathing as I pulled myself out of the mountain. I tried to maintain my balance in the air. "Note to self magical induced attacks do nothing against this so called Ursa!" I smirked evilly. "Time for pure physical strength I'll make this Ursa regret the day it was created."

Don's eyes slowly cross faded from light red to dark black as he flew off towards the Ursa.

The Ursa swatted the Princess away like a little insect, she however managed to maintain her balance and not crash into any nearby mountains. Unlike some people! "_**HEY YOU!**_" The Ursa turned around just in time to be punched in the face by Don. The Ursa stumbled back a few steps trying not to fall as he slowly regained his composer.

The Princess flew towards Don. "_**Wait!**_" Yelled the Princess, Don however didn't give her time to catch up he neither gave time for the Ursa to recover as he quickly charged back in. Don roundhouse kicked the Ursa sending him falling on his back slowly. Don watched the Ursa fall he was about to celebrate when he noticed a few ponies who hadn't gotten away.

The color in Don's eyes faded from black to bright blue as he quickly rushed to save the little ponies. The Princess also noticed the ponies underneath the falling Ursa she quickly began doing all that she could. All that she knew. Magic! Don raced down to save the two ponies who where apparently blind or to stupid to notice the gigantic Ursa behind them.

A very bright pink giggling pony who was blowing up balloons while hiding underneath a bench in a park. Don landed he held his chest in pain he could feel the broken bones moving around. The pain Don was in was enough to almost blind him. However Don is much more sturdy than that.

"_**HEY! You! **_Little pink pony get the heck out of here. Don't you know what's going on." The little pony quickly got out from underneath the bench she took a breath as Don sighed he kinda knew what was coming. "Hello! My name is PinkyPie it sure is a great day we are having today isn't it. What's your name I've never seen you around Ponyvile before. Well I only just got here last night, I'm picking up some balloons for my family. Is that what your doing too wanna blow up balloons together with me huh, huh, huh, huh, huh!"

Don held his head in pain, everywhere on his body hurt even his head ached now. Pinky Pie continued on, and on. Don shoved his fist in her mouth, but she still continued to talk. "To think I'm trying to save you too." Don took his fist out of her mouth he twisted her head around so she could see what needed to be seen. Pinky Pie gasped at the Ursa falling towards her she panicked.

Pinky Pie began bouncing around rapidly in an annoying fashion trying to find away out. Don moved his hand outward Pinky Pie ran into his hand which stopped her in her tracks. "Pinky listen to me just run off in that direction I don't care where just go! _**Now! **_and don't come back!" Pinky Pie charged off with her balloons running away as fast as she could away from the Ursa.

Don looked up to Ursa it was about to crush them all he quickly jumped up on top of a roof where a sleeping blue pegasus remained. Don grabbed the pegasus by the tail, quickly he sprinted across the rooftops trying to avoid the collapsing Ursa that was falling down around him crushing buildings and everything in sight.

The pony awoke yawning loudly. "Hey what heck, what is this a kidnapping well it won't be that easy! You can't possibly hope to keep me Rainbow Dash held captive." Rainbow attempted to flee but Don held onto her tale tightly. Rainbow took a breath about to speak. "**Shut up! **If I didn't care so much, I would've left you on that rooftop to be crushed."

Rainbow Dash seemed confused as if she didn't notice the Ursa behind her. "What are talking you talking about, Crushed!" Rainbow Dash looked behind herself to see a collapsing Ursa instantly she grabbed a hold of Don clutching for deer life. "Now you want to hold on to me, huh?" Don held tighter onto Rainbow Dash his vision was getting more so less clear. Don didn't want to lose a hold of Rainbow something about her felt different then the others.

The Ursa despite his size spun around and caught himself before completely crashing to the ground it was like he was doing push ups. The Ursa stood up tall Celestia blasted him with several colorful magical balls. that was quite a light show however it would prove ineffective. The Ursa extended his sharp claws he swung them at the Princess she swerved away from his attacks as to not fall into a bloody grave.

"OK! Rainbow Dash go fly off get away from here quickly." Rainbow Dash looked at me she mostly starred at my rainbow colored hair. "Wait, wait what are you going to do? I can't just leave you here alone you don't look so good." I sighed heavily feeling some relief. "I'm going to go fight this Ursa with the help of the Princess." Rainbow dash suddenly interrupted me I was really beginning to get annoyed with ponies doing that. "Wait do you mean Princess Celestia." "Yes now go! I'll be find, get out of here Rainbow Dash this could get messy."

I could tell without looking at Rainbow Dash that her eyes where sparkling. "I wanna help..." I quickly cut her off. "_**No! **_Your just a young pegasus pony, you can't do anything it'd be safer if you just go. Rainbow Dash was stricken with disappointment. Don turned to give the pony one last look he finally had enough time to notice her rainbow colored mane.

Princess Celestia used all of her magic to try and lift the Ursa off of the ground, but she couldn't the Ursa was far to big. Don had rose into the air he noticing Celestia as she attempted to raise the valiant beast. The Ursa reached for Celestia when suddenly the Ursa rose high into air. Celestia and Don met up beneath the beast. I raised my left arm up to hold the beast into the air with my ever so slowly decreasing amount of magic that I had left channeling it into my left arm cause my right was in to much pain..

"Don are you OK?" I sarcastically replied to Celestia's stupid question. "No I'm just dandy!" I looked over to Celestia. "Celestia where can I throw this thing." She quickly looked around in every direction. "Over there, in the EverFree Forest." The Princess pointed to the dark wide malicious forest in the distance. I didn't like the feeling I was getting from that place but I complied with her demands.

Watch this Rainbow Dash you are sure to be amazed. Rainbow Dash leaned on my right shoulder starring up towards the Ursa. "That thing is huge!" Suddenly Rainbow Dash noticed the Princess her eyes sparkled once more. I slung the beast across Ponyvile I wasn't sure if I'd threw it hard enough, but for a second I thought it was going to fly right over the EverFree Forest.

"Good I'm going there now to vanquish this fowl beast, Don I think you should stay here and rest." Princess Celestia flew off to the forest, Rainbow Dash watched in pure and absolute mesmerization, I however felt disturbed sick. Then suddenly I began uncontrollably descending slowly. "I can't fly anymore I'm all burnt out." My vision doubled and blurred Rainbow Dash starred at me with fear evident on her face. "My eye sight, what's happening?"

Rainbow watched as Don fell to the ground she quickly flew under Don to try and catch him but he was far to heavy for the young pegasus to lift. "_**Oh no, no, no, NO!**_" Don crashed to ground Rainbow Dash barely got our from underneath him before he'd crashed on top of her. Rainbow Dash slowly approached Don. Suddenly the sound of thunder could be heard from above.

Rainbow Dash looked up. "I guess it's gonna rain, well that's just great!" Rainbow Dash looked around to the destroyed Ponyvile surrounding her it was down to nothing but rubble few buildings remained, ponies scattered off in all direction trying to get as far away as possible. "What now?"

The Ursa crashed on his back the clouds came rolling in fast it had begun to rain. The Princess charged up her unicorn horn ready for one last attack. "This should be strong enough to vanquish you fowl beast!" And Suddenly...

Rainbow Dash tried to wake Don by shaking him, when suddenly she heard a crash behind her. '**crrrrrrraaaaasssssshhhhhhh!**'

Rainbow Dash turned slowly time seemed to stop when she saw the Princess on the ground unconscious blood slowly sliding down her neck. "What the heck Princess oh no!" The sound of stomping footsteps echoed through Rainbow Dash's mind as she slowly turned around to see the same Ursa that Don and Celestia had been fighting. Then another Ursa five times the size of the one Don and Celestia where both taken out by.

Rainbow Dash began to tremble her eyes watered in fear as an Ursa Minor and Major starred her dead. The rain began pouring down silence was all Rainbow Dash could hear silence and her racing heartbeat... "Some pony help me, I'm scared!" rainbow Dash's legs trembled violently the two Ursa's approached her slowly...

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

**(((((** _**Oh My God!**_ That Was So Awesome **Fan Girlish Squeal**! Y_ay_! Can't wait for the next chapter I hope you guys can't wait either well don't worry have no fear the next chapter is coming _**so rest assured**_ I can't wait, I can't wait oh my goodness I'm _tremblin_g too don't feel bad your not alone rainbow dash. Oh yeah guys food for thought I took the Personality test before I watched the show **MLP FiM** and it told me I was more like Pinky Pie I agree after seeing the show but I really must say **I like** **R**_ainbow_ **D**_ash_ **the best** but this FanFic **is not** based around her it's based_ around _**Don** and why he's here who sent him here and why what's happening or has happened in his world for him to wound up here in the realm of ponies and the mysterious book and artifacts that have followed **D**_onatha_n to this world find out next chapter as I explore there existence reason and purpose in this story. Yes one more thing please comment your thoughts and tell your friends thank you hugs kisses brohoofs to all that want one. **)))))**

* * *

**_I Began Editing On This Chapter & I Added These Umm... Words on 6/24/2012 at 10:47pm EST_**

I would first off like to thank you for reading this far, if it's your first time reading this chapter of course. I've decided **to edit all the way up to chapter 15** so those of you who've gotten messages from me so far, well your going to continue getting them from me until I finish them all, or unless you tell me otherwise. "**_Thank You All For Your Continued Support Of My Story_**" I'm currently **in the process** **of reaching out** to big faces on **YouTube** such as "**Azekahh**" and **a variety of other websites** in the hopes of making my story_** blow up** _with an _**insane amount of popularity**_. (Please Note: if you know of a way to increase my maximum popularity will you please share that with me!) I really kinda want to feel that just once. Do not fear I will not get overly distracted by the desire for more viewers, **I will continue to produce as excellent of chapters _as I possibly can_**_._ By the way "**_Chapter 28 Ending of Equestria Part 2_**" looks really good so far, I think every pony will love it **there's a lot of tears, pain, blood shed, massive explosions, more cursing of all kinds, and maybe even a Death!** Who can say really... **I love all of you, for reading my story so much**, Good News. I finally reached "**5.000+Views**" right after I posted chapter 27 funny how things work, anyway that's all I have for now I hope your all still enjoying my story please some pony tell me how this chapter looks I'm dying to know.  
Well Until Next Chapter. **_Peace! Brohoof!_/) (\**

_**I Finished Editing This Chapter on 6\25\2012 at 6:42am EST**_


	7. Chapter 7 Limitations Broken!

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own** "**_My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_**" **Please Support the Official Release.**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: **Not Known**  
Middle Name: **Not Known**  
Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male**  
Species: **Human**  
Mood: **Unhappy**  
Hair Color: depending on weather it's mostly a **Rainbow** of **Colors** this chapter Don's hair will be (_**BLACK!**_)  
Eye Color: depending on mood it's mostly and usually **Light** **Blue** this chapter Don's eye color will be (**Burning Red** and **Demonic Black**)  
Height: **6.1 feet**  
Weight: **204 pounds**  
Personality: Loneliness has filled him with Sorrow, Despair, and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of Magical Prowess makes it very difficult to make friends as most people are too afraid to get near him. His inability to Smile may be the Object of his new found friendship.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
Limitations Broken  
The Final Atonement  
The Overwhelming Presence from Within  
Princess Celestia's Unwillingness  
**

* * *

Rain pounded the Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle starred off the balcony into the distance in the direction of Ponyvile where the Princess went.

Twilight had a gut feeling that something was very wrong and she was right.

Ponyvile

"Donathan your going to _**DIE!**_ If you keep this up."

There I was again standing alone in a place which to me was unknown. My entire life was flashing before my eyes all the pain in my past building up for this moment. All of the wrong that had been done to me, all of the wrong I've done to everyone and anyone this will be my final atonement.

"_**DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!**_" My words echoed on in this desolate place along with my silent screams. I fell to my knees. Please help me, I can't do this, not on my own I'll give it to you, if you give me the strength to fight. "Don you'll never learn, you still don't even know where you are, do you?"

I looked down into thee dirt shaking my head. "No." A gentle breeze blew by hitting me in the face cooling me. "This is your own mind and I am your consciousness talking to you, your the only one limiting yourself." My eyes slowly widened. "Your letting all the pain you've caused be your lock and I'm the key for which you seek. Instead you should be using all of the pain caused to you, you need to harness it, protect all that for which is to be protected."

It began to rain the suns beating rays of heat slowly vanished behind a haze of rain clouds. I starred up at the fading sun I felt my power rise into the air with clouds, was it really rain or was it my tears. I faded out, my consciousness returned slowly.

Rainbow Dash looked out of the corner of her eyes to see that the Princess and Don wouldn't be moving any time soon. "What do I do now?" mumbled Rainbow Dash as she hugged the ground while staring up to the humongous Ursa family, that could crush her at any moment, but what where they waiting for? "I have to do something! But what?" Rainbow Dash's tears of fear mixed in with the rain.

Sweet Apple Acres

Granny smith stirred the first batch of zap apple jam she went in for a taste, a spoon she so quickly reached for only to find it wasn't there. "Applejack bring me a spoon from the kitchen the special big wooden one."

"OK Granny be there mighty quick." Applejack ran quickly to Granny she was dying for a taste this was going to be her first time tasting the zap apple jam. Applejack handed Granny the spoon, Granny shoved a spoonful into Applejack's mouth. The look of disappointment crowed Applejack's face Granny almost teared up.

"Eh! It's OK!" Granny quickly took a taste for herself. "Oh my, I'm missing a very important ingredient!" Granny smith quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Applejack. "Here deary quickly I need you to run into town and pick these up for me OK, now go quickly!"

Applejack ran out of the house quickly with the promise of better tasting zap apple jam she held that at the center of her mind but she would soon be in for a surprise that no stories where open for business right now.

Ponyvile

Don's hand twitched he was barely able to open one of his eyes to see a frightened Rainbow Dash just sitting there about to be squashed. The small Ursa Minor that Don and Celestia had been battling sat down for a break right in the center of the EverFree Forest. The ground shook heavily as he sat down for a spell.

The Ursa Major however unfortunate walked towards Ponyvile Rainbow Dash starred in fear as it neared them. I starred up into the sky as ran fell on my face. "What am I going to do I feel like I can't move, looks the Princess I see can either she's out cold that's just great, perfect! Rainbow Dash isn't looking to good and if I'm not mistaken I can sense two massive embodiments of magic behind me. If only I could move, I have to try."

Rainbow Dash finally snapped out of her trance long enough to look over to Don who'd finally regained consciousness and was struggling to get up off the ground she turned her head to him. "Hey are you OK?" I struggled, but I managed to get up to my knees I rolled over and fell on my back. I breathed heavily and what I saw above me was sure a sight to behold especially since it was about to crush me.

"So Rainbow Dash do you still want to help me fight these things." Rainbow Dash didn't respond. I sighed trying to enjoy this moment as it could be my last. "I didn't think so..."

Canterlot

Twilight continued to stare off the balcony Spike sat beside her. Twilight's entire body twitched her, heart pulsated she could feel it now. "What is this humongous power. There's two other gigantic amounts of magic in the same place what's going on!" Twilight's eyes widened wide in realization. "Oh no! That's where Princess Celestia went I hope she's OK."

Spike wondered what the heck Twilight was talking about as he starred. "That huge power is growing stronger incredible who's is it, it's three times stronger than the other two combined incredible." Twilight gasped. "Wait a second, this power feels familiar it feels like... Don's!"

Ponyvile

I felt it, my bones finally snapped back into place, my wounds had healed it no longer hurt when the rain touched my face. I stood up, I felt a change inside me I felt darker but somehow still the same. Rainbow Dash watched in amazement. "Hey you shouldn't move around you looked really hurt." I could hear Rainbow Dash's trembling over the rain, she was really scared her heart must be been racing. For some reason that really ticked me off.

"It's OK, Rainbow Dash I'll be fine now listen, I want you to get out of here! What I'm about to do isn't meant for children... I mean little fillies such as yourself now get going." Rainbow Dash took that as her cue she flew away quickly faster than she'd ever flown before.

Don's hair darken as he walked over to Celestia, Don's eyes brightened Bloody Red it was as if they where on fire. Don touched Celestia on the head moving the hair out of her face, then suddenly they both disappeared in an instant the Ursa Major's eyes widened, and in a flash of light Don returned standinf before two Ursa's alone without fear. "Celestia I will not lose! You can count on it!"

I rose into the air high, so I could stare at the Ursa Major face to face. As I rose higher and higher into the air the colder and colder the rain got the more I felt like I was being absorbed. "I'm Liking This!" I stopped, as did the Ursa we glared at one another for a moment. Lightning struck thunder roared my hands where itching to punch something.

I quickly sprinted through the air leaving no room for error, I punch the Ursa in the face sending him toppling backwards into the EverFree Forest. The Ursa Minor quickly barreled rolled out of the way dodging his mother who almost crushed him. I sighed, "Dang I missed!"

The Ursa Major roared deeply. Lightning and thunder on cue again I balled up my hands together and teleported half way across the entire EverFree Forest slamming the Ursa Major further into the ground. The Ursa's cries of pain reminded me of my past I stuttered, almost losing my balance, as if I heard cries of the ones I cared about years ago, they intended on haunting me forever. "I think that's why I locked away my power."

Suddenly while I was reminiscing on unhappier times unsuspectingly the Ursa Minor smacked me sending me crashing down into EverFree Forest I flew through several trees leaving destruction in my wake. I laid there surrounded by chaos tress collapsing down, forest life fleeing for there lives, the Ursa Major had gotten up to his knees whipping her face off, I almost wasn't fazed by the Ursa Minor's attack although I was just distracted by my haunting past. "Tormenting me it was." Finally I felt a sharp pain in my chest like I'd been cut or slashed.

The giant Ursa Major began sprinting across the EverFree Forest I still wouldn't move. I starred at the young Ursa Minor who had his eyes locked onto me I could see him as he saw me. Before I knew it the Ursa Major was up in my face, I quickly casted a small shield around me for a moment is all I needed.

The Ursa Major slammed her fists down onto my shield over and over harder each time, she pushed me further into the ground with every hit. My back was already in pain now jagged rocks pierced my back feeling quite uncomfortable, however it felt as if I used no power on the barrier, I found it difficult to believe how much power I had stored away, I was feeling overwhelmed by it.

I pushed the shield up expanding it soon after about fifteen seconds, I had completely encased the Ursa Major inside a bubble shield for which he could not break free of. "I call it Bubble Prison!" Suddenly a lazar popped my newly made bubble prison. I floated out of the dirt into the air to see the Ursa Minor back in action. The Ursa Major fell to ground on her feet she landed.

"Yes! Come on I want a challenge! Bring it on both of you at once." I began craving this battle truly this power I had seal away was taking over my instincts causing me to have a type of lust for battle I was enjoying this. I licked my lips as I slid through the air towards the Ursa Minor the rain was hitting me in the face. The thrill of this battle was bloating up my ego and destroying all of the modesty I had left.

I grabbed a hold of the Ursa Minor I slung him around in a circle a few times destroying a large portion of the forest sending tree flying right out of there roots, The Ursa Minor was totally confused it appeared as if he was going to be sick, I just hoped he didn't vomit on me. The Ursa Major starred at me evilly as she charged me in the hopes of saving her son.

Finally I let go the young Ursa Minor the he flew through the air causing quite the heavy winds I felt like I was being pulled towards the Ursa Major who attempted to avoid his son who flew at her, but she ultimately failed. '_**BOOOOOOOOOOM!**_' The two Ursa's collided into one another the force of the impact sent out a shock wave practically moving the entire forest I quickly braced myself. Lightning flashed thunder screamed, I rose higher into the air laughing as the two Ursa's leid in the middle of the devastated EverFree Forest unconscious.

I smiled evilly admiring my work as the rain pounded on my head. My power was slowly decreasing as I descended to the ground, my hair changed from black back into a rainbow of colors, my eyes changed from burning red to light blue luckily some of my sanity returned to me, however I felt eternally changed I knew I'd never be the same again I felt darker I felt a need for destruction, if you will.

Canterlot

"What happened I thought I sensed that massive power right behind me, but then it suddenly disappeared, Don what happened I hope your still OK please I want to see you again you never said goodbye."

Ponyvile

Applejack waltzed right past the sign of the town that was barely hanging on. The sign fell right behind Applejack startling her causing her to jump. It took her a few moments to realize that some parts of the town where totally and violently destroyed no pony was in sight, it was very quiet. "What in tarnation is going on around here?" Applejack trotted slowly into town keeping her guard up she was ready for anything, well almost everything.

Pinky Pie randomly and fearlessly came bouncing through the streets with balloons wrapped around her stomach giving her lift every time she bounced. "_**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**_" Pinky Pie stopped in front of Applejack she took a breath. "Hi! My name is Pinky Pie what's yours? You know what I realized something while blowing up balloons that if you breath the air that's in them like this..." Pinky Pie began breathing the helium in one of the balloons then she began speaking again. "**_You sound really funny, sorta like this, here you wanna try a balloon!_**" Pinky handed Applejack a balloon. Applejack however was totally confused and baffled about what just happen first she walks into town to find it totally destroyed, then some crazy pony starts acting all crazy in front of her.

Applejack was barely able to produce these words. "I'm Applejack, nice to meet you too." She stopped for a moment to think about that last part. "I Think?" Applejack walked past Pinky Pie who turned around and decided to take it upon herself to follow Applejack.

EverFree Forest

I stood still, completely silent listening to the rain, waiting for the right moment, watching the Ursa's wondering if they would get up. "Something seems off here or could it just be me, yeh I think it's just me, but I have this strange feeling that this battle wasn't natural, what does that mean could someone have..." Suddenly I heard a teardrop hit a puddle, the water ripple it was as if I could see it. i could hear her calling me even if she didn't know it. It was important I vanished into nothingness teleporting away.

Cloudsdale

Rainbow Dash starred over the edge of Cloudsdale tears ran down her face falling off over the edge of Cloudsdale. Don appeared behind Rainbow Dash he listened to the heartbeat of a pony that was growing closer to him with every drop. I slowly approached her. "Why are you crying?" I could see that I startled Rainbow Dash she quickly whipped her face then turned to me.

"I am not crying!" I sat down beside her hanging my legs over the edge. "Sure you weren't filly. Rainbow Dash tell me, how old are you? I'm just wondering you don't have to tell me if you do not want to though." Rainbow Dash sighed. "Well I'm not really sure, I think maybe seven and half I don't even know when my birthday is."

"Could that have been the reason... No I don't think that's something that you should shed tears on." Rainbow Dash snapped at me. "I already told you, _**I wasn't crying!**_" Rainbow Dash starred at Don who reached into his pocket pulling out a napkin he reached over and gently whipped her eyes clear.

"How do you explain this?" Don held up the napkin with a slight damp spot in the center of it. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. "I umm... Well uhh? I Uhh..." Rainbow Dash panicked I thought she was about to scream. "It's OK Rainbow Dash you don't have to tell me, but I just wanted to say that I beat both Ursa's both Minor and Major and the Princess is alright." Rainbow Dash was totally blown away. "Really! That's so awesome!" I turned and began to walk off when suddenly... "_**Wait!**_" Yelled Rainbow Dash I turned to her, she seemed anxious. "Can you tell the Princess something for me." I nodded. "What is it?" She took a breath. "Can you tell her I wanna join the..."

Don interrupted her. "The Wonderbolts Sure!" Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in confusion. "Why not? I'll tell her for you!" Rainbow Dash smiled widely at hearing that she began bouncing around as much as Pinky Pie does even more so. I'd begun to walk off again then my eyes widened as I realized something critical I should've noticed the second I arrived.

"OK now I know I'm dreaming, there's a city on this gigantic cloud and I'm... walking on this cloud OK that's it, I've gone insane." I blinked my eyes rapidly. "Hey wait! By the way what's your name?" Rainbow Dash asked in a curiously innocent tone. "Me! Well my name is Don and I'm a human." Rainbow Dash seemed confused. "Human? What's that?" I sighed. "It would be to complicated to explain it to you right now Rainbow Dash, and you probably wouldn't understand it anyway even I'd told you."

I disappeared instantly in a flash leaving Rainbow Dash to celebrate and to enjoy her excitement which doesn't last forever. It should be enjoyed while it's still fresh.

Ponyvile

Rain pounded on Don's head as he hovered high above the small decimated town he raised a single hand into the air gathering magic for this one huge spell. "Great back in the cold rain I felt better in that cloudy city. I hope this spell works cause if it doesn't then... well I'd rather not say!"

Suddenly the cracks in the ground began reforming the destroyed streets that had been split down the middle in two became one again. The houses that where violently destroyed in battle began reforming all of the pieces that had fallen restored, all things once living now dead reborn once again. The sign of Ponyvile rose into the air and reattachment itself to the pole.

Don breathed heavily as he brought his arm to his chest finishing the reforming spell. Don turned his head to see the two sleeping Ursa's. "You know they aren't so bad when there asleep that is, but it there awake forget about it." Don used magic to pick the two Ursa's up then he snapped his fingers instantly both of the humungous Ursa's disappeared into a sphere of light that faded to nothingness.

"That should be far away enough, I've sent them to the center of a desert far far away from Equestria." I turned my entire body to face the EverFree Forest that had been damaged immensely in battle. I starred at the craters in the ground all of the destroyed trees. Once again but this time. I raised both of my arms into the air to summon the strength for the reforming regeneration rebirthing spells.

"Creatures of the Night, Descendants of the Day, Here my Call rise from the flames of solitude to fill this forest once more. The Trees Sun and the Moon give me the strength to give birth to a new forest with taller and more lively trees let life be restored." I lowered my hands quickly a shockwave surged from my body using a rather large amount of magic to restore the forest.

New trees suddenly and rather quickly began sprouting up from the ground to replace the old. The craters I had accidentally created in battle began rising up, animals began filling the forest once again. "And Life is Restored." I began descending not of my own will, I starred at the small town of Ponyvile it was almost completely silent and empty, however I did her some pony trotting through the newly rebuilt streets. "I guess I used too much magic, once again. Geez I've burnt myself out three or four times today I need to be careful this is dangerous it could have side effects."

Canterlot

Twilight sat in the center of the gigantic central library, reading books was beginning to agitate her, something was clearly itching at her brain. Meanwhile at the top of castle Princess Celestia awoke not to find an Ursa about to stomp on her but to feel the warmth of her room.

"What the... how in the world did I get up here, I was with Don wasn't I? Yes I was, and there was an Ursa Minor attacking and I was... losing." Celestia's eyes widened. "**Don!**" Celestia foolishly looked around the room to see if he was there and of course not why would she expect any different. "That's right he was there too I really must go."

Celestia ran across the room to her balcony she leaped off it flying into the air moving fast towards Ponyvile in the hopes of rescuing Don from almost certain death via Ursa's. "I gotta move fast!" Rain hit Celestia in the face as she tore through the skies.

Sweet Apple Acres

Granny Smith sighed loudly. "What could be taking Applejack so long." Big Mac stood next to her licking an empty jar of zap apple jam. "No clue! Yup you need that ingredient she better hurry, I'm getting hungry!"

Ponyvile

I managed to stumble my way into town, I sat down leaning against a big fountain in the center of the town. "Looks like everypony is still frightened from the Ursa attack and still afraid to come out of wherever there hiding. I don't blame them." I closed my eyes for second then reopened them to have Celestia standing over top of me. "Don! I don't understand what has happened here where is the Ursa?"

"Well Princess, it would seem that things took a turn for the worst and an Ursa Major showed up as well." Don sighed. "I awoke somehow with the strength to defeat both of them! I still don't fully understand it yer, but I'll save that for later on right now I just wanna relax." Celestia's eyes widened. "Wait no pony can just wake up with the strength to defeat not one but two Ursa's at once... that's just impossible, but impressive, still impossible though!"

"You see Princess, I'm not a pony I'm just awesome like that." Celestia sighed feeling relieved that the two Ursa's where gone. "Well I suppose your right, Don can you tell me what happened to this town and the forest weren't they both destroyed in battle." Don looked up past Princess Celestia into the sky. "I repaired all of the damage that I had done, it was the least I could do."

"You defeated two Ursa's and still repaired the EverFree Forest and Ponyvile, how... Amazing! Wait? what do you mean by that?" I looked Celestia dead in the eyes. "I mean this was my fault, I think something or someone sent those Ursa's to attack me! Of course I could be wrong, I'm not entirely sure, I just think it's strange." Celestia turned away from Don starring at Canterlot in the distance. "What will you do now, where will you go? Don do you need my help with anything can you get to where you need to go on your own."

"No I don't need any help, but thank you for offering Princess Celestia." Celestia flapped her wings about to fly off. "Celestia you better be careful with that spell, if it fails you'll... Die!" Celestia's eyes widened in complete surprise wondering how Don knew she had the paper that he accidentally deliberately left for her. "I know!" Princess Celestia casually replied as she jumped off into the air heading back to the castle.

Don starred up into the blue sky as the rain clouds reseeded. making way for the setting sun to shine it's rays through the moist air, a small Rainbow came soaring in for a landing. "_**DON!**_ **Don! **Don! Whoa! Are you OK, do you need my help with anything..." '_**GROOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWL!**_'

My stomach growled loudly! Startling Rainbow Dash she backed away from me slowly raising her left front hoof into the air. "What was that?" I chuckled to her confusion. "It's just my stomach, I'm really really hungry right now is all! But Rainbow Dash you looked ecstatic what is it you want?" Rainbow Dash took a deep breath. "Well... I was just wondering... how did you know I wanted to join the Wonderbolts?" My eyes widened in confusion, I remember cutting her off before, the thing is I'd never even heard of the Wonderbolts before.

"You could just say lucky guess, or maybe I read your mind with my psychotic crazy mind powers!" Rainbow Dash backed away from me as I... '_**!****ooOOooOooOOoo!**_' "Really you read my mind!" I sighed deciding to play along until I could figure out what the heck was going on. "Yes!" Rainbow Dash smiled widely. "That's so awesome! Can you read what I'm thinking right now?"

I handed Rainbow Dash a piece of paper. "Nope, sorry I'm much to weak to do that, but if you really want to help me read your mind then go find these items for me it may be a little difficult at this moment considering all of the stories are closed. I would find them myself but I'm afraid I can't move I've used too much magic, energy and I'm hungry I can't move."

Rainbow Dash grabbed the list. "You got it I'll be back in a jiffy! You can count on it!" Rainbow Dash flew off to find the mysterious items on the list. "That outta keep her busy for at least an hour or so! I've never considered a mind reading spell until now it seemed pointless, but could I have read her mind on accident perhaps!"

The sound of the fountain water almost made me want to fall asleep. Despite the fact that I used all of my magic I still felt a strange sensation coursing through my veins, as if I was still full of energy. "I wish I had a cheeseburger that's probably the only thing I miss." Suddenly I detected an annoying presence bouncing through the streets coming straight for me.

"Pinky Pie!" I sighed as she stopped in front of me with a wide eyed stare. "Pinky are you OK?" She took a short breath. "Am I OK? Are you OK is a better question, you don't look so good mister, by the way have we met before." I apparently had enough strength left to face palm myself, I was dumbfound by the logic behind Pinky Pie.

"Pinky Pie! Are you serious, how can you forget me, I saved your life from the terrible Ursa that was crashing down on top of you, how can you forget that?" Pinky Pie gasped. "Oh yeah now I remember, thank you for saving me strange thing so what's your name?" I felt like face palming again then I realized. "That's right I never had time to tell you my name, well I'm Don, you can call me Don." Pinky Pie walked over to me to get into my face with wide eyes. "Do all of your best friends call you Don." I sighed again, it was becoming a regular thing with this pony. "Yes that's because it's my name." Pinky Pie backed away. "Oh okki doki them, so Don do you need my help with anything do you want me to throw you a party."

"I am still learning, but I think I've gotten the hang on throwing party's. Especially surprise party's they are absolutely my favorite kind of party, I love the look of on a ponies face when they get totally blown away by the super spectacular surprise of my surprise party, there always so surprising cause you never really know when it's gonna happen it just happens. I'll make you a huge gigantically amazingly super special knock your socks off surprise party would you like that Don?"

I shook my head back and forth. "Umm... Sure why not... Suddenly some pony yelled for Pinky Pie at the right time too, I was totally about to smash her face in if she didn't shut up. "**HEY YOU!** Pretty in Pink." Pinky Pie looked around in the sky, behind Don, in the water fountain she looked everywhere but behind herself. "Is some pony calling my name, but how can that be, I don't see them and the only people I've talked to is that other filly and you Don."

I starred underneath Pinky Pie to Applejack as she waltzed through the streets with an annoyed look on her face. "Why are all of these shops closed? Taint fare what's going on here, and how did everything get fixed all of a sudden?" I moved Pinky aside to get a better look at Applejack with a distraught look on her face. "Hey Applejack come over here would yah!"

Applejack turned and trotted over to me and Pinky Pie. Suddenly I felt paralyzed! As if someone was starring into my soul, as if a thousands years of hatred just pierced my heart. "What is this?" I began trembling, Applejack and Pinky Pie starred at me with a hilarious look on there faces. "Hey Don y'all alright. Don, Don!" Pinky Pie and Applejack began shaking me trying to get a word out of me confirming I was still alive.

I could feel it the sun began going down slowly the moon rose before my eyes and a cold stare was all that remained. I quickly stood despite my hunger and lack of energy I up pushing Pinky and Applejack aside "I'm sorry I have to go tell Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry."

I leaped into the air immediately a cold breeze followed closely behind me as I disappeared into a flash of light. I needed to run, I needed to escape I felt like someone was choking me. First I believed it to be the moon. So I ran, I didn't know how I was going to out run the moon, but I sure as sugar was gonna try.

Canterlot

Celestia walked inside to her room after she'd risen the moon. "That take's care of that, for some reason it seemed mor edifficult this time, how strange I wonder why?" "I'll worry about that later. Now I do believe it's time that I test out this spell." Suddenly Don's words flashed through the Princess's mind "If it fails... If you fail... you...you'll DIE!... You'll DIE!... _**DIE!**_"

"I know that but... I still have to try, I want this work, I need to know how it feels. Besides I really doubt that if this spell fails that it would really kill me." Celestia gulped heavily. "Hopefully I'm right, although Don told me that for a reason." Celestia's horn glowed and sparkled, a few items glowed and sparkled brightly the rose hovering in the air.

Meanwhile Don was soaring through the air chasing the sun trying to run away from moon. A flash of light and a scream echoed across the land only Don could hear it, but he didn't stop even though he knew. "Oh!... Celestia!" Suddenly I noticed blood running down my chest I opened up my jacket to see a big gash going down my chest. "How did I not notice this until now, I'm not low on magic at all I am jus..." Don began falling through the air to ground. Unconscious he was!

"_**!CRRRRRAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHH!****!**_"

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

**(((((** Something's coming please know this, _Something interesting_. Should be fun your sure to enjoy it just like you enjoyed this short but sweet chapter. Well that's all I have to say **I've recently seen something that had pushed my inspiration drive into overtime** **I'm ready. Please continue to support the official release of** "_My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_" oh yeah guys girls all Pony's alike please give me as much support as you can leave your _thoughts_ **in** _reviews_ tell me _what you **want** or **hate**_ like or desire please also tell your pony friends **thanks that's al_l_**. **)))))**

* * *

**I Began Editing This Chapter and I Added These Umm... Words on 6/26/2012 at 6:13am EST**

First things first, **Thanks for reading this far and or re-reading this chapter thank you so much!** Also _**Chapter 28 is on hold until my friend leaves my house**_, I can't focus with him here it is rather difficult to write although... I did write up that scene for Blazin' yesterday but I am not going to risk it. "_**I want Chapter 28 to be Perfect**_" Once I finish I'm gonna re-read it until I hate it, that's a loot of reading cause right now _**I love it**_ so very much. anyway I just wanted to tell you all that so you know I'm not giving up I mean how could I, why would I? Besides your reading these words that means **I clearly haven't given up**. Also there's still questions to be answered, _**go re-read the ending text in chapter 27**_ guess how many characters I have created and written into the story come on some one at least try to guess also you have to name them, If your smart enough you'll see the clue I left at the end of chapter 27 can you find it and name the character or do you know how many I've created? Anyway **Thanks Again for Reading**, _**I Still Love You All!** **Peace! Brohoof! /)**_

**I Completed Editing on This Chapter on the date of 6\27\2012 at the time of 8:18am EST**

_**I'm So Tired!**_ I'm not even gonna send out Notifications until later tonight after I've slept all day.  
**Goodnight _I guess_**, **also tell me how this chapter looks I was really exhausted when I re-edited it which took like forever...** "_**Falls Unconscious!**_"


	8. Chapter 8 May the Search Begin

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Release.**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: **Not Known**  
Middle Name: **Not Known**  
Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male**  
Species: **Human**  
Mood: **Cross Eye'd Confused**  
Hair Color: depending on weather it's mostly a **Rainbow** of **Colors**  
Eye Color: depending on mood it's mostly and usually **Light Blue**  
Height: **6.1 feet**  
Weight: **204 pounds**  
Personality: Loneliness has filled him with Sorrow, Despair, and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of Magical Prowess makes it very difficult to make friends as most people are too afraid to get near him. His inability to Smile may be the Object of his new found friendship.

* * *

**Chapter 8  
May the Search Begin  
Princess Celestia... Gone!  
For Me!  
Raider  
**

* * *

Ponyvile

"See you later Applejack it was nice meeting you!" Pinky Pie bounced off leaving Ponyvile heading back to her family's farm way, way out in the mountains. Applejack sighed loudly. "Finally sheesh I thought that pony would never shut up!" Suddenly a blur flew past Applejack crashing into a fountain.

Rainbow Dash lied upside down clutching a basket full of delicious combinations of food, her head spun she was seeing stars. "Whoa! I feel dizzy!" Applejack approached Rainbow Dash with caution. "Umm... Are y'all OK?" Rainbow Dash quickly bounced up to her hooves. "What? Who me? I'm fine! Ow!" Rainbow Dash rubbed her aching head. "Could've fooled me!" muttered Applejack.

Rainbow Dash looked over to Applejack as she rubbed her aching head. "Uh! My name is Rainbow Dash!" Applejack giggled loudly. "More like Rainbow Crash!" Rainbow Dash's face lit up red then suddenly a basket full of yummy foods collided with Applejack's face. "Aw wait a second Rainbow Cra...Dash come back here Ahm sorry." Rainbow Dash was already gone, she soared off into the night. "Darn it!"

Applejack looked down to the basket Rainbow Dash had thrown at her. "Hey Ah need some of these supplies, Ahm sure she wouldn't mind if Ah borrowed a few of these for a bit." Applejack quickly turned and ran off towards sweet apple acres it was bad enough she'd been out for hours. "Granny smith is probably worried sick! Ah gotta really put it into gear and get on moving."

Applejack looked up to the rising moon sitting high in the sky. "The moon sure has been up for a while Big Mac is gonna be furious for me being out all this time." Applejack thought of Rainbow Dash she starred down to the ground out of regret as she headed home.

Canterlot

'_**Knock! Knock!**_'

Twilight banged on the Princess's door hoping for a response. "Princess Celestia can I come in please, I really need your help with something... kinda personal." Twilight gently pushed the door open and quietly walked inside the Princess's room. "Umm... Hello! Princess Celestia... Are you here?" A gentle calm breeze blew in through the opened doors leading to the balcony.

"This place is a big mess I can't believe the Princess would leave it like this. All these books and papers scattered everywhere you'd think something happened." Twilight's eyes widened in fear. "Oh No! What if!" Twilight suddenly and quickly ran screaming out of Celestia's room. "Some pony, any pony help me please, _**help me!**_"

Almost instantly three guards ran around the corner from what seemed like out of nowhere to meet Twilight. "Hey you little filly what's going on here?" The three guards starred angrily at Twilight with an annoyed look on there faces as they awaited her response. "Umm... There was a umm... the Princess she's agh... Celestia is umm... The Princess... Princess Celestia is **Missing!**"

The three guards starred at Twilight with wide eyes trying to take her seriously, but it was really hard considering her size and aged. "...Well Twilight we'll just see about that." The center pony nodded to the ponies to his left and right. "Quickly you two spread out search the castle, I will search the Princess's room, then if I don't find her then I'll search all around the castle as well, we will meet back here in fifteen minutes, move out!"

Twilight fell back on the ground feeling totally relieved knowing that she'd told others about the Princess. "Oh Princess I hope your alright! Wherever you are?" Twilight sighed loudly a loud sigh of relief. Moonlight shinned through the windows surrounding and illuminating Twilight.

Sweet Apple Acres

Applejack ran straight into her farmhouse searching for Granny. "Ah at last!" Applejack approached Granny from behind finally. '_snore_' '_snore_' However she heard snores, loud snores. "Granny smith wake up, wake up Ah got the things you asked for." Suddenly Granny swung a frying pan at Applejack who narrowly avoided it by diving into the floor. "_**Ahwaha!**_ Who's there stay away from my jars!" Granny starred down to applejack cowering in fear on the floor. "Oh it's just you Applejack, Why are you down there in the floor? Also do you got my things!"

Applejack sat up slowly holding a bag in her mouth she trembled cause she was almost stricken down. "Umm... Don't ask! I got your whatever it is!" Applejack slowly handed the bag to Granny as her hooves shivered. "Granny Ahm gonna hit the hay so... Goodnight!"

"Alright Applejack, I'll be sure to save you some zap apple jam for you when you wake up." Applejack trotted towards the staircase. "Thanks Granny Ah can't wait!" Meanwhile Big Mac was outside still wrestling with the bees fighting for there honey. Applejack walked into her room and fell into her bed feeling the soft plushness of her covers. "Ahh! So soft! Emm..."

Outside Equestria

The heat from the sun was beating down onto Don as wildlife gathered all around. Don had been lying inside a very small crater he had created just before losing his consciousness, the ground was very soft and mushy in the crater so he didn't take much damage from the Don was still bleeding heavily, the ground was soaked in his blood.

A familiar soft voice began echoing around Don as he lied in the bloody dirt. "_**Get up. get up, Don get up!**_"

Don's eyes suddenly burst opened he immediately coughed up blood when feeling the pain course through his body and the heat from the sun sure as sugar wasn't helping his condition. Several of the wild animals that had gathered around quickly scattered as Don got up to one knee blood ran down his chest.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? _**Ahh!**_ I do not have time to be pondering my whereabouts. I need to heal this wound, but I'm not sure if I can... I feel... so... weak." Don fell back on his back his arms spread as he breathed heavily. "I can't move, I'm so hungry, I'm so exhausted, and this pain when did it even happen? That's it I give up, just kill me!"

Suddenly I felt something nudging at my jacket, I managed to turn my head to see a whittle squirrel holding up a beautiful ripe big red apple. I sat up instantly my jaws hit the ground, I pointed to myself. "_**For me?**_" I reached for the apple the second I got it in my hands, I devoured it all in one swift bite. '**burp!**' "More please!" After I said that more of the animals gathered food for me soon enough I had bananas, berries, pears, grapes, oranges, apples even a few cherries that I was delighted to see. I starred down to all of the food around me so appetizing. "Emm..."

I chowed down on all of the delicious fruits I felt my strength stamina and magic return to me with every single bite I took. I could see the eyes of the animals widen cause I just swallowed all of that food they worked so hard to gather for me. Once I felt some of my power return I quickly pressed my hands against my chest. The gash on my chest sparkled and glowed all of the flowing blood stopped the wound began closing, the pain subsided as I took a deep breath.

The healing process was painful, but necessary if I didn't heal myself I would've surely died eventually. "Hey I'd rather die later, than sooner!" Don stood up tall feeling almost completely restored, but somehow still tired. I slowly rose into the air waving goodbye to the friendly animals. "I need to find a bed, a permanent bed cause all of this traveling is beginning to get annoying..." Suddenly I picked uo on the lack of here presence. "Wait! What the hell just happened!" I quickly looked around in all directions my eyes darted all over the sky. "I...I just lost her, I c..can't feel Princess Celestia's presence anymore could she have..." Don shook his head clearing his mind. "_**No**_... I refuse to believe that!"

Canterlot

Twilight laid on the plush carpet in the hallway awaiting the return of the guards. Instantly twelve guards appeared surrounding Twilight each of the looking all serious and ready for battle. Twilight sat up quickly. "Did you find her? huh, huh huh?"

"Well... Twilight Sparkle it would seem we misjudged you, we need to ask you a few question about the Princess before we begin." Twilight stood up on all fours looking up to the tall and intimidating guardians. "Sure! What? Anything you need just ask me, if it'll help find the Princess."

"Twilight the last time you met with the Princess, was she acting strange did she leave any indication that something could go wrong at any point in the future." Twilight scratched her head in confusion. "Well... Umm... No... Not really she seemed fine, the last time I saw her was when we were training last. She seemed to have something on her mind though I didn't know what, it kept her preoccupied enough to leave me alone in a hedge maze, uhhoa scary!"

The tallest and most brutal looking guardian rubbed his head. "Preoccupied... Hmm, but by what or better question who? Twilight Sparkle we've been getting strange reports of a terrible monster that first appeared two days ago in the center of Canterlot Square. The monster was said to be wearing strange clothing and had a hideous figure, it was reported terrorizing the towns ponys. We've also had reports of that thing flying around the castle it might've abducted the Princess."

Twilight suddenly panicked and ran circles around the guardians. "What a monster! _**Ahhh!**_" Twilight hid behind three of the guards. "Twilight take it easy you are surrounded by royal guards nothings gonna happen certainly not here in the center of the royal palace, but I as the Head of the Royal Guard have decided to place you Twilight Sparkle under Security Watch until the Princess is found and this situation dies down."

Twilight raised her head to the head of the royal guard. "So... Your... Gonna protect me!" Twilight asked in a frightened tone. The captain of the royal guard looked down to her. "Yes Twilight Sparkle with my life I'd sacrifice for you, my name is Raider." Suddenly one of the guards approached Raider. "But sir what if we need you in the field, you won't do any good standing around protecting some filly."

Raider raised his voice causing the castle to shake. "Silence! It is my job. No my sworn duty to Protect Canterlot and I might as well Protect Twilight around the clock with Canterlot I must stay you all must go and fight if necessary." Raider lined up his forces. "Now listen some pony go quickly contact the Wonderbolts tell them to search the skies scouter across Equestria. The rest of you search the grounds of Canterlot and if nothing's found search further all the way to the EverFree Forest and beyond if necessary. Assure yourselves that you do not stray to far beyond the borders of Equestria that is only enemy territory out there so watch yourselves."

Raider stopped standing before his guards. "Whoever Kidnapped Princess Celestia will pay... Dearly for there insolence. Besides they couldn't have gotten far, not if they got the Princess I wouldn't be surprised if we heard from her anytime now. Regardless we must search now every pony spread out go complete your assignments." Raider slammed his hooves into the ground. Instantly all of guards vanished into thin air leaving Raider and Twilight alone. "Twilight what exactly is the Princess teaching you?"

Twilight smiled widely. "Oh well lots of really cool stuff, do you wanna see?" Raider tilted his head back stretching his neck. "Sure why not, I suppose I have a few moments to spare." Twilight trotted for the exit. "Raider we need to go outside, I can't do these spells inside, I might hurt somepony." Raider chuckled as he slowly approached Twilight. "I wouldn't let that happen, however I could use some fresh air."

Cloudsdale

Rainbow Dash laid on her cloud relaxing about to fall into a wonderful night of peaceful sleep. That is until the Wonderbolts blasted off like a rocket they blew past Rainbow Dash's cloud in quite a hurry. The force of there pure speed sent Rainbow Dash hurdling off her cloud spiraling down to the ground. Rainbow Dash wasn't prepared she still seemed asleep she tried to spread her wings and fly, but she was too tired she was going to crash! "**_Aggghhh_!**" Rainbow Dash screamed the whole way down tears ran down her face not wanting it to end like this, amazing she had the energy to scream at the top of her lungs but but not to fly.

The ground neared Rainbow Dash or rather Rainbow Dash neared the ground, it wasn't looking to inviting either she quickly closed her eyes in fear of her imminent fate. Rainbow Dash continued to scream even though the wind wasn't hitting her in the face anymore. "What the heck! Am I... Am I dead? I don't wanna be dead, I never even got a chance to try out for the Wonderbolts, it's not fare!" Rainbow Dash complained as she crisscrossed her hooves not wanting to open her eyes.

"What's not fare? I just saved you didn't I? Of course it was my fault you fell off your cloud in the first place, I guess I was moving really fast though." Rainbow slowly opened her eyes only to be totally blown away instantly she was filled with memorization at the sight of Spitfire Captain of the Wonderbolts was the one who'd saved her life. Spitfire starred at Rainbow Dash who's eyes began to water, Spitfire felt this somewhat familiarity towards Rainbow Dash.

"Your...Your...Your...Your!" Rainbow Dash was stuck in a stutter, "Yes! I'm Spitfire captain of the Wonderbolts, listen I'm really sorry little filly, but I really gotta go I have something urgent to attend to." Spitfire carried Rainbow Dash in her arms back up top her cloud she dropped Rainbow Dash off. "Umm... Well see you later then!" Rainbow Dash continued her stutter. "Your...Your...Your...Your!" She took a deep breath. "**TOTALLY AWESOME!**" Rainbow Dash screamed at the top of her lungs once again. "**THANK YOU!**"

Rainbow Dash was so edged up she couldn't even think of sleep she flew circles around Cloudsdale filled with excitement she'd just met the Captain of the Wonderbolts, her hero! "_**!**_" Rainbow Dash dashed around Cloudsdale at top speed causing heavy winds to suddenly appear and fall down towards Ponyvile. Rainbow Dash looked down to the rapidly increasing in speed, mini tornado that was slowly descending upon Ponyvile. "Oopsie... Did I do that?" Rainbow Dash scratched her head.

Canterlot

About fifteen guards charged out of Canterlot gates at top speeds looking fierce frightening intimidating and ready for battle nothing would stand in there way. Meanwhile a small fleet of the Wonderbolts soared through the air searching for any clues to the whereabouts of Princess Celestia and if possible the Princess herself.

"OK everypony we are going to split up!" Spitfire turned to a light bluish pegasus barely flying in the air. "Soarin remember take it easy you just got out of the hospital a few days ago!" Soarin sighed heavily getting annoyed with Spitfire's constant nagging. "You really shouldn't be with us you should be resting and staying off that wing of yours." Soarin flew over to Spitfire. "Oh! Spitfire you worry too much, I'll be... Fine nothing's gonna stop me I'll be the one to find the Princess too, you'll see."

Spitfire sighed. "I hope so, say Soarin after this what do you say I treat you to some nice blueberry pie my sister sure does make a mean blueberry pie." One of the other Wonderbolts coughed making there presence rudely known. "Captain we really don't have time for this idol chit chat we have to hurry." Spitfire sighed again in annoyance. "Right... OK! Every pony break away now... _**GO!**_" The five Wonderbolts split up each was on there own, unfortunately Soarin wasn't looking too hot he wasn't flying straight either. Spitifre seemed really worried about him. It's a good thing some pony cares.

Outside Equestria

"No! I refuse... To... Believe Celestia could be beaten so easily, I still can't detect her magic or energy so what does that mean? I hope your OK! I can't go back into Equestria because the mare in the moon will stare into my soul again and try to choke me to death." Don suddenly stopped for a brief chuckle. 'Seriously... That sure was strange I didn't feel that way before all of the other times I starred blankly into the moon."

"But that cold stare was so frightening, it was like it was right in front of me!" I ascended into the air I looked up to the descending sun in the distance I noticed it wasn't moving, I wondered why? "It doesn't matter once the day ends here, I'll return to Equestria and search for Celestia I know she still is... I can feel her presence, but just barely."

I flew through the air, I figured I might as well search the areas around me, I sure had plenty of time on my hands. The suns rays of light and waves of heat weren't helping my confidence in my current situation. After a few moments of squinting my eyes. "I think I see something? Yeah! I do what is that?" Something was flying towards me at a rapidly increasing speed, I could see it off in the distance. The overwhelming brightness of the sun had masked it's presence up until this point.

"It looks like whatever it is, is looking for a fight well... I'll be sure to deliver I wouldn't want to be a bad house guest, now would I." Finally after a few minutes of tearing across the sky. I finally reached my destination only to find a gigantic angry fire breathing dragon, although something about him seemed unnatural somehow it wasn't a normal dragon, I knew that for sure.

"Now that's a real Dragon alright, just look at those amazingly frighteningly sharp scales, to those incredibly long and pointy claws, to that spiked reckoning ball tail, very intimidating." I asked myself. "Why couldn't I've just died back in that crater!" Don readied himself for battle as the Dragon starred him down looking anxious to finally see him.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

**(((((** "'_**Sorry** _guys I actually had this chapter done _yesterday_ but I felt **something was wrong** something was really bad Celestia was totally taking over as the main character and Don was a total puss, but I've made **Major snips **_and_** trims** to this chapter I had to pull out my **extra roll of duck tape** it fixes anything don't yah know"' but seriously If you didn't like this chapter **please tell me** also include what it was you didn't like that would be very very helpful in improving it or the next chapter because I want to make this _**the best Pony Fiction I can make it**_. Also tell your **Friends Family members Butt-Buddies Gal-Pales Anyone all Brony's and Pony's alike please do**, I am trying_ to go **big**_ here just saying also. Please Note: I Do Not Own or Claim to Own "**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**" this Belongs to there Respected Creators "_**Hasbro**_" **Please Continue to Support the Official Releases** _of the show and any other products by_ "_**Hasbro**_ thank you very much. **)))))**

* * *

**_I Began Editing This Chapter and I Added These Umm... Words on 6\29\2012 at 4:28pm EST  
_**

**First off**, I got some sleep yesterday night, nine hours to be exact. So that's good. Also I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter if so leave me a review that would be nice! "**I'm trying to hit _thirty reviews_.**" **Secondly**, I'm going to start back up on "_**Chapter 28 Ending of Equestria Part 2**_" Tomorrow so _**Hurray!**_ Wish me luck! I'm gonna need it. **Thirdly**, I watched the last two episodes to Avatar The Legend of Korra Season 1... I gotta say, **I am extremely disappointed** **with it**. I am not going to spoil anything, but all I'm gonna say is... _**That it was totally rushed!**_ If you've seen it, I'm willing to bet you'll agree with me. It was almost as rushed as my first FanFiction. So I am taking it upon myself to "_**Re-write Avatar The Legend of Korra**_" Not right now of course, but... I just feel like I can make it better, cause it stunk so bad! '_whep!_' _**I still smell it's raunchiness in the air!**_ Anyway **I want to thank you so much for reading!** **Fourthly**, I have decided only to edit all the way up to chapter 13, because that's where I first made multiple chapter names. I'm not entirely sure why that matters, but yeah! **Fifthly**, I woke up today on the 30th at like 12pm so kinda early for me. however as the day progressed this really big storm hit as the sun went down and a massive blackout occurred and knocked out power to every pony around me except my house, seriously Walmart, hospitals, malls, everything out. I was in the middle of it too, it was dark I had to drive home in the dark. Not fun at all! **Sixthly**, I have thought of something really interesting, it's the meaning, the reason behind this FanFiction, I realize now why I began writing it. I am going to be making a YouTube video on that later, I'll be sure to let you all know about it once I finish, Also _**Please Review, Tell Friends,**_ "_**Spread the Friendship!**_" Thanks Until Next Chapter!_ **Peace! /)^,^(\ Brohoof! /)(\**_**_  
_**

_**I Finished Editing This Chapter on 6/30/2012 at 7:03am EST**_


	9. Chapter 9 Intimidating Powers!

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Release.**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: **Not Known**  
Middle Name: **Not Known**  
Age: **_23_**  
Gender: **Male**  
Species: **Human**  
Mood: **Confused Frightened Worry-Filled**  
Hair Color: depending on weather it's mostly a **Rainbow** of **Colors** a **Blackness will cover Don's hair for a moment**  
Eye Color: depending on mood it's mostly and usually **Light** **Blue, however Red Eyes return only for a moment**  
Height: _**5.6 feet**_  
Weight: _**191 pounds**_  
Personality: Loneliness has filled him with Sorrow, Despair, and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of Magical Prowess makes it very difficult to make friends as most people are too afraid to get near him. His inability to Smile may be the Object of his new found friendship.

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Intimidating Powers_!  
_In Unison  
A Demons Power_  
_**

* * *

The Dragon and I hovered high in the air neither of us moved as silence overtook the two of us we waited for the right moment to strike.

"I better be careful one wrong move and I'm done, for my chest is still hurting from the fight with the Ursa. Now I have to do battle with a dragon and to make matters worse he a isn't normal dragon either!"

"Alright show me your prowess noble dragon!" I glided across the air heading straight towards the dragon who did nothing but swing his deadly spiked tail through the air. I quickly swerved around it I needed to end this quickly, I didn't want to reopen the wound on my chest.

I collided with the dragon slamming my fists into his stomach with such great force it was shocking. A shockwave surged out rippling through the air. The dragon seemed unmoved by my attack. "What the heck... _**Aaahhhh!**_ That really hurt those scales are like, indestructible!"

The dragon just laughed evilly before slapping me away with his hand I flew a few yards away from him. I grabbed myself as not to spiral out of uncontrol his attack seemed a bit weak something wasn't right about this dragon. "That hurt his skin is like diamonds... Geez what a pain!"

After balling in pain for a few moments I quickly flew through the air straight for the nasty dragon to attempt to take the dragon out with an uppercut from behind, but then I noticed it. The dragon began inhaling a large amount of air into his mouth as it expanded in size, my eyes widened wide as a fearful presence loomed over me. "**Wait!** Hold on, what are you..."

Without warning, in one single instant I was completely engulfed in orange red hot flames. I didn't have time to move away. I screamed loudly which seemed to bring out a certain rage within me even though I was burning I felt like I was getting more strength from somewhere deep inside?

The flames receded I breathed heavily as I looked at my hands and arms. "I am unharmed but how what... What just happened?" The dragon looked on from a distance with grave confusion. "I do not know how, but I'm going to make you wish I had burned to death in those flames."

"Now let's see who's flames are stronger yours or mine." The dragon and I inhaled deeply together in unison. I exhaled sending a barrages of demonic black flames at the dragons orange red flames. "I've never seen flames such as these, I don't think these are my flames, they can't be, can they?"

My black flames overwhelmed the dragons he was shrouded in blackness as smoke rose I stopped for a moment allowing myself to take a quick breather. I starred at the cloud of black haze and smoke with great intensity. Then suddenly the dragon flew out of the smoke he was badly burned not enough to kill him, but enough to really piss him off!

I quickly swerved and dodged as fast as I could trying my darnedest to avoid the dragons diamond like claws if they hit me once I would be a goner. My jacket was being ripped to shreds. I kicked the dragon in the stomach thinking it would do nothing but the dragon began falling. I glared down to the dragon wondering how, cause earlier my punch did nothing now suddenly I have this kind of strength.

'_**CrrraaaaaaassssssH!**_'

I heard the loud crash I descended quickly to finish off the beast. The dragon had crash landed in a medium sized crystal clear blue lake, causing quite the splash water flew into the air engulfing me as I hovered above the dragon.

"You know dragon this lake isn't big enough for the both of us, now I'm going to take your..." I suddenly caught a glimpse of myself in the water, and what I saw was most unpleasant. My hair was black my eyes where frighteningly red, I couldn't recognize myself. "What is this?"

Finally I felt it again the feeling of being choked it was as if someone was starring into my soul. I finally realized it after all of this time it was me starring back at myself to what I'd become, or rather what I was becoming. "I see... so that must've been the reason why I sealed this power away so long ago, it's because of you."

I fell to my knees in the knee deep water I watched it ripple. "Isn't it!" The dragon managed to get up to his feet he glared at my new appearance. "You know strange creature wither or not there's a demon inside you, or if you are a demon yourself but that power you possess is yours to use as you command! Just don't let it consume you which it looks like it already has." The dragon finished his speech and laughed manically before flying off info the air.

I teleported before the dragon. "You dragon, what do you know of this? Tell me or... I'll... I'll..." I clutched my hands as they began shaking uncontrollably. "It seems there's still a little left of your sanctity, sanity still remains inside of you! I underestimate you young one."

"I'll destroy you, you foolish dragon." Suddenly without warning my voice deepened it became darker in tone. "You should try suppressing your power, it seems you've done so before I can see it's the reason why your still alive to this day." The dragon looked down to his hands. "Once you do I recommend you leave this land your not exactly welcome here you wouldn't fit in."

The dragon laughed and flew off leaving me alone with this overwhelming force trying to take over my mind and body. "Damn it! I can't, it's to much I can feel myself slipping..." I struggled, but it was very difficult to breath, my vision blurred my hands stopped shaking suddenly a sensation overwhelmed me.

The power I sought to seal away began overtaking me I couldn't move, I couldn't see and the worst part was... "I am alone all alone." I lashed out suddenly flying straight into the sky. "_**NO!**_ No... I don't want to die alone, I refuse you want take me not now." I screamed out in agony as I pushed the power back down deep inside of me.

The dragon grinned evilly from a distance. "Good boy fight it, so that your power may grow stronger then one day I will harvest your power and with it my army and I will take Equestria." An invisible army of flying strange horrifying creatures hid behind the dragon there must've been thousands of them. "Yes one day I will rule this world! And the next!"

My eyes returned to blue, the blackness covering my hair receded returning to the same color of Rainbow Dash's mane, My body shrunk in size and stature. I breathed heavily as the sudden change took a toll on me, my maximum amount of magic stamina and energy where just slashed away until I only had about a tenth of my max left.

"I'm alive, I'm really alive I did it I resealed my powers on my own I didn't need anyone's help this time." I rubbed my nose softly. "_**Sweet!**_" I starred down to my hands. "I can feel my power, it's gone for now! I just hope it stays that way there's no need for power like that to exist. Not in such a peaceful world such as this, besides it's not like they have wars here or anything."

"I should return to Equestria I don't like the feeling I'm getting from this place. Now that my full power is gone I can detect many larger powers than my own current powers, there all over this country, or place whatever you wanna call it." I looked around in all directions feeling a little confused and lost I scratched the back of my head. "Now... which way... is home?"

Ponyvile

Most of the ponys returned only to be shrouded by a massive strong winds. The mayor of Ponyvile stood her ground in the center of Ponyvile yelling, "Quickly everypony get inside and stay put don't come out until this storm is over." The mayor dug her hooves into the ground. "Why hasn't the sun come up yet, I can't see straight in this darkness and these winds where did they come from."

Rainbow Dash dove into the heavy winds with almost no fear besides her slight amount of trembling all over. Rainbow Dash began spinning around as fast as she could in the opposite direction the wind was spinning, hoping it would stop the tornado of destruction. "I gotta move fast faster, faster! I won't be beaten by some stupid tornado!"

The mayor looked up into the sky at the right moment to see a young pegasus pony risking her life to stop the tornado and save the residents of Ponyvile. The heavy fast winds began decreasing in force and speed as Rainbow Dash ran herself ragged she panted heavily as she came to a sudden halt.

Rainbow Dash descended down to the ground, but not of her free will she was carried by the rampaging winds she came to a sudden crash. Rainbow Dash lied on the border just entering the EverFree Forest. It was dark and Rainbow Dash was unconscious resting soundly while ominous sounds echoed from within the EverFree Forest threatening to drag her into the deep and darker parts of forest...

Canterlot

Raider stood in a grassy field admiring Twilight's abilities when a guard pony approached him. "Report, any word from the Princess." The guardian sighed heavily. "No sir!" Raider looked into the sky feeling a little annoyed. "Well... what of the Wonderbolts searching the skies or the Guardian ponies searching the lands below anything from them yet?"

"No sir I'm afraid not, still nothing from either group and there's no signs of locating the Princess not in this darkness covering Equestria that is." Raider clinched his teeth in anger. "**Darn it!** We need to find the Princess no other pony can raise the sun, no pony!" The guardian pony sweat dropped. "We know sir, we are trying our darnedest to locate her! I will return with another report in one hour."

The guardian pony disappeared into the winds leaving Raider alone to his thoughts. "The moon has been in the sky for eleven hours that's far too long, maybe I should be looking for somepony to temporally raise the sun until we find the Princess, but who?"

Outside of Equestria's Borders

Don hovered in mid air with a funny look on his face. "Yep! I'm almost one hundred percent positive that I may be in fact... lost."

Equestria Skies

Soarin soared through the skies, his left wing still appeared to be red puffy slightly swollen feathers flew off of it into the wind. "I should rest for a minute... Well that's what Spitfire would say, but I have to find the Princess, no matter the costs!"

Spitfire cut across the skies so fast she was leaving fire in her wake she'd never moved so fast before she'd never needed to move this fast. "I wonder how Soarin is doing I hope he's OK! Ahh I can't think about him right now I gotta focus on locating the Princess." Spitfire scratched her chin to the clearly difficult nearly impossible task she was faced with, finding the Princess in the dark. Especially while other things lurked her mind. "I can't help but wonder, Soarin... please be safe!"

"I can hardly see in this darkness, the light from the moon just isn't enough! I guess I'll just have to go faster and brighten the skies a little." Spitfire sped up causing more flame to spread out across the sky. Meanwhile several other Wonderbolts began launching themselves out of Cloudsdale at top speed to assist in the search for the Princess.

Outside of Equestria's Borders

Don starred up at the sun. "How long has the sun been in the same position? Oh I remember right around the same time I lost Celestia's presence. I have no time to be floating around I need to find Celestia she could be hurt I told her not to try that spell." Don rubbed his hands through his hair he was feeling a bit flustered. "Why did she have to go snooping in my book, this is all my fault for leaving it lying around like that."

"I honestly have no ideal how my book got out of my jacket's pocket, but it doesn't matter I'm responsible for this I have to be the one to save her." Suddenly Don detected a spike in some unicorns magic he knew who it was immediately. "Tha...that's Twilight, but could she be signaling me, well that's perfect thank you Twilight you've just helped me home."

Don tore through the skies heading straight towards Twilight's location as fast as he could which wasn't very fast not anymore at least. "I have to hurry! I will be the one to find the Princess" said Don, Spitfire, and Soarin in unison! As all three of them cut through skies in three different locations all at once in unison.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

* * *

**(((((** I'm deeply sorry if there wasn't enough action or awesomeness for your guys girls ponys brony's but I was setting something up and it's about to come to life in the next chapter so sit tight and wait its sure to "_**blow**_" you away no pun intended. _Anyway..._ please guys I love all of the support you've been giving me it's **really helpful** this story would suck without it I have to **apologize** _in_ **advance** cause **I'm going to go back and add quotation marks in my previous chapters** that do not have them OK **so chapter ten will be delayed** only for like one extra day so _**don't pout**_ please **no tears here**. Also _**Please Note**_: _I Do Not Own or Claim to Own_ "**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**" _this Belongs to there Respected Creators_ "_**Hasbro**_" _Please Continue to Support the Official Releases of the Show and Any Other Products By_ "_**Hasbro**_" _**Thank You Vary Much**_. _**:)**_ **)))))**

* * *

**_I Began Editing This Chapter and I Added These Umm... Words on 7\7\2012 at 12:57pm EST_  
**

**I hope your all still enjoying this story, also how does this chapter look after being re-edited! I got a full night of sleep last night, literally I got 12 hours, I feel great. Also I've got bad news **"**_Chapter 30_**"** Well... It's... Been Done for about two days now, I've just been too sleepy and drowsy to edit it, but never fear cause today I'ma gonna tackle it, I'ma gonna take it by storm! Although it's almost 8.000 words long my largest chapter to this date. Also I do believe that I could have done better on this chapter probably maybe I'm still not completely certain, however I really didn't leave myself much to work with honestly. Anyway you get the picture here I edit and write cause I love it, and I enjoy other people and ponies enjoying my writings. So I only have one thing to say. **"**_Thanks!_**"**  
Well That's it! Peace! Brohoof! /)(\  
**

**_I Finished Editing This Chapter on 7/7/2012 at :pm EST_  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Rescuing Rainbow Dash

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**: **I Do Not Own** "**_My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_**" **Please Support the Official Release.**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: **Not Known**  
Middle Name: **Not Known**  
Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male**  
Species: **Human**  
Mood: **Hungry, Angry, Annoyed, Frightened, Power Hungry**  
Hair Color: **Rainbow of Colors**  
Eye Color: Depending on Don's Mood it's Mostly and Usually **Light Blue** "**Glowing Bright Blue** will appear briefly."  
Height: **5.6 feet**  
Weight: **191 pounds**  
Personality: Loneliness has filled him with Sorrow, Despair, and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of Magical Prowess makes it very difficult to make friends as most people are too afraid to get near him. His inability to Smile may be the Object of his new found friendship.

* * *

**Chapter 10  
Rescuing Rainbow  
Princess Mi Amore Cadenza  
Mendacore  
The Legend an Old Pony Tale  
Twilight Sparkle's Spike!  
"Blood Stain"  
Faded Memory  
**

* * *

Equestria Skies

Soarin was getting weaker by the minute he could crash at any moment now. "This wasn't always this hard I must really be out of it, maybe I should take Spitfire's Advice and stop for a breather." Unfortunately Soarin did the exact opposite he sped up faster pushing his muscles and wings to there thresholds. "I can do this! I know I can I've done it before!"

Spitfire raced across the skies leaving a trail of burning hot flames behind. "I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up I've been at it for at least two hours straight I can't even feel my wings anymore." Spitfire began loosing herself in her thoughts and concerns for Soarin. "I can only imagine what Soarin must be putting himself through, he's always been stubborn and a little arrogant at times, I hope he's alright."

Spitfire began slowing down the fire she was producing slowly burnt out she came to a sudden stop. "Maybe I'll feel better... after a... a quick..." Spitfire yawned loudly. "Nap..." Spitfire slowly descended to the ground as soon as she hit the ground without even having time to look around she fell over fast asleep, she was totally exhausted.

Don continued to flying through the air his movements decreased in velocity he breathed heavily in the cold night air. "I'm not sure how long I've been flying for, I feel so tired, darn it! I should've reached the castle by now." Don looked down to the forest below scanning it's wide wide area. "Well at least I'm over top of the EverFree Forest, soon I'll be above Ponyvile then Canterlot should be within my fading sight."

"I only hope I can make it to Canterlot before I totally pass out from exhaustion." Suddenly I heard a scream, a familiar scream it struck my heart deep. I looked down to the EverFree Forest. I could here her calling for help the fear in her voice frightened me. I quickly descended straight into the bowels of the EverFree Forest. "Hang on Rainbow Dash! I'm coming!" I disappeared into the deep dark ends of the EverFree Forest.

Canterlot

Raider starred at Twilight with complete amazement. "Twilight are you sure your OK, you don't look so good. Maybe you should stop and rest for a bit." Twilight lashed out as the air around Twilight thickened with magic. "_**No!**_ I have to get stronger so I can help the Princess I want to be like her, I have too!"

Raider's eyes widened in absolute mesmerization. "Oh my goodness Twilight very well may be able to raise the sun." Raider looked into the dark empty night sky not a single star was in sight. "If she keeps this up she may have about half of Celestia's strength, it's incredible!" Raider turned back to Twilight the ground around her began to shake and crack as Raider's eyes widene d. "I've never seen any pony progress so rapidly and only in such a short period of three hours!"

A guardian pony suddenly appeared behind Raider Captain of the Guardian Forces of Canterlot. "_**Your Late!**_" Raider stated in an annoyed tone. "I know my apologizes, we received information from the Wonderbolts a few moments ago." Raider didn't turn his head he continued to monitor Twilight's training. "Yes, go on!" Raider could hear the guardian was breathing abnormally. "Well... Sir... it would seem... that the Captain of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire hasn't recently responded to any attempts to contact her."

The guardian pony gulped heavily. "We think she's gone missing." Raider turned around instantly. "What! Your joking!" The guardian pony sighed heavily, Raider was really annoyed now."No! Sir I wish I was though, we could really use your assistance sir things seem pretty hectic out there all of our ground guardians are out searching there totally lost there bumping into one another it's so dark! The Wonderbolts are all scattered lost and exhausted, they can only fly for so long."

Raider slammed his hooves into the ground, the guardian pony fought to keep his balance as the ground shook violently. "Darn it! Darn it! **Darn it!**" Raider stopped slamming the guardian pony stood up slowly in a daze. "Fine recall all of the remaining Guardians back to Canterlot also recall all of Wonderbolts back to Cloudsdale to rest and recover." "Yes Sir! right away Sir!" the guardian disappeared to deliver the new set of orders.

"I can't believe it, why couldn't the sun be up instead of the moon it would be so much easier to search." Raider took a deep breath. "Twilight that's enough! You need to stop now before you completely ware yourself out, your running yourself ragged." Immediately after Raider finished talking Twilight fell to the soft grassy ground unconscious. "See, I told you!" Twilight snored loudly. Raider looked up slowly to see the dim moon suddenly appear as if from out of no where, it glared at him he always got an ominous feeling whenever the moon was out.

Sweet Apple Acres

Suddenly Granny smith shoved a spoon full of zap apple jam into Applejack's mouth. "Emm... Whoa! Yeha! Granny that's sure is something mighty special I tell you." Immediately Applejack was fully awake her taste buds totally engulfed with a tingling sensation that was indescribable. "Applejack can you run into town once more, I need a really special rare flower I can't complete my zap apple jam without it."

"So your saying that this here jam ain't done yet, Emm... It was delicious, sure I'll run right into town mighty quick to pick up your whatever flower it is you'd be needing." Granny smiled widely. "Perfect thank you so much Applejack! I would've asked Big Mac but he's been stung too much to even move."

Granny handed Applejack a piece of paper with a name of the flower and a picture of it. "Now get going missy." Applejack flew downstairs and out the front door quickly heading towards the trail leading into Ponyvile. Granny Smith took a deep breath to howler. "Big Macintosh you alright in there?" Granny listened and waited for a response she began to worry after not hearing anything for a minute or two then finally. "...Nope!"

Ponyvile

The small town was quiet no pony was in the streets they where empty and how ominous it was. The mayor starred out her bedroom window. "I still can't shake this feeling, why hasn't the sun rose yet. Who was that mysterious pony who saved the town, an what happened to the Ursa's that where rampaging who defeated them." The mayor was ravaged with questions. Who would give her answers?

Above the EverFree Forest

A Wonderbolt who was really worn out was flying as fast as he could back to Cloudsdale. When suddenly the Wonderbolt heard loud frighteningly terrifying growls from within the EverFree Forest he looked down to the ominous forest below. Suddenly some creature straight from a fairytale leaped out of the deep forest soaring high into the air. The Wonderbolt glared at the strange frightening creature it's features where revolting.

The strange creature had the Skin of Dragon's, the Claws of Ursa's, the Eyes of a Demonic Beast, the Arms of Tigers, the Body of a Manticore, the Legs of Monkey's. "What... What is that thing?" The Wonderbolt recognized the creature somehow. "Wait... I think I've seen it before, yeah I have! I read it in a old story book when I was a filly." The Wonderbolt's eyes widened in fear. "B..b.. I thought it was a legend! I thought those things didn't exist anymore! Oh! No! I gotta move fast I gotta tell somepony! Mendacore's still exist"

The Wonderbolt flew away trembling in fear. Truly these Mendacore's are a force to be reckoned with! The Mendacore starred at the Wonderbolt as it cowardly flew away, the Mendacore considered chasing after him, but then heard screams from below. The Mendacore growled loudly as it quickly descended back down into the dark depths of the forest to torture some more.

Canterlot

Raider as he eyed a large number of guardian ponies standing before him, Raider stood counting up the numbers of guardian ponies remaining. "Hmm... We seem to be missing a few ponys? Well OK listen up everypony now's your time to rest relax enjoy this R and R for now, cause you have five hours we need to get back out there to search for the Princess as soon as possible."

The same Wonderbolt who encountered the Mendacore landed behind Raider looking totally overwhelmed with exhaustion. "A Wonderbolt here? You! Wonderbolt speak your business why have you come here?" Raider demanded as he angrily slammed his front right hoof into the ground.

"_**M..e.n..d..a...c.o..r..e! **_I... Saw one... while I was flying... over top of the EverFree Forest." Raider starred at the Wonderbolt with confusion evident on his face, "Umm... What the heck is a Mendacore?" The Wonderbolt's eyes widened. "So you haven't read the storybook!" Raider shook his head in annoyance he was surrounded by foals. "What storybook... You listen up, I don't have time for your Fillyish games I have a Princess to find you got that!"

A guardian pony stepped up behind Raider. "Umm... Sir it would seem we have reason to believe that the missing guardian ponies, where actually last seen by the borders of the EverFree Forest then they just disappeared, nothing left but a scream." Raider's eyes widened in fear. "Wait! So are you really trying to back up this clown Wonderbolt's story." The guardian pony sighed he was about to take one for the team. "Yes Sir... Even though Mendacore's are fictional characters, I do believe this has some kind of connection to the Princess and the missing guardians."

"That's it you've convinced me, I can't stand it standing around here all night and day... I'm heading out!" The guardian ponies and the lone Wonderbolt's eyes widened. "What... Now out there... alone in the dark... you can't possibly be..." Raider cut him off with a crude smirk on his face. "Quiet! Of course I'm serious. However first I have to hire a baby sitter for Twilight."

"A baby sitter Sir... Who'd you have in mind at this hour." Raider trotted towards the exit. "Don't worry I know a certain pony who'd love to do it, she's kind, gentle, powerful with magic she might even be able to teach Twilight a thing or two." The guardian pony starred in confusion, but he jusy decided to agree with Raider. "Very good Sir, I'll be on my way then." The guardian pony disappeared into thin air.

The rest of the guardian ponys Raider had lined up all left to enjoy there short time of R and R, cause it wouldn't last long. The Wonderbolt starred at Raider with red puffy eyes he wobbled left and right he was so tired. "Now do you believe me." Raider stopped in the doorway his shadow loomed over the Wonderbolt. "Get out of here kid! I don't care about any Mendacore's." Raider charged off leaving the lonely Wonderbolt to his fears.

Ten Minutes Later

Raider knocked on a rather large door that led to a small castle on the complete opposite side of Canterlot. "Mi Amore! Are you still awake." Raider stood outside in the cold awaiting a response, a gentle breeze blew past brushing up against Raider's neck then suddenly an ominous sensation dawned down upon him. "Umm... Yes is that you... Raider?" Raider sighed heavily trying to maintain his composure. "Yes it is I... Princess may I have a word with you?"

"Umm... I'm not decent hold on a second." Raider shook his head trying not to think of what she could be doing in her large castle alone. "Take your time Princess." Raider began tapping his hooves in impatience. Finally after ten minutes of waiting and sweating even though it was chilly out Raider somehow managed to cover himself with sweat. Princess Mi Amore Cadenza answered the door.

"Raider how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Cadenza, please is it too much to ask." Raider fixed his collar. "Very well, Prin... Cadenza I have a favor to ask of you, could you watch over and if possible tutor a very special little filly for me while I'm away." Cadenza looked back inside of her home for a moment then turned back to Raider. "Sure! I don't mind I'm great with fillies... Wait is it a colt." Raider seemed a bit confused. "No... Umm... it's a mare named Twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight Sparkle you don't say, that's such a beautiful name! I'd love to watch over her for you even once you return, it sounds lovely besides I have nothing better to do." Smoke suddenly became visible in the background scene behind Cadenza. "But... I can't at this exact moment, I just put cookies in the oven a few minutes ago so..."

Raider's eyes widened but not of the smoke that was attempting to suffocate him, but of something else the look of annoyance and rage almost filled his face. "You mean while I was standing out here..." Raiders left eye twitched. "Well umm... Maybe I was making cookies as I was getting dressed."

Raider sighed heavily. "Anyway Princ... Cadenza I have to leave Canterlot I'm leaving Twilight Sparkle in your very capable hands! She's resting soundly on the thirteenth floor of Princess Celestia's castle." "OK I'll be sure to head right on over as soon as my cookies are done, okki dokki!" Cadenza closed the door and ran back inside to her cookies. Raider however just face hoofed.

Deep Within the EverFree Forest

I slammed my fists into the faces of severally strangely formed creatures that where after my life. "It was bad enough I had to reseal my powers away, but then fly for three hours straight now I'm fighting these bastards! I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up I haven't even found Rainbow Dash yet, please just hang on!"

I continued pounding my way through the what seemed like a never ending amount of disgustingly revoltingly hideous creatures. I let my guard down for a second to breath, apparently it's all they needed almost instantly I was slammed into the ground by at least ten of them at once. The force was so earth shattering I felt like all of my ribs just broke into pieces.

I lied on the ground unable to move I could hear the creatures laughing at my approaching death. I could hear Rainbow Dash's cries for help just past the crowd of monsters before me. I somehow stood up to one knee as I began to turn invisible the creatures seemed totally taken by storm that I was able to move. My invisibility spell was very slow I stood up to my feet before my entire body, but my head was invisible. I opened my eyes revealing the darkness behind them the creatures I'd thought where so terrifying a few minutes ago now seemed like bothersome flies that where begging to be crushed. Somehow I felt different like I wasn't there I felt so far away.

Don's hair remained a rainbow of colors his eyes however glowed red brightening up the forest until he turned completely invisible, then the forest and all of the creatures weren't visible darkness swallowed them hole. I immediately began tearing through the monsters like they where nothing no matter how heavily he breathed Don didn't stop. I torn them in half there blood covered me as I cut there numbers down to size.

Thirty or so of them surrounded me, I guess after chopping them in half and having there splattered all over me made my invisibility spell not to useful, if I was drenched in there blood. "That's it... I've had enough... let's end this!" The monsters all jumped me at once they neared me slowly I assumed the adrenaline I was experiencing was slowing them down then I realized... it was me.

"No way! I can do that!" I looked around to see the monsters almost completely frozen in mid air then I felt the wetness and the warmth of my hands. I looked at myself I was covered in blood. "Wha...what the... How the hell did all of this blood get on me, what's going on? Did I black out?" Don's eyes suddenly returned to normal. I guess the something that came over him finally receded.

"What am I becoming?" Suddenly I heard a scream as everything began to speed up again. I quickly swerved around the monsters heading straight for Rainbow Dash I could feel her presence nearby. I tried to shake the blood off of me, but it's always like someone close to me says "Blood doesn't come off it only Stains!" I finally reached an open part of the forest, but it was darker here than the rest of the entire forest combined.

I could just barely see Rainbow Dash she was surrounded by those monsters she looked completely paralyzed in fear. Of course who wouldn't if your surrounded by these things I can only imagine what she's going through, she's so young as well. I quickly teleported over top of Rainbow Dash offering her a new light of hope in escaping this god forsaken forest. Rainbow Dash starred up at me I turned to her. "Hang on I'll get us out, count on it!" She was barely able to bobble her head in confirmation.

I suddenly felt a weakness in my stomach, I fell to one knee. The monsters all immediately took that as there cue to attack they all leaped high into the air at once. I quickly slammed both my hands to the ground a shield instantly formed around Rainbow Dash and myself.

Rainbow Dash managed to ask. "What's all that red stuff on you Don?" I shook my head, I didn't want to show my face. "Please Rainbow Dash don't ask!" The terrifying monsters banged and slammed on my barrier, I knew it wouldn't hold out for long I turned to Rainbow Dash. "Some rescue operation this turned out to be." Rainbow Dash tried to stand up but she moaned in pain. "Hey don't move it looks like one of your legs is broken."

"Sit tight, I'll try to heal it for you!" Rainbow Dash was mesmerized by Don's words despite the thriving pain her back left leg. "Wow! Don you can heal too, your so awesome!" I used the last of my magic to heal Rainbow Dash's leg with it she stood tall. "So... What now... Don?" The monsters slammed there fists harder into the barrier causing it to crack the sounds grew louder.

Rainbow Dash quickly ran behind me and hid I stood to my feet preparing myself for them to bust through the barrier. I breathed heavily I could hear Rainbow Dash's whimpering over all of the growls, howls and screams. The moon began to glow and rotate as if the large embodiment of power trapped inside of the moon was trying to break off some it's power. Something inside me just slipped at that moment I felt a familiar presence come over me, if it was to protect Rainbow Dash then any alternative was acceptable. "For a moment I lost myself."

Don's eyes suddenly brightened bright sky blue a blue aura consumed his body Rainbow Dash's eyes widened to the sight of Don, the barrier shattered into pieces. The monsters all jumped towards Don at an overwhelming speed there anticipation to Don's death was incredible. Don grabbed a hold of one of the creature's he used that one like a baseball bat swinging him around knocking all of the others back.

"They just keep coming." Rainbow Dash continued to stare up at Don with amazement in her eyes they sparkled. The moonlight broke through the deep thick forest trees illuminating Don and Rainbow Dash. Don suddenly looked up to the Moon as he continued slinging the massive creature's around batting them off the rest.

"**THAT IS IT! ****I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!**" Don slung the creature into a dozen or so of his friends sending them all toppling back on top of one another. Don instantly stuck both of his hands into the air. The moon began spinning and turning moving as did the sun. All of the monsters suddenly jumped Don some got a few hits in the others just grabbed a hold of him trying there darnedest to hold Don down to stop him from what he was about to do.

Raider stood at the borders of the EverFree Forest he looked up to the moon. "Wha...what the... It's... It's moving the moon is, could the Princess have returned, but surely I would've heard something by now." The sun began rising rather quickly it was already visible over the horizon of Equestria. The Light began filling Equestria with it's warmth protecting its inhabits. The monsters surrounding me and Rainbow Dash stopped attacking suddenly.

Sun light began seeping into the forest through the cracks in the trees. All of the monsters fled at the first sign of sun light. "Finally... it's... about... time..." The blue aura around Don receded he fell to the ground unconscious completely exhausted his body was worn out bruised cut up gash's where all up his arms and back, his magic supply was totally empty. A gently breeze blew through the EverFree Forest, as Don laid in the grass Rainbow Dash circled him afraid that he was dead or worse...

Finally after almost an entire day of darkness the sun has finally risen by Don's hand at least. Now that the sun finally adorns the sky once more maybe the search for the Princess will succeed. However somewhere very far away Princes Celestia was admiring Don's abilities to be able to raise the sun... "Incredible! Good Work... Don!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

**(((((** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I know I did and I really must say Don is becoming quite the hero and his powers that are mostly unknown are slowly becoming known to us and himself but what will he do with this new power especially when other beings are out for it. This new found creature the Mendacore's the thingy's that Don was battling where incredible it took all of his unsealed power and some from within just to fight them off long enough until the moon showed its generosity. But that's all for now **I might take a break maybe** **I'm really loving this so I don't know** _but_ **Please Note**: **I Do Not Own or Claim to Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **this Belongs to there Respected Creators** "_**Hasbro**_" **Please Continue to Support the Official Releases of the Show and Any Other Products By** "**_Hasbro_**" **_Thank You Vary Much_**. _**:)** _**)))))**

* * *

_**I Began Editing On This Chapter and I Added These Umm... Words on 7\9\2012 11:49pm EST**_

I hope you all enjoyed the re-edited version of this chapter, I know I did! I would love to thank you for reading I hope your enjoying the story as well, if not then feel free to tell me. By the way "**Chapter 31**" is coming along mighty slow, this chapter is very, very critical for Don's survival, or rather not Don, but the survival of my into story hangs in the balance for if I where to choke and die, as would my story. I refuse to let that happen. Well I'm tired that's all... No! No I have one more thing to say, I have finished the video I talked about a few chapters ago, "My Inspirations!" well it's done me and my team fixed it up I really love it I think you all will too, however **I wont be uploading it to YouTube until my 3rd Month Anniversary**, so yeah on the _**17th of July**_ be sure to go to "**YouTube**" and **search**, "**My Inspirations Behind Dons Magical Stabilization**" just _copy and paste_ then enjoy, please note it's a bit gory and sad, but aren't all things. ("**Warning, Rainbow Dash Blood, Death Face, CupCakes, My Little Dashie everything as well as the single reason for creating Don and his story!**") _**Don't Miss It!**_  
_**Peace! Brohoof! **_**/)  
**  
_**I Finished Editing This Chapter on 7/19/2012 at 8:59pm EST**_


	11. Chapter 11 Reunion!

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own "_My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_" _Please Support the Official Release._**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: **Not Known**  
Middle Name: **Not Known**  
Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male**  
Species: **Human**  
Mood: **Selfless Gentle Kindness**  
Aura: **Bright Blue**  
Hair Color: **Short Rainbow of Colors**  
Eye Color: **Light Blue**  
Height: **5.6 feet**  
Weight: **191 pounds**  
Personality: Loneliness has filled him with Sorrow, Despair, and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of Magical Prowess makes it very difficult to make friends as most people are too afraid to get near him. His inability to Smile may be the Object of his new found friendship.

* * *

**Chapter 11  
Reunion!  
Don's Plight  
**

* * *

"Don!..." I hovered high above Equestria so high above it I was able to see all of Canterlot, all of Ponyvile, the entire EverFree Forest I watched it all... I watched them... Burn!

"Don!..." My eyes where smoking a hot frightening bloody red, my hair was long and darker than darkest night sky. I was laughing maniacally on the outside and... Crying deeply on the inside. "Don!..." I listened to there screams of agony, finally realizing I was the main cause of there pain. "DON!..." My hands where soaked with there crimson red blood, the Princess cried out to me asking of my betrayal. "**Don!** _**Why?**_" I grinned evilly as I raised my right arm into the air a spiraling white ball of magic began forming in the palm of my hand. Tears slowly slid down Celestia's face "Goodby..."

"_**DOOOOOON!**_" My eyes suddenly popped open my vision was blurry. I could just barely see the sunlight through the cracks of the forest trees. "It was only just a dream... Or was it!" I could see what I assumed was Rainbow Dash licking my cheeks trying to get me up, as she yelled at me I was still in a haze like I'd just drank thirty bottles of alcohol at once without dying from alcohol poisoning, and now I'm suffering the side effects of all that drinking.

I looked over to... "_**R..a.i..n...b..o.w...D.a..s.h!**_" Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. "Yes! Don can you hear me are you OK? I was so scared I thought you were..." I couldn't focus for some reason my vision was still blurry my hearing was going in and out almost like I was going deaf, but I was positive it was Rainbow Dash.

I could no longer detect anyone's presence or magical pressure, I felt totally alone if it weren't for Rainbow Dash's soft voice... "I would've..." I felt like I was about to pass out again Rainbow Dash's voice was slowly fading, the light was fading. I think I'm fading... "Don... Don... Speak to me... _**DON**_..." Rainbow Dash screamed out.

Canterlot

Twilight awoke with a sudden pain in her gut like some pony close to her was just taken. Twilight heard sounds outside her bedroom. "Raider... Is that you" Suddenly a different voiced echoed into Twilight's room. "What Twilight have you finally awoken?" Twilight didn't recognize the voice she quickly hid underneath her bed.

Princess Cadenza walked into Twilight's bedroom with a piece of wheat toast in her mouth. "Umm... Twilight Sparkle are you here?" Cadenza looked around vigorously. "Oh no... I'm a terrible baby sitter... I haven't been here for more than six hours and I've already lost her." "_**Noooooooo!**_" Cadenza screamed as she opened her mouth wide. "Oh my gosh!" Suddenly it hit Cadenza. "Raider... is going to kill me!" Cadenza dropped her toast and ran out of Twilight's bedroom in a sudden panic.

Twilight's little nose bounced at the smell she'd never smelled before. Twilight stuck her head out from underneath the bed her eyes darted towards the piece of toast. "Emm..." Cadenza walked back into the room casually with her eyes closed. "I almost forgot my toast. _**Aaaahhh!**_ Thief eating my toast!"

'burp' Twilight burped. "That was good! Hi! my name is Twilight..." Cadenza cut her off. "Sparkle... Yes Raider asked me to look after you while he was away on business." Cadenza smiled widely. "My name is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Twilight's eyes widened. "P..p.p..ppprincess! You mean your a Princess too." Cadenza blushed vividly. "Yeh! I am, but you can call me Cadenza! Now Twilight let's have some breakfast." Twilight bounced up ready for that. "Great! I'm starving!" Twilight quickly chased after Cadenza anxious for the delicious breakfast.

EverFree Forest

"Don... Don... Don... **DON**... Speak to me... _**DOOOON**_..." Rainbow Dash cried out as she balled into her hooves. "Rainbow... Dash... Shut up... Please... Your giving me a major head ache." Rainbow Dash's eyes watered she flopped on top of Don's stomach. Filled with joy that Don was still in this world. Don let a moan of pain, he was surprised how heavy Rainbow Dash was. "I'm so happy, for a while there... I thought... you where..." Don interrupted Rainbow Dash. "**Ah!** Careful Rainbow Dash it still hurts, my stomach does!"

I wrapped my arms around Rainbow Dash trying to get some of her weight off of me, but I found her soft coat rather comforting. "I thought I had lost you Don, if you leave now then who's going to help in the Wonderbolts." Don sighed heavily listening to Rainbow Dash's whimpering tone. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon! Besides I fully believe you can get into the Wonderbolts if you really try."

I turned over on my side and bundled Rainbow in my jacket. "What a hell of a night, that was... some party!" The sun shined through into the forest illuminating Don as he wrapped his arms around Rainbow Dash trying to return the comfort that he got from her. Rainbow Dash stayed up seven hours straight looking over Don she was exhausted as was Don even though he was doing all of the sleeping.

Don sighed as he starred up into the beautifully big and bright blue sky. "I told you... I would protect you..." Don heard growls in the distance further and further into the darker areas of the forest. The sound of the resonating monsters preparing there counter attack echoed. "My magic is low, but I can just barely feel my newly formed connection with the sun and moon, bu..but what does this mean?"

Skies of Equestria

Spitfire awoke in a pile of hay feeling totally recharged and ready for anything well almost anything. "Finally... the sun is up now it should be real easy to find the Princess!" Spitfire leaped into the air spreading her wings for a good stretch. Spitfire looked in all directions trying to find her bearings. "Now... Which way should I go?"

Meanwhile Soarin was awakening as well, but he found himself lying in a riverbed. "What the heck! Oh right I passed out mid way through the search, I guess Spitfire was right, but I feel great after that nap now if only I could get some more pie!" Soarin slowly stood up out of the riverbed he violently shook his body sending water flying off of his coat in all direction. "I guess, I'll get back to work at least the sun's out this'll be a piece of pie!" Soarin stretched his wings for a few seconds then leaped high into the air soaring quickly in just about any random direction.

Ponyvile

The mayor charged outside as did the rest of the town's ponies. The town's ponies began muttering amongst themselves. "_**Whoa!**_ Look the sun it's moving again!" One mare said. "It's about time!" One colt stated boldly. The mayor stared in awe! It seemed as if all of the ponies stared in awe total confusion dawned over them wondering what the Princess was doing, she took quite a day to oversleep.

Sweet Apple Acres

Applejack wobbled in through the front door. "Granny... Ahm home... I got's your flowers... You have no... Idea what I had to go through... to get these darn things." Applejack fell flat on her face. "Ah had to go into the EverFree Forest to get these here flowers! I done couldn't find no such flower in Ponyvile! Ahm not sure what was going on in that forest, but it was really creepy." Granny smith took the special gray flowers out of Applejack's bag. "Good now for the best tasting zap apple jam ever!" Applejack lied there as her eyes drooped. "Na thanks, ahm too worn out!"

Canterlot

Cadenza and Twilight trained behind the castle in the rear garden. Twilight stopped for a breather. "Cadenza can you do me a favor?" Cadenza turned to Twilight with a welcoming smile on her face. "Sure thing Twilight what is it?"

"Well a... Friend of mine is... Lost you see... I was wondering if you could... Use your magic to find him, then bring him here!" Cadenza scratched her head. "Sure Twilight! I could give it a try, but I need a description to go by what does this pony look like?" Twilight began drawing on a random piece of paper that seemed to have conveniently appeared from as if out of nowhere. Twilight held up here expert drawing with her mouth. Cadenza starred in confusion.

Twilight are you being serious right now! Cause I can't find mythical creatures. "But this is a good drawing of whatever it is the mane is perfectly aligned correctly the symmetry between the eyes is perfect is that suppose to be a snout." Twilight's eyes twitched in anger. "Can you find this or not!" Cadenza raised a brow to this. "Oh you where being serious... Well there's no harm in trying, but I know I'm not going to find anything."

Cadenza planted her butt on the ground she focused and suddenly her horn began to glow and sparkle brightly. "Now let's see... Hey, hey Twilight hold the drawing still I'm trying to focus on it." "Oh sorry!" Twilight took a deep breath then suddenly you could confuse her for a statue.

EverFree Forest

I held Rainbow Dash tight I felt a disturbance as if something or someone was creeping up on me. I opened my eyes to see the scenery had changed dramatically. "What... where am I?" I violently looked around in all directions recognizing the ground, and the trees, and that rose bush from before. "It looks like... I'm in the garden in Canterlot behind Celestia's castle."

It finally struck me someone or somepony must've summoned me here whoever did was extremely gifted. Another tid bit of info just blew through my mind I felt lighter I looked down my jacket to see Rainbow Dash was gone. "Oh shit!" I quickly tried to gather enough of my magical energy to summon Rainbow Dash to me.

It was difficult considering my state the sheer thought of using magic exhausted me causing me to sweat heavily. I sat down on the ground I crisscrossed my legs then focused entirely on Rainbow Dash's presence.

Meanwhile Rainbow was resting soundly on a soft warm piece of grass as sunlight shinned down on her in the center of the EverFree Forest. As soon as Don's presence vanished the revolting monsters decided Rainbow Dash would be there dinner, at least twelve of them charged Rainbow at once.

Don squinted his eyes. "Oh no I'm not going to make!" Don couldn't gather enough energy in time. "Damn it!" The disgustingly hideous monsters tried as the must to reach Rainbow Dash, but something was stopping them. The monsters could not penetrate the barrier of sunlight that was engulfing Rainbow Dash.

It would seem Don's power is not limited by distance any pony under the sun is shielded from this new creature that resides in the darkness. Don sweat dropped. "Thank goodness! I was for sure Rainbow Dash was a goner I couldn't bare failing now not after what I've been through."

Twilight let the picture she drew fall out of her mouth, it slowly fell to the ground. "So where is he?" Twilight asked in deep anticipation. "I'm not sure, I did everything right he should be here, if he's real that is." Suddenly Twilight and Cadenza detected a spike in energy very nearby to them. "_**Whoa!**_ What's that?" Twilight and Cadenza said in absolute unison.

"Finally after all of my hard work and effort I made it back to the Canterlot castle." Don stood up holding a sleeping Rainbow Dash in his arms. "Thank goodness you aren't any bigger Rainbow Dash or I wouldn't be able to carry you around like this." I somehow managed to chuckle even though my chest was on fire. Twilight and a pony I didn't know raced around the corner they bumped into my back I managed not to fall to the ground, but it hurt a lot.

I turned to Twilight and Cadenza. Immediately Cadenza giggled. "So are you stuck with baby sitting as well." Don grinned as he starred at Cadenza. "Well it's a tough job, but I here it pays well!" Cadenza chuckled to Don's sarcasm. "My name is Mi Amore Cadenza you may call me Cadenza if you'd like."

"Well Cadenza it's a pleasure to meet you my name is..." I fell to one knee as pain shot up my spin finishing my sentence for me. "Don are you alright?" Twilight foolishly asked considering the obviousness of the answer. "So your name is Don it's a lovely name! Here Don allow me to aid you!"

Cadenza engulfed my entire body in her warm magic it was so thick I could almost feel the magic on my skin. My wounds healed the scar on my chest disappeared. "Thank you Cadenza I really appreciate it. I've been feeling nothing but pain for a while now I feel really good now!" Now that my power was restored I suddenly picked up a strange presence, but somehow familiar. I gently laid Rainbow Dash on the soft grass.

I could hear him calling for me. I don't know how, but I'm sure it was that same dragon I'd fought before... He was back for round two. Don smirked as he stood starring into the sky. "Should be interesting! Hey Cadenza I know we just met and this is rather sudden but..." Cadenza blushed brightly to Don's sudden proposal in marriage.

"Can you do me a huge favor and watch over Rainbow Dash for me." Cadenza felt crushed but relieved she wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. "Sure... Don I'd love too." I turned to Twilight a serious issue just overtook my mind. "Twilight how old are you?" Twilight looked up to me. "Eight!" I raised one eyebrow. "Eight... Perfect well you can keep Rainbow Dash company when she wakes, she's seven." Twilight looked over to a Rainbow Dash who was resting soundly. "Seven! Yeah! I'm older, haha!"

"Seven... ln a half!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she suddenly bounced up stretching her wings. Rainbow Dash looked around wondering where the heck she was. "Hey where is this place?" "Good luck Cadenza see you later Rainbow Dash I'll be back soon Twilight." I teleported away leaving Rainbow Dash and Twilight to work out there differences and hopefully get along.

Twilight turned to Rainbow Dash she starred her down. Cadenza watched as static appeared between the two of them. "Wow! What a starring contest." Cadenza bit down on a piece of toast.

Equestria Skies

I appeared before the dragon! "It's been a while dragon so you won't more." The dragon smirked evilly as he gave me a cold stare. "Yes kid you could say that! First things first, I'd like to... Introduce myself!" Don crisscrossed his arms. "Go on!" I raised my guard I knew dragons where liars. "My name is Itenza!" "Itenza that's a strange name for a dead dragon! It doesn't matter what I call you Itenza, your still going to die by my hands."

Suddenly without warming I heard galloping it became louder and louder. Itenza and I looked down to see we where surrounded. "**LOOK... THERE THEY ARE!**" I looked over to Itenza... "Hey do you think there talking about us?" Itenza shook his head in confusion. "Maybe how should I know?"

Raider stepped into view he charged up his horn. "Listen quickly surround them don't let them get away!" I had unfortunately dropped my guard long enough for Itenza to tack advantage of, he took that as his chance he violently smacked me into the ground with a nice right hook. Raider and the other guardian ponies starred in confusion. "Why are they fighting each other, the stress must be getting to them! Or perhaps this dragon is on our side!"

Suddenly seven or so Wonderbolts appeared surrounding the dragon Itenza. I stared up from out of the rising smoke into the sky from the crater I was in. "Don't... You fools you'll only get in the way!" I pushed myself out of the crater and rose back into the air. Immediately I saw the look in the Itenza's eyes.

"_**No**_... **Wait**... Don't do it, they don't deserve this!" Itenza laughed evilly. "But, Don don't you understand, it's you I won't... If there just going to get in the way then I'll just have to eliminate all of them!" Spitfire and Soarin finally arrived on the scene. "No all of you..." Don was suddenly cut off by a deeper more convincing voice. "**RUN AWAY... QUICKLY!**" Raider looked up to see the dragon inhaling a large amount of air for an attack.

Spitfire and Soarin where totally confused considering they'd just arrived and where totally in the dark as to what was happening. Don charged the Itenza in the attempt to stop his attack. Don forcefully punched Itenza in the gut... Nothing happened Itenza wasn't even in the least bit fazed by Don's attacks. Itenza exhaled fire, Raider and the other guardian ponies all scattered to avoid the pipping hot flames.

But there was no escape to be found. Don closed his eyes he couldn't bare it. The raging flames neared Raider. The Wonderbolts all scattered to save the guardian ponies. Spitfire charged the Itenza. Soarin flew over to Don to admire his appearance completely ignoring everything else, and hopefully try to get some information out of him.

Suddenly everything froze silence broke out. Itenza flames exploded before colliding with Raider and his ponies. Don's eyes widened to see Princess Celestia appear in the flames. "P..p..pprincess..!" Raider stuttered as Celestia flew high into the air completely ignoring Raider. I backed away from Itenza. We quickly formed a triangle all of us in one corner to ourselves.

Spitfire, Soarin and the rest of the Wonderbolts took that as there cue to back out of the fight. The tension in the air increased. Static discharged from my hands I readied myself. Celestia's horn glowed vividly. Itenza inhaled deeply ready for another fire attack one of much bigger magnitude this time. "Itenza before we kill you, I need to ask you something important." Itenza turned to me. "Yes what is?"

"Was it you... who caused the mayors house to catch fire in... Phillydelphia, and again while I was recovering in sweet apple acres I detected something powerful! It was you... summoning two Ursa's to attack me. Then again when I went to rescue Rainbow Dash in the EverFree Forest you where the one who sent those beasts to take my life!" Don clinched his fists in anger. "**WHYYY!**"

Celestia listened and watched with opened ears and widened eyes. As did the rest of the Wonderbolts and the Guardian ponies. "Answer me Itenza what are trying to accomplish." Itenza the big old dragon laughed evilly "So you finally figured it out well not entirely, but most of it! You see Don I've been keeping my right eye on you ever since you appeared in this world I didn't know where you came from or what you where, but I could feel your... sleeping powers."

"I knew I had to be the one to awaken it, then I'd harness it for myself and rid this disgusting world of Equestria once and for all!" Itenza looked over to Celestia with disgust evident on his ugly face. Every ponies eyes widened in fear for what they hoped was a lie. "I knew it!" I had dropped my guard unknowingly as I tried to contemplate what to do next.

"So do you think... I'll just roll over... and let you take it! So you can have your way with this beautiful world. I've only been here for a short five days, but in that time I've made friendships and forged new bonds it was painful I almost died a few times! But I prefer this world over mine so I will protect it from the likes of you!"

Itenza clinched his fists and teeth in anger. "You pathetic brat you can do nothing to stop me not now!" Itenza exhaled heavily golden flames shot out of Itenza's mouth they where aimed directly at Don. I quickly exhaled as much fire as I could my flames where light red barely anything worth mentioning, I'm saying they where weak.

Celestia fired a ray of pure undistorted magic at Itenza in the hopes of weakening his strange golden flames attack. "I knew... Itenza I knew when I was fighting you before I knew you held back I could sense it I just didn't realize how much." I couldn't keep spitting fire for nothing so I stopped and dove underneath the flames of death I charged Itenza.

I punched him in the stomach sending him flying back a few yards. I raised my hands towards the sun while I had the chance I knew I had to get rid of Itenza so I took my chance, the sun began to rotate and turn. Celestia was amazed. "Don I'm truly impressed that you can move the sun like that especially in your current form."

I breathed heavily as the sun began going down the beautiful moon would soon be visible. Every single pony Raider, Spitfire, Soarin all of them even Wonderbolts and the Guardian ponies starred in amazement in unison there mouths hung agape. "Whoa that... thing... can move the sun!" Spitfire and Soarin were in awe! "He must be really strong!" Spitfire admired. The moon rose high in the sky. It's light illuminated me I began to glow with a blue aura.

"But... Itenza... **You underestimate me!**" I charged the ancient dragon punching him with both of my hands together sending him flying fast tearing through the skies he flew towards the EverFree Forest at a rapidly increasing speed. I teleported a ways ahead of him I braced myself as soon as he neared me I slammed him down into the forest, I watched him fall and crash! I began flying downwards as fast as I could my body was emitting off a strong blue light that was blinding to the weak. Every pony looked away Don was far to bright to watch. Celestia was barely able to keep her eyes on Don he moved so fast.

I slammed my entire body into Itenza sending him further and further into the ground he coughed up blood. "See try to take my power now!" I pulled Itenza close to me to whisper in his ears so only he could hear. "If you ever fucking harm Rainbow Dash... I'll fucking kill you!" Itenza was barely able to stare into my bright glowing red eyes. I just smiled back at him evilly. I rose up out of the crater I'd just created for Itenza I wanted to kill him so badly, but something inside of me wouldn't let me. I looked down to Itenza he was barely conscious I could see all of the pain he was in it gave me joy.

I used my magic to grab a hold of him and pull him up out of the crater I lifted him high into the air. "Itenza... I swear if I see you again... I will kill you ... and I will eat you!" I slung Itenza out of Equestria. Itenza flew fast through the air I slung him as hard as I could. "I hope you die when you crash!" I watched Itenza as he left my sight,

I flew back to the others to hear there opinions, I only hoped they didn't fear me. Celestia was the first to speak. "Don that was incredible." Spitfire and Soarin flew over to me. "Nice look!" Spitfire said in a intrigued fascinated tone. "Yeah you got this really cool aura around you." Soarin added. "It matches your light blue eyes." Spitfire mentioned.

"Thanks!" Spitfire had to ask. "How are you flying right now you don't have any wings!" Don turned to Spitfire willing to answer her question. "Well I'm using magic to propel myself in mid air. Speaking of magic!" The aura around me began vanishing slowly I felt the side effects loom over me.

"Don are you alright? It looks like doing all of that fighting has taken a toll on you." Don whipped the sweat off of his face. "I'll say!" The two Wonderbolts lined up to introduce themselves. "Hi! My name is Soarin I'm a Wonderbolt!" "I'm Spitfire Captain of the Wonderbolts!" Don scratched his chin to her words. "Captain... You don't say! Well my name is Don! I know a little certain little Filly who is dying to meet you!" Spitfire chuckled "Is that so!" Soarin nudged his wing into Spitfire's. "Haha! Looks like your pretty popular!"

Raider and the rest of the guardian ponies headed for Canterlot. The remaining few Wonderbolts headed back to Cloudsdale. Celestia, and Don reunited at last. They headed for Canterlot as well. Spitfire and Soarin! both stopped in PonyVile for a quick spell.

Outskirts of Equestria

Itenza crashed in a valley that was quite large, he was covered in his own blood, he was barely able to move still very much in a lot of pain. "That brat sure is strong he managed to hold my golden flames at bay impressive! Bu..but still what was that blue aura? I could've died he truly has improved since we last fought even though it was only thirteen hours ago." Itenza starred up to the ominous moon glaring down upon him, a familiar presence suddenly engulfed Itenza's senses. "So... it... was you!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

* * *

**(((((((** Well guys I hoped you enjoyed this, things sure are getting interesting oh yes Pinky Pie will return in the next chapter FlutterShy will be appearing in the next chapter as well. Again I hope you enjoyed this please leave your thoughts on this chapter, tell me what you **like or dislike** that'd be helpful but for now _Please Note:_ **I Do Not Own or Claim to Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Belongs to there Respected Creators** "**Hasbro**" **Please Continue to Support the Official Releases of the Show and Any Other Products By** "**Hasbro**" **Thank You Vary Much.** _**:)**_ **)))))))**

* * *

**_I began Editing This Chapter & I Added These Umm... Words on 7/14/2012 at 12:40pm EST_  
**

First off, I want to thank you for reading whether it be your first time, or your second, or maybe even your third. Still Thank You!  
I wish I had more time to play with Don and his tale, however my second Project will correct that, I have unfortunately come up with way, way to many idea's and "**PonyLover3**" That one you brought to my attention was incredible _**Thank You**_. **Remember on the _17th_ I'll be unveiling the future.** Good job "Blazin' Horizons" for figuring out my riddle on my profile page. Anyway Thanks for reading stay tuned for Chapter 32 Feel free to Favorite and Review. See You Next Chapter. **Brohoof!** **_/)_  
**

**_I Finished Editing This Chapter on 7\14\2012 at :pm EST_  
**


	12. Chapter 12 Goodbye Raider

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Release.**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: **Aaron**  
Middle Name: **Eran**  
Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male**  
Species: **Human**  
Mood: **Excited Great Anticipation**  
Aura: **Nothing**  
Hair Color: **Short Rainbow Colored**  
Eye Color: **Light Blue**  
Height: **5.6 feet**  
Weight: **191 pounds**  
First Assessment Personality:  
Loneliness has filled him with Sorrow, Despair, and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of Magical Prowess makes it very difficult to make friends as most people are to afraid to get near him. His inability to Smile may be the Object of his new found friendship.  
Latest Assessment Personality:  
Lordliness isn't a object anymore the Sorrow he once felt has vanished along with his Despair and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of power will soon be required in the world he's trying to live in evil forces are brewing up fresh chaos. When it comes to making new friends Don seems to have a knack for it.

* * *

**Chapter 12  
That's not my name.  
Goodbye Raider  
A Race... Your Joking Right?  
Dogs Howls in The Night  
**

* * *

Princess Celestia and myself where flying back to Canterlot. The sun was sitting on its own we'll at least I thought it was, I realized the suns own movements weren't really the suns. The sun was draining my magic supply to rise and lower itself on its own. That's annoying.

"So Celestia what happened to you after you used that spell? I was for sure you had... died, but I'm glad I was incorrect." Celestia chuckled in agreement. "I'm glad you where wrong as well! As for what happened after I used the spell I do not know I must've blacked out? I only awoke because I heard someone calling my name, once I woke I found myself in Manehattan I'd lost a whole day I had no initial clue of how I got there? I actually only made it back cause I detected your spike in power." Don's blinked eyes in amazement. "Wow! That's incredible... what's Manehattan like!"

"That's not the point, Donathan!" Don's eyes widened wondering how she knew that name. "What did you just call me?" I felt a sudden feeling of remorse over take me. "Donathan that's your real name isn't it?" Don turned starring off into the sunset. "No! Donathan is my... fathers name." "My mother named me after my father because he had died in battle, so I'm told." Celestia realized by the look om Don's face she should've kept her mouth shut.

"So No Celestia, Donathan isn't my real full name my name is... Don Eran Aaron." Celestia immediately attempted to change the subject. "It's a lovely name." Don looked over to Celestia wondering who's she was talking about. "Who's mine... its nothing special." I was beginning to lose my balance in mid air my magic was dangerously low and depleting fast.

"Don look I can see the castle from here... Don?" Celestia turned to Don to see he was falling. "Come on, come on don't give out on me now!" I tried reaching for clouds as I fell, but I didn't even have enough magic to grab a hold of one of them. My hands just slipped right through unfortunately. I was closing in on the ground I braced myself for a final impact. When suddenly I felt like something was tugging at my jacket.

I looked up to see Celestia holding me up by my old dirty jacket... I didn't tell her that though. "_**Thanks!**_" Celestia unfortunately opened her mouth dropping me without realizing it only to say. "No problem, don't mention it!" I quickly barrel rolled before I landed on the ground to further reduce the damage I would've took. "Whoa that was close! I do kinda wish I had wings though, I wouldn't have to rely on magic all of the time. Even though I don't now!"

Celestia landed on the ground she walked over to me. "Oh my gosh! Are you OK?" I turned to Celestia. "I'm fine, but could you give me a lift." "Sure I don't mind get on!" I felt a little weird getting on the back of a Princess. Then riding her all the way back to Canterlot. Princess Celestia leaped into the air with me on her back she spread her rather large wings wide and flew. This was the first time I actually got a good close up look at them they were beautiful.

"Wow is this as fast you can go it's pretty amazing." Celestia quickly shook her head in disagreement. "Not really I'm not even going fast." "Oh wow you must be like the fastest in Equestria." A look of defeat dawned down on Celestia's face. "...Actually I might not be the fastest." Don almost choked. "What are you saying of course your the fastest! You can't have the title Princess for nothing."

"You realize Don they aren't called the Wonderbolts for nothing there Captain Spitfire is probably faster than me!" Don shook his head. "Wait, wait, wait you mean Spitfire the Pegasus I talked to before, the brightly colored one!" Celestia nodded in confirmation. "Yes she might be faster!" "Dang no wonder Rainbow Dash wants to meet her!"

"Looks like we are here. Oh Don I have one more question I have to ask before we land." "I saw you in a forest well I didn't see, see you, I dreamed about you. You where protecting a young filly from ferocious beasts. I saw something in your eyes that frightened me. Or it wasn't something I saw or rather something I didn't see. Don I couldn't see your hope!"

"I know... I seem to have a problem. I may have not of displayed my hope, but I didn't need to I knew I was going to save the young filly and myself. I do not believe in hope, I do not need it!" Celestia felt uneasy listening to Don's words. "By the way that young filly her name is Rainbow Dash I realized while spending some time with her that's she's incredible. She's the one who created the so called Sonic Rainboom that you so plainly stated days ago. You know she may be faster than you." Celestia scratched her chin. "Rainbow Dash... Huh!" Princess Celestia thought about Rainbow Dash for a moment before landing.

Princess Celestia landed on the balcony of her room it was a mess on the inside. "Whoa what happened here?" Celestia turned her head to face me. "Don I have a great idea!" I got off of Princess Celestia my legs felt numb it was hard to stand. "Yeah what is it?" Celestia backed up away from Don as she took a breathe. "Why not a race!"

"A race... Really... Is now really the time I mean you do realize what's going on outside your little bubble here in Equestria don't you." Don stopped to take a breathe. "Raging forces could be preparing to slit our throats and you want to have a race." Celestia gave Don a cold fully aware stare. "Yes Don I fully realize what's happening around us better the reason we have this race." Don was totally confused.

"Every pony will be frightened the terrifying news could cause a panic to break out, but if we have this race and pretend everything's OK then they'll think it's OK too!" Don scratched his head pondering that. "I see, but what I wanna know is can I participate in this race." Celestia responded immediately in a crude tone. "No! You can't!" Don's arms instantly fell to his waist. "What? Really why not?" Celestia chuckled loudly. "Of course you can participate, I just had to pull a fast one on you."

"Oh very funny! So when will we hold the race, and how far will it go, who all will be participating?" Celestia starred off the balcony to Cloudsdale in the distance. "I do believe I'm going to make it a world wide race." Don's eyes widened. "You mean... all the way... around the world, that hardly seems fare... I don't know my way around this place... I still get lost in Equestria." Celestia sighed. "Deal with it, I've decided!" Don crisscrossed his arms. "Geez fine! I'll just have to think of some super secret awesome trump card to help me win..." Celestia cut him off. "No! You won't no magic this is going to be a fare race of true flying speed." Don's mouth fell hanging open. "But then how will I fly?" Celestia instantly realized Don doesn't have wings. "Oh yeah right you use magic to fly don't you I forgot about that! Fine you can use magic to fly but nothing else." "Got it, this should be good."

"I think I'll host the event in forty eight hours." Don's eyes widened wide. "**WHAT! **But that's only two days I'm not even sure if I can recover in time for that." Celestia closed the doors to her balcony with magic. "You'll be fine Don, it's not like your going to be fighting or anything your just flying try to relax loosen up a little." "I am loose!"

Suddenly Cadenza and Twilight waltzed right in on me and Princess Celestia. I turned to Twilight and Cadenza "So what's up you two!" Twilight ran to Princess Celestia she was relieved to see her again. "Twilight Sparkle my pupil how have you been while I was away." Twilight starred up to Celestia. "I've been fine, but what about you Princess what happened to you I was so worried." Celestia looked above Twilight to see Princess Cadenza standing over by the doorway. "Well Twilight I'll tell you all about that in a moment, but first!"

"Ah Cadenza it's been far too long since we last seen each other how have you been." Princess Celestia walked over Princess Cadenza. They haven't stood face to face in a few years. "Celestia why the need to be so formal like I tell every other pony just call me Cadenza." Celestia nodded her head in agreement. "Yes I've tried to before, but I'm just to used to all of the formalities for you I will try."

Twilight looked around to see Don was suddenly gone. "Where did he go, he left without saying goodbye... again!" Twilight used magic to open the glass doors before her she walked out on to the balcony starring up into the sky to see the bright somewhat glowing blue full moon. "Strange I've never seen the moon glow like that before."

"Celestia I need to ask you, have you noticed anything strange like a feeling in the air I've been feeling it for months now." Celestia slowly closed her eyes giving them a brief rest. "I've noticed it Cadenza I thought it was just nothing for a while, but very recently I've been persuaded to believe otherwise." Celestia's eyes shot open in realization. "I believe something dark is brewing, so in the near future I need you to be ready."

"Cadenza I have one more super huge spectacular favor I hope you can do for me, I would like your assistance in training Twilight Sparkle." Cadenza backed away from Celestia in fear. "What her I don't think you need my help, but if you insist." Celestia starred into the ground. "Well I don't what you to train her so much as watch over her while I'm not training her. I will be far to busy to train or even keep an eye on Twilight so could you..." Cadenza cut Celestia off. "You mean be a body guard..." Suddenly Celestia's bedroom door slammed open.

Cadenza and Celestia glared at who ran inside so crudely without knocking. "Princess's we've lost contact with Raider!" Both of there mouths hit the floor. "_**What? How?**_" They both demanded in unison. "Ma'am we believe Raider has been... well killed!" Cadenza and Celestia's eyes widened in fear. "How do you think he was killed, I doubt Raider would go down so easily his really strong you know that's why he's leader of the Guardians."

"But Princess we found the jacket he was wearing it was dripping wet with what we believe is his blood there's almost no way he's still alive." Celestia marched past Cadenza and the guardian. "Quickly Cadenza do the job I've assigned to you! I'm going to investigate this." "Yes Celestia!" Cadenza walked off to the balcony to collect Twilight. Celestia slowly turned to the guardian pony. "OK! take me to Raider's bloody jacket I want to see it. Now!"

Sweet Apple Acres

Don appeared on the Apple's farmhouse porch he stepped up to the door about to knock when something went through his mind. "Wait a second, I don't remember seeing Rainbow Dash with Cadenza and Twilight." Don instantly turned around he stepped down the few steps into the grassy field he walked as a gentle cool breeze blew past him cooling him off, he began gathering energy to try and detect Rainbow Dash.

"There I can sense Rainbow Dash she seems fine, but should I be concerned. I haven't even gotten the chance to tell her about Spitfire and the other Wonderbolts, and the big race Celestia is planning. I'll just go to see if she's OK I'll tell her about that stuff tomorrow I've generated enough magic to teleport to her and back." Don suddenly disappeared...

Cloudsdale

I fell upside down on to a soft puffy cloud. I felt relaxed immediately I could've fallen asleep right there. I watched from a distance on my little cloud as Rainbow Dash and a few other fillies lined up for what appeared to be a race of some sorts how familiar. Suddenly I heard a soft quiet yawn next to me, I slowly turned my head to see a little filly with bright pink hair she was watching the competition too.

The filly turned to me. I could see she was about scream. I quickly covered her mouth. "**MONSTER!**" she mumbled through my hand. "_Sssshhhh!_ I'm in hiding little filly and I'm not a monster now if I let go will you promise not to scream." The little Pegasus filly bobbed her head in confirmation. I let go she took a breath. "_Monster!_" I could barely here it.

"Umm... Your gonna have to be a bit louder than that." I turned back to the fillies it looked as if they where about to begin. "Go Rainbow Dash!" mumbled the filly next to me I turned to her with a smile on my face. "My name is Don what's yours?" I whispered to the filly. I could see my sheer presence was giving the filly the trembles. "That's OK! You don't have to answer your not the first to be afraid of me I'm sure you won't be the last either."

Suddenly I heard... well I thought I heard her say something. "My name is... Fluttershy!" I quickly turned back to her. "Fluttershy... Well that's a lovely name! Nice to meet and may I say that you have a beautiful bright mane!" Fluttershy look up out of her fear to see my smile. "Umm... Thanks!" She sounded different I think she's finally decided to give me a chance.

I turned back to the race it had already begun. The track they raced on was rather small I could run it a thousand times in a minute. "Go! Rainbow Dash! Race the crap out of them!" I listened to Fluttershy's mumbling that I could barely here so I know Rainbow Dash couldn't hear them. "You... Can... Do... It... Rainbow... Dash!" said Fluttershy.

I was on the edge of my cloud they weren't moving that fast, but fast enough to cause me to go cross eyed just trying to keep up. "Wow the young ones of this world sure are talented and fast." Suddenly when my eyes finally adjusted I noticed one of them was planning on cheating it looked as if they where going to trip Rainbow Dash. I aimed my left arm for the race track, I snapped my fingers causing the rope they had hidden in the clouds to disappear.

"Hey... Don... What did you... Just do?" I turned to Fluttershy. "Well Fluttershy they were going to cheat, they were gonna trip Rainbow Dash with a rope that was hidden in the clouds so I just removed the rope." Fluttershy seemed confused. "A rope? I didn't see any rope." "The rope was the same color of a cloud so it blended in!" Don held up a poorly painted rope to Fluttershy. "Oh... I see! How did you remove it?" Don snapped his fingers causing the rope to disappear. "I used magic I used the last of my magic I had left."

The little fillies were moving around the track faster and faster a strong wind began forming the cloud that Fluttershy and I were on moved slowly with the winds. I gripped the cloud tightly afraid I was going to fall through my magic was dangerously low. "Look the race it's almost over!" "I wonder who will win?" I turned to her. "No question Fluttershy I think you know who's gonna win!" The moment I said that Rainbow Dash soared across the finish line she won by a huge lead.

"Ha! Beat you two losers into the ground twice in a week." Rainbow Dash collected her ego enlargements. "I left you two in the dust how did my tracks feel!" One of the fillies chuckled trying to hide his anger and annoyance. "We... knew we wouldn't win... we just wanted to see... where we stood considering you did a Sonic Rainboom is all." The other filly turned to her with an anxious look on his face. "So Rainbow Dash do you think you could do a Sonic Rainboom for us now... please! We wanna see it again!"

"**WOOHOO RAINBOW DASH YOUR THE BEST!**" Screamed Fluttershy in a loud enough tone to nearly shatter my ear drums. "Gee I hope she heard me." I almost flew off of the cloud, I barely hung on over the edge I clutched my bleeding right ear. "Heard you how could she not hear you I sure as hell heard you... owe my ears! All of Cloudsdale heard you!"

"Sorry boys I gotta go!" Rainbow looked over to Fluttershy she thought she saw some pony else as well. "Yeah! hang on Fluttershy I'll be there in a sec." I hid inside the cloud in time hoping she didn't see me I turned to Fluttershy. "Quick Fluttershy listen to the words coming out of my mouth... don't tell Rainbow Dash I was hear OK and don't tell her about the rope either!" Fluttershy was totally confused. "What why?" Fluttershy turned to see Don, but he was gone in an instant.

Rainbow Dash sat down on the cloud beside Fluttershy. "Man I am beat... Hey Fluttershy what are you doing looking over the edge, you better be careful or you'll fall off like last time." Fluttershy slowly turned to Rainbow Dash with a fearful look on her face. "Umm... Yeah! Rainbow Dash that was great! I'd never seen you move so fast."

"Fluttershy you haven't seen nothing yet!" Rainbow Dash strained to hide the pain she was feeling she apparently injured her left wing flying as fast as she could. "Well I'm gonna go home, I'm way too sleepy to stay up admiring the moon." Rainbow Dash faced the moon. "Speaking of the moon Fluttershy have you noticed the blue light it's been throwing off lately!" "Yes I have it's so pretty!" Rainbow Dash quickly flew off for her house in the clouds. "Owe my wing! It hurts! I wish some pony would be there for me when I get home!"

Sweet Apple Acres

I knocked on the door only to see Big Mac open it with his tongue sticking out it looked really swollen like he'd been biting on it or if he got stung several hundred times by nasty bees. I sighed as I reached out and swiped my right hand over Big Mac's swollen tongue. "There how does that feel?" Big Mac licked his tongue he moved it around in his mouth enjoying the relief from the heavy pain he was in. "That feels much better! Thank ya kindly Don!" I scratched my head. "No problem now I was wondering could I stay the night again I'm really tired." Big Mac shook his head in conformation. "Sure thing! You can stay in the same room, nothing's changed your always welcome here Don." I walked past Big Mac feeling really relieved and thankful. "Thanks, you have no ideal how good it is to hear you say that!"

I ran upstairs, a few steps up I realized how late it was and Granny would kill me if I woke Applejack. I walked up the stairs slowly and turned the corner I slid down the hallway to the guest room I was allowed to stay in. I walked in and shut the door behind me I quickly tossed my jacket and pants on the floor and flopped in the soft bed. The feeling of sweet relief loomed over me it was like death, but better I didn't have to die I just had to lie there and play dead. I couldn't sense any ponies presence, I was too tired then suddenly something flashed through my mind.

"I want your power Don! With it I'll finally rid this world of Equestria! It's only a matter of time!" I thought of what Itenza said it gave me chills. Then I remembered the dream I had. "Equestria was burning to the ground could that have been a dream or possibly a vision of the future. Oh I hope it was nothing but a dream!" I shoved my head into the soft plush pillow hoping it would save me from my fears. My fears usually came true. "Oh! Please not this time!"

Canterlot

The moon moved slowly through the skies the night was only half over. Celestia started at the blood soaked jacked that belonged to Raider. "These tears... something with very sharp claws must've had its way with Raider! I would say he's probably alive somewhere, but this just looks to brutal who could've done this and why?" The guardian pony who was standing off to the side trying to keep his distance. "We have no idea we only found his jacket just a little ways from Canterlot." Celestia's eyes widened in fear. "How far away from Canterlot? It could be dangerous for ponies that are traveling at night!" The guardian pony stepped up further holding sweet reassurance. "No! Princess I meant it was on the border of the EverFree Forest, please forgive me."

"Oh... Well it looks like I'm going to have to choose a new leader for the guardians! Great now I'm juggling training with Twilight and plans for the big race now this. I can't deal with this now." Princess Celestia looked to the guardian pony to her left. "Can you handle this for me I'm going to turn in for tonight." The guardian pony sighed heavily. "Yes Princess Celestia! I will you should get some rest you've been gone for far too long!"

Princess Celestia smiled cheerfully she left the guardian to his work. Princess Celestia had gotten all the way up to her room when something finally tore a hole through her brain. Then suddenly it struck the Princess at the core. "The EverFree Forest, and Don he was there fighting... What was he fighting it was something... but what where they... I can just vaguely remember." Suddenly a frightening image just appeared in the Princess's mind. "Oh my gosh those are Mendacore's I thought they didn't exist anymore, this isn't good, no not one bit! So Don was fighting them off how did he do that there immortal only a Mendacore or another immortal being can vanquish a Mendacore." "Or could it be that Don is..."

Mendacore's howled from within the deep parts of the EverFree Forest. Both Princess Celestia and Don instantly detected there presence they both heard the howls. Don sighed loudly as he laid in the bed moonlight glaring through the window into his room illuminating him. "Great how can I possibly sleep with those annoying dogs barking all night." Don sighed heavily in annoyance.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

* * *

**(((((** Yah I've set up the plot for the big race happy face and I've revealed another bit secret that Celestia doesn't pay attention at all. "I'll let you guts figure out what I mean or just learn what I'm talking about in the next wonderful chapter" please tell me what you thought about this chapter I know what some of you may be think "**FILLER!**" nope your dead wrong buddy you'll see next chapter. Anyway... Please Note: **I Do Not Own or Claim to Own** "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic" **it Belongs to there Respected Creators** "_**Hasbro**_" **Please Continue to Support the Official Releases of the Show, and Any Other Products By** "_**Hasbro**_" Thank You Very Much. _**:)**_ **)))))**

* * *

**_I Began Editing This Chapter and I Added These Umm... Words on 7/16/2012 at 2:11pm EST_  
**

I'd first like to thank you for reading. "_**Thanks!**_" I hope your still enjoying the story and or chapter. I'll probably re-edit chapter 13 today or tomorrow. By the way if you've gotten that far and you actually care. Chapter 32 is looking nice, I'm putting my all into this one. I really think every pony will love it. Feel free to compliment my awesomeness. Anyway that's it... Peace! Brohoof! /)**  
**

**_I Finished Editing This Chapter on 7\16\2012 at :pm EST_  
**


	13. Chapter 13 Commesne,Icing,Seal,Colarine!

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I** Do Not Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Release.**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: **Aaron**  
Middle Name: **Eran**  
Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male**  
Species: **Human**  
Mood: **Excited Great Anticipation**  
Aura: **Nothing**  
Hair Color: **Rainbow Colored**  
Eye Color: **Light Blue**  
Height: **5.6 feet**  
Weight: **191 pounds**  
First Assessment Personality:  
Loneliness has filled him with Sorrow, Despair, and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of Magical Prowess makes it very difficult to make friends as most people are to afraid to get near him. His inability to Smile may be the Object of his new found friendship.  
Latest Assessment Personality:  
Lordliness isn't a object anymore the Sorrow he once felt has vanished along with his Despair and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of power will soon be required in the world he's trying to live in evil forces are brewing up fresh chaos. When it comes to making new friends Don seems to have a knack for it.

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_  
**Preparations Commence.**  
**Icing Cookies!**  
**Forbidden Seal Light Octagon**,  
**Colarine A Lonely Mother**

* * *

I awoke to feel almost completely restored I felt amazing all of my energy magic and stamina had returned to me in just one night of beautiful sleep.

I looked down to find Applejack standing on top of me starring me dead in the eyes.

"Applejack what exactly are doing," "Ah was watching you sleep!" "Wow you sure are being straight with me no lies, so why where you watching me sleep."

"Unm no reason but do ya know ya snore when ya sleep." "Really I didn't know that."

Applejack hopped off of me and headed for the door. "Wait Applejack how long was I asleep."

"Oh we'll ahem not sure I think you'd have to ask Big Mac."

"Oh well OK!" I sat up and got dressed I looked out my window to see the sun was fully risen high in the sky.

Birds chirped butterfly's flew there was a small breeze today was going to be perfect.

I walked down stairs to find Big Mac who just walked in. "Hey Bic Mac can I ask you something,"

"Sure Don!" "Well how long was I asleep?" "Hmm... Maybe sixteen hours." I starred at Big Mac with widened eyes, "Did you... Just say..." "**SIXTEEN HOURS!**"

"Well that explains why I feel so good!" "Yeah you slept right through the big storm that passed through this morning."

"Storm?" "What kinda storm!" "Well I'm not entirely sure there was extremely bad heavy winds hard rain almost like hail." "You slept like a filly right through it."

"Thanks!" I quickly ran outside and leaped into the air.

Canterlot

I reappeared high in the densely magical thickened air above Celestia's castle I starred in fear. "What happened it looks like a tornado hit this place or worse I hope every pony is OK!" The castle was totaled the front doors where broken down the outer walls crumbled to pieces.

I quickly descended through the air to the garden behind the castle I could sense every pony was there. "What is this feeling it's familiar almost as if..."

Celestia ran over to me "Don you've finally arrived!" "Yes I'm here... now tell me... What the hell is going on."

"We where trying to make cookies!" I starred in confusion, "**What_?_**"

"Celestia why are you lying to me I can sense it all over the air I felt it the moment I awoke."

"Why in Equestria is Twilight's energy spread out everywhere." Celestia looked at me with a certain fear in her eyes. "Well you remember when you first arrived here you detected Twilight's spike in energy well she spiked again only this time of a much larger scale."

"**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!**" "Larger scale... she broke the damn scale have you seen your castle yet!"

"Well no but I went into your fathers book to look for a suppression spell but I seem to be having trouble navigating the pages."

I sighed loudly so Princess Celestia could hear my annoyance. "OK hand me the book!"

Cadenza stumbled in with frosting all over her face. I chuckled to her appearance.

"What's with the face, wait I know you couldn't wait for the cake so you just decided to shove your face in the icing."

"Yeah laugh but one day your face will be covered in icing well see how you like it then." I pondered that for a moment, "I think I like the ideal of my face being covered in icing." I walked over to Cadenza and slid my finger down her face then popped it in my mouth. "Emm... Vanilla!"

"Here you are Don your book!" I used magic an grabbed it hovering it a few inches from my face I quickly tore through the pages searching.

Cadenza walked over to Celestia as she tried to get the frosting off of her face. "Any luck finding a suppression spell for Twilight.

"Nope no such luck now that Don is here hopefully he's got a plan but remember don't tell him about Twilight." Celestia looked into the air. "I know it would really devastate him if he knew Twilight's magic was killing her."

"Fine table of contents where is it where... Oh right always on the first page!"

"Let's see."

Table of Contents  
01: Learning Magic  
02: Learning Spells  
03: Learning Enchantments  
04: Learning Curses  
05: Ghastly Spells  
06: Reference Guide to Summoning 1  
07: Reference Guide to Summoning 2  
08: Forbidden Magic  
09: Forbidden Spells  
10: Forbidden Enchantments  
11: Forbidden Curses  
12: Learning Sealing Techniques  
13: Forbidden Sealing Techniques  
14: Teleportation Spells  
15: Time Distortion Spells  
16: Reference Guide to Sealing Spells  
17: Sorceress Stone  
18: Psycho Wand  
19: Bonding Spells  
20: Distortion of Space Techniques  
21: Learning Barriers  
22: Casting Barriers  
23: Reference Guide to Barriers  
24: Forbidden Barriers  
25: About the Author

"There it is Chapter 13 Forbidden Sealing." Celestia and Cadenza Looked at each other in confusion.

"But Don aren't those Forbidden from use." "So it doesn't matter to me... Besides my father created every spell, barrier, technique, shield, summoning, seal, curse in this book so as his son I have the right to take advantage of this."

"I've learned almost everything in this book except for the Psycho Wand chapter I don't have the Psycho Wand so I don't care about that chapter."

A burnt cookie with icing running out of the center of it fell down in front of me. "What the heck!" I looked up to the sky, "Where did that even come from?"

Celestia looked to me, "I told you I wasn't lying we where making cookies and we failed!"

I looked over to Celestia "Who makes cookies with icing!" "I love icing on my cookies!" Cadenza stepped over to me, "You haven't tasted a cookie until you've had one of Celestia's icing filled and topped cookies."

I looked down to the burnt cookie it looked repulsive. "Yeah that sounds good in all but I need some stuff can you two go pick it up for me."

"What are we your errands mare's all of a sudden!" yelled Celestia and Cadenza in unison. Don's head turned slowly he took a breath... "Yes!"

"Get it yourself!" I face palmed hard, "I can't I wouldn't even know where to start looking for all of this stuff."

Celestia had to ask, "Why do you need some of this stuff anyway can't you just use magic to seal away Twilight's powers?"

"You don't understand in order to... save Twilight's... life... I'm going to need all of this." Celestia looked down to Don. "I didn't tell you cause I didn't want to see your reaction."

"That's understandable but you really can't hide something like this from me I pay attention to the people and ponies that I care about."

I stood up tall and whipped my face off, "OK here's the plan Celestia you continue with the preparations for the big race."

"Cadenza you take this list and go track down all of this stuff quickly I'll go place a spell on Twilight freezing her entire being in place so she doesn't worsen."

Celestia looked down to the ground "Thank you Don!" "It's no problem I'm happy to do this now hurry up get going I want one hell of a race to look forward to, so would Twilight."

Cadenza took the list Don handed to her and flew off to collect the important items.

Celestia looked over to Don who seemed so confident. "Don I need to ask you... are you... immortal."

"What the fudge!" I looked over to Celestia, "What brought that up!" "Well I remembered you fighting Mendacore's."

"Oh you mean those big frightening super scary, super strong, super fast, insanely crazy hairy beasts of death!"

"Umm... Yeah those things." "You where battling them in the EverFree Forest you killed some." Celestia stopped for a breath, "The thing is they can't be killed at least not that I know of."

"Mendacore's are immortal beings they can take hits and keep coming right at you."

"Celestia... I'm not immortal if I was I wouldn't appear so badly weakened after every battle now would I."

"I suppose your right, but how did you kill the Mendacore's." "I didn't kill them I only scared them off with the presence of the sun." "Of course I think I might've killed one, while I was fighting I blacked out for a moment when I came back I was covered in blood.

"You blacked out how strange." "So the sun... yes of course." I looked to Celestia, "So you finally noticed it as well!" She said. "Yes I see now that's why we only heard Mendacore's at night and why we never see them attacking during the day."

"It's the same reason why they couldn't harm Rainbow Dash when Cadenza summoned me here and not her as well."

"Mendacore's can not survive in the pure essence of the sunlight." "I see so if you hadn't of risen the sun you wouldn't be here today."

"Yes thereby proving I'm not immortal!" "Happy! Now go finish the preparations for the race and could you make me some of your special cookies."

"I will but only if you win the race." "Fine I'll crush you in the race then take your cookies away!"

Celestia laughed then flew off for Cloudsdale to finish preparations of the big race that Don was surely to win. But only for the cookies.

Don stood starring up into the clear blue sky. "Twilight I won't let you die I promise."

"Why would a little girl... filly be cursed with so much power enough to kill her... It's sick!"

Suddenly it hit me. "Oh my gosh I can't even detect Twilight's presence." I ran off to her room as fast as I could.

Ponyvile

Meanwhile Cadenza was fast approaching Ponyvile to find the items Don required.

Pinky Pie bounced through town with balloons tied around her waist giving her lift with every bounce she went higher.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" "Boing!" "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" "Boing!" "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" "Boing!" "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" "Boing!" "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" "Boing!" "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" "Boing!"

Suddenly Rainbow Dash crashed into Pinky Pie. "Owe that hurt what did I hit!"

Rainbow Dash stood to find she was rising into the air. "What's going on I'm not flying right now."

Rainbow Dash looked down to see she was standing on top of ten or more balloons tied together.

"**HEY COME BACK HERE BALLOON THIEF!**" Rainbow Dash looked over the edge of the balloons she was lying on, "I'm not a thief... now get me down from here."

Rainbow Dash sat down and looked at her left wing. "Owe it still hurts... darn it!"

Suddenly Princess Cadenza crashed into Rainbow Dash who was floating soundly on balloons.

Somehow Rainbow Dash landed on top of Cadenza. "What did I land on this time it's so soft!" Rainbow Dash hugged Cadenza tightly feeling her soft fur.

"Hello Rainbow Dash how have you been." Rainbow dash bounced up to see Cadenza a smile flew across her face. "I've been... Bad, can you do me a huge favor!"

"What is it Rainbow Dash?" "Well... I... Kinda hurt my left wing while racing last night."

"Oh so that's why you had to leave so early." "Did you win the race?" Rainbow Dash perked up, "Yes I did!"

"Sure I'll heal you just hang on tight and try not to move!" "OK thank you Cadenza!" "It's no trouble at all!"

Cadenza's horn glowed and sparkled, then suddenly her magic wrapped around Rainbow Dash, her swollen wing slowly went down in size, the feathers that came off grew back a little bit longer too.

"There is that better!" Rainbow Dash stood up on Cadenza back without stretching her wings she jumped off spreading them wide.

"Yeaaah!" "Wooohooo!" "I feeeel Greaaat!" "I've never flown this fast before thanks so much Cadenza."

Rainbow Dash flew circles around Cadenza making her dizzy. "Wow Rainbow Dash your really fast you should go find Don he has something important he wants to tell you."

"OK I will but first I gotta know Twilight is she any better!" Cadenza seemed totally surprised that Rainbow knew about Twilight. "What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash sighed loudly. "I mean is she feeling any better she told me last night that she wasn't feeling too good."

"What... Really... She didn't tell me, in fact I don't think she told Celestia either!" A look of sudden imminent fear dawned down on to Cadenza.

"Rainbow Dash quick find Don he's at the castle in the garden tell him what you told me." "OK but..." "Rainbow Dash go quickly this is important!"

Rainbow Dash took that as her cue she flew off at a rapidly increasing speed heading for the castle.

Rainbow Dash flew fast so fast she thought she pasted Celestia she came to a sudden halt to see if that's what she saw.

Rainbow Dash looked behind her "Nope no ponies there I guess I was just imagining it I was flying pretty fast."

Canterlot

"I still can't detect her I guess Twilight I'll let Celestia and Cadenza find her." "But for now I need to focus on this if I don't do it correctly things could go horribly wrong!" "Then we all could die a slowly bloody painful dramatic deaths." "I would like to avoid that!" "Dying isn't on my things to do list!"

Don was in the garden as he planted his feet firmly onto the ground binding them with magic so he would not move an inch.

"Now sacred trigram light octagon eight, sixteen, thirty two, sixty four, one hundred twenty eight, two hundred fifty six, five hundred twelve, one thousand twenty four.

"Spell" I slammed both of my hands down into the ground I could feel a large amount of magic leave me. Suddenly a massive force of wind blew up from with the ground almost knocking me out it weakened my binding spell. "Thankfully it didn't break if it did... Well I would be half way to space right now."

A octagon appeared on the ground beneath my feet with eight stars in the center of it surrounding me.

I lifted the binding spell so I could move my feet. I immediately feel over on my back breathing heavily.

"If this seal doesn't suppress all of the power I'm feeling that's floating all around me, than nothing will."

"Hey I can see him," "**HEY DON!**" I sat up not having time to rest to see Rainbow Dash coming in for a crash.

Rainbow Dash crashed into me giving me a big hug. "Hey Don what's up!" I looked down to Rainbow Dash, "You kid!"

Rainbow Dash smiled widely I could sense Cadenza's magic all over her, hell I could smell her perfume.

"Rainbow Dash you would happened to have run into Cadenza now would you!" Rainbow Dash looked up to me. "Yeah I did how did you know?" "I guessed." "Well she told me to tell you what I told her and what I told her was, Twilight wasn't feeling to good last night before I left she told me so herself!"

"What... Quick Rainbow Dash I need you to track Twilight down I think she's somewhere in the castle." "OK Don!" Rainbow Dash ran towards the glass doors leading inside.

"Wait! Rainbow Dash as a reward for doing this I'll tell you something cool about the Wonderbolts and Spitfire."

"Oh boy really I'm on it have no fear Rainbow Dash is here, I'm coming Twilight!" Rainbow Dash quickly ran inside as fast as she could to find Twilight."

Cloudsdale

Spitfire knocked onto a door to a huge house, "Soarin you home hello!"

Soarin answered the door "Oh hey Spitfire, what's going on!" "Nothing I just figured it was time you tried some of my sisters pie so come on let's go!"

"Sure!" Soarin and Spitfire flew off for Spitfire's sisters house to get some of her pie.

Meanwhile Celestia was setting up the racing finish line with a few other Wonderbolts who volunteered to help.

Celestia raised a clipboard to her face, "OK the stands have been set up, start and finish lines drawn, now just two more things I need to find three suitable reward trophies for the three winners and spread the word of the big race.

Borders of the EverFree Forest

Back to Soarin and Spitfire they'd left Cloudsdale they where now towards the border of the EverFree forest Canterlot was within eye sight from here.

"I haven't been to my sisters in a few months so if she's mad don't be frightened."

Soarin admired the plush soft green scenery the short grass tall trees. "I don't mind as long as she has good pie besides how bad could she be?"

"You have no ideal!" Spitfire knocked on the door! "Be there in a second." Soarin listened with open ears, "She sounds nice!"

A light blue pony with a short rainbow name opened the door. "Colarine!" "It's been far to long!" Spitfire hugged her sister she hadn't seen her in so long.

"I see your rocking your original mane color it's about time!" Spitfire felt like she'd seen some other pony with the same hair color before.

"Yeah I got tired of dying it I figured my special some pony won't come back just for my hair!"

"Colarine why do you do that to yourself he was lucky to have you." Colarine looked to Spitfire with watery eyes, "I just wish he'd told me why he'd left, you know it's the not knowing that hurts the most!"

"I know but I have a favor to ask, my friend here Soarin loves pie I think it's time he'd try the best pie ever!"

"Sure come in, come in I'll throw one together real quickly any favorite flavor." Soarin looked to Colarine, "Apple please!"

Colarine walked into the kitchen Soarin went into the dinning room to sit down and rest his wings.

"Listen it's been a long time since he left but I think you should join the Wonderbolts it'll distract your broken heart."

"Your probably right maybe it is time to stop making pies and start making a difference I moved here from Manehattan to escape the feeling of my love."

"Yeah never know maybe you'll find them one day!" "Colarine looked out the window to the blue sky. "Yeh maybe I'll find them both one day I'd give anything just to seem them once again, to hold them in my arms!"

Colarine cried... "Someday!"

Canterlot

Rainbow Dash flew through the damaged corridors searching for Twilight. When the sudden feeling that some pony somewhere was looking for her loomed over her.

"What was that just now?" Rainbow Dash looked around in all directions. "I thought I heard some pony call my name!"

Rainbow Dash continued to search for Twilight through the broken down castle as walls around here cracked sealing's caved in almost crushing Rainbow.

"Man this place is dangerous I can't believe the Princess lives here."

Meanwhile Don is sitting in an octagon seal waiting for every pony to show up his impatience began to show itself.

Don scratched his head tapped his fingers together did rock paper scissors by himself he always lost.

"**AHHH!**" "Cadenza needs to hurry, so does Celestia I'm getting really bored and tired of sitting here!"

Don stood up, "Maybe I don't have to sit here... maybe... I can stand here!"

Don stood up!

"Nope that's even worse!" Suddenly Don picked up a trace of Twilight's presence it was nearby.

"That's where she is!" Don quickly teleported away to retrieve Twilight.

Don reappeared in the central library. He looked around to see where Twilight was. "Twilight where are you!"

Suddenly I felt paralyzed by the insanely large amount of magical pressure built up in this room.

"Twi..lig...ht... Calm... Down!" "Try to suppress your own energy!"

Spike walked past me like nothing was going on. "I wish I couldn't detect other magical pressures."

"Wait a second!" Something just snapped in my mind like a light bulb lighting up for the first time. "Sometimes I'm too stupid for my own good!"

I quickly suppressed my own magic to the point where I had almost none available.

"Perfect I can't detect any pony!" I freely walked over to Twilight and picked her up.

"Let's go Twilight... Twilight!" I turned Twilight around I looked into her eyes to find they where blank just pure whiteness.

"OK that's just **creepy!**" "But I don't have time to stand around pondering why I'm totally freaked out right now."

Don ran back through the broken down corridors admiring the damage. "Poor Celestia she's gonna have her hands... Hooves full with housework once she returns and all of this settles down."

Rainbow Dash and Don ran right by each other they both where looking the opposite directions both didn't seem to notice the other.

Finally Rainbow Dash smelled something sweet she turned around to see Don running off with Twilight in his arms.

**"HEY DON... WAIT UP FOR ME!**" Don came to a sudden stop he turned to see Rainbow Dash as she quickly dashed towards him.

"Well you where useless I ended up find Twilight on my own anyway."

"Rainbow Dash's eyes watered heavily." She looked up to Don. "So does this mean you won't tell me about the Wonderbolts?"

I ruffled Rainbow's mane, "I'll still tell you besides I've got nothing better to do but first lets get back outside!"

"Yeeessss!" "Let's goooo!" Rainbow Dash jumped into the air and soared off leaving Don in the dust. I starred in amazement. "Whoa!" "She's fast!" "Really fast!"

Don and Rainbow Dash sat down in the center of the gigantic octagon that now had sixteen stars in the center of it.

I sat Twilight on the ground next to me I did my best not to look into her creepy eyes.

Don looked up to see that the day was from far from being over. "I hope we get all of this done in time so I can at least have some time to relax."

Rainbow Dash was bouncing with anticipation. "**Won...der...bolts!**"

Don took a breath...

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

* * *

**((((** Sorry to end it so _**non-dramatically**_ but I had finished this chapter yesterday and I re-read it and just fucking hated it so I had to get over the huge disappointment by eating an icy from speedway "**YEAH!**" then I thought of something amazing which is sure to impress all of you even "_**Steven King**_" _haha..._ Seriously I hope you all enjoy this I'm sure you noticed the chapter was just to set me up for the next chapter also **if you didn't like this please tell me so I can improve myself and the story I don't want to drop this** "_**I olive this story**_" also I bet you noticed the chapter title yeah i couldn't decide so yeah sorry. "_**Please Note**_: **I Do Not Own or Claim to Own** "**_My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_**" **it Belongs to there Respected Creators** "_**Hasbro**_" **Please Continue to Support the Official Releases of the Show, and Any Other Products By** "_**Hasbro**_" Thank You Very Much." **_:)_** **))))**


	14. Chapter 14 The New Girl

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

_Disclaimer_:** I Do Not Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Release.**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: **Aaron**  
Middle Name: **Eran**  
Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male**  
Voice: **Soft**... Then **Deepened** for **Rage** **-**  
Species: **Human**  
Mood: **Relaxed**... Then Really **Pissed Off**  
Aura: **No Aura**  
Hair Color: **Short Rainbow Colored** Then **Long** and **Black** will Appear  
Eye Color: **Light** **Blue** Then **Fierily** **Red** will Appear  
Height: **5.6 feet**  
Weight: **191 pounds**  
First Assessment Personality:  
Loneliness has filled him with Sorrow, Despair, and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of Magical Prowess makes it very difficult to make friends as most people are to afraid to get near him. His inability to Smile may be the Object of his new found friendship.  
Latest Assessment Personality:  
Lordliness isn't a object anymore the Sorrow he once felt has vanished along with his Despair and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of power will soon be required in the world he's trying to live in evil forces are brewing up fresh chaos. When it comes to making new friends Don seems to have a knack for it.

* * *

**Chapter 14**  
**Overwhelming Powers at Work**  
**ミステリー シール**  
**Don's Inner Rage_!_**  
**Moonlight Horizon**

* * *

Rainbow Dash and myself laid back relaxing in the garden behind the castle we just starred up into the bright blue cloudless sky.

"So there is going to be a gigantic race?" "Yep!" "Any pony that can fly is allowed to participate that also includes you squirt!"

"Celestia even bent the rules and is going to let me participate as well." Rainbow Dash sat up she flapped her wings in anticipation.

I closed my eyes to nap for just a moment.

"I can't wait, I can't wait this going to be so awesome totally the greatest thing ever!"

"Yep should be!" I yawned loudly. Suddenly I couldn't feel the suns rays anymore I opened my eyes to see Rainbow Dash hovering above me.

"And is it true Spitfire is going to be in the race, and that the winner gets the title the super awesome faster Pegasus of all time!"

"Yep something like that!" Rainbow Dash landed on my chest taking the breath out of me.

"I can't wait!" Rainbow Dash lied down on top of me, I stroked my hands through Rainbow Dash's mane. "Hey I have something to ask you when we where in the EverFree Forest and I was fighting off those strange creatures, you wouldn't happened to remember anything strange about me like did something seemed off."

"Well.. I'm not sure... I tried to forget... what had happened that night." I sighed mildly. "Oh I see well that's..." Rainbow cut me off, "But I do remember you, there was a really cool aura around you and it made me feel safe."

"An Aura!" I looked down to Rainbow Dash, "I don't like those things... They dragged me all the way into the forest!" "They where, they where..."

"I know but they won't get anywhere near you again." Rainbow Dash looked up to me with watery eyes. "Do you Promise!" I wrapped my arms around her. "Yes I Promise!" I just hoped I could keep it!"

The sun landed on the horizon the day was almost over I could here the terrifying howls of the damned in the distance. I continued to shelter Rainbow Dash from the monsters they seemed to have a taste for young pegasi.

Borders of the EverFree Forest

Colarine's Cottage

Spitfire and Colarine starred in unison in amazement.

Spitfire looked to her sister, "Oh my gosh!" Colarine looked to her sister, "I know that's his sixth pie I'm already out of apples."

Soarin nom nom nommed down onto all of the pies Colarine through at him.

"Oh boy this is... the best pie ever your the best Colarine!" Spitfire's and Colarine's mouths hung agape in complete mesmerization that Soarin could talk and stuff his face at the same time.

Meanwhile Cadenza landed on the border of the forest.

"Well I found almost everything I just need a rare flower that only grows in the forest I hope there's no creepy crawlies in there!"

Cadenza charged blindly into the forest as the sun began setting the beasts of the night would soon shake the forests roots.

Cloudsdale

"Finally I'm done." Celestia turned and took a breath... "Thank you every pony I appreciate all of the help you've given me I look forward to seeing you all at the big race remember its in twenty eight hours tell your friends to tell there friends."

Celestia flew off heading back to Canterlot hoping to meet up with Don and... Cadenza.

Ponyvile

Applejack walked through the streets, "Lets see here I'm looking fer bananas an cherries!"

Suddenly and completely randomly a pony bumped into Applejack and starting talking.

"Hey there little filly did you here about the big race that's coming up in a day." Applejack walked right past the pony, "Nope sure didn't and don't care!"

"Aww come on there little filly there's gonna be a lot of important ponies and this thing called a human is going to be in it as well." Applejack stopped dead in her tracks at that word.

"You say what now, did you just say a human!" "Yep whatever that is but this thing can't be faster than the princess's or Spitfire captain of the Wonderbolts!"

The pony began to walk awake from Applejack when suddenly she dashed in front of him. "Where is this race gonna be held at!"

"Well it's suppose to start and end at Cloudsdale but us earth ponies will be able to catch the race just by looking up!"

"Cloudsdale huh?" "I wish I could fly!" The random pony shoved his face into Applejack's, "Me too cause the winner well be announced as the fastest pony in all of Equestria."

"Fastest in Equestria... I really wanna fly now!" Applejack ran off completely throwing her shopping list into the wind.

Canterlot

I continued lying underneath the big sky I looked down my chest to see Rainbow Dash had fallen asleep.

"I wish I could just fall asleep like that it's not fare!" I looked around myself to see one hundred twenty eight small glowing rotating stars surrounded me within the octagon seal.

It looks like the seal is reacting to Twilight's power I can already feel it trying to absorb her magic.

I closed my eyes giving them a rest then suddenly Celestia landed I just sighed!

I used magic to lift Rainbow Dash off of me I gently sat her down a few feet outside of the octagon seal.

Celestia walked over to me with open eyes, "What is this?" "Sssshhhh!" I pointed to the filly resting behind me, "An it's a seal!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" "Really this is the seal... It looks... Beautiful!" "Yes it should it's a scared forbidden sealing spell only to be used as a last resort."

"I estimated how much energy needed to be sealed and decided that only the strongest would cut it!"

"So this will work!" I looked over to Celestia with almost little doubt. "Uh huh!"

"Where is Cadenza has she returned yet." "Nope! I wish she'd hurry though!"

"Don may I see the list you gave to Cadenza." "Sure!" I handed her a piece of paper I scribbled on with a spare quill I found conveniently lying on the ground next to me along with the piece of paper.

Celestia read the sloppy hand writing and misspelled words. "Wait does this actually say what I think it says?"

"Which one?" Celestia counted the listings, "The one forth from the bottom!" "Yep that's Dragon Peddles!"

"**WHAT!**" Celestia whispered as loud as she could! "Don are you crazy those are extremely poisonous they could kill Cadenza if she even breaths the air around them!"

"**WHAT!**" I screamed immediately Rainbow Dash bounced up, "Well why didn't you tell me sooner!"

I stood up and stretched my legs, "OK where..." Celestia looked to me with a funny look on her face like she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Where what!" I face palmed hard leaving a mark on my forehead! "Where the damn flowers grow I know she couldn't have found them in Ponyvile."

"Oh yeah they only grow in the EverFree Forest!" I face palmed again, "Of course they do..."

I turned to Rainbow Dash, I spawned an hourglass out of nowhere. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened, "Whoa how'd you do that!"

"Magic, now listen to me Rainbow Dash I need you to watch over Twilight Sparkle for me OK!" Rainbow Dash quickly became alert she was ready to carry out any task given to her, "**OK!**"

"Good I'm leaving this hourglass here if Celestia and myself do not return by the time all of the sand falls down move Twilight into the center of the octagon seal."

Celestia's eyes widened, "Wait I'm going with you when did we discuss this!"

"Just now we fought about it for a few seconds then we reached an agreement I won, now let's go!"

"Remember Rainbow Dash bring Twilight within the octagon if we don't return!"

I turned and walked over to Celestia, "Wait!" yelled Rainbow in a sudden outburst of fear, I turned my head to Rainbow Dash, "What do you mean if you don't come back." she asked, I almost didn't have an answer.

"Don't worry I'm just saying if we don't come back in time, but we will be back!" I continued over to Celestia, "I hope so!"

Rainbow Dash watched as Don and Celestia disappeared into thin air.

Rainbow Dash lied on her stomach staring at the foot tall hourglass Don had left the sand within fell slowly.

"Don you better come back I want to beat you in the race a day from now!"

EverFree Forest

"We gotta hurry before the sun completely goes down!" Celestia looked to Don with fear evident in her eyes, "What will we do then?" I gulped, "Will survive, that's all we can do cause by then Cadenza might've..."

"Let's go find her quickly!" Celestia and I quickly charged through the forest, I could hear the howls of the beasts coming from deep within.

I uncompressed my powers enough to at least sense Cadenza.

Suddenly as I was running I tripped randomly and crashed to the ground.

"That hurt I thought the ground would be softer!" Celestia looked to me she was about to burst out into painful laughter. "Don... are you... OK!" I rubbed my throbbing head, "No I have a major headache!"

Suddenly a loud terrified scream echoed throughout the forest. "Was that her!" I looked over to Celestia, "I believe it was quickly let's follow the screams!"

After a few short seconds we found ourselves inside a large clearing sunlight was still barely glaring through the trees limbs and leaves.

"I think that's Cadenza over there!" We ran up behind Cadenza. "Yep it's her!"

Celestia walked up behind Cadenza, "Are you alright Cadenza!" No response.

I stepped up beside Cadenza I tried to look at what she was looking at then the sunlight illuminated a horrifying sight.

I quickly fell to one knees I'd lost my stomach and my breakfast that I had yesterday.

Celestia looked past Cadenza and Don to see raider impaled against a tree that was now soaked in his blood.

Broken off claws stuck pointing out of his chest, Celestia looked away quickly.

Suddenly the sun light rays vanished an intimidating howls quickly spread through the forest they where approaching us rather quickly.

I stood up whipping my mouth off, I turned to Cadenza, "Hey I know your probably traumatized right now but could you snap out of it for a few minutes we've got company."

Don and Celestia raised there guards as Mendacore's jumped out in all directions completely encircling them.

Borders of the EverFree Forest

Colarine Spitfire and Soarin all relaxed in the kitchen.

Spitfire listened outside, "Hey did you all just here that!" Suddenly the dark frightening howls echoed through Colarine's cabin.

Soarin looked around with his mouth full he managed to ask, "What.. the... heck... is.. that!"

Spitfire turned to Soarin giving him a serious stare. "I'm not sure, but I don't think I like it." "It sounds ominous I've never heard those kinds of howls before perhaps there about to feast!"

Spitfire gulped, "Yeah but on what we've been getting reports lately of ponies going missing when hanging around the EverFree Forest."

Colarine crossed her hooves, "Yeah, yeah sounds serious but I told you once I'll tell you again I'm not moving to Cloudsdale until I'm ready!"

"Oh please big sis I don't want anything happening to you!" Colarine looked over to Spitfire her eyes where widened and watery, "Spitfire I've made up my mind I'm not going to Cloudsdale to join the Wonderbolts not yet at least I have a few more things to settle here."

"Like what?" asked Spitfire. "I'm not telling." Colarine looked away from Spitfire. "Fine be that way I hope something eats you out here." yelled Spitfire in a fit of rage.

Spitfire quickly dashed out of Colarine's cabin she spread her wings and flew into the air soaring off head back to Cloudsdale.

Soarin looked to the open door, "Brrr it's going to be a cold night tonight I can tell!" Soarin turned back Colarine who wasn't surprised at all to what Spitfire just said and did. "More pie please!" Is all Soarin had to say! "Sure thing deary but I'm out of apples you can either pick some up or settle for cherry." Soarin didn't ponder this long, "Cherry it is!"

Canterlot

Rainbow Dash rolled around on the grass, "**Ahhhhhhh!**" "I'm so bored!"

Rainbow Dash rolled back and forth around and around over top of the Octagon seal that now had two hundred fifty six flashing spinning stars inside of it.

The hourglass wasn't even half way empty yet. Rainbow Dash looked over to it. "Come on some pony the waiting is killing me."

EverFree Forest

"Cadenza..." I dodged and swerved around several claws flying past me.

"Holy crap that was close!" I slid underneath two Mendacore's I pressed my feet on there's butts and kicked them sending them flying into the air.

Suddenly as I bounced up knocking three or so aside from me four more spawned in front of me right from the darkness.

I back flipped away from then in mid air I did a three hundred and sixty degrees spin kicking and punching a few dozen off of me.

I landed next to Cadenza I stopped to catch my breath already feeling the fatigue pass over me.

I looked around to see Celestia wasn't anywhere to be seen I feared the worst for her.

"Cadenza..." I looked over to her to see her crying heavily. "Shit useless."

Suddenly three of the Mendacore's jumped me pinning me to the ground. Several more piled on top of them at least two dozen or so...

"Now your really pissing me off!" I used all of the brute force I had and knocked all of them into the air and once again just like before everything seemed to be slowing down.

I leaped into the air and began kicking all of them away from me and Cadenza like they where dodge balls they went crashing into the forest causing massive damage.

I quickly grabbed a hold of two them and began spinning around like a tornado at rapidly increasing speeds. The apparently brainless Mendacore's continued launching themselves into me only to be knocked back into the ground where there sweet deaths lied.

While spinning around at that velocity I lat go of the two Mendacore's they where launched through the forest tearing down several trees causing such a loud ruckus.

I fell to the ground landing on both my feet almost stumbling over though. I turned back to, "Cadenza... Get a grip can't you..." I dodged several incoming Mendacore's I tossed them aside like they where nothing. "Can't you see there's something more..." I leaped into the air and roundhouse kicked three Mendacore's sending them crashing to the ground a force of wind pushed me higher into the air.

"More important than Raider right now, I could use your assistance." Cadenza didn't respond. "Damn it Celestia where are you?"

Suddenly that briefly distraction caused me to get slammed into the ground by five Mendacore's at once.

"Not... Fare... Five on... One!" I could hear the evil Mendacore's laughing crudely as they neared me.

I didn't want to get up but I forced myself to, I pushed myself off the ground I bounced into the air I wrapped my legs around a Mendacores neck I twisted my body breaking his neck in two.

I took a breath, "Who's next!"

Meanwhile Celestia was blasting away tearing down the Mendacore's numbers one by one. Celestia fired rays of pure light disintegrating the Mendacore's into nothing but pure ashes.

Celestia didn't have the psychical capabilities as Don did, however she could only rely on her nearly unlimited amount of magic. Which was unfortunately nearing it's limit, the more she fired the beams of light at the Mendacore's the more it became apparent.

"Where are they coming from?" Celestia breathed heavily as her hair fell in her face. In that moment she was knocked through several trees flying tearing through them like a hurricane.

Immediately the Mendacore's took advantage of her misfortune. They approached her slowly in high anticipation.

There's laughs carried no remorse no heartbeat to speak of. Celestia's eye sight faded suddenly a few red flower peddles fell down on her face. As black ash fell from the sky the Mendacore's pulled out there knives and forks.

Don flew through the forest running from the countless numbers of Mendacore's giving him chase. He somehow carried Candeza on his back she was slowing him down indefinably.

"Damn she's heavy, Now where is Celestia I felt her presence in this direction a second ago."

Don arrived on scene just in time to knock two Mendacore's off of Celestia. Don quickly sat Cadenza next to Celestia.

Don looked around to the burning forest as ash fell surrounding him making it difficult to breath. "Holy crap she took out way more creatures than me how did she even do that!"

A hundred or so Mendacore's completely surrounded Don and the two useless Princess's.

"Great what now there's no way out and I can't carry both of them." "I don't think I have enough magic to do a teleportation for three especially ones of this size."

While Don was contemplating on what to do the remaining thousand Mendacore's all together they leaped, flew, and dashed at Don.

Don however wasn't done thinking he managed to summon a barrier in time though.

"Considering there numbers this barrier won't hold out any longer than a minute or so..."

Cadenza stood up to her hooves she whipped her face off. "Don I'm ready to fight."

"Fight... Now!" "Are you serious now we have no chance have you looked around us for a second."

Cadenza looked around and ever so slowly the confidence she was working up to move was depleting fast.

"What now!" Suddenly a ray of light shot up into the sky.

Don looked up, what is that, but it can't be it shouldn't be ready besides I'm not there to release the spell.

Canterlot

"**WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!**" Rainbow Dash fought against the ever so quickly increasing in speed and force heavy wings that threatened to send her into oblivion.

Twilight's body rose into the air, suddenly a women of at least five feet black hair red eyes stood a distance away from Rainbow Dash.

"**RELEASE!**"

The octagon sacred seal exploded into a mass of light engulfing Twilight.

The women starred into the whiteness. An evil look dawned upon her face.

"Who dares use my fathers spell!" "I'll find them then crush them to dust!"

Rainbow Dash looked through the pure blinding light she thought she saw something or some pony or rather someone!

Suddenly the light vanished in one instant it imploded into Twilight as she slowly descended to the ground.

Twilight lied on the ground still unconscious her eyes closed she was resting soundly.

Rainbow Dash starred in complete confusion, "What just happened, whatever it was I didn't do it no pony can prove it!"

Rainbow Dash looked around what she thought she saw turned out be a figment of her imagination after all.

Ponyvile

Applejack was running through town when the light flashed into the sky.

Applejack continued running blindly as she starred at the ray of light when suddenly she crashed into some pony.

"Owe that hurt my noggin!" Applejack looked up through her pain to see Pinky Pie and Fluttershy rubbing there heads as well.

"What the?" "It's you!" Applejack and Pinky Pie pointed to one another at the same time.

Fluttershy backed away slowly not wanting to get involved. "You do not want to start something with me I'm really mad right now!" yelled Pinky Pie in a angered rage filled tone.

"Some light blue pegasus pony stole all of my balloons." Fluttershy ears bounced, "Did you just say light blue pegasus she wouldn't happen to have had a rainbow mane would she?"

Pinky Pie got into Fluttershy's face her eyes bounced out of her head as she starred at Fluttershy, "Yeah what do you know that pony will I've a got a few things to say to her!"

"Actually... Yes, yes I do!" Suddenly Fluttershy began pushing Pinky Pie back into the ground with her violent stare.

"And let me tell you something Pinky, Rainbow Dash is my friend she wouldn't steal from no pony!" Pinky Pie crisscrossed her hooves, "Are you calling me a liar!" "Yes I am!"

Suddenly Pinky Pie and Fluttershy began pushing each other back Applejack continued to stare up at the light when it suddenly vanished.

Applejack looked down to see they where still fighting, "Alright alright break it up I said break it up!" Applejack pushed them away from each other.

By now Pinky Pie was seeing stars and Fluttershy's mane was wrecked.

"**Hmmth!**" Fluttershy and Pinky Pie walked away leaving Applejack in pure confusion. "**What?**"

EverFree Forest

"What was that just now!" The barrier around them began cracking.

I looked over to Cadenza in a sudden panic, "Quickly heal me I need you to recover my magic for me."

"What? OK I'll try!" Cadenza focused hard she seemed to have difficulty Raider's bloody body kept flashing through her mind.

"Come on, come on!" the barrier's cracks worsened. Cadenza sighed as her eyes watered once again, "I can't!"

My eyes widened as I looked around suddenly I noticed a large number of them had left I could feel there presence heading towards Canterlot.

Then it hit me, echoing through my mind as the Mendacore's neared Canterlot at rapidly increasing speeds.

"Do you Promise... Promise... Promise?" "_**Yes I Promise!**_"

Suddenly a blinding rage tore through me then I blacked out, I lost myself.

Don slammed his hands into barrier shattering it to little pieces.

"Don what the heck are you doing?" asked Cadenza in sudden fear! As she stepped away from Don and towards Celestia.

One of the Mendacore's looked Don in the eyes the monster just laughed as did the Mendacore...

Don slung his left hand completely destroying the Mendacore in front of him. B;ood splattered on Don and Cadenza she was fear filled by now.

"You shouldn't have laughed at me!" Cadenza listened to Don's voice, it had deepened in tone.

Don jumped onto his hands he walked forwards kicking several of the Mendacore's into the wind each kick disintegrating one of them.

Don spun around like a pinwheel whipping out the Mendacore's as they blindly charged into him.

Cadenza took that as her cue she tried to carry Celestia it was difficult she however managed to get into the air.

Don stood in the center as the eye of attention he drew there attraction by raising his maximum.

All of the Mendacore that had been charging for Twilight's magical source stopped in there tracks when they sensed Don's juicy power.

All of the Mendacore's leaped into the air flying right past Cadenza completely ignoring her eager they where to taste his power.

"That's right come, all of you!" Don looked onto the crowd's watchful eyes they almost seemed frightened but filled with anticipation."

Don starred his eyes fierily red with anger, his hair was long thick and black he licked his lips as he leaped high into the air ready to strike.

Borders of Equestria

The black haired women stood on top of a mountain.

"Whoa!" "That's gotta be him." "Feels like he's having some fun I'll let him enjoy himself before I take him back."

"Sure wish there was something to do while in this pathetically disgusting world."

An old dragon hovered high in the sky. "Emm... This ones power is even greater than Don's I can speed up my operations with her."

Itenza slammed his hands together forming some type of sign.

"Her heart is so black and evil unlike Don's it'll be easier to control her."

Itenza laughed evilly not paying Don's ever so increasingly powerful powers no mind.

EverFree Forest

Don laughed manically as he blew flames of black death at the forest from high above.

Flaming Mendacore's howling out in pain just dying to taste Don's power they leaped up to Don.

"Oh so burning you isn't enough, fine then!" Don spawned a glowing black metal type've baseball bat.

Don laughed evilly as he began swinging his bat scoring home runs without even having to warm up.

After a few hundred hits Don finally struck out! "What no more of you, come on I'm not done yet!"

Suddenly Don's body pulsated he dropped the bat out of pain that ran up his spin it sure looked like he was done.

Don's consciousness returned to him. Immediately the feeling of a thousand years of battle overtook his senses.

Don's bat crashed into the EverFree Forest causing quite a ruckus, a large dust cloud formed above where the metal black bat had landed.

Don hovered in mid air breathing heavily. His hair returned to its pure colors, the rage prong redness in his eyes faded.

Canterlot

Cadenza landed or well crashed in the garden. Both Celestia and Cadenza where unconscious as was Twilight Rainbow Dash just laid back relaxing.

"Wait!" "Wait a second where's Don at?" asked Rainbow Dash. No reply from the two sleeping beautifies.

"I hope he's OK!"

EverFree Forest

My vision was blurry my hearing was shot I tried to aim for a soft place to land but I was failing or should I say I was falling...

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

* * *

**((((** "Z'Oh My Goodness!" There was that dramatic enough for you. Oh a few more things I'm dying to know what's your thoughts on the new girl pretty pathetic coming into the story for the first time then having her mind took over Itenza. "Also... Colarine!" and can any of you guess where I type up my stories c'mon guess, also post a review on what you thought if you have any tips or any ideals on how to increase the sheer awesomeness or over all look/design of my story please say so also tell me what you like and do not like I need to know these things. And _Please Note_: **I Do Not Own or Claim to Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **it Belongs to there Respected Creators** "_**Hasbro**_" **Please Continue to Support the Official Releases of the Show, and Any Other Products By** "_**Hasbro**_" _Thank You_ _Very Much_**.** **_:)_** **))))**


	15. Chapter 15 Death & Destruction Approach

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Release.**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: **Aaron**  
Middle Name: **Eran**  
Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male**  
Voice: **Soft**  
Species: **Human**  
Mood: **Thankful to be Alive, Frightened by incoming an Foe**  
Aura: **No Aura**  
Hair Color: **Short** and **Rainbow** **Colored**  
Eye Color: **Light** **Blue**  
Height: **5.6 feet**  
Weight:** 191 pounds**  
First Assessment Personality:  
Loneliness has filled him with Sorrow, Despair, and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of Magical Prowess makes it very difficult to make friends as most people are to afraid to get near him. His inability to Smile may be the Object of his new found friendship.  
Latest Assessment Personality:  
Lordliness isn't a object anymore the Sorrow he once felt has vanished along with his Despair and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of power will soon be required in the world he's trying to live in evil forces are brewing up fresh chaos. When it comes to making new friends Don seems to have a knack for it.

* * *

**Chapter 15**  
**The Devils Cold Grip**  
**The Blackness of Death**  
**Mysterious Static**  
**Celestia's Fatigue**  
**Evidence Arises**  
**Remorse Knows No Recourse**  
**Marrie... Sister... What?**  
(("_**I need to stop thinking of chapter names seriously why can't I squeeze these down into one five worded sentence!**_")) ("_**Seriously!**_"))

* * *

EverFree Forest

My hands trembled as my consciousness returned only to fade slowly, the night sky was cold it was probably the cause of my trembling.

I began falling, I could see a tiny cottage beneath me I tried to navigate towards it.

Simple movements proved to be difficult, "Will I make it?" "I'm not sure?"

Birds where frightened by my crash they flew off chirping loudly.

Colarine's Cabin

"Thanks a bunch Colarine for the amazing pies I've never eaten so many before!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed them, also thanks for keeping me updated on all of the events that had been taking place lately."

"So you say that dragon was out to do pretty bad things." "Yeah he is, if Don wasn't there I'm not sure what would've happened?"

"Oh right Don that one human thing I've read about him in the paper did you know he apparently saved the mayor and his family over in Phillydelphia not to long ago."

"No I didn't know that, anyway Colarine it's getting late I'm going to head out back to Cloudsdale."

Soarin walked towards the front door, "Also you should think about what Spitfire said she really wants you there in Cloudsdale."

"But it's not for you it's for her she's lonely she has no pony that is there for her... Well no pony except me."

"Also the rest of the Wonderbolts but I think she just wants a relative." "Yah know, I wish I had an older brother or something."

"I also wouldn't mind your pies being a little closer to home too, gotta protect that gift you've got there."

"Thank you Soarin as I said before I'll have to think about it, but she really said that..."

"I heard her talking to herself into a mirror... Umm... Don't tell her that's how I heard that she'd kill me."

Colarine laughed. Soarin ran out of the front door leaping into the air flying fast tearing through the night sky to Cloudsdale.

"I'll think about it Soarin," Colarine stood outside on her doorstep looking up into the night sky the full moon was bright and beautiful tonight.

"I guess there isn't any pony connecting me to this place anymore either, no need to stay I suppose."

Colarine walked back inside to her bedroom. Colarine picked up a photograph she starred at it.

"I guess... I'll never... See... Them... Again... Ever!" Colarine cried on the photo.

Meanwhile I was lying in the dirt half dead. I couldn't move it felt like my right leg broke when I crashed.

Blood slowly ran down my mouth. I starred up to the moon at least I have a beautiful sight in my final moments.

Black static sparked around my body, my hands twitched as the static ran up my arms, I closed my eyes hoping to see daylight once reopened.

Canterlot

Both Celestia and Cadenza stood up. Celestia coughed heavily she almost stumbled over.

"Where... Where is Don?" Cadenza gulped to that question.

Celestia shook off her confusion she turned to Cadenza. "Well Celestia Don freely volunteered to stay behind and fight."

"What do you mean?" Cadenza began sweating, "I mean while he was fighting I grabbed you and ran away."

"So Don is still fighting!" "Alone!" Rainbow Dash quickly ran over to Celestia and Cadenza. "What... What do you mean Don's still fighting, what is he fighting?"

Celestia sighed, "He's fighting Mendacore's!" Rainbow Dash swallowed hard, "You mean those scary looking things in the EverFree Forest"

Celestia shook her head in confirmation. Rainbow Dash was afraid Don. The princess's both look around and finally both Celestia and Cadenza noticed Twilight they ran over to her.

"Did the seal work!" "I'm not quite sure." Twilight suddenly yawned loudly before sitting up.

"Cadenza smiled, "I think it worked." "I'm just glad something worked... But what about Don we can't leave him in the EverFree Forest alone, of course we also can't go after him either."

Celestia coughed heavily again, "Yeah not in your condition anyway!" ,stated Cadenza.

Twilight sat up feeling drowsy she starred with her blurry vision she managed to see a blue pegasus flying off into the air.

"Ahh! Ah! What's going on?" Twilight looked up to Cadenza asking "Are the cookies done yet?"

Cadenza and Celestia starred in amazement as the pulsating sensation overwhelmed them.

"Do you feel that Cadenza?" "Yes Celestia I do but I can't believe it, it's more magic than you and I have combined!"

Twilight yawned as Celestia and Cadenza starred at her with mesmerization evident in there eyes.

"Twilight's power has increased ten fold!" stated Celestia. She almost felt liking trembling.

"There's no way how did this happen, I thought the seal was suppose to seal her powers away!"

Finally Celestia noticed an octagon on Twilight's back.

Twilight walked over to Celestia she looked up to her. "Princess what's wrong are you OK you look surprised." "Is there something on my face?"

Cadenza was hesitant to say anything. "Umm... Oh it's nothing!" said Celestia as she then turned to face Cadenza.

Cadenza just nodded in confirmation. "Twilight go inside I think it's time to turn in for tonight, wouldn't you agree!" stated Celestia as she began sweating.

Twilight ran past the two princess's inside.

Cadenza sat down, "Well what now?" "I'm not sur..." suddenly it both hit Cadenza and Celestia.

"I... I can't feel his presence anymore." "Celestia looked to Cadenza as did she to her.

"What could this mean?" asked Cadenza. "It doesn't meant anything Don is alive I know it!" "but what if something happened this is all my fault!" yelled Cadenza.

Ponyvile

Pinky Pie bounced through the streets. "Stupid pegasus stealing my balloons!" "It took me all day to blow up these balloons."

There on Pinky Pie's back she had thirty four balloons tied around her waist.

"But overall I gotta a ton of new balloons colors this is going to be the greatest party ever!"

"I just hope Don likes this party!" Suddenly Applejack blew past Pinky Pie running as fast as she could home.

"HEY AJ WAIT UP!" yelled Pinky Pie. Applejack continued running it seemed like she had just sped up.

Pinky Pie began running after her, following her home she was.

Colarine's Cabin

Colarine was packing her bags it looks like she'd been busy there where tons of bags already packed crowding up the living room.

Colarine through her pictures into the burning flames of her fireplace. "No need to dwell on the past I should've let this go six years ago."

"Then why... Why can't I stop... Crying!" "Why?" It's going to take me a while to finish packing.

Meanwhile outside of Colarine's cottage a good distance away Don lied in a patch of tall grass surrounded by a few tall apple trees.

Black static continued to spark now it was up Don's entire arm and head. The moonlight glared down upon him as if it was feeling him with life.

Although Don's condition didn't seem to be improving...

Canterlot

Cadenza had spread her wings. "Celestia I'm going home for now I'm to tired!" "Alright goodnight Cadenza if anything arises I'll let you know." Cadenza flew off.

Celestia starred up to the moon realizing it was still in motion.

"Don you are alive I know you are but where, why can't I feel you, why?"

Meanwhile Twilight sat in her room, she wasn't even in full realization of her own new found powers.

"What's up Spike anything happen while I was gone?" Spike nodded in confirmation.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Spike turned his head back and forth in confirmation.

"OK then!" Twilight walked over to her bed and plopped on it, Spike laid down in his little bed. Soon they would be out like candles.

Skies of Equestria

Rainbow Dash quickly soared above Ponyvile in a rush. "I have to find him!" "Don I'm coming!"

Black static continued to discharge from Don's body. The moonlight illuminated Don surrounding him with an invisible wall of magic. But from where and who?

Outside of Equestria

The mysterious women in black fought off against the massive number of Mendacore's she tore then into pieces.

Blood rained from the sky as she cut there numbers down to size.

Itenza watched from a distance smiling evilly. "Soon Equestria will be mine!" Itenza laughed manically.

Suddenly the women in black stopped as did the Mendacore's as did Itenza. "They all couldn't feel it either anymore.

"It would seem I've overestimated him!" Itenza continued to laugh. "Well now there won't be anything stopping me from destroying this world and the next.

"Brother,** NO!**" yelled the women in a furious fit of rage.

The women grabbed a Mendacore and slung him in circle by his head until it detached from it's body.

"Whoa!" "She's got a little sanity left in her, and the will to fight against my mind control spell very impressive."

"But it won't be that easy!" Itenza halted all of the action he flew over in front of the women. "Now little girly what's your name?"

The women with black hair and fierily red eyes starred at Itenza with a type of hate as she tried to resist but ultimately failed by responding. "My... Name... Is M...a..r...r...i..e!"

Suddenly Itenza snapped his fingers causing Marrie's eyes to glow white to begin the process.

"Well Marrie listen up I own you now so get used to it!" Itenza looked directly into Marrie's eyes his glowed white as well. "You no longer have the will to be free, you no longer have the need for earthy positions, you no longer have the need for emotions, you no longer have the need for memories." "Memories such as your father..." Marrie's hand twitched. "Your beautiful mother!" Marrie's eye twitched. "Your pathetic excuse for a brother!" Marrie's entire body flinched towards Itenza who just grabbed her by the neck.

"Your pathetic, you have no need for life, no need for anything, so in that case I will put you to use I will be your master obey me..." "Then when I'm done I'll release you to sweet death making your final act meaningful."

Itenza dropped Marrie she hovered in mid air as her eyes faded to gray. "Yes I will obey you my one single goal is to bring you pleasure."

"Very nice!"

Marrie's entire conscious the thing that made her her has been casted aside destroyed never to be seen again only a shell of pure powerful destruction remained. What could this mean for Equestria now.

Itenza laugh evilly...

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**

* * *

**((((** _Sorry_ it was so short, but I had to... ,this chapter again was just a set-up for the _**next chapter**_. **A lot is gonna happen next chapter** should be fun, the big race should be coming up soon. **Also I edited chapters 1-4 or was it to 5** I'm not sure that was like two weeks ago but yeah they all now have quotation marks now so _**should be easier to read**_ anyway thanks for all of your support so far I_ love all of you. Seriously give me a kiss baby_ **haha**. Anyway **Please Note**: **I Do Not Own or Claim to Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **it Belongs to there Respected Creators** "_**Hasbro**_" **Please Continue to Support the Official Releases of the Show, and Any Other Products By** "_**Hasbro**_" _**Thank You**_ Very Much. _**:)**_ **))))**


	16. Chapter 16 Cries to the Dead

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Release.**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: **Aaron**  
Middle Name: **Eran**  
Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male**  
Voice: **Low Toned**  
Species: **Human**  
Mood: **No Mood**  
Aura: **Yellowish Bluish**  
Hair Color: **Short and Rainbow Colored**  
Eye Color: **Light Blue**  
Height: **5.6 feet**  
Weight: **191 pounds**  
First Assessment Personality:  
Loneliness has filled him with Sorrow, Despair, and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of Magical Prowess makes it very difficult to make friends as most people are to afraid to get near him. His inability to Smile may be the Object of his new found friendship.  
Latest Assessment Personality:  
Lordliness isn't a object anymore the Sorrow he once felt has vanished along with his Despair and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of power will soon be required in the world he's trying to live in evil forces are brewing up fresh chaos. When it comes to making new friends Don seems to have a knack for it.

* * *

**Chapter 16**  
**Tears of Life**  
**BBBFF!**  
**The Big Move**  
**Shining Knight in Armor Returns**  
**New Faces & New Places**  
**Smiley Face**  
**The Run Away**

* * *

Borders of the EverFree Forest

Rainbow Dash flew high above the forest searching for a sign of Don's presence.

"Please Don don't be..." Rainbow Dash sped up faster, faster than ever before. "You have to still be alive."

Rainbow Dash cut through the skies the forest wept as the moons light somehow seemed to guide Rainbow Dash to her destination.

It would seem the large amount of Mendacore's had finally gotten themselves together.

The Mendacore's howled loudly, there roars of pure pain and unhappiness frightening Rainbow Dash her wings trembled.

Rainbow Dash almost stopped flying and crashed to the ground. "No!" Her wings suddenly ceased trembling. "I have to keep going!" "Faster, faster... No matter what." Rainbow Dash tried to speed up. "Come on, I know I can go faster!"

But It seemed as if Rainbow Dash was only slowing down. "What's going on?" "Faster I said!" despite the confidence in her voice she didn't have the heart to back it up.

The Mendacore's continued to howl signaling there rage, they couldn't wait to get there hands on Rainbow Dash and tear her limb from limb.

Meanwhile in Colarine's Cabin she was busy packing when she heard the loud echoing howls of the forsaken ones.

"What in Equestria is going on outside!" Colarine stopped packing for a moment to walk outside.

She stood on the safety of her porch. "I hope Soarin and Spitfire got home alright, the forest sure is lively tonight."

As Colarine turned around to go back inside she noticed something out of the corner of her eyes.

Black static shot up into the sky then vanished without a trace. "What was that?" It drew her attention enough to cause her to walk over to the other end of her porch just to get a better look.

Th black static clawed it's way up into the air towards the moon only to fall down and try again. "What the heck is that?"

Suddenly the howls seemed louder this time as if they where getting closer to Colarine's house. This of course naturally startled her. "I better get inside fast!"

Rainbow Dash continued flying through the sky she was moving faster now a new found confidence has filled her heart.

"Yes I don't know how but I just know it I can feel you... Don!" Rainbow Dash increased in speed this time a trail of light colors where left behind her.

Suddenly black lightning shot up into the sky. Rainbow Dash saw the lightning she flew towards it.

The moons glow had dimmed, it stopped in motion, the Mendacore's howls had ceased, silence broke out engulfing Equestria.

Rainbow Dash continued to fly hopelessly towards disappointment unknowingly of what lies ahead.

Rainbow Dash landed in an open field of tall grass the static had stopped it was darker out now than before.

"Where, where... Where is he!" Rainbow Dash blindly charging through tall grass searching.

Don lied in the center of the field as leaves fell from the trees around him a single rotten apple fell crashing on the ground and exploding to bits.

Rainbow Dash stepped out into the open space. Her eyes painfully locked onto Don who wasn't speaking, who wasn't, moving, who wasn't breathing.

Rainbow Dash almost couldn't move due to sadness she was paralyzed by it.

Rainbow Dash tried to approach Don she stood a few inches away.

Rainbow Dash sat down her eyes watered. "Why... You said.. You... You said... you'd... come back!"

Black static sparked around Don's chest Rainbow Dash didn't seem to noticed over the sound of her heart being shattered as her eyes drained.

Rainbow's tears fell onto Don's face. "Why... Why... Why... Why!" "**WHYYYY!**"

"I... Don't understand... Don!" Rainbow Dash shook Don trying to wake him it was foolish of her to believe he'd be napping.

"Please just wake up... Don!" Rainbow Dash breathed heavily as she tried to stare down to Don through her watery eyes she could see the truth, it was a frightening undesirable truth.

Rainbow Dash quickly and violently ran randomly she leaped into the air and began flying nowhere, anywhere, just somewhere far away from there.

A small amount of black static shot off of Don it tried to follow Rainbow Dash but ultimately failed not having enough energy can cause you to fail.

Rainbow's tears ran down Don's face, Don's right hand twitched as anger coursed through his veins. Don knew he felt Rainbow Dash presence.

Very Deep Within the EverFree Forest

Mendacore's gathered all around a rather large crater. One of the Mendacore's dared to enter the crater cautiously he went down.

A few more Mendacore's joined the one brave soul. They all gathered around a rather large black metal baseball bat.

Suddenly the baseball bat began pulsating, most of the Mendacore's stepped away in fear, however one stepped up to the metal baseball bat and grabbed it trying to pull it out of the ground. Sadly the Mendacore could do no such thing.

The black metal baseball bat exploded sending out a large shock wave knocking back all of the Mendacore's in the forest, as it soared very quickly high into the air, it was surprising because it almost weighed more than the moon.

The baseball bat flew across the skies heading for it's master because it was one of three things that contained the remainder of Don's life force.

The metal baseball bat crashed causing such a loud ruckus. Its handle was logged into the ground, it sparked massively black static engulfed Don's body.

Suddenly the moon brightened it became even brighter than before. Just as before it's light was blinding to the weak.

Outside the Borders of Equestria

Itenza sat happily on his thrown surrounded by thousands of Mendacore's as Marrie stood next to him.

Suddenly a bright light engulfed the large crater they resided in as there main base.

"What the heck, what is this!"

Marrie took a breath. "It's my pathetic disgrace of a brother it would seem somehow he's brought himself back from the brink of death."

"What impossible, but how what could have that kind of power."

"Don't know go find out for yourself!"

Itenza looked to Marrie, "Don't use that tone with me!" Itenza slammed Marrie into the ground with his fists without a second thought.

Marrie coughed up blood. "Yes... I apologize, I'm... sorry master!" Itenza smirked evilly, "Much better!"

All of the Mendacore's starred up at the moon as it shinned down on to them.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash flew fast in any direction just trying to stop thinking about it. All of the flying sure didn't stop her from crying, it seemed to make things worse. Her tears where like raindrops falling on a rainy day. "**..._Don!_**"

* * *

**Ten Hours Later**

* * *

Canterlot

Celestia awoke to feel a surprising lack of energy over come her as sun light shinned through her windows.

Cadenza walked out of Celestia's bathroom brushing her teeth. "Wh..at..'s up!" she asked.

"Nothing just waking up!" "Oh that's nice hey you should get ready we need to go find Don."

"Your telling me that your the one with bread crumbs all over your coat."

Cadenza spat into the sink, "What... that's not from me... I made Twilight breakfast she was starving!"

Celestia's eyes widened in fear. "You... You cooked!" "You can't even make cookies... I don't believe it!" Cadenza put away her tooth brush then faced Celestia. "Celestia I know you haven't seen me in a long time but I can cook... now, I can bake."

Celestia got out of her bed looking terrible her coat was all ruffled up.

"OK... I'm ready!" Cadenza starred at Celestia with a type of confusion on her face. "Umm... You don't look ready, are you sure your OK!"

"Yes I'm fine!" Celestia flapped her wings stretching them wide.

"Well if you say so!" Celestia looked to Cadenza in her bathroom. "One question what are you doing... in... my... bathroom."

Cadenza sighed then took a breath. "Well apparently Twilight's learned a new trick she sent me a message asking me to come make her some breakfast."

"So I didn't have time to wash up or brush my teeth so I decided to do it here." "I see well I was just wondering OK let's go."

Both Celestia and Cadenza ran off of Celestia's balcony flying through the air.

At first Celestia flew slowly unable to speed up until she finally woke up completely. The sun shined down warming Equestria and her people.

The duo Princess's headed straight for the EverFree Forest obviously this would be the starting point to there search.

Cadenza slowed down so she could be next to Celestia she asked. "Are you sure your alright?"

"**YES!**" Cadenza stared with a certain fear evident on her face. "O..K..s..o..r.r..y!" Cadenza slowed down so she could fly behind Celestia.

Celestia however didn't seem to all together. Celestia hadn't been in the air for more than two minutes already she was sweating.

Cadenza without realizing it somehow she found herself ahead of Celestia.

Celestia looked back to see the castle wasn't too far away. She came to a sudden halt. "Cadenza!"

Cadenza stopped and flew back to Celestia. "What is it?" Celestia swallowed hard. "You know what I actually don't feel to well today I think you should go on without me."

Cadenza sighed, "I'm glad your admitting this, Celestia go home, take a shower, then get some rest." Cadenza turned ready to take off at full speed. "I'll have Don wake you when I find him."

Celestia breathed heavily as she continued to sweat, "Sure!" The Princess's both flew off in different directions.

Sweet Apple Acres

Big Mac was outside working hard plowing the soil, readying the ground for the fresh batch of seeds.

Meanwhile Granny Smith was finishing up the zap apple jam. "Should be finished soon, I wonder why I haven't heard from Richy yet? "He'll be wanting this here batch of zap apple jam it might be the best tasting jam yet."

Pinky Pie and Applejack slept heavily in Applejack's room after staying up all night, trying to figure out ways to fly. So they could enter the big upcoming race. They wouldn't get to far if they're sleeping on the job.

Granny packed the last bit of zap apple jam into a jar then closed the lid. "I wonder why we haven't heard from Don either, it's been a pretty long while." "But I'm sure he's probably just out enjoying this wonderful bright sunny day!"

Random Outskirts of Equestria

Rainbow Dash lied under a tree her coat was soaked she was covered in mud. Rainbow Dash was curled up in a ball trying to forget everything.

Mendacore's continued to flash through her mind. As did the blue aura that Don wore when he'd saved her it also flashed through her mind. As well did the image of Don, lying on the ground dead in front of her it appeared in her mind as well.

Don's voice, his words echoed through her mind as well as an empty promise. "Don't worry I'm just saying if we don't come back in time, but we will be back!" "I promise!"

Ominous shadows moved coherently around Rainbow Dash not making themselves known.

"I don't even want to race now... But." Rainbow Dash looked up out of her sorrow, the sunlight gave hope to a new day.

"I still wanna meet the Wonderbolts and race with Spitfire that would be pretty cool!" "But..." The single thought of Spitfire and the other Wonderbolts put a smile on Rainbow Dash's face.

Rainbow Dash looked around from within her curled up state, "But I'm not even sure where I am or how I'm suppose to get home?"

Colarine's Cabin

"Knock, Knock!"

Colarine sighed... "Finally!" she walked over and answered the door.

Soarin stood in the doorway with a horde of Wonderbolts. "So I got your message an hour ago... But it took me a few minutes to get the colts together."

"It's fine no worries!" Colarine looked to the delicate selection of colts. "So can all of you help me move!"

All of the Wonderbolts except Soarin, they stared in unison with amazement evident on there faces, they where mesmerized by Colarine's appearance her beauty. "Sure!" they all said in unison there voices filled with lust.

Soarin cheered, "So you've finally decided to move to Cloudsdale have you, Emm... Can't wait!" "Pie's!"

"Nope I'm not moving to Cloudsdale I an moving to nicest little down just a ways below of Cloudsdale." "I'm moving to Ponyvile I'm going to set up a pie shop there and serve up smiles with a side of whip cream."

Soarin's mouth suddenly hit the ground, "What?" "But... But... Pie's... and... Spitfire... But... But... Cloudsdale... What?"

"Don't act surprised I'm not a big fan of living on a cloud I would rather keep my feet on the ground!" Soarin's eyes fell out of his eye sockets.

"But that makes no sense your a Pegasus and last night I did a little research!"

Colarine sighed loudly, "Oh no... Don't tell me!" "Yes I found a box full of old records hidden away inside a broom closet, I found out that you where a Wonderbolt ten years ago but you quit!"

"Precisely why I don't want to be a Wonderbolt again it was fun but I've had enough."

The other Wonderbolts walked past Soarin and Colarine inside her home to get her boxes moved to Ponyvile.

"But being a Wonderbolt is fun how could you just quit and why what caused you to quit I just wanna know so I can avoid it!"

"Well prepare for a sad lonely life!" Colarine took a breath. "I quit the Wonderbolts cause I found my very special some pony!"

"But for the first year he didn't like the ideal of what I was doing." "He didn't want to see me get hurt, at first I knew I wouldn't ever get injured in the heat of a race or battle or just doing anything in the air."

"But one day I was out with some of the other Wonderbolts of that generation we ran into a accident."

"What kind of accident?" "Well I'm not sure I don't remember a lot about that day but I'm the only survivor."

"The last thing I remember before going down was hearing the frightening howls coming within the EverFree Forest!"

"I'm not even sure how I was shot down but me and the rest of the Wonderbolts patrolling that night we where attacked."

"Like I said I don't remember anything about that night but when I awoke the next day I was in a hospital with my some pony next to me!"

"He told me to resign from the Wonderbolts and I did cause I was to scared to go back into the air."

Soarin gasped, "Wait so you haven't flown in ten years, what kind of Pegasus are you!"

"You just don't understand!" "Soarin your still too young your practically a baby Pegasus compared to me and the things I've seen."

"Things you've seen your lucky you make good pies or else I'd drag you up onto the highest cloud and push you off forcing you to fly!"

"I would just crash to the groud cause I'm not going to fly in fact I'm going to walk to Ponyvile!"

Colarine flipped her tail over top of Soarin an walked past him, "I'll let you handle my things." Colarine charged off for the trail to Ponyvile.

Canterlot

Celestia managed to get back into Canterlot's airspace. Pegasus ponies where repairing the castle's outer shell.

While earth ponies pitched in repairing the inside's halls, floors, and sealing's.

Celestia landed on her balcony she walked over to her bed getting ready to flop into her bed when suddenly.

"**KNOCK, KNOCK KNOCK!**"

"Aww... I was so close!" Celestia slowly walked over and opened her door."

Two royal messenger ponies stood awaiting a response from  
Celestia.

"State your business gentlecolt's!" "Yes ma'am we believe we found a replacement for Raider Leader of the Royal Guardian's your majesty!"

It was slightly difficult to refer to the Princess as royalty with her looking the way she was. Her coat was messed up she was sweating like a dog.

"Alright, I guess I have time to review him bring him to me I'll be waiting in the royal presentation hall." "Very well... Princess!"

EverFree Forest

Cadenza flew high above the forest quickly she scanned the area she believed to be where she'd left Don for dead.

"I don't see any trace of him and I still can't feel his presence what if... What if I was right and Don is..."

Suddenly Cadenza noticed a bunch of trees toppled over on top of one another. Cadenza landed in a rather large crater surrounded by nothing but pure devastation.

"Don't tell me Don did this, what if Don crashed here... oh my goodness, it's all my fault!"

Cadenza's eyes darted around looking for any clues to some one walking out of the crater.

She found nothing. Instead she found evidence of something rising up into the air with great force.

Cadenza quickly flew into the air, she looked in every direction. "Where, which way?"

Canterlot

Celestia stood awaiting the newest recruit's arrival.

The thick, tall, wide doors opened causing a loud squeak to echo throughout the castle.

In stepped four beaten Guardian ponies and Shining Armor.

"What... What is this?" Celestia stated in confusion at why'd these four where totally ragged looking.

Shining Armor took a breath. "If I may your majesty I believe I would suit your needs best!"

"My... My needs... What?" Celestia blushed. "I mean your loss of a commander for the guardians is what I want it!"

"Oh in that case... **Absolutely not!**" Screamed Celestia with all of her might. "What can a mere filly such as yourself offer me we are nearing a time of crisis how would you benefit." Celestia shot down Shining Armor quickly crushing his hopes and dreams.

Celestia, smirked realizing his magical power she knew it seemed familiar. "Well show me your prowess then I might consider you."

"Very well!" The four guardian ponies stepped back not wanting to get involved.

Celestia slammed her front hooves onto the floor signaling it?

A rather large over grown Manticore stepped out of the shadows.

"Celestia you called me!" asked the gigantic Manticore. Every pony in the room gasped the four guardians quickly fled the ever so growing in danger scene.

Shining Armor began reconsidering his options.

"Tang by my name I order you to teach this little filly the meaning of... **aggression!**" Shining gulped heavily.

The Manticore named Tang leaped across the room swinging his claws at Shining who just barely dove underneath his attack.

"Oh my gosh!" Shining stepped back away from Tang. "Wait... Wait... Wait, maybe we can reach some kind of deal, or perhaps a plea bargain."

Tang slung his large fists at Shining who narrowly avoided his attack. "Please!" Shining asked nicely.

Celestia was half asleep as she watched in pure surprise and amazement. She was in a haze her body seemed to pulsate.

Shining continued dodging Tang's attacks. "Why can't I hit you?" demanded Tang.

Shining grinned evilly, "It's because... your way too slow!" Shining teleported behind Tang kicking him with both of his back legs sending Tang crashing through two pillars into the walls next to the huge thick doors.

The four guardian ponies listened from outside, fear evident on there faces. "Should we go get help?" said one of the guardians, "No, no I think we are good." said another pony. "Yeah they'll be OK!"

Tang lied in a pill of rubble feeling very much in pain with a side of confusion overwhelming him as well. "What... How... Did you!"

Tang managed to stand up he quickly charged Shining who just jumped into the air.

Tang vigorously looked around to find Shining, but he was nowhere in sight. "What where?"

"Yoohoo!" Shining antagonized the situation. Shining hovered in mid air high above Celestia and Tang.

Both Celestia and Tang looked to see Shining touching the sealing without wings on his back.

"But... But how?" asked Tang. Shining began descending quickly ready to slam Tang into the ground. Tang continued to act surprised.

Celestia's mouth widened. Shining neared Tang who just instantly reached up and grabbed a hold of Shining.

"Ha! I've got you!" "Do you now?" Suddenly Shining began fading away into nothingness. Tang opened up his palms to see nothing was there, "No way... it can't be!"

Celestia's eyes exploded as she starred at Shining who was racing up behind Tang.

Shining powerfully kicked Tang into the ground rendering him unconscious within mere seconds.

Shining landed in front of Celestia eagerly awaiting her response, hoping it would be one of approval.

Celestia continued to stare blankly at Tang lying unconscious she didn't even realize Shining standing before her.

"No way!" is all Celestia had to say. "Yes way!" replied Shining Armor. "Come on, Please!"

"What... Oh no I mean that was amazing." "Please young filly colt do tell me your name I must know it."

"My name is Shining Armor!" "Well Shining Armor that was fantastic you didn't even use magical attacks to defeat Tang." "I'm impressed your the first pony to actually defeat him in battle."

"Really cool, now that's good rep right there that is!" Shining's eyes sparkled as he approached Celestia. "So does this mean I can be leader of the Guardians?"

"Yes... but... on a preliminary basis." "I want to watch over you and be sure your the one, I would also like to teach you a few things you'll need to know to effectively protect all of Canterlot."

"**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss!**" Shining Armor couldn't resist the urge he bounced all around the room soaring through the air. "**YAAAAHHH!**" "I did it!" "**WHOOOHOOO!**"

Celestia laughed at Shining's very energy filled way of celebrating. "Shining one more thing where did you learn how to fly without wings?"

"Oh well umm... This thing called a human his name is Don he's the one who taught me how!"

"Don... When... and how long ago was this, when did he teach you this!" "Oh well he showed me the ropes back in Phillydelphia after he saved the mayor and his family from a house fire a few days ago."

"Oh OK... Wait what... What do you mean from a house fire I haven't seen so much as a letter informing about the situation!"

"Celestia relax there fine, Don saved all of them before the house exploded." "_**It exploded!**_" "Umm... no... did I say exploded I meant... Umm... Burnt down... No, no I meant collapsed... No cave in." Celestia's eyes widened.

"OK.. Look every pony is OK don't worry about the house so what if it exploded caved in and burnt down to ashes don't think about that of course what if some pony didn't make it out."

"What a way to go, tragic!" Celestia managed to gather herself before speaking. "OK Shining that's enough I understand!"

"So... Anyway Shining Armor tomorrow I will officially announce that you will be replacing Raider as leader of the Guardians."

"Yes sweet, so can I be excused I gotta go tell some ponies about this." Shining turned and ran towards the widened doors that opened slowly.

"If your talking about your sister she's upstairs." said Celestia. "What really well OK thanks for the tip!" Shining Armor charged through the open doors.

Celestia however just teleported away to her room.

Celestia reappeared hovering above her bed before she fell down to it. "Aww yes, much better now that, that's over I can sleep, I'll shower later."

Celestia's body continued to progress through the changes over taking her.

Ponyvile

Colarine stepped over a rather large hill Ponyvile was now within her sight she panted heavily.

"I haven't trotted that far in a long time I must be getting old, I hope I'm not that old yet!" Colarine laughed as she began walking down the hill towards Ponyvile, her new home.

"I can't wait to start serving pies and smiles!" Colarine pranced right into town.

Colarine's Cabin

Soarin stood inside a little filly's room, "Wow it looks like a little filly lived here once but there's dust everywhere covering everything."

"I wonder did she want me to pack all of this or just leave it here, I guess I'll leave it here for now and ask her later about this stuff."

Suddenly Soarin noticed a photograph stand covered in dust he picked it up and blew the dust away.

After the small dust cloud dispersed it revealed a very little filly with a wide smile a bright glowing rainbow mane and big blue widened eyes.

"_**Aw adorable!**_" "I mean, _**How cute!**_" "she must be Colarine's, but I wonder why she isn't here..." Finally it hit Soarin... "Oh... I see!" Soarin put the photo down on its face making it visible to no pony.

Soarin whipped his face off, "I believe it best to leave this room untouched." "That way until the little filly finally returns home from school, one day she'll come back to find it exactly as she remembered." "Exactly as she left it."

Soarin walked out of the room and closed the door shut behind him taking nothing but a cold memory with him.

Soarin walked downstairs to the living room, are you colts ready. "Yep!" they all replied at once. "OK then let's move out to Ponyvile!"

All of the Wonderbolts Soarin had brought within him charged out of the house they all jumped into the air with several boxes on there backs.

"To..."

Ponyvile

Colarine stepped inside the town hall to find the Mayor waiting for her.

"Aw yes Colarine you've finally arrived!" "Yeh it took me sometime but I'm here now so you got my letter."

"Yes I did and if you'll follow me I'll show you the house slash bakery you can live out, I just know your going to love it."

"Can't wait I'm just so ecstatic I can hardly express myself." Colarine said with a gloomy feeling lurking over her voice.

"Funny you don't sound ecstatic!" Colarine signed. "Well yeah I am but it's just I'm leaving so many memories it's hard to feel happy."

"Colarine please try do to cheer up think of all of the new memories you'll have here in Ponyvile all of the good times you'll have it'll be great I promise." The mayor attempted to cheer Colarine up but she was failing miserably.

The mayor led Colarine through town, Colarine got to meet a bunch of news faces and smiles to see if they would cheered her up a bit.

But the moment Colarine saw the house slash bakery she'd be staying in, immediately she felt saddened.

The major pointed to the two story house. "I figured your a single mare your bound to draw quite an attraction from a delightfully appealing amount of colts in my fare town."

Colarine starred at the house she gulped heavily trying to think of the new memories she would soon have. "Yeah I bet there's a lot but I'm more interested in baking then colts right now!"

Suddenly it struck Colarine, "But... this house looks perfect!" The mayor was relieved to see the sudden mood change in Colarine.

The Mayor looked to Colarine. "OK shall we go inside and scope out where you'll be living. Colarine simply nodded in agreement.

Colarine and the mayor trotted inside, "OK Colarine your new house has three bedrooms, all of them upstairs." "Cool!"

"Unfortunately only one bathroom it also is upstairs." "That'll be fine, for now at least."

"The big living room is also upstairs basically where you'll live and sleep is upstairs." "That's fine but what is all of the downstairs used for?"

"Well the gigantic bakery of course!" Colarine's mouth hit the floor as she looked around there was a huge kitchen a nice sizes area where the ponies could eat and frolic.

Colarine took a breath. "It's Perfect!" The Mayor sighed loudly. "I'm glad you like it well when are the movers suppose to arrive."

"I'm not sure what's taking all of those idiots so long!" "Well I will leave you to look around if you need me I'll be in town hall if not there just come to my house up on the hill behind town hall."

"Alright sure, sure!" Colarine was totally distracted and not paying attention to the Mayor. Colarine stepped into the kitchen there was two gigantic ovens, shelves lined all across the walls for storing supplies.

There was a long circular hard wood table in the center of the kitchen for rolling out dough and applying various icings and toppings to cakes, cookies, and or cupcakes.

The Mayor left Colarine to her endless wonders and worry less adventures inside her bakery.

EverFree Forest

Cadenza felt like she'd been flying in circles. "Don I don't want to give up on you."

Cadenza dove through the forest once again dodging trees narrowly avoiding loose branches. "He has to be here somewhere..."

Suddenly shadows flew above Cadenza's head, she looked up to see weird giant bloated up monsters flying through the air she quickly flew into action.

Cadenza appeared before several squarish monsters. "Halt you disgustingly hideously revoltingly vile fiends!"

Suddenly Soarin flew down in front of Cadenza holding three boxes in his hooves.

"P...p..princess C...c..cadenza!" "Wait your not a monster yes your a Wonderbolt."

"Y..e..p!" Cadenza looked around to see several other Wonderbolts straining to hold up the apparently heavy boxes full of, Celestia knows what. "Well what the heck are you all doing here?"

"We... are... helping... out... an... old... friend!" "Old Friend you don't say well I'll let you colts be on your way, those look really heavy."

"Your... Too... Kind P..princess!" The horde of struggling Wonderbolts quickly flew through the skies as fast as they could without dropping Colarine's junk.

Cadenza flew high into the air from where she was. "I wonder..."

Cadenza starred down to a little cabin on the edge of the forest just east of her. "Let's see if I where falling I would try to land in a place where I could easily recover my barrings."

Cadenza looked down to see the gigantic crater just below her. "I see... This just has to be it, I know it!"

Cadenza quickly flew off towards the small cabin.

Canterlot

After running blindly through the frightening corridors of Celestia's castle Shining Armor made it to a suspiciously colored door.

Shining quickly blew through the door. "Twilight... any pony home." An annoying ticking clock ticked away at Shining's sanity as he looked around.

Shining walked around the dimly lit room, this is defiantly Twilight's room. Shining picked up a picture of Twilight and himself hugging.

"I wonder how big Twilight's gotten since I last saw her three years ago." "I hope she still has that cute smile I remember, training with a Princess is bound to have diminished it a bit."

Suddenly Twilight burst out of the closet flying half way across the room towards Shining.

"BBBFF!" yelled Twilight in mid air. "Little sis!" Shining ran and caught Twilight on his back.

"How you been Twi!" "I've been great how about you did you finally get into the guardians?"

"Yep I'm there new leader!" Twilight bounced into the air. "Really that's awesome wait until I tell Princess Celestia."

Twilight ran for the door, "Twilight wait she's the one who told me that I was going to be made leader."

"That's awesome... well wanna celebrate then!" asked Twilight. Shining's stomached growled loudly. Twilight giggled taking that as his answer.

"Let's go!" Twilight ran behind Shining and somehow managed to push him to the doorway. "Wait, wait where are we gonna go?"

"Well I hear there's a bunch of good restaurants in town!" Shining threw Twilight on his back. "OK then let's go I'm starving."

Meanwhile Celestia rested comfortably in her soft bed she was covered in sweat. For some strange reason she looked different somehow?

Colarine's Cabin

Cadenza landed in front of the small two story cabin. "It looks like this is where the Wonderbolts have been moving some ponies stuff."

"Who in Equestria would live out here near the borders of the EverFree Forest." Cadenza looked around.

"It sure is quiet out here, at least I can see Canterlot from here I know my way home that's good."

Patches of tall grass surrounded the cabin, Cadenza just assumed that Don wouldn't be inside some ponies cabin.

Cadenza charged blindly into the tall grass. Don's magical pressure filled this area.

"I know he's here, I just know it!" Cadenza raced towards the rising powers a short distance away.

Cadenza stepped in the center of a desolated field of flattened black tall grass. "What, what has happened here."

Cadenza watched as tall grass beside her began descending to the ground it was losing it's color it's life was fading.

Cadenza looked over to see Don a few yards away lying on the ground not moving. His entire body from head to toe was engulfed in a yellowish bluish aura as black static sparked around the massive concentration of magic.

Cadenza walked over to Don's body the closer she got the slower she went her body suddenly felt heavy.

The aura around Don increased in mass the closer Cadenza got. She seemed to blinded by the sight of Don to notice what was happening to her.

Cadenza collided into a barrier, knocking her back into the air a good ways away from Don and his life sucking presence.

Cadenza finally noticed her massive loss of energy and magic. "What... the!" Cadenza fell to the ground.

"I can't move?" Cadenza looked over to Don's body. "But... But," As black static moved slowly across the ground towards Cadenza. Her sight faded she lost consciousness right there.

The black static surrounded Cadenza as she lied on the ground it was about to engulf her.

Don's right arm suddenly jerked he stretched his arm out and grabbed the static before it could over take Cadenza stealing her life away, and feed it to Don so he could survive.

"N..o... Y..o..u... Don't... Let's not... Forget... Who's in control here!"

Don absorbed the black static, "I'm alive... b..bbut how... I was sure... I had... I had ddied!" Suddenly her voice shot through Don's head.

Don could feel it, the darkness within him was calling him. "I... See... If I die... You die as well."

A smiley face of black static appeared above Don's head it appeared as if it was laughing, Don managed to laugh lightly, just before losing his consciousness once again.

Rain clouds moved in above Don and Cadenza as they rested in a rather large field of dead not so tall, tall grass.

The yellowish bluish aura glowed brightly as it healed Don's injured body.

Cuts, scars, bruises, and scuffs covered Don's body his clothing torn up and withered. Don's pure energy was the cause of the harm brought to him.

Sunlight rays shot through the thick heavy and ready to burst rain clouds, shining down onto Don.

Random Outskirts of Equestria

Rainbow Dash flew fast past forests trees animals houses small dirt trails. "I feel like I'm getting closer."

The same as before a stream of rainbow colors where left trailing behind Rainbow Dash, like an extra long tail.

Rainbow Dash looked to her left to see a large amount of black rain clouds where pouring in from the east.

"Whoa a big storms coming I better move faster don't wanna get caught in it, or do I?"

Rainbow Dash flew towards the storm clouds. "What is this feeling?"

Rainbow looked behind her to see no pony was there but she still couldn't shake this feeling that something or some pony was following her.

Black static sparked around Rainbow's back hooves tempting to crawl up her body. To do who knows what?

Outside of Equestria

Heavy rain poured down onto the vast army of Itenza. "The time is approaching!"

Marrie hovered in mid air beside of Itenza her eyes still gray not a shred of humanity left.

Marrie took a breath "What shall I kill first!" asked Marrie in a cold emotionless tone.

* * *

**End of Chapter 16**

* * *

**(((((** Hey, hey, hey "that was so awesome" there was so much in this chapter I hope I didn't leave anything out. Next chapter the _race should begin I suspect_. **Also I found myself coming up with two many ideals that I can't implement then into this story so...** "_**You know what that means cause I don't?**_" _**anyway guys gals colts mares ponies bronies all fillies alike I hope your enjoying this**_ please tell me if you hate it and it totally stinks cause that's the kinda thing you gotta say to some pony. Also** I would appreciate it if you would also tell me if anything needs to be improved or taken out what you like and dislike**. Also **Please Note**: **I Do Not Own or Claim to Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **it Belongs to there Respected Creators** "**_Hasbro_**" **Please Continue to Support the Official Releases of the Show, and Any Other Products By** "_**Hasbro**_" Thank You Very Much. _**:)**_ "Also this one chapter right here has broken my previous records of 7.236 words amazing huh?" **)))))**


	17. Chapter 17 Impossiblities Achieved?

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _I Do Not Own_ "**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**" **Please Support the Official Release.**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: **Aaron**  
Middle Name: **Eran**  
Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male**  
Voice: **Soft**  
Species: **Human**  
Mood: **Confused** **Relieved**  
Aura: **No Aura**  
Hair Color: **Short and Rainbow Colored**  
Eye Color: **Light Blue**  
Height: **5.6 feet**  
Weight: **191 pounds**  
First Assessment Personality:  
Loneliness has filled him with Sorrow, Despair, and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of Magical Prowess makes it very difficult to make friends as most people are to afraid to get near him. His inability to Smile may be the Object of his new found friendship.  
Latest Assessment Personality:  
Lordliness isn't a object anymore the Sorrow he once felt has vanished along with his Despair and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of power will soon be required in the world he's trying to live in evil forces are brewing up fresh chaos. When it comes to making new friends Don seems to have a knack for it.

* * *

**Chapter 17  
New Mare in Town  
Whip Wlash  
I'll Race Too  
EnergyLessNess  
Goodbye For Now  
Can't be Saved  
**

* * *

The sun was slowly descending behind Equestria bringing forth the moon, only twelve hours until the race and most of the expected to win participants where out cold.

Colarine's Cabin

Don lied on the ground his aura faded inside of him. Don suddenly rolled over on his stomach coughing up blood.

Don clutched his throat pondering who or what saved him.

"Who do I blame for this!" Don attempted to stand up on one knee but he failed only to fall on his back.

Don starred up to the stars making themselves visible as the slight warm glow from the setting sun hit him in the face.

"I'm alive!" Suddenly the sound of Rainbow Dash crying over top of him echoed through Don's mind.

Don felt his face it was dry, "Was that real, if so... then I gotta find Rainbow Dash!"

Don jumped up to his feet with a nice spring in his step he prepared to jump into the air when he noticed Cadenza lying unconscious a few yards away from him. "Fine you first!"

Don quickly ran over to Cadenza he picked her up throwing her over his back and he disappeared into the wind.

Ponyvile

Don reappeared near the edge of Ponyvile's borders. Don fell to one knee. "What... this isn't Canterlot!" Don attempted to teleport again but he was denied. Don's Magic hadn't fully recharged yet.

"Damn!" "What now I can't just leave a Royal Princess in Ponyvile." Don shook his head then laughed. "Of course... I'm gonna!"

Don ran towards Ponyvile as fast his two legs would carry him and Cadenza.

Ponyvile

The Wonderbolts flew off back to Cloudsdale to rest up before the big race.

Soarin stayed behind, "Soarin why don't you come inside, and let me... properly thank you."

Suddenly Soarin's face lit up bright red, "What... What are you suggesting?"

"I made a big tasty apple pie while waiting for my delivery colts!" Soarin ran over Colarine to get inside to the pie, he could smell it, he knew she was holding out on him.

Colarine pulled herself off the ground, then closed the door she followed Soarin into the kitchen.

By the time Colarine got into the kitchen Soarin had already finished the two pie's she'd left out to cool.

"Umm... Those where just made they hadn't even had time to cool, didn't that hurt going down, you know them being that hot in all!"

"Nope!" Soarin belched, "Ahh! That was good pie!" Colarine sat down at the table with Soarin.

Silence broke out Soarin didn't know what to say or how to say it so he just took a breath.

"So Colarine while we where packing up boxes and moving them out I stumbled upon this room." Colarine gulped.

"A little fillies room!" Soarin wanted her to say it. "I found a photograph..." Soarin starred at Colarine. "...She's beautiful you know!"

Colarine took a deep breath. "Yeah I know, why wouldn't she be, she was my daughter after all." "She's got your eyes and hair and hopefully your ability to create wonderful Pie's."

Colarine remained silent. "What happened to her, the way that room looked the dust could've been two hooves deep." said Soarin in a low sensitive non demanding tone.

"I lost my baby girl years ago right after I lost her, I lost my special some pony as well!"

"What was your daughters name as well as your special some pony!" "My Honey Bunny's name was... **Whip _Wlash!_**" "My daughters name was... **Rainbow _Dash_!**"

"How did you lose them?" Colarine took another deeper breath, "Well it was probably five or six years ago, I don't remember much but we lived in the same house that I was living in previously."

"It was dark we where told to stay on high alert bandits and thieves where seen roaming the areas."

"If only I'd listened, Whip Wlash was upstairs tucking Rainbow Dash in. I was downstairs thinking of new things and tricks I was going to teach Rainbow Dash!"

"When suddenly out of all of the silence our front door was kicked in." "I quickly ran upstairs before the thieves could surround me."

"I ran inside of Rainbow Dash's room." "Whip Wlash looked to me and I said." "Take Rainbow Dash and go far away from here I will stay... And fight if I must."

"Whip Wlash just walked past me, opening the door he turned to me and said." "I'll handle them you take Rainbow Dash and go I couldn't live with myself if I let anything happen to my two fillies."

"So I listened to Whip Wlash I quickly grabbed Rainbow Dash I threw her on my back and jumped out the window I ran straight into the EverFree forest." "I must say that was the signal most stupidest thing I'd ever could've done."

"Rainbow Dash laughed happily I assumed all of the bouncing was exciting to her." "But then again just like five years earlier I heard the same deadly howls from before!"

"Before I knew it I was surrounded by these hideous monsters." "Rainbow Dash stopped laughing and started crying then, let me tell you!"

"I didn't know what to do, I would've rather died then let them lay a single claw on my filly."

"By the time I was able to react Rainbow Dash was already taken from me."

"For some strange reason they wanted her and not me!" "I naturally chased after them, but I had no such luck in finding her I believe I'd been running for hours before I collapsed."

"I awoke to have Whip Wlash standing above me with blood on his face I didn't ask where or why?" "Where is she Colarine!" "He asked me."

"I couldn't speak!" "Whip Wlash helped me back to my cabin then he charged out after Rainbow Dash."

"Ever since then every day Whip Wlash would go out searching for her but nothing arose!"

"Then one day Whip Wlash just up and left, leaving me alone in a big two story house, my filly was taken by monsters and he was leaving me!"

Colarine looked to Soarin he was at a lose for words as Colarine starred at him with dampened eyes.

Meanwhile I'd finally made my way into Ponyvile instantly feeling relieved.

It was dark not many ponies where out and wondering about. I slowly walked into town I neared the tallest fanciest building I could find. "So I'm heading for this town's, town hall."

Cadenza rested soundly on my back she deserved the rest considering all of the energy I drained from her.

I approached town hall to see a mare walking out of town hall. I stepped up behind her.

The mare was getting ready to lock the doors of the town hall when she finally noticed my presence.

"Hey!" The mare seemed confused as she starred at me. "Yes... Yes you are, aren't you the one I read about you in the paper your going to be racing against a bunch of other Pegasi."

"Racing... What the heck are you... Ohhh! Racing... yeah I remember now." "Yep I'm a gonna win!"

"Yeh I doubt that, I'm betting on Spitfire for sure!" Suddenly I was stricken with remorse for wanting to race at all.

"Now what can I help you with!" I looked to the mare in glasses. "Well I need you to watch over this royal princess for me, please note this task will not be easy so guard her with your life."

"D..d..did y..you j..just say, Royal Princess!" I sat Cadenza down in front of the mare, "Yep good luck, oh and by the way she's a biter!"

I turned and jumped into the air flying off away from Ponyvile. I moved as fast as I could considering my condition.

Black rain clouds hovered above me a storm was brewing high above and I was right below it.

I tore fast through the sky, raindrops began to fall on my face it reminded me, as if they where her tears. "Stop patronizing me, I'm going!"

Canterlot

Twilight and Shining sat in a cafe eating there desserts Twilight had chocolate ice cream with sprinkles. Shining had a strawberry smoothie with peaches.

"Emm..." "That sure is good... And cold!" Twilight looked up to Shining her face covered in chocolate. "So big brother did you learn any new tricks?"

Shining slurped on his smoothie, "Yeah I did there's one in particular I think your gonna like a lot."

Twilight bounced half way across the table towards Shining. "Can you show me!" "Umm... Sure I guess why not once we get back to the castle I'll show you them."

"Great I can't wait... But first comes ice cream!" "Hey Twi! I need to know you said earlier something about a race what's that about?"

"Race... You mean the race that's going to take place in a few hours." "Yeah!" "What about it?"

"Well I was wondering who was going to race in it?" "Oh we'll I know there's Princess Celestia, Princess Cadenza, Spitfire, a few other Wonderbolts, I think Don is suppose to be in the race two but I haven't seen him in a while."

"Wait, what really Don is going to participate!" "Yep but he can't win not against Princess Celestia and Spitfire, maybe even Princess Cadenza she might win."

"That's it I'm totally going to enter and beat all of them, including Don!" "But big brother you don't have wings!"

"Yeah I know but Don taught me how to fly!" "What really you can fly now too, cool!" Shining looked over to Twilight with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean by..." "You can fly now too?" Shining repeated.

Meanwhile Princess Celestia relaxed in her bed sleeping underneath the covers. Although they where soaked but other than that everything else seemed normal. She slept hard like a filly.

Skies of Equestria

Rainbow Dash flew through the night time air with a frightened look on her face. "Oh my gosh!"

"I should've been to Cloudsdale long ago, what's going on?" Rainbow Dash was covered in mud as she continued to race across the skies seeming to be lost.

Suddenly a raindrop hit her on the nose, "Rain!" "I've gotta be getting close now.

Meanwhile Don was in the same boat, that just happened to be lost at sea except in this case it was the sky he was lost in.

"It's so pitch black I can't see anything and this rain isn't helping." "But I can feel her presence she's isn't to far now." "But there seems to be something else out there as well, I can hear it?"

Rainbow Dash's speed decreased, she began descending. Rainbow yawned.

"I'm... so... tired..." "But, I need to find Cloudsdale, I can't just take a nap now." Muttered Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow tried to force herself, but she'd been up all day sulking. Rainbow Dash landed on the damp ground she tried running to get a faster start so she could fly faster.

But unfortunately it was so dark, cold and wet that she couldn't watch her hoofing and she slid conveniently tripping over a conveniently placed rock.

Rainbow Dash bounced and rolled across the muddy ground getting even dirtier. She lied upside down in a pile of yuck starring up into the sky. "**Owe that hurt!**"

Rainbow Dash yawned again now that she'd finally stopped moving her sleepiness could catch up with her.

"I think... I'll just, umm... Take a... Nap..." Rainbow Dash suddenly began snoring and just like that she was out. Considering everything that's happened it's not surprising.

About five minutes later.

"Where is she, she should be right here!" Don looked around in all directions. "I don't understand!"

Don landed to stop for a breather, "Her energy is all around me now I'm so close I can almost smell her." "An she smells terrible!"

Don sat down on a rather large rock that only idiots are capable of tripping over.

Despite the constant downpour of rain Don managed to here a strange thunder in the distance.

"OK... That's weird!" "What is that, where is it coming from?"

Don looked around only to see pure blackness. Until finally he noticed a light blue Pegasus lying in the mud.

"Oh how did I miss that!" By now Don had realized that wasn't thunder he was hearing.

Don walked over to Rainbow Dash, a smiled barely visible on his face.

Don picked Rainbow Dash up in his arms, "She's covered in mud how did that happen, great my jacket is totally to far gone nothing can save it." "Might as well put it to some good use."

Don wrapped Rainbow Dash up in his jacket, "It looks like she was heading towards Canterlot, or maybe Ponyvile."

"No... Probably Cloudsdale, I'm positive it's Cloudsdale." Don jumped into the air while carrying Rainbow Dash he flew fast to Cloudsdale.

"That's right the race Celestia is planning should be soon and it's going to be held in Cloudsdale." "I can't wait it should be interesting to see who's the fastest."

As rain pounded on Don's back he flew over top of Ponyvile. Cloudsdale would soon be within sight if the sun was up, but unfortunately the blackness of this night was preventing such a beautiful sight to be seen.

Ponyvile

Soarin stood by the door ready to leave. "Well that was an interesting tail!" "Also thanks for the pies."

"Aw, leaving so soon." "Don't worry as soon as I win the big race I'll coming gunning back here for some pie's to celebrate."

"Race..." Soarin ran out of Colarine's front door, he leaped into the sky spreading his wings heading back to Cloudsdale for some R&R before the race.

"Hmm..." "I wonder!" "Nah, I don't care!" Colarine walked upstairs to her bedroom she's going to need all the rest should could get.

Meanwhile Cadenza awoke to find herself lying in a bed in a strange unknown location.

"Aghhh!" Quickly and almost instantly the mayor mare ran into the room to see a strange sight.

Cadenza was clutching the sealing in absolute fear. The mayor looked up, "Umm... Princess Cadenza what are you doing up there."

"Well t..th...there's a spider over there in the bed sheets I felt it crawling around on top of me."

"A... Spider!" The mayor walked over to her bed, "Oh wow there is a spider." The mayor shooed the spider away. "Go on... Shoo, shoo!"

"It's gone!" Cadenza landed slowly she stood up in the bed. "By the way where am I?"

The mayor face hoofed herself! "Your in Ponyvile, the human brought you here to rest."

"Human... You mean Don!" "Quickly tell me where is he I need to know."

"Calm down I'm not sure where he is but, at least your safe and well rested!" "Also Princess I need to know how did you arrive in that state of energy'less'ness?"

"Oh... I was just... Tired is all!" "Now if you'll excuse me I really must be going!" "Yes of course!"

Cadenza quickly ran out of town hall to see the night time moon had already risen. "How long have I been asleep anyway?"

Suddenly as Cadenza was about to take off her stomach growled. The mayor stepped outside standing behind Cadenza. "Sounds like your hungry , you should really get something to eat first I'm sure whatever you have to do can wait until you're fully recuperated."

Cadenza laughed, "Well where can a mare get something tasty to eat!"

"Tasty... Hmm... I know the perfect place." said the mayor in a joy filled tone.

"Quickly let's go follow me, I'm sure she's still up, she'll be delighted to have a Princess eat one of her delicious pastries."

"Emm... Did you say pastries!" Cadenza sped up faster and faster. "I hope she has cookies."

"Yes, cookies, pies, cakes, waffles, all kinds of treats your sure to love."

Meanwhile Colarine was about to fall asleep as she laid in her bed when suddenly.

"**Knock! Knock! Knock!**"

Colarine sighed loudly, "So close!" Colarine raced downstairs and opened the door.

The mayor of Ponyvile stood in the doorway a royal Princess stood behind her awaiting the delicious cookies.

Colarine listened to the loud growls of the Princess's stomach. "Come on in, I'll turn on the oven."

Cadenza seemed surprised startled almost as she starred blankly at Colarine, her rainbow mane was so familiar looking.

The mayor turned to head home, "Well I'm going to head home and get some sleep."

Cadenza walked inside of Colarine's house. "I'm sorry, but you look familiar have we met before." asked Cadenza.

"No I don't think so, but I do make the best pies, cupcakes and cookies of all time perhaps you've heard of me."

"Nope I don't think that's it I don't even know your name please may I know it."

"Well my name is Colarine!" Immediately Cadenza put her previous suspicions to rest only to awaken new ones."

Colarine walked into the kitchen and turned on the oven, "OK what will it be?"

Cadenza was too busy pondering her thoughts about Colarine, while she just coughed making her presence abundantly clear.

"Oh... Umm... I'll have some... Cookies please." "OK what kind I got peanut butter, chocolate chip, zapping filled, and banana nut!"

Cadenza's mouth suddenly watered up like a waterfall. "Umm... I'll take some of each is that OK!"

"It's fine it won't take but a few minutes." Cadenza couldn't wait to taste her cookies.

While she was waiting Cadenza's eyes darted across the room looking for any evidence to confirm her new suspicions.

Cloudsdale

Meanwhile Don approached Cloudsdale at full speed, he was shooting through the night sky like a rocket.

Don landed on Cloudsdale, he looked around, "Hmm... Now that I'm here I don't really know where Rainbow Dash lives."

Suddenly it hit Don, "I got it!" "If I focus on Rainbow's energy alone I can find some of it dwelling in a certain area which will probably be her own little cloud house thingy."

Don stood firmly it was fortunate that it was quite out so it would be easy to concentrate.

Don focused entirely on searching for large embodiments of Rainbow Dash's energy. "Hmm... There seems to be several areas filled with left over residue of her energy from previous visits. "It also feels like there's some other pony with a energy signature that is dangerously similar to Rainbow Dash's. " Don teleported away to the closest one.

Don spawned inside a house made entirely of clouds. It was amazing the floor was nice and soft but firm and easy to walk on.

"This is nice I wouldn't mind living here. " Don slowly walked over to a bed.

Don attempted to remove his jacket from Rainbow Dash without waking her he gently removed his jacket.

"I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash I would love to wake you telling you I'm alive but... if I die then it's just better this way."

Don put on his jacket, "But I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you... or Equestria for that matter."

Don raised one hand over top of Rainbow Dash, a surge of black static pulsated around Rainbow Dash for a moment.

"That's not the kind of energy I need to protect you, but..." "I won't be here!" "So..."

Don walked over to the open doorway leading back outside. "Goodbye Rainbow Dash!"

Don leaped into the sky flying towards something that was crying out to him. "I'm coming, just hang in there!"

Ponyvile

Cadenza walked into the kitchen she'd finally figured it out but she didn't know how to or when to say it.

"Sooooo! Colarine are you with some pony right now?" Colarine looked over to Cadenza with a confused look on her face. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing I'm not implying anything, I was... just... wondering?" "Well to answer your question I'm not seeing any pony."

The tension between Cadenza and Colarine was so thick you could drop a muffin on it and it would float in mid air.

"**Ding!**"

Colarine opened the oven pulling out a pan filled with thirty or so deliciously hot looking cookies. Seven of them in particular looked like mini rainbows.

Cadenza's eyes sparkled at the beautifully crafted cookies smoking before her. "Emm..."

Cadenza reached for one only to have her hoof slapped away. "What are you insane you'll get burned let them cool!"

"But they look so goooood!" "Yes of course they do but they wouldn't taste to good when your mouth is on fire!" "Yeah your probably right."

"Now my zapping filled cookies might be a little off I haven't made them in a long time." "Really how long has it been?"

"Oh I don't know maybe five or six years." Cadenza's eyes widened in fear. "What?" Colarine's mind began to wonder. "Yeah some pony close to me really loved these cookies."

Cadenza managed to ask as she reached for another cookie. "Who was it?" Colarine sighed while slapping Cadenza's hoof away again. "It was my daughter she absolutely loved these cookies, she was partly the reason why I started baking in the first place!"

"Your... Daughter?" Cadenza sat down hoping to hear the story behind Colarine.

Colarine just looked at Cadenza with a funny look on her face, "Sorry I'm not in the mood for story time, again!" Colarine mumbled.

Canterlot

Twilight hovered around the cafe totally blowing away every pony that was present which was one, Shining Armor who just starred in amazement.

"Wow Twi! Your a natural." "Yep it was so hard my first time but now it's really easy!"

Suddenly Twilight crashed to the floor. "Owe! Sometimes though I'll fall and get hurt." Shining laughed, "Yeah easy alright."

After not getting a response Shining looked down over the side of the table, "Are you OK?" Twilight hovered back into the air. "Yeah I'm'll be fine!"

"Good but Twilight I really need to get home and get some sleep for the race."

"Big brother you could come sleep in the castle with me..." "You know if you want!" mumbled Twilight.

"I'd love to, now let's go the race will start probably around sun rise." Shining paid the bill, then they both headed for the castle.

Borders of Equestria

Marrie and Itenza hovered above the edge of the borders waiting. "You remember what I told you Marrie!"

"Yes master I remember?" Marrie smiled evilly as Don began his final approach.

Don shot through the skies heading for the borders, he could feel her presence.

Silence broke out as Marrie starred in unison with Don.

Don seemed more surprised, "So it is true!" "Marrie... how in the hell... are you here right now?"

Marrie did not reply she only starred back at Don with lustful intentions.

"Marrie answer me!" "Why are you here!" Don shook his head i n disagreement. "Better question would be, how are you here, I thought you where dead." "And why are you with him!" Don pointed to the disgustingly evil dragon Itenza floating right next to her. Don's blood began to boil.

Marrie still did not respond she just starred at Don waiting for him to finish with his meaningless words.

Finally Don noticed it the look in Marrie's eyes, "Oh no, don't tell me... little sis no!" Suddenly fear was the only thing coursing through Don's veins.

Itenza laughed maliciously, "That's right Don." "**Your... Sister... Is... Mine... Now!**" "**NO!** It can't be." Don yelled.

Don didn't know what to do, he didn't want to hurt his sister but, he couldn't let his sister hurt the world he grew fond of.

Which is exactly what Itenza had planed on doing. "Now Marrie go... Kill your pathetic weakling of a brother, then will burn this world to ashes!"

Itenza laughed evilly as Marrie ripped across the sky to Don. But Don didn't know how to react. "Can I save her?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 17**

* * *

**(((((** I'm sorry if it felt like I was rushing towards the end I apologize but **I've written this** **chapter three times** now I was getting really annoyed, but I think it works I have an interesting future planned out. In my mind that is... I better write this stuff down. Anyway I love all of the support your all giving me its really awesome and this relationship I've got going on here with Rainbow is really adorable if I do say so myself, and when Colarine is finally reunited with Rainbow Dash its going to be _**the best moment ever!**_ I just know it will be beautiful it'll be sad it'll be happy cheer-filled** it'll be great**. Also Please Note: **I Do Not Own or Claim to Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **it Belongs to there Respected Creators** "**Hasbro**" **Please Continue to Support the Official Releases of the Show, and Any Other Products By** "**Hasbro**" Thank You Very Much. :) **)))))**


	18. Chapter 18 A Heavy Confrontation!

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Release.**

* * *

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: **Aaron**  
Middle Name: **Eran**  
Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male**  
Voice: **Soft but... Deepening**  
Species: **Human**  
Mood: **Steaming Mad. Boiling Rage. Frighteningly Angry.**  
Aura: **No Aura**  
Hair Color: **Short and Rainbow Colored, Long and EMO Black**  
Eye Color: **Light Blue, Bloody Pulsating Red**  
Height: **5.10 feet**  
Weight: **201** **pounds**  
First Assessment Personality:  
Loneliness has filled him with Sorrow, Despair, and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of Magical Prowess makes it very difficult to make friends as most people are to afraid to get near him. His inability to Smile may be the Object of his new found friendship.  
Latest Assessment Personality:  
Lordliness isn't a object anymore the Sorrow he once felt has vanished along with his Despair and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of power will soon be required in the world he's trying to live in evil forces are brewing up fresh chaos. When it comes to making new friends Don seems to have a knack for it.

* * *

**Chapter 18**  
**Into the Depths**  
** Of Hell /)^w^(\ Don**  
** A |)^w^(| vs**  
**Brother and Sister (\^w^/) Marrie**  
**Confrontation!**

* * *

Skies Above the Boards of Equestria

Tension in the air thickened as Don and Marrie starred each other dead.

Itenza flew back away to a safer distance as not to disrupt Don's beatings.

I gulped. Immediately after I knew I shouldn't have. Marrie teleported before me she thrusting both of her fists into my stomach at once.

I coughed up blood the fight hadn't even started and already I was about fall.

I began to descend slowly until Marrie caught me, she held onto me by my hair she grabbed my neck tightly.

"You know Donny, even when you where a little boy as I watched you play with your little magic tricks I knew you had great potential."

Marrie squeezed hard onto my neck I could no longer breath I gasped for air.

"I could sense your overwhelming powers, even your father before you where born, before he died, he told me when I was just a girl to watch out for your little brother train hard stay ahead of him."

"I've had to train my entire life, just to get to where I am now and you where born with power so much power that I had to seal it away so you could live..."

Don's eyes widened... He managed to speak. "So... It... Was... _**Y..o..u!**_"

Marrie's eyes brightened from light gray to pulsating red. "Now... Don I think your old enough I've become one of the most powerful sorceress's of all time!" Marrie reached for me, "I think it's time we removed those shackles around your true power.

I suddenly imagined myself losing control of my power. I was frightened by it. From out of nowhere an outburst of energy over took me.

I kicked Marrie away from, I quickly clutched my throat she'd left finger prints in my skin. I gasped for air as I floated away from Marrie.

Marrie shook off her confusion she quickly dashed across the sky over to Don who's just barely retained his bearings.

Marrie kicked at Don who just dove underneath her attack quickly he then grabbed her leg and slung her around letting go sending her flying into the ground.

Don breathed heavily. As black static sparked up his arms. "I can't keep this up for long... my timer on life... is running on... minutes."

Marrie recovered quickly she jumped into the air she hovered beside Don it took him a few seconds to realize she was starring at him.

Marrie whispered into Don's ear, "Your too slow little brother!" I quickly spun around round house kicking Marrie back down into the ground.

"Oh yeah I'm slow alright, you couldn't even dodge my attack." Don stopped for a moment to breath in the smell of incoming rain.

Itenza's eyes widened in fear. "Hey you pathetic whelp what do you think your doing get off your lazy ass and kick Don's"

The rainclouds from the EverFree forest had finally caught up with Don.

Marrie rose out of the crater that she resided in, Marrie laughed maliciously as Don starred in fear not a single scratch nor scuff was visible on Marrie's body.

"That's impossible I put everything into that kick."

"Tisck, Tisck, Tisck... Don I told you've I've trained and studied everyday of my life for this singular moment."

"Your, **LYING!**" "You have to be... My sister was kind she was the only who was there for me when mom died it was just me and my sister!"

"But your not my sister." Black static sparked all over Don's body. "I loved my sister like no one else."

Marrie and Don charged one another. Itenza was on the edge of the cloud he was sitting on cheering Marrie on.

Marrie and Don traded fists and kicks with each other, every blow sent out shock waves shaking the heavens freezing the rain that was falling in mid air and with it weakening Don's body and soul.

After about two minutes of constant blows. "What's the matter Don are you tired already do you wanna take a nap?"

"I'd like one... Why are you offering." Marrie nodded her head in confirmation. "Yes I am as a matter of fact there on the house today one eternal nap coming right up."

Lightning struck as Marrie teleported to Don she kneed him in the stomach then slammed him into the ground creating a rather large crater.

Rain poured down on Don's back he could barely move. Pain coursed through his body as he was still shocked by the sudden crash, his brained hadn't caught up yet.

Marrie flew high into the air, "I'm sure this is gonna hurt, should be interesting to see how much pain he'll be in."

Marrie began diving down through the air flying straight at Don who just laid helplessly in the mud unaware of what was coming.

However Don was listening to shifts in the air currents he could hear Marrie's approach.

Don used the last of his energy to roll over on his back quickly he summoned a barrier around him.

A rainbow colored sphere type of barrier formed between him and Marrie.

"A barrier... please that's child's play." Marrie crashed into the barrier hard.

The barrier stood unmoved, unharmed, un-weakened by Marrie's thrust attack. Marrie hovered above the barrier she began punching it over and over in the hopes of breaking it.

Don stopped allowing himself a moment a split second in time to breath. "I guess this it!" "I kinda thought I would die in a fire, out manned, out gunned, out classed, and overwhelmed." "Didn't see this coming."

Finally Don noticed the screaming. Don looked up through the barrier to see, Marrie constantly slamming into the barrier, trying to break it just so she could rip Don's body to shreds spreading his blood all around.

Don could see it in her eyes, the Marrie that Don knew and loved was still alive but just barely she hung onto a single thread of hope deep within the new Marrie's mind.

"Don gulped..." Don violently shook his head trying to escape his fears as Marrie pounded on his shield trying to penetrate it. "I know how to save her!"

"But it could cost me..." Don suddenly flashed back to good old times when he was training, having fun, learning new things, and actually laughing his older sister stood beside him laughing with him.

"This world that I am in, is just like the one I dreamt about when I was a child." "I hope to see it again."

Marrie stopped banging on Don's barrier she felt Don's spike in power she flew away high into the sky. "Looks like he's ready to play!"

Don's entire body exploded with energy, black static sparked all over the ground, lightning flashed in the distance.

The barrier around Don faded away slowly. Marrie starred down to Don's glowing bloody red eyes his long frighteningly emo black hair. He was ready to fight he was ready to kill.

"**MARRIE!**" I shouted! "**DON!**" Marrie screamed!

I quickly teleported over to Marrie, before she could even react, I grabbed her neck so tightly I almost crushed it. Marrie kneed me in the stomach I looked down to see her knee was bleeding. "Well it would seems that the shoe is on the other foot now, wouldn't you agree Marrie."

"Now let me show you how it's done!" I kneed Marrie in the stomach she coughed up blood it splattered on my face. I starred deeply at Marrie "I am sorry!" I slung Marrie across the sky.

I quickly raised my hands into the air, just like I didn't care. Suddenly the rain stopped falling.

Marrie's eyes widened, "What... Is... This?" All of the raindrops frozen in mid air suddenly flew at Marrie like she was a sponge.

I surrounded Marrie in a bubble of water, I then crunched my hands together and the water began to freeze.

Itenza starred in fear, "No, no it can't be, it just can't!" I looked over to Itenza with an evil look in my eyes.

In a deepened tone I asked, "What do you mean, it can't?" "Well it apparently can so get over it cause... Your next!"

Don charged Itenza who tried to quickly fly away. However he was too slow Don appeared before him laughing. Immediately I grabbed him, after I got my hands on him I slung him around, and around I tossed him high into the air with great force.

I flew up below him and punched him in the stomach sending him higher and higher with every punch. Before I knew it we where above the rainclouds the setting moon was visible in the distance.

Blood ran down my cheeks. The bubble of ice around Marrie began to crack and chip off into pieces.

I continued pounding on Itenza as hard as I could he spat up blood it fell on me, that pissed me off my anger was plainly evident in my eyes.

I quickly teleported above of Itenza and double dropped kicked him down through the air he went.

I followed him down, slamming my fists into his back increasing his velocity with every hit. "Looks like this could hurt a lot, so you better say a prayer before you die!"

After I had enough punching Itenza and watching him cry out in pain I pushed my body into his slamming him into the ground.

Itenza was barely conscious his blood covered the ground. I quickly flew up into the sky.

I laughed maliciously for a moment, "Well who wants fried dragon, how would you like yours I personally hate for mine to be Raw, Medium Rare just isn't done enough for me, I love mine Well Done."

Don inhaled a larger amount of air, the ice crystal shell around Marrie suddenly shattered into pieces. Marrie began to fall to the ground.

Rain in the clouds finally decided to pour again. Rain fell, Marrie fell silence elapsed as Don starred down to Itenza. "**GOODBYE _ITENZA!_**"

Don simply exhaled. Suddenly white flames which are the hottest type of flames, shrouded across the sky as they hurdled towards Itenza.

Itenza as well as the forest and all of the wildlife remaining it, where now burning up to a crisp.

Don's hair shortened and changed colors, his eyes closed shut. He slowly fell to the ground.

Unfortunately for him the ground he was falling to was on fire. "I guess this is it, I'm... Sorry Marrie." "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash!" "I'm sorry everybody and every pony!"

Don crashed heavily into the ground a massive dust cloud formed high above.

Don's energy, life, and magical pressures, signals all ended at once. That of course did not go unnoticed.

Marrie crashed into the ground as well another equally large dust cloud formed right next to Don's.

A brother and sister battle there can be no winner there. As the rising sun rose they lied there in unison both almost utterly rendered lifeless.

The sun and the moon where both still visible they both shined down rays of there light onto Marrie and Don. The Sun and Moon's rays formed together creating a beautiful thirty colored triple rainbow.

Itenza lied in the dirt he wasn't breathing, he wasn't moving, although his left hand twitched. How ominious!

Suddenly Itenza's body pulsated then what happened next is almost unexplainable. Somehow Itenza shed his skin.

Once leaving behind his old skin although still tasting the damage dealt to him by Don he managed to stick his claws into the ground and crawl away he was still bleeding but the ground was so tarred it barely noticeable.

Itenza had survived, Itenza had escaped, and after all of the hard work Don put into killing him.

Itenza's connection with Marrie had been severed by whatever happened inside the ice barrier with Marrie, once it shattered he lost control.

"Damn him... Don... I shouldn't be... This... Damaged..." Itenza breath heavily while making his great escape, it was the hardest thing he'd ever done manly because he was a whimp, who had to rely on others powers to get things done he was just a mere weakling with a bloated up brain.

Rain pounded heavily on Itenza back barely hindering his escape. "I will survive this, and I will return... Don!" "Marrie your so pathetic I"ll be sure to kill you for this insolence."

Meanwhile Don and Marrie lied in the sun light with the beautiful triple rainbow illuminating above them. A smile obviously evident on there faces. They may have won the battle but it felt as if they had lost it.

Canterlot

Celestia rolled out of her bed onto the floor. "What... What... What year is it?"

Suddenly it finally caught up with Celestia, "Oh my gosh!" Celestia bounced up with the blankets covering her. "I gotta get ready the race will start soon."

For some strange reason Celestia seemed different, her body was pulsating with energy rising from deep within her.

"I feel great!" Celestia looked in the mirror she may have felt great, but she looked like... Shit!

Celestia ran into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her immediately the sound of running rapid waters could be heard steam rolled out from under the door.

Ponyvile

Colarine was doing the same thing, steam rolled from underneath the door shrouding her entire new house, causing her walls to sweat, I think it was about she got out.

Colarine whistled a marry tune, then it finally popped up in her head. "Can I really do this, I don't want to... but I can't keep torturing myself like this!"

Cloudsdale

Soarin and a few other Wonderbolts where still drowsy as they put on there costumes. Spitfire however did not where hers.

"Spitfire what are you doing aren't you gonna race today?" asked Soarin.

"Yes, of course I am idiot!" Soarin seemed confused he'd just woke up and already Spitfire was furious with him. "Well then why don't you put on your suite?"

"Cause I don't wanna wear it!" "You... You... **What?**" Spitfire looked to Soarin with sad eyes. "You know I've learned something from my sister. I've learned that I've always raced as Spitfire Captain of the Wonderbolts, I just want to race for me for who I am, I don't want some name hanging over my head." Soarin seemed totally confused. "Besides the breeze will be nice I sweat like crazy in those suites!"

Meanwhile

Rainbow Dash rolled around on her bed still not awake yet but almost.

Annnnnd finally just like every other pony she rolled off the edge of her bed crashing to luckily soft floor.

"Ouch!" Rainbow Dash looked around to see she wasn't lying in mud, of course mud wouldn't have hurt as much if she'd fallen in it. "Where am I?" Rainbow Dash sat up and looked around confusion evident on her face. "I'm home, but... But how!"

The sunlight finally made its way inside brightening up Rainbow Dash's home. "Oh man the sun's up I better get ready for the race, I hope I'm not too late."

Rainbow Dash ran for the door when she finally realized, "Ahhhh! I... I... Can't meat, and beat the Wonderbolts looking like this... Oh... No!"

Rainbow Dash quickly ran into her bathroom. Yep the steam would soon roll.

Canterlot

Cadenza buttered her toast quickly tacking a bit while it was fresh. "Emmmm!" "I... '_nom_' '_nom_' love toast!"

"I guess I better head out for Cloudsdale, I wonder how every other pony is doing?"

Transitioning over to Clouldsdale specifically Rainbow Dash's house. "Ahh, Ahh! It won't come out, **AHH!** It hurts too!" back to Canterlot.

"I'm sure there all doing just fine, this is gonna be the best race ever." Finally this disturbing fact entered Cadenza's mind. "Actually this is the only race I've ever been in, hmm, nice, I'm excited!"

Meanwhile Shining Armor was getting ready, Twilight however just lied in bed with a bubble coming out of her nose.

"You rest Twilight, but don't forget to cheer for me." Shining walked over to the door. "Well wish me luck!" Twilight gave no response. "Right!" Shining blew through the door, heading through the creepy newly repaired corridors of Celestia's overwhelmingly big castle.

Ponyvile

Colarine pulled the black hoodie over her head covering her mane and face. "I guess here I go, to defy my own morals, but man am I gonna beat the crap out of every pegasus there."

Colarine ran outside she leaped into the air without even stopping to stretch her wings, it has been ten years.

Immediately Colarine crashed back down to the ground after not getting very far. "Wow! Owe!" Colarine rubbed her aching head. "What now, if I can't fly, then I can't race."

"Maybe if I stretch my wings!" suddenly it hit Colarine like a ton of bricks. Colarine looked to her back. "Right, right I always wore jackets with no wing holes in them, wow, I'm stupid!"

Colarine ran back inside, quickly she searched for her scissors. "Come on where are they?"

After a few moments of silence the sound of snipping could be heard.

Suddenly a black blur shot out of Colarine's house. Colarine blindly zipped across Ponyvile she hadn't flown in so long she has no control. However her speed was overwhelmingly fast.

Colarine crashed into a sign she fell to the ground balling in pain, "**OWWWE!**" "Oh man, that's gonna hurt tomorrow!"

Sweet Apple Acres

Pinky Pie and Applejack starred down evilly to there wonderful creation. "It's perrrfect!" moaned Pinky Pie.

"Yep, it sure is!" Applejack agreed. Granny Smith and Big Mac looked over top of the two crazy fillies.

"Umm... Are you two sure it's safe?" Pinky Pie hugged the strange contraption. "Sure it's safe I designed it after all!" Suddenly a piece fell off of it? Pinky simply kicked the random hopefully useless piece aside so no pony could see it.

Applejack looked to Granny Smith, "Don't worry Granny We... I got this I'm a gonna win the race and be named the fastest filly of all time!" Applejack's eyes sparkled in complete joy!

Pinky Pie looked to Applejack, "What do you mean your gonna win... I'm gonna win then I'll throw myself a big party every pony in Equestria is invited!"

Suddenly Applejack shoved her nose into Pinkie's "You win!" "I'm gonna be the one who wins here, not you!"

Big Mac and Granny slowly backed away they could see a fight was a brewing between the two they clearly had a few things to work out before the race.

Canterlot

Celestia dried her mane she looked and smelt great, she felt great. "OK today's the day the race start's soon, I better get going!"

Celestia ran off of her balcony, although she was still drip drying she had to move quickly.

As did Shining he ran out of the front gates of Celestia's castle he stopped for a moment to think. "You know I probably could've jumped off Twilight's balcony, I must be nervous." Shining's front legs trembled.

Cadenza charged out of her house jumping into the air with a fresh piece of toast with jelly on it in her mouth as she flew for Cloudsdale.

Colarine had finally gotten a sorta feel for flying again she managed to get into the air she quickly turned and flew in the direction of Cloudsdale. "This is gonna be so awesome no pony will know its me." Colarine cheered at her sneakiness.

Cloudsdale

The pegasus gathered at the start line for some friendly banter and some not so friendly banter.

Pegasus who didn't want to race as well as some rich earth ponies and some smart unicorns had gathered in the stands ready for the race to begin.

Better's placed there bets and soon the tension would rise to a point where the earth would explode because only one pony could win.

Meanwhile at Rainbow Dash's cloud house thingy.

Inside a bathroom, the sound of running water could be heard, suddenly it stopped.

The door to the bathroom opened slowly, steam rushed out filling the living room. And out of the steam Rainbow Dash ran into the living room.

Rainbow's mane and coat where soaking wet, but they looked shiny and clean, the smell of peaches filled the air.

Rainbow Dash shook herself violently slinging water everywhere all over her house. She was still a little damp but at least she wasn't soaked.

"Ahh!" "I feel much better." Rainbow Dash quickly ran out of her house she leaped off her cloud heading straight for the starting line of the competition. "I better hurry!"

As Rainbow Dash soared through the air the thought of how she'd gotten home finally had time slip into her mind.

"How did I get home, I remember slipping on the wet grounds, then accidentally tripping over a rock." "But after that it's just blank maybe some pony found me and took me home." "But pretty no much knows where I live!" "Hmm?" Rainbow Dash scratched her head to that one.

Meanwhile at the Starting Line. Celestia hovered high above the participants and the attendees.

Celestia looked around to see almost every pony was there except for Don.

Suddenly a black blur shot past Celestia all of the participants eyes widened at the magnificent speed.

The black blur came to a sudden halt and landed. "Yes no pony knows who I am, the plan is working perfectly." Colarine whispered to herself.

Suddenly a rainbow blur shot past Celestia at double the speed of Colarine. Sending Celestia into a spinning frenzy her eyes spun in confusion. Every pony starred in awe for some pony so young to move so fast.

A small filly landed between the Wonderbolts who just starred in amazement.

The moment Soarin and Spitfire laid there eyes onto Rainbow Dash they knew immediately.

Spitfire ran up beside Rainbow Dash. "Hey squirt that was pretty fast!" Rainbow Dash fell back on her butt looking up to Spitfire with sparkles in her eyes she starred in complete joy.

Some of the other Wonderbolts questioned if a filly should participate in a race of this magnitude, a race of such length to go around the world alone, would surely be no easy task especially for a little filly.

Soarin walked up beside Spitfire, he whispered into her ear. "Doesn't she look familiar!"

Rainbow Dash continued to stare in awe as too of her favorite Wonderbolts whispered back and forth at each other. If Rainbow only knew that they where talking about her, she was paralyzed by the static of the moment.

Spitfire leaned over to Soarin, "Of course she looks familiar, I'm positive it's her." Soarin pulled a crumbled up photo out of his Wonderbolt jacket he held it up to Spitfire.

Spitfire grabbed the picture she held it up beside Rainbow Dash, she was comparing the two. "Hey little filly I look forward to racing with you, what's your name?" Soarin asked.

Rainbow Dash squealed loudly, "Umm... My name is..." Soarin moved closer so he could hear her clearly. "**_R_ainbow... _D_ash_!_**"

Spitfire almost choked, Soarin's eyes fell out of his head, "No way!" Spitfire took a breath about to speak when suddenly.

Princess Celestia took a rather deep breath she was preparing to speak with every pony present. "Listen, and listen well every pony, I know this race is so sudden."

All of the participants and attendees stopped to listen to Princess Celestia.

"As most of you know, there was an Ursa attack a few days ago your probably wondering why we're even having a race right now."

"Well its just because I can, and besides a certain human being was the one who stopped the Ursa attack!"

"You might've even heard rumors of strange creatures coming from within the EverFree forest to haunt the night."

"Well I would like to point out that those rumors are Ineluctably false."

"This isn't a time of crisis we should have fun, so I believed that this race was and is the perfect way to do that!"

"Once the race is over, I've decided to throw a big celebratory party for the winner in all of Canterlot."

"Every single pony is invited, there will be lot's of festivities and plenty of cake to enjoy, I'm sure it will be simply delightful."

"Now as for the race, there can only be one true winner." "Whoever comes in first place after racing around the world and back will be dubbed the fastest pegasus pony... Or human alive."

"Now every pony rest up, get prepared, eat, nap, do whatever the race will begin in thirty minutes!"

Meanwhile Colarine was on a cloud higher up away from all of the action she rolled around on the soft cloud. "Ohh!" "It's been so long I miss this, kinda!"

Celestia starred down to the crowd of participants "Of course Don isn't here, I'm sure he would've come found me if he was." "It seems Cadenza isn't here either, I wonder was she going to race?"

Celestia managed to pick Rainbow Dash out of the crowd considering she was jumping up and down for joy it was rather easy and her rainbow man also aided in finding her.

Celestia descended down Rainbow Dash. Soarin and Spitfire backed away as they bowed down.

Rainbow Dash just starred up to Celestia. "How have you been Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dash casually responded as if she was talking to her sister or something. "I'm doing great especially after I win the race and become the fastest filly of all time."

Celestia laughed. "Yeah well we will see about that!" Soarin and Spitfire where amazed the princess allowed Rainbow Dash to speak so lightly of her.

"**YEAH WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT!**" Yelled Applejack rising from a distance.

Every pony starred in amazement as Applejack and Pinky Pie flew into the sky on some kinda contraption like bicycle plane thingy.

"**HEY IT'S THE BALLOON THIEF!**" Screamed Pinkie Pie almost knocking Applejack off the contraption trying to point at Rainbow Dash.

"Owe!" "I'm right here do you have to scream into my ear." "Oopsie sorry about that Applejack!" "Owe it's fine, I guess."

Rainbow Dash cautiously flew over to Applejack and Pinky Pie. "AJ, Pinky is that you... No way!"

Applejack pulled Rainbow Dash close, "Yeah I refuse to let you win I'm gonna beat you and be named the fastest earth pony ever."

Rainbow Dash pushed Applejack away from her, "Yeah right you don't stand a chance, besides what the heck is this thing suppose to be."

"It's my..." Pinky Pie starred evilly at Applejack. "...Our flying machine, that we are gonna use to beat you."

Rainbow Dash starred blankly at Applejack and Pinky Pie, "Flying machine huh!" Rainbow laughed heavily almost hurting her throat. "You'll never beat me, not with that thingy you don't stand a chance!"

"We'll see about that!" Rainbow Dash and Applejack shoved there noses into one another trying to push each other back neither one budged an inch. "Yeah we will see!"

Border of Equestria

Don and Marrie continued to lie on the damp ground unconscious as the triple rainbow faded away slowly.

The rising sun's and setting moon's light felt regenerative to the touch.

* * *

**_E_nd of _C_hapter _18_**

* * *

**((((** Wasn't the beginning **_epic_**, and I just love the chapter name don't you agree please tell me what you thought, I'm dying to know I absolutely loved this entire chapter. **I really hope your all still enjoying this FanFic** _please tell me if you **hate it**._ Remember provide why you hate it in the review. Next chapter should be cool I'm not promising anything flashy maybe I'm not sure but I'm  
**Seriously considering a _break_** but I know if I stop it'll be hard to start up again. But nevertheless I'm off. Oh wait no I'm not done yet, I made a video on _**YouTube**_that's just made me so happy I want to share it with you all. My Channel "**SonicZombie117**" search up my video "**Daring Do PMV Tribute HD**" **please watch it leave me a comment** I want it to go**_ big_** cause I worked really hard on it, **it took me hours to finish** I hope you enjoy it as well. Now I'm done. **Please Note**: **I Do Not Own or Claim to Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **it Belongs to there Respected Creators** "_**Hasbro**_" **Please Continue to Support the Official Releases of the Show, and Any Other Products By** "_**Hasbro**_" **_T_hank _Y_ou** _Very Much_. _**:)**_ **))))**


	19. Chapter 19 A Poweful New Evil

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Release.**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: **Aaron**  
Middle Name: **Eran**  
Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male**  
Voice: **Soft**  
Species: **Human**  
Mood: **Impatient Fearless Intimidating Stare**  
Aura: **No Aura**  
Hair Color: **Short** and **Rainbow** **Colored**  
Eye Color: **Light** **Red**  
Height: **5.6 feet**  
Weight: **191 pounds**  
First Assessment Personality:  
Loneliness has filled him with Sorrow, Despair, and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of Magical Prowess makes it very difficult to make friends as most people are to afraid to get near him. His inability to Smile may be the Object of his new found friendship.  
Latest Assessment Personality:  
Lordliness isn't a object anymore the Sorrow he once felt has vanished along with his Despair and Shyness. His Overwhelming amount of power will soon be required in the world he's trying to live in evil forces are brewing up fresh chaos. When it comes to making new friends Don seems to have a knack for it.

* * *

**Chapter _19_**  
**A New Power**  
**The Hidden Pain**  
**Broken Seal, Righteous Evil**

* * *

The sun shined down upon a surprisingly big cloud filled to the brim with anxious pegasi waiting to race.

Cadenza flew down from the sky landing next to Celestia. "I haven't missed the race, have I?"

"Nope your just in time it'll start soon, by the way..." Celestia slowly turned to Cadenza with a fearful look in her eyes. "Did you... Did you find Don?"

"Yes... But... When I got there... he wasn't looking to good." Cadenza shook her head in utter amazement, surprisal, and fear. "Before I knew it, once I tried to get close to Don, I blacked out it felt as if all of my energy was just taken?"

"Taken?" "Yes... Taken, but the thing is, I believe it was Don who took the energy from me."

"Just before I blacked out I could just barely feel Don's presence all around me, but I'm not sure what it means."

"When I awoke I found myself in Ponyvile specifically the town hall, the mayor there told me that a human had brought me there, it was Don!"

"So Don brought you there, how strange, we'll I wonder why he didn't just bring you to Canterlot?"

Cadenza starred downwards into the crowd of pegasi, Rainbow Dash seemed to pop out. Cadenza sighed, "Maybe he just had something else to do that was more important!"

Meanwhile Colarine finished rolling around on her new favorite cloud, she stopped and looked down to the cloud scoping out the competition.

Colarine's eyes widened as she counted the number of pegasi that showed up to race. "Whoa! That's a lot of pegasi at once this is gonna be a crowded close hooves race." Colarine continued to bask on her little cloud. "Yep, it should be exciting!"

Boarders of Equestria

Don lied nearly lifeless on the ground the sun's heat beaming down on to him speeding up the process.

Marrie's bright blue eyes shot open, she sat up slowly holding her chest in pain, she looked around to have no clue as to where she was.

"Where am I?" Marrie continued looking around for some clue to her whereabouts. "Why do I feel like..." Then it hit her like an ice truck heading down to hell.

"Don, oh my gosh!" "I remember he was fighting... He was... fighting... me." Marrie whipped the blood off her face.

"But, why did he do this to me?" "Ahh! I can't fully remember!" "It doesn't matter I've got a thing or two to say to him once I find him!"

Marrie was taking it slow she had some control at least. Marrie stood up slowly, "Why can't I sense the fool!"

Finally Marrie noticed the gigantic dust cloud shrouding the sky. "What... the heck, what's happened here?"

Finally Marrie was barely able to detect Don's fading life force within the haze of heat and dust, Marrie without thinking blindly charged into the dust cloud.

Marrie had reached Don, she stood above him looking down her heart just cracked.

Don was barely able to look up to her with one eye closed, but his eyes where glowing red, he took a breath about to speak.

Marrie fell down to her knees, "No Don don't speak save your energy!" Marrie's eyes watered she could no longer see straight.

"Oh Don! Why?" Don was barely able to speak it was low toned and difficult to here. "Marrie..."

"Yes... Don!" "Marrie... do you know... how to... heal!" Marrie cried deeply, "I never got around to it, I only focused on learning techniques, spells, and attacks, used ."

"That's a... Bummer!" "Well your going to have to try it anyway."

Marrie looked down to Don she noticed his body was different. After a few seconds she finally realized it was gone. "Don... Did... You... Release the seal!"

Don ignored Marrie, "First Marrie you place your left hand on my forehead." Marrie's anger steamed but considering Don was lying on seconds on end she complied quickly. "OK Now what?"

"Second, place your right hand over my chest... specifically my heart." Marrie looked over to Don's left arm it sparked black static discharged off of it.

"Oh no not now!" "Don quickly what next!" "OK.. Third, channel a steady stream of energy through your left hand going down my body to my heart then back up."

"What but that makes no..." Marrie just do it!" "Fine!" Marrie's left hand glowed brightly as the bruises and cuts on Don's face slowly healed.

Marrie's eyes widened, "**Whoa!**" "See Marrie it's a good thing you did all of that training in magical control it makes this easy."

"Yeah... I... Suppose!" "Whoa!" The moment Don had energy to spare he began suppressing the energy he had released from within the seal.

"Now... Don... Did you break the seal?" Don looked up to Marrie the sun shinned around her making her difficult to stare at.

"No... Marrie I didn't break the seal... It broke itself!" Marrie jerked, "What? My seals don't just break!" "Yes it broke but if it hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to save you."

"Save me, what are you talking about?" "I see so you don't remember well a terrible tyrant dragon named Itenza had place a mind control spell ensnaring you."

"But if that wasn't enough he then erased you, I thought you where a goner but I heard you calling out from deep within."

Marrie seemed totally confused. Don sat up slowly, "Much better than a few moments ago!"

Suddenly while Don was trying to gather his bearing, Marrie grabbed a hold of him holding him tightly. Marrie didn't speak she just hugged Don.

"Don..." "Marrie, I need to know how did you get here?" Suddenly Marrie wanted to break away from the hug but Don wouldn't let her he held on to her tightly.

"Umm... Well, I used a new type of teleportation spell and I followed your energy residue through subspace." Don's eyes widened before laughing, "Really... that's amazing!"

"Yeah it is... kind of, but I left the new spell book that had the spell in it behind I kind of accidentally teleported here, so... I'm... Stuck here!"

"By the way Don where is here!" Don face palmed with all of his strength. "I'll tell you some other time but first I have something important to attend to." "So wait here I'll return with my spell book you can use it."

"Your spell book you mean the one you stole from dad." "No it's not stealing if he's dead." Marrie gulped heavily... "yeh I suppose."

Don stood up and looked to the clear blue sky, "This should be interesting." Don stretched his arms, legs, back, then he popped his neck back into place.

Don sprinted in place for a moment, "I feel pretty good!" "Dang sis your a natural at healing!"

Don punched the air several times in quick rapid succession, Don did the same but this time he kicked the air.

"Whoa!" "This is different!" Finally it hit Don. He realized after the seal was broken all of his sealed powers that where locked away for two decades, where now flowing through him.

"I'm in control!" Don flew into the air, Don spun around flew in all directions he did back flips all quickly.

Don didn't seem to notice but he was moving so quickly he left a trail of black static in his wake. "Whoa that's awesome!"

As Don looked behind him as he flied so he could see the static, he also saw the ground and how destroyed it was.

Don stopped suddenly as he hovered upside down thinking heavily not moving, not breathing, not blinking.

"Hmm..."

Marrie looked up high into the air in complete and utter jealousy. Marrie jumped into the air she flew up to Don who continued to float there like a... A floating statue that didn't move.

"Hmm... I've got it." Don quickly rotated his body so he was facing right way up again. Don began channeling energy into his hands.

Marrie arrived on scene, suddenly Don took a rather large deep breath. "Don what are you..." Marrie was interrupted.

"**Descendants** of the **Day**."  
"**Creatures** of the **Night**."  
"Here my _plea_, take my _energy_!"  
"Restore this forest, restore this land, restore the life that has been meaninglessly taken by my command!"

Don shot both of his hand away from him, a massive surge of magic shock waved away from Don.

Marrie looked down to the desolated land. Don pulled his arms to his chest quickly then lowered them. He pondered if it worked cause he felt like he didn't lose any energy at all from that. "Whoa I'm still maxed!"

Marrie turned to Don, "What the hell, Don you know that spell is forbidden!" Don merely turned his head to Marrie and smiled. "Shut up... It's my spell I'll use it how I please."

Marrie watched as the trees sprouted from the ground replacing the old. The tarnished black tarred ground began slowing regaining its original color.

The dust clouds mixed in with rising ash slowly vanished. Wildlife returned for a second chance at life. Marrie was amazed Don could even do that spell.

Marrie flew in front of Don who just crisscrossed his arms they starred each other down. Marrie focused entirely on Don.

Marrie's eyes widened in fear. "Don, I...I... I can't detect anything from you, I can't even feel your life force, why is that?"

"It's... because... I'm suppressing... all of them!" "**WHAT!**" "Your actually capable of suppressing your own life force without compromising your existence?"

Don's eyes widened, "Umm... Sure let's go with that one!" "Wow that's incredible!" Don seemed slightly confused on what she was talking about, Don looked down to his hands.

"OK, Marrie you wait here I'll be back!" Don disappeared instantly after he finished that sentence. Marrie was totally jelly! An maybe a little angry.

Cloudsdale

All of the participating participants lined up in an orderly fashion. Starting from youngest to oldest.

Rainbow Dash was on one end Princess Celestia was on the opposite. In the center was Spitfire and Soarin. Cadenza and the supposedly in secret Colarine where closer to Celestia.

Shining Armor landed on to the starting line he wasn't to far away from Rainbow Dash. Pinky Pie and Applejack where right next to Rainbow Dash.

Suddenly Don appeared between Spitfire and Soarin. Don reached out and pulled them close. "What's up!"

"Hey, Don!" Spitfire said in a low adorable tone. Don didn't respond he starred at Spitfire, "Whoa! You look nice, almost as if your glowing!"

"Why thank you Don!" Soarin moved close to Don, he whispered, "Suck up!"

Don whispered back to Soarin, "I'm not a suck up, I don't even know what I would be sucking up for, I'm just complementing her beautiful coat!"

Don teleported away, Don reappeared next to Celestia.

Celestia didn't even notice Don was there. "Oh right... I'm still supposedly suppressing my power!" Celestia turned quickly to see if she wasn't just hearing things.

"What's up!" Celestia was so happy to see Don, she hadn't seen him since they entered the EverFree forest to go after Cadenza.

Celestia immediately took notice of Don's pair of glowing red eyes. "Don... You... you made it... just in time the race will begin in a few minutes."

"How long is a few minutes?" "Specifically four minutes!" Don turned and looked into the crowd of pegasi. "That should be plenty of time, see there's a pegasi out here that still thinks I'm dead so I'll be back!"

"What who and why would they think your dead?" "Because I might've appeared dead or almost to that certain pegasi, be right back!" Don teleported again.

Don reappeared standing a few feet behind Rainbow Dash, he felt judgmental on how things where about to turn out.

Don stepped up beside Rainbow he ruffled her mane, and for a moment to Rainbow Dash time seemed to stand still, she slowly turned and looked up.

The blinding sun made it difficult to see but a human form and a pair of frighteningly evil eyes was standing above her. Don sat down on the cloud, it felt amazingly soft like he could fall asleep on it.

Rainbow Dash seemed afraid and joy filled her mouth widened, she remembered back to when she wondered how she got home now she knew.

Don pulled up his sleeve wishing he had a watch, he sat there waiting for a response.

Suddenly Don got what he was waiting for, Rainbow Dash crashed into Don almost knocking him through the cloud.

Don hugged Rainbow tightly, "I'm sorry you had to see me when I was in such a critical state!"

Rainbow's eyes watered, "Don I thought you where..." Don stopped her. "I know but I'm not I can't be defeated that easily you should know that remember I took out two of those big polar bear looking thingy's.. the Ursa's." "Yeah! I remember that was awesome!"

Applejack and Pinky Pie looked around to see Don had finally arrived they where both happy to see him.

"Geronimo!" Applejack yelled as she flopped on top of Rainbow Dash. Don turned slightly then opened up his left arm catching Applejack.

"Sup, filly!" Applejack took a breath. "Well hey Don nice of you to join us, we thought you where gonna chicken out!" Applejack starred into Don's eyes they where glowing red, a chill went down her spin, she tried to brush it off though.

Don starred up into the blue sky, "What, who me, you realize who your talking too!" Applejack looked over to Rainbow Dash, she was about speak, when she noticed a steady stream running down her face.

Pinky Pie flew through the air flying straight at Don. Don quickly reached for Pinky Pie grabbing her and pulling her into the comfort session for Rainbow.

Applejack quickly covered her ears Pinky Pie was about to speak. Pinky Pie took a frighteningly large breath.

"Hello, Don its about time you made it we where afraid that you weren't gonna show that would've ruined the entire race considering your the mane attraction." "I was so worried I mean what if you didn't make it the entire world could've exploded that would've been awful!"

Applejack, Don and even Rainbow Dash all stopped to stare at Pinky Pie.

Pinky Pie noticed Rainbow Dash her mane her light blue coat, she took another breath about to yell.

"It's the balloon..." Suddenly Pinky Pie as well finally noticed how gloomy Rainbow Dash was. "...nevermind!"

Don held the three fillies tightly. Applejack was hesitant, but she could just leave some pony to cry right beside her.

"OK, I'll bite what's wrong sugar cube?" Don looked over to Applejack, "Well I would tell you but I think it's up to Rainbow Dash."

Pinky Pie and Applejack both looked to Rainbow Dash between them.

Rainbow Dash stood up on Don's chest she whipped her face off, "It's nothing... I'm just really happy to see Don!"

"Now... Let's race!" Rainbow Dash flew back over to the starting line.

Applejack and Pinky Pie laid across Don's chest, all three of them starred as Rainbow flew away.

"Well that didn't seem to convincing to me, how about you Pinky!" Applejack looked over to Pinky Pie.

Pinky Pie shook her head in agreement, then both of the fillies stood up and eye'd Don.

Don just lied there with his hands behind his head, "Umm... Not that you two are hurting me, but why are standing on top of me?"

Applejack looked around to the frighteningly transparent clouds. "Cuz if we can't walk on or stand on clouds!"

"What?" "Oh no wait, that makes since your both earth ponies so you have no magical abilities, you have no pegasus wings although pegasi are magical too, just not as magical as unicorns."

"Fine, I'll give you too a gift cherish it well!" Don touched Applejack and Pinky Pie on the noses."

Black static sparked around there hooves. "OK go on you two take a dive show me how much you trust me jump onto the clouds at my word."

"Oh Don I trust you, you've never given me a reason not too." Applejack gulped heavily, she closed her eyes she was about to jump when she heard Pinky Pie bouncing around.

Applejack opened her eyes and turned to see Pinky Pie bouncing around on top of the clouds. "Pinky Pie will you be quiet I'm trying to take a leap of faith here!"

"Oh OK I'm sorry Applejack!" Pinky Pie sat down in clouds awaiting Applejack's first step.

I starred at Applejack waiting to see if she was going to realize, I tried to contain my laughter it escaped my in slight chuckles.

"Hey what's so funny you be quiet too!" finally Applejack realized it her eyes widened.

I through Applejack off of me, me and Pinky Pie burst out into extremely painful laughter we rolled around on the ground.

Applejack stood up on the the cloud she felt wobbly, "Yeah, yeah laugh it off, real funny!"

After all of the laughing Applejack and Pinky Pie got back into there weird flying thingy with wings like a bird.

I took my place at the starting line. A referee stood on a small cloud hovering above the one we all where on.

The referee was like the golden goose except in this case the god that was the only pony to start the race without him, we would all surely die a horrible painful tragic death.

I sat down on the edge of the starting line. "This should be interesting!"

Boarders of Equestria

Marrie lied down on a cloud relaxing about to fall asleep. "I can't believe Don, all of that power, yet he still needed my help!" "Hmm... I wonder?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 19**

* * *

**((((** Dang that was great, there wasn't **no action in this chapter** and **I'm sorry if it was short**, nothing I can do now. Don is finally reunited with Rainbow Dash but she's hiding some kind of pain Don hasn't picked up on it yet **Applejack and Pinky Pie did** there going to investigate it next chapter. What could this new found power Don has mean **is he really in control** or **is he being led on by the overwhelming frighteningly bone chilling power that he now possess**. Will the power **_consume Don and destroy Equestria_** or **will it be consumed by Don and be used to protect Equestria** from the newest incoming threat that is yet to be detected by any pony. Oh my gosh I can't wait for the next chapter and the one after that and the one after that one, **they're sure to be amazingly awesome**. And the scene where** Rainbow Dash meets her mom** for the very first conscious time will arrive sometime while the race is happening or after the race but I can't wait it's going to be sad tear filled hurtful there'll be hugs hateful things will be said balloons will be given **stuff is gonna happen**. It just makes me _cry_, OK back to wanting more viewers... **YEAH!** I want more viewers _woohoo!_ I'm loving this I've already gotten **_over 2.500 hits_** that's just makes me happy I don't know if that's a lot I'm still a **noob** but I love it **thank you all u love all of you**. S_eriously_ come here baby "_smooch smooch_" "I don't know how to make kissing noises with words sorry, _**here let me paint you a picture**_, "** /)^^/)(\^^(\** " wow I suck at drawing whatever **I hope you all enjoyed this thank you so much for reading** or maybe you just accidentally clicked here thanks for the hit. **Also please tell me if you do not like Marrie and you want her asss gone!** "I'm holding a vote on weather or not Marrie should stay in the story for now I can go on with or without her I just need to know so post a review saying "**Kick her out!**" _or_ "**Keep her she's cool!**" your choice ultimately well that's all for now. **Also I need to know if there's any improvements you think I can make on this story just leave a me review or comment or whatever** **on what it is that I can improve** thanks a bunch see Yah'll for now. **Please Note**: **I Do Not Own or Claim to Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **it Belongs to there Respected Creators** "_**Hasbro**_" **Please Continue to Support the Official Releases of the Show, and Any Other Products By** "**Hasbro**" _**Thank** **You** Very Much_. :) **))))**


	20. Chapter 20 The Final Toast!

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _**I Do Not Own**_ "**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**" **Please Support the Official Release.**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: **Aaron**  
Middle Name: **Eran**  
Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male**  
Voice: **Soft**  
Species: **Human**  
Mood: **Has a Maliciously Dark Taste for Causing Sadness and Chaos**  
Aura: **No Aura**  
Hair Color: **Short and Rainbow Colored**  
Eye Color: **Light Red**  
Height: **5.6 feet**  
Weight: **191 pounds**  
**P_rofessional_ P_ersonality_ A_ssessment_**:  
I believe this man may be subject to change, his mental capacity is very limited and has thresholds that can burst. This also can provoke outbursts of frightening power, probably is caused by a deep pain that has been inflicted upon him when he was younger. The chances of him recovering are highly unlikely. Although he has stabilized his power, his mind has destabilized... "What are you trying to say doctor?" ...I'm saying it would no longer be him you'd be talking too, it's something else. _**'-'**_

* * *

**Chapter 20**  
**The Big Race**  
**Former Captain**  
**Last of the Toast**  
**Rainbow's Fatigue**  
**Blinding Hatred**  
**Colarine's Deception**

* * *

The referee swung the flag, immediately the race began the crowds cheered loudly as the ponies took off in an instant.

Except Don who just lied there at the starting line half asleep. He starred up at the beautiful sky he felt mesmerized by it.

The crowd starred in confusion some of the ponies that had bet on Don almost wanted to fly over to him and kick him awake forcing him to race.

The referee flew down beside Don, "Umm... Don you realize the race has started already right?"

"Oh really I didn't even notice, I guess that's what that breeze was a moment ago."

"You sound rather confident on winning this race for someone who's in dead last, you also realize there's little fillies ahead of you."

"Yep, and!" Don lied there picking his nose. "You don't want to lose to fillies do you." Don sat up quickly. "Are you kidding those fillies are probably gonna win this race!"

"What? How can you be do sure!" Don casually lied back down, "I just know these things."

Skies of Equestria

Spitfire and Soarin relaxed as they soared through the air Rainbow Dash trailed behind them she was so mesmerized she couldn't even focus on the race, Rainbow Dash had her eyes glued to Spitfire she wasn't even trying to win, she was happy just being close to Spitfire.

Pinky Pie and Applejack trailed behind Rainbow Dash. Cadenza Celestia and Shining Armor where the only ones taking this seriously.

The air was thick with tension, suddenly Celestia noticed the stupidest thing ever. She slowly looked over to Cadenza, "What do you think your doing eating at a time like this, you'll get cramps!"

"Relax, and no I won't! I've flown and eaten before." Celestia redirected her attention to the race. "Whatever you just keep eating, I'll win for you."

Shining quickly took the lead passing between Cadenza and Celestia. "You mares down stand a chance!"

"What I don't think so!" Celestia sped up quickly, Shining and Celestia where neck and neck, pushing each other aside this race was about to become violent. Cadenza continued munching on her toast. '_munch_' '_munch_' "Emm... Good!"

Cloudsdale

Suddenly a pegasus pony wearing a black hoodie hiding her identity landed next to the referee.

"Umm... Excuse me, but where is every pony?"

Don sat up and starred at the mysterious mare, as did the referee. "Umm... Well... the race has kinda already started!"

"**WHAT REALLY!**" Colarine quickly jumped into the air she slungshot herself through the air, Don watched her leave his sight at an alarmingly increasing speed.

The referee and the entire crowd where in complete awe! The referee turned to Don who just stood up and stretched his body ready to begin he almost was.

"OK I remember what Celestia said no magic, nothing other than flying." Don thought to himself for a moment. "She really shouldn't have said that, now to redirect all of my power to flying speed and agility."

Don made some type of a hand sign, then suddenly the air around him thickened, the referee stepped away he could feel the change in the air.

Don's eyes shot open a cool red soft glow illuminated the cloud he was on. Don instantly disappeared. The only thing left behind was a trail of black particle static.

The referee's eyes where completely glued to the floor, the crowd screamed for Don cheering him on... well the ponies that bet on him at least.

After a few seconds Don had caught up to Colarine, unfortunately for her. Her hoodie had came off of her face revealing her mane.

Don starred at Colarine then unfortunately he crashed into a rather tall tree that was conveniently in front of him.

Colarine looked back to see a tree vibrate, she seemed confused but she just brushed it off and sped up.

Don lied in the grass starring up into the sky, "I seem to have a problem with running into things I don't like."

"Why did that hurt!" Don pondered that for only a moment before he leaped back into the air.

Don shook off his confusion and continued to tear through the air. "Was that Rainbow Dash she look bigger or older in this case."

Skies of Equestria

Suddenly a black rainbowish blur blew right past all the fillies and dove right between Spitfire and Soarin.

Spitfire and Soarin stopped to gather themselves. "What was that?" asked Soarin. "I'm not entirely sure but I'm gonna find out!"

Spitfire took off leaving behind a fiery trail in her wake Soarin quickly dove out from underneath the fire trying to avoid getting burnt.

Rainbow Dash luckily bumped into Soarin if she hadn't she would've flew into Spitfire's flames. "Come on Rainbow Dash let's catch up to Spitfire."

Rainbow Dash squealed, "You think I can catch up to her!" Soarin turned and looked to Rainbow he ruffled her familiar rainbow mane. "Yeah your totally capable, I wouldn't be surprised if you where faster." Rainbow Dash's eyes widened excepting the compliment and storing it away for later. She squealed again this time in a higher tone.

Quickly Rainbow Dash dashed off leaving Soarin in the dust, "Oh so that's how you wanna play it." Soarin as well tore through the air chasing after Rainbow Dash, who was chasing after Spitfire, who was chasing after Colarine, who was gunning for the lead of the pack.

Meanwhile Pinky Pie and Applejack where on there contraption moving at an alarmingly slow rate.

"Umm... Pinky Pie can't this hunk of junk move any faster!" "Yes it can I'm just thinking." Applejack starred in confusion. "Really this must be your first time, I'm so proud."

"No, you remember back at the starting line when we where on top of Don... With Rainbow Dash!" "Umm... Yeh, I..I.. remember!"

"I don't think Don noticed it, but we seriously need to throw Rainbow Dash a big surprise party."

"Pinky I don't think that would cut it." "Aw... Why not?" "It just wouldn't she needs family and friends around her to cheer her up."

Suddenly Don soared past Pinky Pie and Applejack. "Quick Pinky throw it into overdrive we gotta catch up to Rainbow Dash."

Don lied on his back practically swimming through the air slowly relaxing taking his time.

When suddenly Pinky Pie an Applejack flew past him knocking him around and around confusing the hell out of him.

After a few seconds of spiraling downwards, Don caught himself amongst all of the confusion.

Meanwhile Colarine zipped between Celestia and Cadenza.

"Hey did you see something just now?" asked Cadenza. "Nope!"

Suddenly Spitfire and Rainbow Dash blew past Celestia and Cadenza knocking them both aside.

Rainbow Dash and Spitfire stopped to high hoof one another. "That was great, now let's take this race by storm."

Unfortunately they had stopped long enough for Soarin to hurdle past them followed by Celestia.

Cadenza was pissed now she lost her extra piece of toast it was knocked out of her back pocket she had it stashed away in.

Cadenza as well flew past Spitfire and Rainbow, leaving them with a confused look on there faces.

Spitfire hovered close to Rainbow, "New plan no matter what we do, no matter how awesome, we don't stop! We keep on moving!"

"Got it!" Rainbow Dash and Spitfire flew off tearing through the skies leaving rainbows and fire in there wake.

Colarine however was having it easy, she caught up to Shining she slowed herself to wave to him. "See yah later!" Colarine was now in the lead.

Soarin tore through the air flying next to Shining who sped up as fast as he could, but a lass he was getting no where quick.

Celestia shot past Soarin and Shining in a blast of divine glory. "Haha leaving you colts in the dust!"

Cadenza just flew past Celestia, "I'll find her she made me drop my royal toast, that was my last piece too!"

Celestia's eyes widened, "She's fast." Soarin and Shining nodded in agreement.

After about a minute of high tension, Cadenza caught up with Colarine, Cadenza noticed her rainbow mane that was poorly hidden she saw her face.

"**COLARINE!**" cadenza screamed! Colarine almost choked to hearing her name being yelled out she turned to see Cadenza to her left.

"P..p..p..princess C..c..cadenza!" "Colarine your racing here too... well that's great, but I'm gonna beat you then have you back me cookies!"

"I won't be baking cookies for you they'll be my cookies!" Finally Cadenza remembered that she'd looked down to the crowd before to see Rainbow Dash was there.

Cadenza quickly compared Colarine and Rainbow Dash together they where a perfect match perfect age line up.

Cadenza's mouth and eyes widened, she couldn't believe she didn't notice it sooner. Colarine pulled her hoodie back over her head and tied it shut so it wouldn't fly off again.

Celestia finally caught up to Cadenza as did Soarin and Shining. There where five ponies tied for the lead.

They all raced neck and neck pushing each other away from one another this could get violent at any moment, hopefully it wouldn't.

Suddenly Spitfire and Rainbow Dash tore past the five tied for second place now. A trail of rainbow colors and fire was all that could be seen.

The five tied for second all disbanded in different directions as not to get burned or painted a new color.

Pinky Pie and Applejack finally caught up they quickly swerved underneath the wretched flames of death.

Celestia and Cadenza regrouped Soarin and Colarine where together again Shining was catching up to Pinky Pie and Applejack he was gunning for second place.

Spitfire and Rainbow Dash moved so fast to them everything almost seemed like a blur time began slowing for them.

Rainbow Dash was pushing her limits she was giving everything she had just to keep up with Spitfire but her amount of energy was depleting fast, and the race wasn't even half over.

Spitfire noticed Rainbow Dash's abnormal breathing and heavy sweating out of the corner of her eyes. Spitfire slowed down, she knew Rainbow was the type of pony that wouldn't slow down unless she knew she could win.

Applejack was totally blown away by how fast they where going. "Pinky Pie this amazing!"

"I told you this baby could do it!" "She's got the power of ten pegasi combined."

Shining, Soarin, and Colarine flew past Applejack and Pinky Pie in a fiery storm of speed.

Celestia and Cadenza soon followed behind, all five of them together again they all sped up.

Applejack and Pinky Pie increasing in speed joining the group of ponies in second place.

Applejack looked around in all directions, "Wow and this is tied for second, who's in first I wonder."

Pinky Pie starred ahead, "I think it's Spitfire and... and Rainbow Dash!" Pinky Pie yelled loudly out loud so every pony could hear!

Colarine Soarin and Cadenza heard that and where surprised, especially Colarine. "It's probably just a coincidence!" she said to herself. Celestia however was not surprised at all. After all Rainbow Dash did do a legendary Sonic Rainboom, that had only been done by four pegasus before in the past.

Spitfire and Rainbow Dash where now, within view there speed decreased in both of them. Even Spitfire was starting to break a sweat. However Rainbow Dash didn't have much left to give.

The furious six tied for second where now neck and neck surrounding Rainbow Dash and Spitfire there where eight ponies now tied for first place it's any ponies race now.

And suddenly, a stream of black static dashed past all eight of them. They all starred in unison to see Don who was swimming in air enjoying himself he hadn't even broken a sweat yet.

"Why hello there mares and gentlecolts how have you all been?" Don laughed before slowing down to be part of the furious nine.

Don flew between Spitfire and Rainbow Dash. "What's up you two!" Spitfire hinted to Rainbow Dash. Don looked over to Rainbow Dash.

"She looks fine to me!" Spitfire pulled Don close, "Are you kidding look at her she's exhausted." Spitfire whispered to Don

"So..." Spitfire's eyes widened she'd got another look into Don's eyes there pulsating red glow sent chills down her back that slowed her, causing her wings to tremble.

Rainbow Dash slowed down to be close Spitfire even though now they where tied for third.

Don seemed confused on the amount of concern Spitfire showed for Rainbow Dash, he merely brushed it off and smirked evilly as he reclaimed first place.

The race was three quarters over, by now the sun was high in the sky it's heat beating down onto the pegasus team.

Celestia and Cadenza both caught up to Don none of the three seemed to be breaking a sweat.

Don relaxed flying with his eyes closed, he probably shouldn't be though, considering his history with crashing into stuff.

Soarin Shining and Colarine joined the herd gunning for first place.

Applejack and Pinky Pie slowed down next to Rainbow Dash and Spitfire.

Applejack leaned over the side of the plane, "Rainbow Dash your not looking too hot, do you wanna stop for a rest?"

"Luckily Pinky Pie built an extra seating in this here contraption." Applejack patted the seat. "C'mon Rainbow."

Rainbow Dash didn't respond she just sped up. She squinted her eyes, she could see Don in the distance. "If I can get past him I'll win!"

Spitfire flew beside Rainbow Dash, "Listen Rainbow I really think you should stop for a..."

Suddenly Rainbow Dash took off for her last jolt of speed.

Celestia and Cadenza looked behind themselves, Don raised his head and his sunglasses.

"Oh, I knew Rainbow wouldn't be beaten so easily."

Rainbow Dash soared past all who where tied for second she caught up to Don and the two princess's.

Rainbow Dash and Don nodded to one another. Don rolled over on his stomach he was ready he tossed his sunglass which I have no ideal where he got those from.

Don still didn't notice Rainbow Dash's fatigue he was blinded by something, but he was going to be her ultimate down fall.

"Let's do this filly!" "I'm ready... when you are... slow poke!"

Colarine looked ahead to see what could've been but she wasn't too sure her eyes where blurry from all of this flying.

Soarin and Shining where both nearing there limits. Colarine and Spitfire sped up behind Celestia and Cadenza.

Applejack and Pinky Pie came up behind Soarin and Shining passing them both leaving them in last place.

Spitfire sped up leaving fire and Colarine behind her.

Spitfire flew past Don and Rainbow Dash. Then suddenly Don and Rainbow shot up past Spitfire who was moving as fast as she could.

It was as if a beautiful rainbow colored black static volcano had erupted in the sky, as fire filled the air it mixed in with rainbows and particle black static.

Celestia and Cadenza's eyes widened in fear that the flames would swallow them hole.

Shining, Soarin, Applejack and Pinky Pie, Celestia and Cadenza all swerved away from the flames they had no hope of catching up now they had been brutally left in the dust almost killed even.

Don smirked evilly, Rainbow Dash licked her lips, Spitfire took the lead by a hair line fraction. They where flying so fast through the air that they could hear nothing else it was so loud the heavy air hitting them almost felt like it could be painful.

It's Rainbow Dash, then Don and Spitfire, there moving neck and neck, hoof and hoof, side by side. It was almost a fight.

The finish line was within sight. "Awe, already that's no fun!" Don said wanting more of a thrill.

The crowds in the stands cheered loudly as they could see there final approach.

Earth ponies all scattered as flames descended to the ground below threatening to burn them up into ash.

Time seemed to slow, Rainbow's eyes squinted until they where closed shut.

Then suddenly Rainbow's wings stopped moving she began descending.

Spitfire and Don both didn't even seem to notice, there eyes where attached on the finish line.

A sweat drop fell off of Don's nose he looked over to Spitfire who was slowly taking the lead.

"No way she's so fast!" Don grinned widely. "Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about."

Some ponies in the stands noticed Rainbow's descent. They yelled and screamed.

Don and Spitfire heard there shouts, they both looked down to see Rainbow Dash slowly approaching the ground.

Don's heart was unmoved by Rainbow Dash's Imminent doom, but he began slowing down he didn't know why he tried to speed up.

Spitfire began descending slowly but before she even realized it she pasted across the finish line the ponies in the crowd cheered confetti began to fall from the air surrounding her with what should have been a good time, but instead could be a tragic memory.

Spitfire landed, she quickly ran over the edge of cloud and jumped down flying to Rainbow her wings trembled.

"I'm not going to make it!"

Celestia, Cadenza and Colarine neared the finish line, they looked down to see some pony was falling Celestia looked up to the finish line to see Don was just watching from a distance not doing a thing. That's when Celestia was finally convinced that something was wrong with Don.

Cadenza could see Spitfire chasing after a crashing Rainbow Dash. Don starred down to Spitfire chasing after Rainbow.

Something inside of him was slowly breaking, and suddenly Don's eyes faded to blue.

Don awoke hovering high above in the sky he could hear cheers and screams beating and breaking hearts. "What's going on?"

Cadenza and Celestia joined Colarine they all raced down to try to catch Rainbow.

Don's eyes finally locked onto Rainbow Dash she was just a few yards away from the ground.

"What the what's happening?" Don was about to jump into action but he calculated his chances he then knew that he wouldn't make it.

Don quickly raised his hands into the air he clapped them together loudly it echoed as silence engulfed everything.

Everything faded to gray as every pony stopped moving. Don looked around to see confetti frozen in mid air. "Oh wow it actually worked... Cool!"

Don starred down to Rainbow Dash who was frozen in a mid air a few feet away from the ground.

Don quickly teleported to her, he wrapped her in his arms holding her tightly, "I'm not sure what's going on but I don't like the way you look... Rainbow Dash."

"I'll deal with that once this is over, oh I hope this doesn't hurt too much." Don closed his eyes and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly time continued, immediately Spitfire was engulfed in a huge dust cloud.

Spitfire screamed out a gut wrenching pain filled scream. "_**NOOOOOO!**_" "I was so close... If only... If only... I was faster!" Spitfire's eyes watered like a garden hose.

Celestia, Cadenza and Colarine flew next Spitfire none of them spoke especially Cadenza.

The dust cloud rose the cheers stopped the confetti stopped silence dawned upon them.

Soarin, Shining, Applejack and Pinky Pie could finally see the finish line and what looked like riding smoke.

Applejack starred off into the distance, "Hey look it looks like there was a fire we better hurry some pony might need our help."

"No Pinky that's not smoke, that looks like dust?" "Dust? What would dust be doing in the air?"

Soarin starred at the dust cloud, "Uh oh this doesn't look good I'm getting a strange bad feeling."

Meanwhile Marrie slept on her cloud that was drifting about in any direction, when suddenly Don's magic, life force, and energy became detectable. Marrie opened her eyes an ominous feeling looming over her.

The dust began clearing, Cadenza looked up to see Don was nowhere to be found, nowhere near the finish line at least.

The dust cleared enough for Celestia to spot Rainbow Dash lying in a crater completely unharmed, and Don underneath her who wasn't looking to hot.

Don looked up into the sky with his blurry vision, blood ran down his left cheek. "Aw... shit... I knew... It would..."

Don's left eye was a frighteningly glowing red color while his right eye was a light sky blue color, they both closed shut and he lost consciousness.

"**HEY LOOK!**" Celestia pointed to Don and Rainbow Dash lying in the dirt both of them where unconscious.

Colarine lowered her hoodie she was trying to comfort Spitfire, then she heard Celestia's words. Spitfire quickly snapped out of it she looked down see Rainbow was still alive she wasn't exploded into a million pieces.

Spitfire quickly flew to the ground followed by Colarine and Celestia. Cadenza was the last to follow something was eating away at her mind?

Black static sparked around Don threatening to retake him. However Rainbow Dash's pure presence acted as a shield for the time being.

Colarine starred down to the little filly who look unremarkablely like the one she'd lost years ago.

Spitfire and Celestia ran over to Don and Rainbow, Colarine was still confused, she didn't know what to think, what to believe was it really her. Could it really be her?

Celestia looked down to Don who wasn't conscious, "Oooh this doesn't look good, Don must've used himself as a shield for Rainbow Dash at the last minute before the impact." Spitfire was a little confused. "But Don was at the finish line way above me, how did he get here before me?" Celestia turned to Spitfire she shook her head in disagreement. "I'm not entirely sure we can ask him once he awakens."

Spitfire found it difficult to look down to the two, "I hope so, but man they sure hit hard, just look at the ground it's all torn up! I hope Don is OK"

Celestia looked to Rainbow Dash then she turned to face Colarine. Celestia eyes widened as she turned back to Rainbow then to Colarine then back to Rainbow again.

"Whoa! It can't be, can it, they look the same except one is tiny... I mean is a filly!"

Celestia walked over to Colarine, she knew she'd seen her before but she couldn't place her hoof on it.

"Excuse me, miss I need to know what's your name?" Colarine didn't even know Celestia was there she was still stuck in her trance.

Celestia waved her hoof back and forth past Colarine's face. "Oh what who me, well my name... My name is... Uhh! Is... Colarine!"

Finally it hit Celestia, "You mean the same as from ten years ago Colarine Former Captain of the Wonderbolts!"

"Yep... That's mean, I haven't been called that in a while!" Colarine looked past Celestia to Rainbow Dash on the ground.

Celestia was in complete and utter amazement she hadn't been face to face with Colarine since she resigned years ago.

Colarine finally gathered the guts to ask, "Umm... Princess... Who is that little filly on the ground over there."

Celestia turned back to Colarine, "Her name is..." Time seemed to slow down for Colarine as her eyes widened in anticipation.

"Her... Name... Is... **R_ainbow_ D_ash_!**"

* * *

**End of Chapter _20_**

* * *

**(((((** Z'Oh My Goodness! That ending scene is great, **I can't wait until Rainbow Dash wakes up.** It's gonna be the greatest saddest happiest joy filled moment of this entire story. Don's power is _**slowly consuming him**_ what **will or can** save him find out soon. So far it looks like Marrie might be saying goodbye **for _now,_** but still we will just have to wait and see. Also one more thing did you guys like the flying sequences when one pasted the other did you like the way I wrote it or did it sound annoying. **Post a review on what you thought about this chapter or the entire story**, if you didn't like something please **keep me in the loop** on that. Well that's it bye for now 'sob, sob' ...no, no wait I just remembered I used this before in few chapters ago **do you like these words being used as sound effects and them being highlight like this like for example** '_nom_' '_nom_' '_sob_' '_sob_' '_munch_' '_munch_' '_drip_' 'drip' '_drop_' '_drop_' '_splat_' '_boing_' '_crash_' what **do you think would that be annoying to you would it be interesting please do tell me** I might consider doing it, **I personally thought it looked cool** especially '_nom_' '_nom_' well until next time guys girls **Bronies** **Ponies**. _**Please Note**_: **I Do Not Own or Claim to Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **it Belongs to there Respected Creators** "_**Hasbro**_" **Please Continue to Support the Official Releases of the Show, and Any Other Products By** "_**Hasbro**_" **Thank You** _Very Much. **:)**_ _**)))))**_


	21. Chapter 21 Nothing but New News

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Release.**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: **Aaron**  
Middle Name: **Eran**  
Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male**  
Voice: **Soft**  
Species: **Human**  
Mood: **Very Confused & Jumbled**  
Aura: **No Aura**  
Hair Color: **Short and Rainbow Colored**  
Eye Color: **Light Blue**  
Height: **5.6 feet**  
Weight: **191 pounds**  
Professional Personality Assessment:  
I believe this man may be subject to change, his mental capacity is very limited and has thresholds that can burst. This also can provoke outbursts of frightening power, probably is caused by a deep pain that has been inflicted upon him when he was younger. The chances of him recovering are highly unlikely. Although he has stabilized his power, his mind has destabilized... "What are you trying to say doctor?" ...I'm saying it would no longer be him you'd be talking too, it's something else.

* * *

**Chapter 21  
Bad News, Terrible News, Oh and some Good News, Kinda...  
Colarine a Mother in Pain  
Don & Rainbow Dash Hospitalized  
**

* * *

Colarine's eyes widened in disbelief, "I don't believe you that's... That's impossible!"

Celestia could see Colarine was upset she was hurting on the inside unable to admit it. She moved in close to attempt to comfort her.

"Colarine it's OK to feel this pain, but she's your daughter this is real, I'm not lying I know you know I'm right."

Cadenza hovered beside Rainbow Dash and Don her unicorn horn glowed and flashed, then fear surged up her face.

Colarine sat down on the ground unable to move her eyes watered as she starred to an unconscious Rainbow Dash lying on top of an unconscious Don looking so peaceful.

"**R..a..i..n..b..o..w...D..a..s..h_!_**"

Spitfire ran behind Colarine and tried pushing her over to them. "Wait, what are you doing, stop!"

Colarine slammed her front hooves into the ground slowing her movements.

"No big sis, you need to face the facts the little filly you lost years ago has found her way to you, your just blinded by all those years of pain to believe it's true, but it is!"

By the time Colarine new it she was standing over top of Rainbow Dash and Don.

Spitfire fell to the ground next to Celestia, she breathed and sweated heavily.

"Umm... Spitfire are you OK?" "Yeh!" "You don't look it, I don't understand, you where flying so fast not even breaking a sweat a few minutes ago."

"That's because I was just flying!" "Oh yeah well now that you say it that way... I still don't understand."

"I've trained my wings to there existent, my legs just aren't useful I only use them for standing up other than that I fly every where!"

"Oh that makes perfect sense, if you never use your legs for any real competitive sweat breaking use then they're sure to be weak."

Cadenza stood next to Colarine, fear was the only thing on Cadenza's face.

"Celestia come over here quickly!" Colarine was still paralyzed by the sight of Rainbow Dash, she starred down to her. '_drip_' '_drop_' '_drip_' Colarine could hardly see straight her heart was trying to sow itself back together again, she cried tears on to Rainbow's face.

Cadenza whispered into Celestia's ear. "**WHA...**" '_swoosh_' Cadenza quickly shoved her hoof into Celestia's mouth stopping her from yelling out.

"You idiot Colarine's right there if you'd said anything it would be on your conscious." Cadenza pulled her hoof out of Celestia's mouth.

"Emm... Taste like toast and jelly!" "Well then what are we suppose to do now!"

"I'm not entirely sure what to do about Don, I can't heal Rainbow Dash either so you can take her to the nearest hospital!"

Colarine continued to stare down to Rainbow Dash then suddenly she opened one eye slowly.

Rainbow's sight was blurry she could see there was some pony standing above her but she didn't know who, but a new sense of safety overwhelmed her giving her comfort. Colarine sat down and picked Rainbow Dash up holding her tight afraid to let go.

Rainbow Dash tried to speak, but she couldn't she didn't even get to see Colarine, her eyes slowly closed she fell unconscious once again.

But, Colarine was convinced it was her, she had the same big dark blues eyes as she remembered from years ago.

Celestia and Cadenza approached Colarine slowly and carefully.

"Umm... Colarine we know your just now being reunited with your long lost daughter... but, we need to take Rainbow Dash to the... Hospital.

Colarine's eyes widened, she turned to Celestia and Cadenza. "Why what's going on!" "Well normally if something was wrong I could just heal her but something's different I can't heal either of them?" Cadenza lowered her head in shame filling her with disappointment.

Anywhere in the Skies of Equestria

Marrie laid on her cloud relaxing, when Don's magic energy and life force levels all vanished again.

Marrie sat up quickly, "OK what the heck is going on?" Marrie turned her head in the direction she last felt Don's presence.

"Don... I don't know what to think I hope your OK!" You told me to stay here, but do you need my help?"

Marrie lied back down on the cloud, "I guess I'll just have to let things play out for now, if Don needs me he'll find away to contact me." Marrie starred up into the ominous dark sky. " But still, what is this feeling I can't shake like somethings happening, something bad!"

Outskirts of Ponyvile

Black static discharged off of Don, as Spitfire and Celestia attempted to move him from his crater.

Cadenza and Colarine with Rainbow Dash charged off heading for the closest hospital.

"OK, Spitfire you pull I'll push!" "Got it!" Spitfire and Celestia got into positions then. They both pulled and pushed as hard as they could Don loosened from the ground but he wasn't out yet.

After about three minutes of what seemed like endless strain, Don was free. '_swoosh_' Don flew over top of Spitfire and landed on his face a few feet away.

"I really felt the burn on that one, I should work out like this more often!" Celestia and Spitfire approached Don.

Celestia looked away, Spitfire closed her eyes trying to block it out. Don's back was torn up and bleeding cuts bruise where all up his back.

"Don went through this, how fast was Rainbow Dash falling, she must've hit hard!" "Yeh, if Don hadn't have done what he did well... Rainbow Dash probably wouldn't be here."

"We need to get Don to the hospital as well, this just doesn't look good at all."

Spitfire helped Celestia get Don on to her back, "Whoa! He's gotten slightly heavier since the last time."

Spitfire looked to Celestia with a frightened look on her face."Last... Time... Wait, you mean you've done this before!"

"Yeah, but we need to focus!" "Oh! Right OK let's go now!" Celestia and Spitfire ran on to the dusty trail.

Meanwhile Soarin Shining Applejack and Pinky Pie came in for a landing on the Cloudsdale racing arena.

Confetti was no longer falling but it covered the clouds indefinitely, Applejack Pinky Pie looked around, "I wonder what place we came in?"

Soarin sat down and relaxed for a moment, "That was fun now, I really must be getting some pie soon unless... Colarine won then I'm not sure!" Soarin shook his head scattering his previous thoughts. "I think I'll still ask for pie! Even if she won I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Shining sat down, as a depressive mood dawned on him, the ponies around him felt gloomy. "I lost, I lost... That sucks!"

Applejack and Pinky Pie hopped out of there's plane thingy. The Referee's eyes widened as he starred at two earth pony fillies that where walking along the clouds.

Applejack ran over to Referee, Pinky Pie looked over the edge of the big cloud, "Whoa! What's that?"

'_swoosh_' A breeze blew past giving Pinky a chill, "It looks like a great big hole, but what could've made it?" "Hmm..."

"OK! You, now tell me what place did I... We come in?" The referee starred down to his clipboard, "OK you came in third place right behind Don who was second and Spitfire who was first!"

Applejack almost couldn't breath. "I came in third!" "**YEEHAL!**" "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Applejack bounced up and down, the cloud was like a trampoline she went higher with each bounce.

Finally it hit Applejack the real reason why she wanted to race in the first place, "Right so ref what place did Rainbow Dash come in?"

"Rainbow Dash..." Applejack's eyes widened awaiting his response. "...Well she didn't finish!"

"_**What?**_" "Rainbow Dash apparently couldn't finish the race and she fell to the ground!" Applejack sat down on the cloud feeling sad upset, she wanted to beat Rainbow Dash, but not like this. "_**Really!**_"

"Well... Well what happen to Rainbow?" "Well as far as I know Don caught her just before she crashed!" '_sigh_' Applejack sighed a loud sigh of relief. "Don did oh thank goodness!" "But Don and Rainbow are on there way to hospital there both unconscious."

The sun began setting as the sky glowed a bright gloomy color matching the feelings up in the air.

"**PINKY!** Come on, let's go we are going to the hospital!" yelled Applejack. The ponies in the stands began collecting there bets and headed for Canterlot.

Pinky Pie ran over to Applejack, "Applejack wait, come look at this, there's a hole!" "...A what?"

Pinky Pie dragged Applejack over to the edge of the cloud, Applejack looked over the edge to see a big crater. "Oh my gosh it's worse than I thought!"

"What's worse?" Applejack grabbed Pinky Pie and dragged her throwing her into the plane thingy. "Quickly Pinky just get us to the hospital I'll explain on the way!"

Shining and Soarin just chilled on the edge of the cloud as every pony scattered until they where the only ones left. "Whoa, where did every pony go?" asked Soarin. "I don't know I'm just chilling."

Cloudsdale

"Are you sure about this, we could've went to the hospital in Ponyvile that would've been faster!"

"Yes but the doctors here are specialized for pegasi only." "They will be able to help Rainbow Dash more effectively, but I would like to know why I can't heal her?"

Colarine and Cadenza flew at top speed, Rainbow Dash was wrapped up in Colarine's jacket.

Black clouds began rolling in over top of Canterlot, Colarine pointed to the clouds in the distance. "Look the race celebratory party is gonna be showered on."

The sun slowly began descending this long day would soon be over.

Cadenza and Colarine cut through Cloudsdale to the only hospital they had there.

Cadenza ran inside, "Quickly we need a doctor!" Colarine followed behind Cadenza with Rainbow Dash who was resting soundly on her back.

A doctor approached Colarine and Cadenza, "What's wrong, what can I do to help you?" "It's not us it's Rainbow Dash!" "Yeah! The filly on my back!"

The doctor walked behind Colarine to see Rainbow Dash, "Hmm... She appears fine, but looks can be deceiving!"

Suddenly a thickness in the air overtook Cadenza's senses. Cadenza turned to Colarine, "Colarine I need to attend something important I'll leave you here with Rainbow Dash, you'll be alright right!"

"Yeah I'll be fine!" Cadenza turned and ran out of the hospital. "_don't go!_" whispered Colarine in a low frightened tone.

The doctor starred at Colarine, "OK miss if you'll just follow me I'll get your daughter checked out."

"How do you know she's my daughter?" The doctor pointed to Rainbow Dash's rainbow mane, then nodded to her own. "I just guessed!"

Skies Above Canterlot

Canterlot was lit up like a Christmas tree on Christmas morning.

Mares and Colts trotted the streets, fillies ran freely laughing and having fun playing games.

Love was being had new faces where to be met, this moment of fun and friendship wouldn't last long not with the jumbling storms over head.

Don lied across Celestia's back, his eyes opened slowly, "What's going on? My head... is killing me!"

Spitfire flew behind Celestia, "Don your awake thank goodness I thought you might've... Well you know!"

"No... I don't know, and... I don't wanna know!" Spitfire flew beside of Don she looked into his eyes that where barely open, out of curiosity.

'_sigh_' Spitfire sighed quietly, "There blue again, I'm glad!" Don took a breath which seemed difficult. "Spitfire... what happened... with Rainbow Dash, is...is she OK!"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure Colarine and Cadenza took her to the hospital in Ponyvile!"

"But I'm sure she'll be OK!" "Oh, thank goodness!" Don fell unconscious again.

Spitfire sped up next to Celestia, "Are we there yet, Don doesn't sound too good!"

"I'm moving as fast as I can Don isn't exactly light if you know what I mean!" Spitfire shook her head in disappointment. "Come on he can't be that heavy?"

"Well... He... Is!" Celestia protested, "Wait a second now that I think about it, why am I carrying Don?" Spitfire looked to Celestia. "Well because your, umm... better at it!" '_sigh_' "Em hm! Sure I am!" Celestia back sassed.

Celestia and Spitfire landed in the crowded streets of Canterlot, in front of the hospital.

They quickly ran inside, Spitfire was the first to speak. "Hey any pony back there? We need a doctor out here stat!"

A doctor quickly ran out to them he looked confused like he didn't know what or where he was or doing, "What, what is it, what's going on is some pony dying?"

Spitfire hesitated but she seemed fear filled just by looking at the doctor, his clothes where wrinkled, he looked half asleep, his eyes didn't exactly say professional.

The doctor noticed Celestia standing behind Spitfire he quickly awoke, "Umm... How can I help you two."

Celestia stepped up in front of the doctor, "On my back Don he's human and he's hurt can you do anything at all!"

"Umm... Well... Maybe..." The doctor began sweating heavily. "I'm sorry did you say human?"

"Yes I did!" Celestia squinted her eyes focusing on the doctor. "Well... That's great come on quickly fallow me, I'm sure I'll be able to do something, hopefully."

Cloudsdale

'_bang_' '_smash_' '_bang_' '_smash_' Colarine sat outside of the hospital room she slammed her head back and forth against the wall. "What's taking them so long!"

Colarine stopped when she heard a door open slowly, a steady stream of blood ran down her face. "Owe! I really shouldn't be banging my head on things anymore, but this is just so... head banging!"

The doctor approached Colarine slowly he stopped in front of her and sighed, "OK I've got good news and bad news your pick!"

Colarine gulped, "I'll take the bad news first!" "Well OK, I've ran a thorough scan on Rainbow Dash, and it would seem there's major swelling and some minor and major damage around the area of wings."

"She won't be able to fly again for sometime now, but I'm confident that in time she'll recover..." Colarine sighed a sigh of relief then doctor finished taking his breath.

"If she doesn't recover, she will never fly again, ever!" Colarine tried to maintain her balance but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"And... The good news!" "The good news is there was a massive build of some type of static discharge, it was holding back the swelling so the wing didn't stretch and deform like it should've, it also might help her recover quicker."

"A static?" "Wait so she might recover quicker, how long will it exactly take her to recover?"

"Well like I said if she recovers then it should take at least two to three weeks, but if she shows no signs of recovering in that time period then she'll never fly again it's as cruel as that! One more thing when and if she recovers and is able to fly again there might be a strange limp every time she flaps her left wing it seems to have suffered more severe damage from a later injury."

"Also her life was never in any danger, but then again she's a young pegasi so her life as a pegasus could very well end."

The doctor walked away, Colarine eyes teared up again, "**WAIT!**" The doctor turned to Colarine.

"Umm... Well... Can I... See her now?" "Yes of course she is through that door, but she's asleep do not wake her she needs the rest! She was completely out of it when she got here."

Colarine slowly walked into the room it was dim a cool breeze filled the room silence was but real.

Colarine's heart pounded hard and faster the closer she drew to Rainbow Dash, before she knew it she was right beside her.

"My little filly!" Colarine rubbed her nose against Rainbow's. "You rest up mama will stay by your side for as long as it takes until you awke."

Canterlot Hospital

The sound of cheering and laughter could be heard echoing from the outside to the inside of the hospital.

Party lights illuminated the outside, balloons flew away into the air, suddenly and might I add a bit randomly a few pies flew through the air past the hospital.

Celestia and Spitfire sat outside the room, the doctor walked out to meet and greet them.

The doctor took a breath, "I've got bad news, slightly worse news, and terrible news!"

Immediately Spitfire began questioning the doctors capabilities. "What is it doctor give it to us straight!" ordered Celestia.

"The bad news is, when I took of his jacket he was bleeding pretty badly!" Spitfire face hooved herself. "The slightly worse news is that, I'm not entirely sure what I am suppose to do I mean his physical structure is so different we are incomparable to him!"

Celestia gulped, Spitfire double face hooved at once. "The terrible news is, when I touched his black static shocked me!" "Oh also there's some good news as well! I cleaned and trimmed the wounds I patched him up with bandages, I believe he'll be fine his life doesn't seem to be in danger."

"But his back is gonna hurt a lot once he awakens he'll probably be screaming, now if you'll excuse me I need to find some metal to discharge all of the static I just collected."

Spitfire and Celestia both starred with wide eyes and dropped mouths as the doctor walked away.

Spitfire turned to Celestia, "Your the one that wanted to come here!" "What I hardly see how this is my fault how was I suppose to know there'd be some crazy doctor here!"

Somewhere not in Cloudsdale

Pinky Pie turned back to Applejack, "OK I'll admit it we're lost!" Applejack just crisscrossed her hooves. "Told yah'll!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Applejack cut Pinky's ramblings off. "I'd love some hay fries but I have no clue where to start looking for some!" Applejack yelled as her stomach growled loudly!

"Hey, it's not entirely my fault I told you before you made me take off I can't see to good at night, and we've been flying through pure blackness, pure scary blackness!"

"Yeh, yeah just try to get us home!" "We can visit Rainbow Dash tomorrow!" "I'm too sleepy to even see straight!"

Pinky Pie floored it, they flew fast tearing through the night time cold air, which only made them sleepier!

* * *

**End of Chapter _21_**

* * *

**((((((** **Oh thank god_!_** I wasn't sure if I'd be able to finish, I've written this chapter twice and both times I felt strange like I was doing something wrong but I like this, but seriously once Rainbow Dash awakens it's just gonna be _**so mushy and love filled**_ I can't wait for that moment. I love the doctor I've written in to be overseeing Don its like he's drunk or incapable all the time. **Guys Girls Ponies Bronies, listen up** I've got a **few plans** for **Book Two** its really interesting it's a lot **more action filled** than this story but _**I like my current story it's perfect**_. "**Also if you feel there's any flaws that I can improve on please inform me, I wanna know your thoughts on this chapter or my entire story.**" its OK tell me is it poop or is it amazing I hope it's amazing but if it's poop just **tell me**, _try to be nice about it!_ Also I've finally reached...  
"_**3.000+ hits on **_**D**_**ons **_**M**_**agical **_**S**_**tabilization**_" ...I'm so happy I can hardly breath also no pony has told me yet if **3K is a lot** I don't know if it is, it's **a lot for me**, that's all that really counts! "_**Anyway thank you all for reading I Love you all**_" **Please Note**: **I Do Not Own or Claim to Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **it Belongs to there Respected Creators** "_**Hasbro**_" **Please Continue to Support the Official Releases of the Show, and Any Other Products By** "_**Hasbro**_" Thank You Very Much. _**:) "Also just a quick notice I have already started chapter 22 and I must say its great! I also made a Youtube Video Showing off my story in the hopes to attract more viewers!"**_ **))))))**


	22. Chapter 22 Donathan Lies & Truth

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" _**Please Support the Official Release.**_

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: **Aaron**  
Middle Name: **Eran**  
Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male**  
Voice: **Soft**  
Species: **Human**  
Mood: **Unconsciously** **Annoyed**  
Aura: **No Aura**  
Hair Color: **Short **and** Rainbow Colored**  
Eye Color: **Light Blue**  
Height: **5.6 feet**  
Weight: **191 pounds**  
Professional Personality Assessment:  
I believe this man may be subject to change, his mental capacity is very limited and has thresholds that can burst. This also can provoke outbursts of frightening power, probably is caused by a deep pain that has been inflicted upon him when he was younger. The chances of him recovering are highly unlikely. Although he has stabilized his power, his mind has destabilized... "What are you trying to say doctor?" ...I'm saying it would no longer be him you'd be talking too, it's something else. He's either going to have an unincreasable amount of power or an undescending amount of sanity, he can not and will not have both!

* * *

**Chapter 22**  
**Daddy's Scorn**  
**Back to My World**  
**Cadenza Defeated**  
**Visit From Death  
Goodbye...  
**

* * *

Two Hours Later

Beneath Cloudsdale

Cadenza hovered in mid air as it rained heavily on her. A man floating a few yards away starred at her.

"Who or what is that, whatever it is it's giving off a lot of power I can't move it's almost paralyzing."

The man about six foot tall with black and gray hair blue eyes, starred back at Cadenza he wore a trench coat and loose pants, he approached Cadenza slowly. "So you say my power is... almost paralyzing! Well we'll have to fix that!"

Cadenza slowly backed away, when suddenly it felt as if her energy was being sucked out from right under her.

Cadenza managed to put up a force field between her and him before all of her magic was taken. "Stay back!" The man shook his head in disagreement, "Oh come now it won't hurt... much!"

The man pressed his right hand against Cadenza's force field, he shattered it instantly in one blow, Cadenza's eyes frighteningly widened wide. "_**No way!**_"

The man slowly approached Cadenza as she backed away again, "Yes way!" The man reached out for Cadenza his right hand glowed a bright whitish blue aura around his hand and he gently patted her on the head a few times. "Good pony!"

Suddenly Cadenza blacked out she began to fall, the man looked down watching her fall he felt his hand, "That one had a lot! I feel almost completely rejuvenated!"

The man disappeared as lightning struck behind him, Cadenza crashed into a river she wasn't conscious but she was very much still alive barely. Now the water would carry her where it will.

Canterlot Hospital

Lightning struck it crackled loudly against the hospital as the man stood a few feet away from Don who was lying unconscious on his stomach.

"My, my you've grown a lot, your power more so than your being itself, I'm slightly impressed!"

The man slowly approached Don his footsteps could spread chills down your neck, he licked his lips, "I'll be completely rejuvenated and have extra power to spare once I'm done with you!"

"It's a shame that jumping through subspace chasing after your idiot sister takes such a huge toll on me!"

"However, I wasn't aware that my idiot son would be here as well!" "That was just a bonus!"

The man stopped beside Don, he raised his right hand over top of him, "Yes I can feel your power, it's quite juicy a delectable treat indeed!"

Black static sparked around Don's body... Silence broke out it had completely stopped raining nothing could be heard.

Dons hands twitched, the air in that small hospital room was thick with excess magic.

Suddenly black static engulfed the old man, "I'll leave you with just enough to survive the night on!"

The rain slowly returned as time sped up again, lightning flashed thunder roared as the mysterious old man with Don's sparky aura disappeared. Leaving Don on a short life line.

Celestia and Spitfire walked back into the hospital they where soaked and covered in streamers, there was some cake in Spitfire's mane.

"That was fun, I didn't know unicorns could dance like that in the rain!" Celestia turned to Spitfire she tried to stop herself from laughing. "Yeah... so Spitfire did you... enjoy your celebratory party!" Celestia chuckled mildly.

"Yeh, it was nice... I just wish Don, Rainbow Dash and really every pony could've came!" "Yeh... let's go check on Don, but first there's some cake on your back and a few darts are stuck in your coat!"

Celestia pulled the darts out, "_**Owe!**_" "I guess some pony was trying to play pin the tail on Spitfire!" "Next time it'll be you!"

Cloudsdale Hospital

Rainbow Dash lied in her hospital bed resting, while Colarine paced the floors pondering what to do and say.

"I haven't been a mother in years, I don't know if I remember how to, what if, I screw up, what if I take Rainbow home then go out to but some milk then come back to find the house burnt to ashes."

"Wait a second why would I leave to buy milk and why would the house be burnt to ashes while Rainbow Dash is still inside!" The single thought of Rainbow Dash being burnt to a crisp could send Colarine into a panic attack.

Soarin quickly shook Colarine violently trying to get her out of her trance, "Colarine listen to me your gonna do fine as a mother trust me!"

Colarine sat down, "But, but... how do you know that?" Soarin starred deeply into Colarine's eyes trying to offer comfort he was failing. "I just do, now your clearly tired so you should try to get some sleep!"

"But, but, but how can I sleep at a time like this!" Soarin starred Colarine down again except this time he was a little annoyed. "I said try to sleep, now stop yapping!"

Shining walked through the door into the room, carrying a tray of delicious looking foods. "OK who's hungry, I've got hay fries, daisy sandwiches, rose peddle chips, and something new, it's weird I don't know what it's called though!"

Soarin turned to Shining he starred at the plate of food that would really only fill one, "Where have you been all this time, to only have this much food, you realize you've been gone for _**over**_ an hour!"

"I know, I know, but I kinda got lost and hungry, I've never been in this hospital before, actually I've never been in any hospital before!"

"Great, I'm the only sane one left!" Soarin turned back Colarine. "Colarine..." Colarine was out cold.

"More for me!" Shining said. "You're selfish, now can you throw me a blanket!"

Soarin covered up Colarine with a nice plush soft white blanket. "She must've been totally out of it to fall asleep like that!" Soarin turned back to Shining. "I mean she was talking up a storm a moment ago, she was also acting a bit crazy as well."

"Well considering all that has happened in one day it can be a little overwhelming, I know if it where me I'd be out of if it as well!"

"I was for sure I'd have to hit her over the head with something blunt before she'd go to sleep!" Soarin put away his baseball bat.

Both Colarine and Rainbow Dash where both completely exhausted. Shining munched down on all the food he'd collected. '_nom_' '_nom_' '_munch_' '_munch_' '_nom_' "Emm... These rose peddle chips are great!" '_crunch_'

"Can't I have one?" Shining backed away from Soarin. "No way get your own, I trotted around this entire hospital I probably walked past the food court three or four times, before I realized it was right in front of me."

"More like six or seven times to me who disappears for an hour trying to find a kitchen, couldn't you fallow your nose?" Shining felt pretty stupid now. "I didn't think of that!" Soarin face hoofed!

Outskirts of Equestria

Marrie lied on her cloud half asleep relaxing dreaming of home enjoying the rest and silence, but now that silence was about to be interrupted.

A powerful force was ripping across the skies heading straight for her, and he was making his presence very well known.

Marrie quickly sat up and whipped her eyes, "Eh what now, can't a girl sleep!" Finally the power signature she detected had fully hit her. "Wait a second this feels familiar!"

Marrie jumped up off of her cloud hovering in mid air she tried focusing directly on the large power source. "That is... it's... Don!"

Marrie flew across the skies quickly as to meet him half way. Marrie began raising her power to let Don know where she was.

Finally after a few seconds of cold overwhelming air to the face, Marrie stopped in front of the man that looked nothing of Don, instead he appeared to look like her father!"

"What father, but I thought you where... whatever... Well dad, it's been three years, what do I owe the pleasure of your presence." The man glared hatefully at Marrie. "Oh! Marrie you always had such a mouth on you!"

"Listen, I know this may sound strange coming from me, but I've decided I want you back!"

"Forget it! When I left three years ago I told you to go to hell I stand by what I said years ago so..." Marrie took a deep breath ready to scream. "**GO TO HELL!" **Marrie screamed loudly it was like a hurricane had suddenly appeared it flew at Marrie's father, who just watched with an evil grin on his face.

"Ah is that anyway to treat family!" Marrie looked to her father with disgust. "Family? Did you really just say that, after all you've done to me and my brother, how dare you!"

Marrie teleported to him she kneed her father in the gut, Marrie balled her hands together and slammed him into the ground.

'**_crash_**' As Marrie's father lied in the dirt pondering why he'd came here after her.

Marrie raised her hands into the air, she created a small ball of energy with a honeycomb design all over it.

"Here daddy a present from me to you enjoy it in hell!" Marrie tossed the honeycomb ball at him.

Her father rolled over on his back, he looked up to the ball and watched it grow in size. "Marrie you shouldn't be using spells that I taught you against me!"

He reached up with his right hand, "I just hope it isn't as powerful as I remember!"

Marrie watched as the ball exploded, a large amount of energy was put into that ball.

Marrie breathed heavily as she watched the explosion rise up into the air it threatened to overtake her. "Pssst... I'm behind you!"

Marrie's eyes widened she quickly turned around only to be grabbed by the neck.

Marrie looked on to her father his clothes weren't even burnt from that explosion. "But... How... Why!"

"Listen to me Marrie, believe it or not after you and Don left I still cared for both of you!"

"That's... _**A LIE!**_" "No it isn't!" Marrie's father let go of her, she backed away from him slowly as she clutched her neck gasping for air.

"And now someone has the audacity to target me, and my family."

"I've already told Don, he was easier to deal with than you, he agreed with me!"

"Marrie I want you to come back with me help me deal with this problem? Because it effects you me and your brother, please I've changed."

"Well I guess if Don believes you, than I do too!" Marrie's father grinned evilly "Good Don said he would be joining up with us shortly but for now we are going on ahead of him..."

Suddenly Marrie and Donathan both felt a massive amount energy several in fact.

Donathan licked his lips and smirked manically. "Marrie! We are going to need all the power we can get, I'm going to go borrow this persons power!"

"Wait! I want to come with you!" Donathan turned to face Marrie. "Oh but of course let's go together!" Donathan reached out for Marrie, they disappear as lightning struck!"

Canterlot Hospital

Princess Celestia's entire body glowed violently it was so bright the entire hospital shook violently it looked like a pumpkin on Halloween when you light the candle.

Don was barely conscious and drowsy he wasn't ready... then again it wasn't Don.

Don stood up ignoring the pain ignoring his negative amount of energy, Don's eyes glowed red brightly.

A blue aura engulfed his body, "Come to me father! I'll teach you to leave me alive you should've just killed me!"

Celestia began straining herself she sweated heavily, Spitfire watched from the hallway she would go in, but the heavy winds coming from within the room wouldn't let her.

"Don I'm not sure how much longer I can do this I'm reaching my limit!" Don placed his right hand on Celestia's back. "Celestia just a little while longer trust me please!"

Lightning struck the hospital roof thunder crackled loudly waking the town of Canterlot.

Celestia collapsed to the ground unconscious as Donathan stood above her holding every ounce of her energy.

Don starred his father down wondering how he'd gotten pasted him, Marrie stood between them! Don quickly moved past Marrie and slammed Donathan through the wall into the hallway.

Spitfire quickly dove out of the way just in time, Don stood up and whipped his chin off he was about to pounce on Donathan when he sensed Celestia's life force fading out.

Don touched Celestia breathing an ounce of his own life force in to her, Don quickly turned to Donathan who by now was already out of the pile of rubble he was in.

Marrie stepped back, "Hey Don stopping attacking dad he's changed!"

Don dove through the hole in the wall and crashed into Donathan as Don yelled, "Shut he hell up Marrie you don't know what your talking about!"

Donathan caught every punch Don threw at him, already Don was showing signs of deterioration.

Don managed to grab Donathan he spun him around tearing up the entire hallway destroying the sealing the walls and the floor.

Finally Don let go, Donathan flew through the roof and into the rainy night time air. Don quickly teleported to meet him.

Marrie jumped out of the open window and flew up to join them.

Don threw spears of energy at Donathan who just dodged them left and right, until he got bored that is...

Donathan suddenly caught one of the spears, Don's eyes widened. "Oh No!" Donathan squinted his eyes focusing directly on to Don. "Oh Yes!"

Donathan tossed the spear it tore through moist air, Don quickly attempted to avoid the soaking wet projectile.

Suddenly a ray of light shot up out of the hospital disintegrating the spear before it could reach Don.

Don opened his eyes, "Yeh... I wasn't... worried!" Marrie laughed and pointed. "You sure looked worried!"

Celestia flew up out of the newly made hole in the hospital roof. Celestia was barely able to hover next to Don she was bruised and beaten from debris falling on top of her, to top it all of she had all of her energy stolen away.

"Well son I haven't been able to say more than two words and already you seem pissed at me, so I ask is there anything I can do to, well I don't know calm you down."

"Oh I am calm, do you want to see me when I'm not calm well I'll show you, that is unless you go to... **HELL!**"

"That's exactly what your sister said to me at first, but that's not going to happen." Donathan shook his head in disagreement. "Now Don before you go all ape shit on me know this, our family is being..."

Don's hair slowly transitioned over to midnight black as Don transcended his previous power limits.

Silence broke out Donathan stopped talking it had stopped raining, Marrie stopped nagging everyone turned to Don.

Don opened his eyes, they where gold. As the moon aligned itself with Don. Don slowly flew towards Donathan.

Donathan's eyes widened in fear, "But that's... That's impossible!" Marrie turned to Donathan. "Dad what now, Don's coming for you!"

"It'll be fine, don't worry I got this!" I starred at my father from deep inside my mind as this overwhelming power began overtaking my soul. "Dad, there is one more thing I need to ask you before I kill you!"

"Oh yeah, and what might that be?" Don teleported to Donathan he grabbed a hold of him by the neck lifting him higher into the air.

"Would you like it slow so you can enjoy it, or would you rather I end it quickly, or do you want the surprise?"

Donathan was barely able to speak, "How about I give you the surprise!"

Donathan grabbed Don by the neck and squeezed tightly, Don didn't react, he didn't care, it didn't even feel like Donathan was trying.

Out of nowhere Donathan head butted Don in the face sending him flying backwards into the dtreets of Canterlot.

Donathan quickly flew to Don, Marrie flew towards Donathan. The fearsome family crashed into one another.

And suddenly lightning flashed and a hole opened up in the ground, Donathan pushed Marrie and Don into it.

"No! Don't do this!" yelled Marrie. Don looked around to the spiraling holes around him it was hard to breath the air was thick.

"This is... subspace!" Donathan watched from the outside of the portal as his children hurled through subspace.

"I don't think so!" Don teleported to him. Donathan starred in slight fear. "What? Your still able to use spells even in subspace." Don just glared at his father. "You'd be amazed at what I can do father if you ever payed any attention."

"I'll be sure to do so but for now..." Donathan grabbed Don pushing him into subspace the portal began closing slowly. All of Canterlot began shaking and ripping itself apart the Canterlot Castle it being on a hillside seemed to be suffering the most damage, it appeared as if it could fall at any moment.

"Noooo..." Don screamed out as his eyes faded to blue his vision soon followed he could only see Celestia in the distance.

Celestia starred at the portal her vision doubled, "Wait... Don!" Celestia began to fall.

As the portal sealed shut, all that remained of Don in this realm of existence was an echo a gut wrenching scream and dust...

Lightning flashed, thunder hollered, rain began falling again. Spitfire flew up out of hospital that was partly destroyed.

Spitfire admired the damage, "Oh my gosh! What happened?" Spitfire looked around until suddenly Celestia fell past her.

"What the heck!" Spitfire quickly dove down underneath of Celestia and she caught her but just barely.

Spitfire did a ninety degree turn swooping across the ground she was almost running. "Oh my gosh I understand now what she was talking about she's so heavy!"

Canterlot Castle

Meanwhile Twilight Sparkle was fooling around in the central library, when suddenly lightning shot it loudly echoed through the nearly empty castle.

Twilight fell down to the ground, several book followed her down. Twilight landed on top of Spike, then several dozens of books crashed on top of her.

"Owe! That last strike of lightning sure was a doozy! It sounded different than the others, almost like some pony was screaming."

Spike crawled out from underneath Twilight, Spike pulled Twilight out from underneath the pile of books.

"Oh! Thanks Spike!" Suddenly Twilight stepped on a book and she was randomly shocked.

Twilight's mane stood up on split ends, Twilight looked down to the book. "Hmm... I've never seen this book before!" Twilight sat down and began reading it.

Sweet Apple Acres

Pinky Pie crashed into the side of the barn, "Oh my gosh Pinky, Big Macintosh is gonna kill me!" "Relax AJ, I'm sure he won't kill you, he might just mildly maim you!"

"Oh yes Pinky that makes me feel so much better, but seriously how could you crash into the side of our barn."

"Hay, you told me to get you home, you didn't say in how many pieces or where." Applejack face hoofed hard. "I'm so dead!"

* * *

**End of Chapter _22_**

* * *

**(((((** OK! I'll admit, I was feeling like I might've kind've possibly maybe perhaps lost some of my touch towards the end right around the time when Don's eyes turned Gold, but seriously that looked awesome in my head. Anyway _**what's done is done**_, wait until Don finds out who's targeting his family or should I say him... "_**OOooOooOO SpOoKy!**_" ...seriously that part in my mind is thought out and written down somewhere around here... _There I just wrote it down again happy_. Also I want to talk to some ponies bronies really any person who enjoys this story so if you have an Xbox360 PM your GamerTag we'll chat and play games, also one more important detail I need to drop, wait... Wait what was I gonna say, oh right "_**Don's Gone!**_" well I hope you, guys girls, gentlemen ladies, colts mares, ponies bronies all enjoyed this chapter and or this story in general please let me know it there's anything I can do to improve it, or hit me up we'll talk about it, haha! Also I almost forgot I'm already up to _**3.300+**_ **_hits_ happy face.** And _**let me know what you think of my Story Cover** _I'm dying to know or you can just tell me over _**Xbox live**_ oh yeah! _**I made that picture myself nice huh?** _And I_**'ve reach 85.000+ words for a total of the second biggest story I've ever written**_ except this ones better than the first and is quickly becoming more popular and much bigger in quantity of words. So I'm really happy so happy _**I could cry**_. '_sob_' '_sob_' oh yes do you guys like these sound effects just tell me give me a thumbs up for them or thumbs down to them I kinda like them there cool I don't think I had enough in this chapter though, but whatever you know. Well that's it for now**... Please Note**: **I Do Not Own or Claim to Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **it Belongs to there Respected Creators** "_**Hasbro**_" **Please Continue to Support the Official Releases of the Show, and Any Other Products By** "_**Hasbro**_" **T**_**hank**_ **Y_ou_** _**V**ery **M**uch_. _**:)**_ **)))))**


	23. Chapter 23 Family Fight to the End

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Release.**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: **Aaron**  
Middle Name: **Eran**  
Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male**  
Voice: **Soft **but** Anger Filled**  
Species: **Human**  
Mood: **Unconsciously** **Upset**  
Aura: **No** **Aura**  
Hair Color: **Short** and **Rainbow** **Colored**  
Eye Color: **Light** **Blue**  
Height: **5.6 feet**  
Weight: **191 pounds**  
Internal Assessment: Abusive hateful father, lying, cheating somewhat loving sister, loving mother who died at a very young age. It would seem this isn't directly due to his emotions, there's something else some other being feeding off of his shortcomings. Everything that happens around him is a direct cause of these amputations on his mind.

* * *

**Chapter 23**  
**Battle within Subspace**  
**Don & Marrie vs Donathan**  
**A Family Feud**  
**The Rippling Affect  
The Gates of Harmony  
**

* * *

Spiraling wormholes threatened to suck Don and his family up to send them hurdling towards there possible demise...

Stars surrounded them planets where visible within the distance as they hovered through a rainbow color field of external space void of almost all life, known solely as **Subspace! **Subspace is the singular portal connecting all universes all worlds connecting everything together in eternal binding of which can also be known as The Gates of Harmony.

As Don began drifting off into the abyss of subspace after just losing his consciousness. Marrie quickly reached out for Don, she managed to just barely grab him by the collar of his jacket. The hand Marrie used to hold onto Don glowed for a moment signaling something?

"Father all that stuff you told me was a lie, wasn't it!" Marrie turned to face Donathan.

"Well not all of it was a lie, but to answer your question yes most of it was a lie, but... I do want you kids back! I most defiantly want you both back in my life." It would have been more convincing if Donathan wasn't smiling like a kid with his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

Marrie's eyes began to water, "That's a **LIE!** Too!" Marrie shook her head scattering her thoughts. "I felt it the moment when you first made contact with me, I knew you stole a lot Don's power, so much of it that you almost left him lifeless."

"You could've killed your son, my brother! I was a fool to have believed that you could've changed."

Out of a fit of rage Marrie let go of Don and charged her father, she blindly attacked him.

"Marrie don't do this you can't win!" Marrie teleported beside of Donathan, she round house kicked him sending him flying through subspace. Donathan channeled magic into his hands he tried grabbing the air to stop himself from disappearing in time.

Marrie teleported again behind Donathan she instantly slammed her fists into Donathan's face, causing a distortion on his face and a real nasty nose bleed as well.

Donathan backed away from Marrie he clutched his nose in pain, "Oh my gosh! My nose, oh my nose, I think... I think you broke my nose!"

Marrie tore across subspace back over to Donathan, "It's not the only thing I'm gonna break!"

Donathan quickly raised his right hand catching Marrie's fist, however he must've temporarily forgot that his own daughter had two arms.

As Donathan held on to Marrie's right fist with his right hand, he was clutching his bleeding nose that was in a lot of pain with his left hand, Marrie quickly took advantage of his stupidity she jabbed him in the stomach with her left fist that she'd channeled magic into.

Marrie backed away from Donathan as he coughed up blood, "So... That's how... You wanna play it!" Donathan whipped his mouth off slinging blood off of his hand.

Marrie raised her guard, "Yeah that's exactly how I wanna play it!"

Donathan and Marrie charged one another time seemed to slow down the closer they drew to one another.

Suddenly a massive explosion caused the entirety of subspace to ripple, the rainbow colored field distorted and seemed to fade away only for a moment though.

White static sparked and discharged off of Marrie and Donathan as both of there fists where intertwined onto one another in a constant struggle for superiority of the battle. They where pushing each other back and forth across subspace as it continued to ripple due to there massive combination of power.

Marrie began sweating and breathing heavily, "Whats wrong daddy did you use to much magic warping us into subspace!"

"I did suffer a tremendous loss of power from the opening of the portal but I can still handle you, brat!."

Suddenly Donathan noticed a wide opening in Marrie's defenses he took his chance. Donathan quickly kneed Marrie in the stomach, Marrie coughed up blood.

Suddenly Marrie dropped her arms to her stomach, Marrie began descending not of her free will.

Donathan grabbed a hold of Marrie by her hair holding her up stopping her from falling into a subspace portal and getting lost in time.

"Are you done yet!" Suddenly a blinding bright white light engulfed Marrie and Donathan.

Marrie was barely able to see straight, "Oh good it looks like the little bit of energy I gave him finally kicked in, thank goodnes..."

Marrie passed out unconscious, Donathan starred at the newly regenerated Don in the distance.

Don teleported in front of Donathan, Don stuck his to tongue out and pulled his eye lid down. "_**Blaaahh!**_"

"Very funny!" Suddenly before he even realized it Donathan was punched in the face by a mirror image of Don.

Donathan dropped Marrie and rubbed his left cheek. "What the hell but you where in front of me, how did you..."

Donathan's eyes widened in absolute amazement and slight fear, "That's impossible!" Donathan starred at two Don's hovering a few feet away from him.

"No, it's very possible, I'm simply moving so fast that your eyes can't follow, your probably seeing two of me right about now aren't you!"  
"_No it's very possible, I'm simply moving so fast that your eyes can't follow, your probably seeing two of me right about now aren't you!_"

Don's voice echoed doubling over on top of itself. "But to move that fast is incredible to achieve such a speed would take years of intense training and meditation, which I know for a fact that you have not done."

The two images of Don surrounded Donathan one to his left and one to his right.

"Not necessarily, but your wrong again I'm naturally not very fast at all, but I'm moving between such a small distance back and forth if it where a larger distance you would only see me as my singular self."  
"_Not necessarily, but your wrong again I'm naturally not very fast at all, but I'm moving between such a small distance back and forth if it where a larger distance you would only see me as my singular self._"

Suddenly Don slammed Donathan back and forth like a volley ball.

"Wait... Stop... I'm... Gonna... Be... Sick!" After about a minute of constant plumbing, Don thought about it for moment.

"_**OK!**_"

Suddenly one of the images of Don vanished into thin air leaving Donathan flying straight towards Don who just readied himself.

Don double drop kicked him with both of his feet sending Donathan hurdling towards one of the subspace portals.

Donathan tried as hard as he could to catch himself but he couldn't, he was sucked within the portal.

Don cheered loudly, "_**Yeeeeessss!**_" Don shimmied across subspace. "Take that dad! Oh yeah! Beat down one hundred and ten percent!"

Don laid back relaxing in the center of subspace then it finally occurred to him that he was alone.

Don opened one eye, and looked around. "Oh shit! **MARRIE!**" Don eyes quickly darted in all directions searching for any sign of Marrie. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Not like this!"

Don wrapped his hands around his mouth so his voice would echo he took a deep breath to holler loudly.  
"**MAAAARRIEEE!**"  
"**WHEEERREE ARRE YOUU!**"

Don's voice echoed throughout the now lonely single person subspace, as it continued to ripple due to Don's loud echoing voice. "Well... What should I do now?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 23**

* * *

**( ( (** "**Oh yeah!**" This was a fun short chapter I'm glad I thought of it, see I finished this chapter... well I had finished another chapter yesterday that was suppose to be chapter 23 then I thought of this chapter so I figured I put this out first I know it's short but don't worry later today I should have chapter 24 up so you all enjoy it, I'm not gonna spoil anything but a lot is happening in 24 your all sure to enjoy. Now chapter 25 will be amazing lots of stuff will go down something involving Rainbow Dash and Colarine the Wonderbolts are called into action lots stuff goes down several fight scenes are in the making, soon to come also **I really really need to know do you guys girls like my fighting scenes** please tell me if there _**good** **OK** _or _**bad** _and tell me why so I can improve them, that is if there's any room for improvement **I could just be _paranoid_** also can you write some reviews I want two more so I'll have a of 15 total so thanks for that. I'm going to be making another Pony Music Video '_aka_' '**PMV**' on YouTube so chapter 25 could take **a little while longer** so I apologize for that in advance, of course I may get it out early _**no pony really knows**_. Also...** Please Note**:** I Do Not Own or Claim to Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **it Belongs to there Respected Creators** "**_Hasbro_**" **Please Continue to Support the Official Releases of the Show, and Any Other Products By** "_**Hasbro**_" _**Thank You Very Much**_. _**:)**_ **) ) )**


	24. Chapter 24 Tension Rises Death Incoming!

**Dons Magical Stabili_z_ation**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Release.**

**(((** "Don who is now alone, is currently warping through subspace to a place or point in time that neither you or I could predict. For the time being time continues to march on for the most part that is. So now we are forced to wait and listen to find out what has become of Don and his jacked up family." **)))**

**( ( (** "Also I am open to ideals anything you've thought of pass them to me, I unfortunately for the longest time now have been suffering from temporary mind blocks. Sometimes I can be typing up a storm creating a hurricane of pure awesomeness, then there's sometimes when I just suck big ones and I can't produce anything. So feel free to throw me a bone every once in the blue if you gotta an ideal that you'd like to share well I'm here." **) ) )**

Thanks So Much... _**:)**_ ...Enjoy this Chapter

* * *

**Chapter 24**  
**Devastated Canterlot**  
**The Lost Princess**  
**Immediate Neurosurgery**  
**Where Has Don Gone**  
**Crumbs**  
**Itenza Rested & Relaxed He's Ready For More**

* * *

Canterlot

The sun was beginning to rise, light began filling the beautifully destroyed town of Canterlot.

Mares and Colts gathered outside on the streets pondering what could've caused all of this damage.

Long streaks of the ground where tore up the roads seemed almost untrotable.

The Canterlot Hospital and Castle where both totally totaled, as well as several other buildings. Celestia lied in her bed as Spitfire slept on the floor she was suppose to be on guard duty, but then she just passed out.

A big gaping hole in the side of Celestia's room caused bright blinding sunlight to shine inside hopefully awaking the Princess so she could address her ponies.

However the blinding heavily heat filled sunlight wasn't enough to wake the Princess, not in her condition at least.

Meanwhile in the central library books covered the entire floor it wasn't even visible no pony had a chance of trotting across the library.

Twilight lied unconscious in the center of all of the scattered books she was drooling slobber all over a mysterious book.

Part of the page that Twilight left off on was visible enough for me to read to you, the page that was partly covered in drool read.

**"Chapter 5 Ghastly Spells" **...Is what the top of the page read, how familiar...

Spike was lying beside Twilight when suddenly the bubble that was hanging from his nose popped he bounced up quickly.

Spike looked around as a spike of confusion loomed upon him. Spike unfortunately still didn't know how to speak so he couldn't express his confusion through his own words yet, so he decided to wake Twilight up so she could express his confusion for him.

Spike quickly shook Twilight waking her up. Twilight bounced up into the air without knowing it she was floating there.

"What, whats going on, where am I? Oh right I remember!" Twilight starred down to Spike who was guilty of waking her, Twilight looked around to the huge mess of books covering the floor. "Oops! did we do this?"

Twilight landed next to Spike, "Thanks for waking me Spike I've got a lot to do today!"

Twilight used magic to cause the book to levitate around her, Twilight turned to Spike. "Well... get on I'm gonna need your help!"

Spike smiled as he happily hopped on Twilight's back. As soon as Spike was properly fastened in Twilight leaped across the room in a blaze of magical glory she landed.

Twilight and Spike turned and looked both where amazed Twilight just leaped thirty feet or so across the room. "Whoa did I really do that, sweet!"

Sweet Apple Acres

Applejack and Pinky Pie lied in Applejack's bed, Applejack was dreading to face Big Mac or Granny.

Pinky Pie rolled over falling out of the bed and crashing on to the floor. '_bang_' "Owe! What's the big ideal!"

Pinky Pie stood up and shook off her confusion she looked around, "Oh right we made it home last night I guess what I saw was just a dream."

"**APPLEJACK!**" Pinky suddenly felt a overwhelming sense of fear over take her. "Oh my gosh!" Pinky Pie darted for the window.

"**PINKY PIE!**" Applejack sat up feeling confused dizzy and afraid. "**GET DOWN HERE NOW!**"

Applejack turned as she whipped her eyes clearing her blurry vision, only to see Pinky Pie trying to escape out the window.

Applejack quickly flew out of bed and grabbed a hold of Pinky Pie's tail stopping her from leaving. "**OWE!** That hurts! Let go of me!" "Oh No! You don't I ain't taking all the heat for this!"

Applejack dragged Pinky Pie downstairs and out the front door! Applejack was sweating bullets ever step she took the closer she drew to Big Mac and Granny.

Before Applejack new it she was face to face with Big Mac who glared daggers at her as Pinky Pie attempted to hide behind Applejack.

Big Mac took a breath. "_**Well...**_" Applejack did her best not to look him in the eye as she said, "I am so sorry!"

"Your sorry, do you have any ideal how long it's gonna take to fix this, and in the mean time where will we store all of our farming equipment so it won't rust in the rain."

Applejack was already starring into the ground she didn't know what say. Pinky Pie noticed how glum Applejack looked so she bounced into action.

Pinky Pie pushed Applejack aside as she starred at Big Mac. "This mess isn't her fault... It's... It's mine I take full _**re..sp..on..sa..bul..ity!**_" Pinky attempted to sound out the word but she failed hilariously!

Big Mac face hoofed hard leaving a mark in his face. "Well then Pinky your going to help fix the barn then!"

"_**Okay!**_" Pinky Pie bounced off heading for the trail leading to Ponyvile. "Hoho where do you think your going!"

"I'm going into to town to get supplies to fix the barn, we can't work without lumber and nails especially hammers where would we be without hammers."

"Well alright then, ya'll hurry back now!" Big Mac turned to Applejack who was still looking pretty down in the dumps.

"Applejack..." Applejack starred up to Big Mac with watery eyes. "I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry about the barn please don't hate me!" Big Mac sighed loudly blowing off a little steam. "I'm not mad and I could never hate you AJ, and besides the barn can be fixed over time."

"But, I just don't want anything to happen to you, this crash looks pretty bad I mean your plan thingy is in pieces!"

Applejack hugged Big Macintosh's leg, then suddenly the sound of snoring could be heard.

Applejack and Big Mac turned to see Granny Smith snoring up something loud killing a few Z's!"

Cloudsdale Hospital

Colarine lied upside down against the wall snoring loudly Rainbow Dash was balled up in her covers snoring equally as loud.

Soarin found it difficult to sleep with all of this racket. However Shining was snoring almost as loud enjoying his sleep.

"Geez..." Soarin stood up and stretched his legs and wings. "I'm hungry I need to get something good to eat, and get the heck out of here!"

Soarin looked over to a sleeping Colarine he almost wanted to wake her but he hesitated, "On second thought I could go for some hay fries and sandwiches, I'll save pie for later!"

As Soarin approached the door a doctor walked in looking ready for surgery. Soarin stopped in front of the doctor. "Hey what's going on?"

The doctor sighed then took a deep breath. "Myself as well as a few other doctors believe it best to perform an immediate neurosurgery, after reviewing the damage we have concluded that this is necessary, well at least for the left wing, the right should be fine."

Soarin looked back to the filly peacefully resting on the bed, "OK! But shouldn't you wake Colarine first."

"There's no time we have to do this now! Hence immediate." The doctor tried to push his way past Soarin who just stood his ground not letting him pass.

"You have to tell Colarine she's her mother she needs to know!" "Fine I'll take Rainbow Dash to the operation room meanwhile you wake her and meet us there and hurry!"

The doctor rolled Rainbow Dash's bed out of the room as Soarin attempted to gather himself.

Soarin quickly turned and dashed across the room to Colarine, "Hey Colarine, Colarine wake up, come on get up Rainbow Dash is about to go into surgery..."

Colarine jumped up knocking Soarin into the wall, Shining bounced up from the sudden crash.

"Rainbow Dash! Surgery! _**What?**_" Colarine looked around to see Shining checking to see if Soarin was still alive Rainbow Dash was nowhere to be seen.

Shining pulled Soarin up to his feet, Soarin ran for the door. "Hurry fallow me!" Colarine and Shining quickly followed behind Soarin.

They tore through the hallways heading for Rainbow Dash, Colarine looked to Soarin with a frightened look on her face.

"Soarin what are they going to do to my little Rainbow!" It took Soarin a moment to gather the confidence to say the words.

"They want to do immediate Neurosurgery on Rainbow Dash's left wing it was apparently more severe than they first thought!" Colarine wasn't fully capable of expressing herself. "Oh my gosh! We have to hurry I need to be there!"

Soarin looked back to see Shining was munching on some left over rose peddle chips. "What the heck... I'm starving over here and your hogging all the chips."

Canterlot

The ground was damp from recent rain fall, the smell of death was still evident in the air.

Spitfire sat up not yet feeling the full force of what had happened last night.

A single golden butterfly landed on top of the tip of Spitfire's nose, "So beautiful!"

Celestia awoke to unfortunately feel the entire force of what had happened to her last night, it was devastating.

The golden butterfly quickly scattered away as Celestia rolled over off her bed crashing to floor only to moan out in pain.

"_**Ahh!**_ Geez... My wings, my hooves, my face, it hurts all over." Spitfire ran over and assisted Celestia in standing up.

"Spitfire... What's happened, where is Don and..." Celestia stood up to see something that was alomst unexplainable. "Why is there a gigantic gaping hole in the side of my room?"

Spitfire stepped away from Celestia, "Well... that happened last night when Don was fighting that other human."

"What? There was another human!" Spitfire shook her head in disagreement. "Actually there was two other humans."

"Three, but then where has Don gone?" Spitfire stepped even further away from Celestia. "Well one of the other humans dragged Don down into a hole that appeared in the ground."

"A hole, in the... Ground, what?" Celestia turned to face Spitfire who was on the opposite side of the room. "Did I hear that correctly, cause my ears are aching as well!"

Spitfire nodded in confirmation, "There's something else..." Spitfire took a deep breath. "Your castle as well as the town of Canterlot... Has suffered severe damage."

"It can't be that bad!" Celestia flew out of the hole in her room where her balcony usually was.

Celestia almost lost sight in both of her eyes as she gazed out to the beautifully destroyed town the buildings looked as if they could crumble to pieces at any moment.

Celestia flew higher into the air despite the pain that was coursing through her body. "Oh my gosh!"

Celestia starred at her castle it appeared as if it would slide down the mountain side if you where to sneeze at the wrong time.

"What happened, Don you couldn't have had anything to do with this!" Celestia looked down to the little town in shambles. "But still the damage is too great to be anything short of abnormal, no pony could cause such destruction."

Spitfire flew out to Celestia, "Well what now you need to address every pony and let them know that everything is going to be OK!"

"What and lie to them, everything isn't going to be OK!" Celestia's eyes widened as Itenza's power source was closing in on her.

Spitfire seemed almost frightened by Celestia's appearance she was sweating bullets like crazy.

"Umm... Are you alright Princess Celestia?" Celestia shook her head in disagreement. "No, I'm not!"

"He's coming! This isn't good I'm in no condition to fight, if only Cadenza was here to heal me!"

"What are you talking about, who's coming?" Celestia turned to Spitfire. "It's Itenza he's back for more!"

"You mean that despicable dragon that Don kicked the crap out of!" Celestia nodded in agreement.

Finally it hit Celestia like a ton of rolling stones. "Princess Celestia I'm going to go get Soarin and the rest of the Wonderbolts I'll be back shortly!"

Spitfire flew off in a blaze of burning inferno. "I have to hurry if Celestia is this freaked out then we're gonna need all the help we can get!"

Celestia turned and quickly flew in the direction of the EverFree Forest. "I have to hurry, not much time left, I'm on a ticking clock as well!"

Cloudsdale Hospital

Spitfire landed in the docking bay she put on a pair of flight goggles and pulled a lever.

Suddenly alarms began ringing loudly all throughout Cloudsdale. Several Wonderbolts began flying out Spitfire didn't even have time to catch her breath let along put on her uniform.

Colarine and Shining stood outside of the operating room Soarin heard the alarms and quickly ran for the exit.

Colarine turned and grabbed Soarin's tail. "**WAIT!**" Soarin let out a scream of pain. "_**Agh!**_" "Let go that hurts!"

"No, where are you going, don't leave!" Soarin looked back to Colarine his eyes where filled with regret. "I'm sorry Colarine but you know what those sirens mean."

Shining stepped up beside of Soarin, "I don't know what they mean, what do that mean?"

Soarin stopped struggling he realized Colarine would not let go, he took a breath. "Those sirens mean a red alert has been put out, the Wonderbolts are being scrambled and summoned by the Princess!"

"Now let me go, I gotta go!" Colarine loosened her grip, letting Soarin go. "You better come back!"

Soarin flew towards the exit at a rapidly increasing speed, "I will count on it, I'm looking forward to eating your delicious pie's again!"

Colarine turned back to starring through a tiny window looking in to the doctors who where doing there doctor stuff.

"Oh! Rainbow Dash, please be alright!" Shining offered Colarine the last of the Ross peddle chips, Colarine starred down to the empty bag with maybe a few crumbs in it. "No thanks I'm good, I'm not hungry anyway." Shining backed away from Colarine slowly.

Above Cloudsdale

Soarin flew up to join the rest of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire was already giving orders when she noticed he'd arrived.

"Soarin! What took you so long?" "I was busy with your sister and your niece at the hospital!"

"Oh, and how is the little squirt?" "Well, to put it bluntly if the operation that's being performed on her as we speak fails she'll never fly again!"

"**WHAAAT!**" "Oh gosh! Geez! I'm right here you know there's no need to scream! I think my ear is bleeding."

"I don't understand Don caught her she should be fine, shouldn't she?" Spitfire seemed more concerned for Rainbow Dash than she did about Itenza's return. "No, apparently her left wing suffered more severe damage cause it was injured in a later accident."

"That's terrible!" "I knew I should've just stopped her but no I had to go all out, but Don went all out too how could this have happened."

"Hey now I'm sure she'll be fine!" "But enough about harsh times to come what's happening here why are we being scrambled?"

Spitfire sighed! "Well it's Itenza, that dragon from a few days ago he's back and ready to cause more mayhem and destruction."

"Princess Celestia seemed really worried I told her that I would get the Wonderbolts together and we would fight with her!"

"Fight... with her, but won't we just get in the way, I mean what can we really do!" "Hey speak for yourself I got this in the bag, but this is for Celestia now let's get ready we are moving out in one minute."

Outskirts of Manehatten

Cadenza washed ashore with a massive lack of energy, she was unconscious and wounded to boot.

Borders of Equestria

Itenza flew fast passing over top of the borders. "I'm coming for you Don, and this time I'll end you!"

EverFree Forest

Celestia stood before a castle that was very much worn down, "Well this is it, I haven't been here since I last used them?"

Celestia walked inside the castle slowly caution evident in her movements. "I hope this works if it doesn't... then we are all doomed!"

Celestia began sweating as she slowed her breathing she closed her eyes her unicorn horn glowed brightly.

Suddenly a large very bright blinding huge gigantic ray of light shot up out of the castle filling the sky.

Skies of Equestria

Spitfire and Soarin as well as several other Wonderbolts charged Itenza.

Itenza just starred at the group of Wonderbolts flying towards him, he was yawning to there unformidable presence. "I guess this is as good of a warm that I'm going to get!"

Spitfire flew behind Itenza and used all of her strength to kick him in the ass, her kick sent him flying towards Soarin. Itenza wasn't expecting that not from a little fragile thing such as Spitfire.

Soarin as well as two other Wonderbolts spun around in in circle forming a funnel that suckled Itenza up into spinning him around at a rapidly increasing speed.

As Itenza flew around and around trying to hold onto his launch he managed to speak ."This... Isn't... Exactly... What... I... Had... In... Mind!"

"Well don't get to comfortable the fun has just begun." Soarin said in a maliciously evil tone of voice.

Suddenly the three Wonderbolts in the funnel spat Itenza out sending him cutting through air back at Spitfire who was ready for round two.

One of the Wonderbolt's grabbed spitfire slinging her around and around until she reached a certain velocity then they let go of her.

Spitfire tore through air leaving fire in her wake, she was hurdling towards Itenza who was totally at a lose for words. "No way!" "Yes way!" Spitfire said with a slight giggle.

Spitfire crashed into Itenza a shockwave of magic and fire exploded out. Spitfire hovered in the center of the explosion, as Itenza fell slowly to the ground.

Soarin and Spitfire held there breath waiting for the bang, '_**CRASH!**_' "Yes, oh yeah we did it, oh yeah we are the best, oh! That's what I'm talking about." Sptifre yelled to every pony.

Soarin as well as the rest of the Wonderbolts gather around Spitfire.

"Wow! Celestia was worried that she couldn't take him down, well we just whipped the floor with him."

Soarin and Spitfire high hooved one another, "**Oh! YEAH!**" Then suddenly the ground began shaking.

The sky suddenly dimmed, lava shot up out of the ground where Itenza had crashed landed.

The Wonderbolts quickly dove in all directions trying to avoid being burnt to a crunchy crisp, it was as if the lava was aimed at them, clearly it was.

Itenza rose out of the lava spout with evil intentions on his mind. "That was fun, you little runt knocked that knot out of my left shoulder, just for that I'll kill you quickly!"

The lava spout died down the sky brightened again, the Wonderbolts converged together to form a new plan.

Itenza took a deep breath swallowing air, "I can't wait to eat I've been dying for some chicken!"

Itenza exhaled breathing red fiery flames of fire onto the Wonderbolts who quickly scattered in all directions again, attempted to avoid becoming last minute take out.

Spitfire and Soarin however did not they flew circles around the wave of fire funneling it back at Itenza.

Itenza quickly raised his right arm creating a anti flame shield around himself, the moment the flames touched the shield they designated into a puff of smoke.

"Is that all you've got, redirecting my attack back at me, no one has ever done that before!"

Soarin looked to Spitfire with an unsettling look on his face. "Well captain what now?" Spitfire seemed confused almost afraid even she began sweating. And it wasn't just because it was hot outside you know with all the flames and lava, rays of heat from the sun that wasn't making her sweat at all.

Spitfire turned to Soarin, "Well... I'm not... Entirely sure... On what to do next?" Soarin sighed. "We could run away..." Spitfire felt like slapping Soarin. "What? I mean we could run away to fight another day!"

"**YOU IDIOT!** Just what Exactly wood we be fighting for if we ran away now, I'll tell you what, it would be nothing!"

"Well! Geez! It was just a suggestion!" Spitfire crisscrossed her hooves. "A stupid suggestion."

"Oh! Like you got any better and brighter ideals, you know my ideal makes sense!"

Itenza as well as the rest of the Wonderbolts watched as Spitfire and Soarin fought one another they where bickering to there fullest.

Suddenly a bright blue and white ball of magic appeared before Itenza. Spitfire and Soarin stopped long enough to see what was up.

Itenza lowered his sun glasses. "Oh! You look to pose quite a challenge!" Finally it hit him. "Wait a second your..."

Princess Celestia hovered in front of Itenza, she wore a necklace with six mysteriously powerful glowing pendants on it. "Itenza your going down, here and now!" Celestia stated boldly and without fear.

* * *

**End of Chapter 24**

* * *

**(((((** "Oh yes I'm really happy faced now. I was thinking about having Colarine come out and fight but I thought that was too much work and besides shes got _**other more important things on her mind**_. Also Celestia and her mysteriously magical pendants whoa yeah I can't wait for the next chapter it's gonna be awesome. I'm probably going to reveal some of Itenza's origins and reasons for returning next chapter. And Don will be mentioned next chapter as well. Rainbow Dash should wake up soon either in mid way through surgery or after surgery I'm not good or happy about writing tears down on a page _**it's very upsetting**_ '_sob_' '_sob_' oh yeah try to guess who's gonna save Princess Cadenza **_oOoOoOo_** **I bet you can't guess it right.** _**Anyway I'm really hoping you guys and gals, gents and ladies, colts and mares, Bronies and Ponies are still enjoying this**_ please do let me know if you aren't or never have been I haven't been hearing from any pony lately. Well that looks like its it for now oh no there's one more thing my word count is up past _**90.000+**_ **Yah_!_** & my hit count should be around _**3.700+**_ **WooHoo_!_** That's why I was happy faced it hasn't even been two months and already I've almost gotten **4K plus** views _**thank you all**_. Anyway... **Please Note**: **I Do Not Own or Claim to Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **it Belongs to there Respected Creators** "_**Hasbro**_" **Please Continue to Support the Official Releases of the Show, and Any Other Products By** "_**Hasbro**_" _**Thank You Very Much**_. _**:) **_ **)))))**

* * *

**(******************************_IMPORTANT MESSAGE_*****************************)  
**

**"HOLD IT!"** I am not finished yet, I just realized something the other day when I was watching an Episode of my little pony friendship is magic, Twilight stated ever so boldly in one of the episodes... "**You need to rest Spike you are a Baby Dragon after all.**" now let's think about this for a moment when Twilight was being tested when she was a filly she had to crack open Spike's egg to pass the test using only her magic, well wasn't Spike a baby dragon then, now Spike didn't grow very much from the time Twilight was little to when Twilight was forced to move to Ponyvile. I've have been hearing from **EVERYBODY** saying that the main six ponies are in there late twenties. "**I Find That Highly Illogical, False as well as Inaccurate.**" There for Twilight is in her teen years in the series, she probably 15-17 most likely in between, Fluttershy who is being the oldest, Pinkie Pie being the Youngest."

**There I'm done I just thought of this while editing this chapter post your opinions I demand to hear them.  
**


	25. Chapter 25 Equestria in Ruins

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:** I Do Not Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Release by** "_**Hasbro**_".

**((**"Please Note, I'm note entirely sure if I mentioned this last time, but I've removed the informative text that is usually crowding the beginning of the chapter as to further increase my word productivity rate, that is until Don returns which is still in consideration, so don't expect anything."**))**

Enjoy This Chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 25**  
**Equestria in Ruins**  
**The Elements of Harmony**  
**Cadenza Savior**  
**Twilight Sparkle's Hidden Powers Awoken**  
**Unlucky Spitfire  
A Longful Father**  
**Don's Presence Still Remains**

* * *

Skies of Equestria

Pinky Pie bounced into Ponyvile unaware of the dangerous presence in the skies above.

Princess Celestia starred down Itenza who just starred unknowingly of what he was up against.

Celestia still seemed weakened from what happened to her yesterday she breathed abnormally, clearly the elements where taking quite a large toll from her, or was it something else?

"I'm not sure what this is but, I believe it should be very interesting come at me Princess." Itenza antagonized the situation.

Spitfire and Soarin as well as the rest of the remaining Wonderbolts gathered around Celestia.

Spitfire stretched her wings ready for some dragon hunting. "We're right beside you Princess!"

"_**NO!**_" Sweat ran down Celestia's face, "Stay out of this, I can't fully guarantee that you'll be safe!"

Spitfire flew up beside Celestia. "Safe... Safe from what, that nasty dragon doesn't stand a chance! Well not with us helping you at least."

"Ehh... Fine but only jump in at my word!" Itenza was tired of waiting he charged Celestia attracting his claws.

Celestia flew to him at a rapidly increasing and decreasing speed, it was quite strange.

Itenza jumped above Celestia slinging his pair of frighteningly sharp claws, only to have them deflect right back at him.

A tiny barely visible blue bubble shield appeared around Celestia. Itenza back away rubbing his claws in pain they where glowing red that shield around Celestia was volcano hot.

"So you wanna play with the heat, well then let me open up the door to the kitchen then well bake cookies together."

Itenza leaped into, Celestia quickly turned to Spitfire and the others. "_**NOW!**_"

Itenza looked down out of the corner of his eyes to see the Wonderbolts soaring straight towards him, and they meant business.

"Humph sending your minions to there demise how lovely of you." Itenza quickly spun around in mid air so he was facing the Wonderbolts.

Itenza took a deep breath, the suddenly the entire sky was set ablaze. Massive rampaging fire balls hurdled towards the Wonderbolts who didn't even flinch at the sight of them, because they already knew.

Celestia appeared in front of the Wonderbolts her shield quickly absorbed the fire balls as the Wonderbolts all flew around her they instantly dashing for Itenza.

Celestia stopped for a moment allowing herself one instant to breath, she breathed heavily as the bubble shield pulsated red it was swelling with magic.

The Wonderbolts all crashed into Itenza knocking him down sending him crashing towards Celestia who was unfortunately still recuperating.

Celestia looked up out of all the sweat and heat through the haze of smoke she could see Itenza flying towards her at a rapidly increasing velocity.

Celestia's horn charged up something bright it didn't appear that Celestia was going to gather enough magic to blow Itenza away, then suddenly just before Itenza collided with Celestia he was struck by a flying object.

Itenza continued to hurdle through the air this time it was away from Celestia thankfully.

All of the Wonderbolts turned to see Shining Armor hovering above Celestia.

"I'm glad I stuck with my gut and followed behind Soarin or that could've been a real nasty collision."

"Shining Armor, I am... very glad... to see you!" Celestia panted heavily as she looked up to Shining. "Ah! It was nothing my lady." Shining descended next to Celestia. "After all ti's my job to protect you, as well as all of Equestria from the likes of whatever that thing was?"

The Wonderbolts regrouped forming a wall between the Princess and Itenza who finally recovered from that series of madness.

Itenza laughed maliciously, "Your numbers just keep increasing, but your all still no match!" Itenza was really beginning to get on Spitfire's last nerve she grinned her teeth.

"I mean after all you Wonderbolts sure did a good job getting that kink out of my back I just might sleep better now, thanks for that!"

Shining teleported before Itenza, "You and me, here and now, let's do this!" Itenza stopped laughing for a moment to partake in Shining's challenge. "Well then let's dance, shall we!"

Itenza cut across the sky then unsuspectingly he quickly slid underneath of Shining.

The next thing Shining knew he was hurdling upwards. "What don't run away, I'm not done proving myself, yet!"

Suddenly Itenza disappeared from every ponies sight. Every pony was looking in all directions trying to find him.

Shining finally caught himself before he left Equestria's orbit, "Weh! Sure is cold up here!" Then it finally struck Shining.

Suddenly the sky dimmed once again, Spitfire as well as the rest of the Wonderbolts starred downwards to the grounds of Ponyvile and the forest of EverFree.

Celestia starred upwards past Shining she could see him her eyes widened wide, Celestia's horned glowed violently as she then fired a massive ray of light into the sky.

Spitfire turned to Celestia, "What are you shooting at?"

"Whoa!" Shining quickly swerved around the ray of light as it passed right past him just barely taking a little of his mane off the top.

Shining turned around to see a gigantic flaming frighteningly huge massive lava ball of pure destruction colliding with the ray of light.

"That's impossible how can that ball of lava survive up here it's so cold and... Wait a second how did it even get up here?"

Soarin continued to stare up into the sky watching the ray of light then he thought he noticed something. "What is that?"

Cloudsdale Hospital

Colarine tried to hold on for dear life. "Whhy... Isss... Thhe... Cloouud... Shhaaakking!"

The entirety of Cloudsdale was shaking violently it was threatening its very existence in the sky.

The doctors inside the operation room where Rainbow Dash was, hung on for dear life.

Rainbow Dash was luckily tied down to a table that was fortunately nailed to the floor.

"Whhaat... Thhe... Hecck... Iss... Gggoinng... Onn... Thiss... Cann'tt... Beee... Happppenningg... Nooowwow!"

Ponyvile as well as Sweet Apple Acres are also shaking violently, even the EverFree Forest was feeling the intensity of Celestia's battle with Itenza. Celestia's ray of light widened in size while the ball of lava increased in mass threatening to engulf the sky.

Manehatten

Princess Cadenza stood up just barely able to stand she looked into the dim red sky.

"What is this power I'm feeling it's so familiar and dark!" Cadenza began trotting home. "I have to make it back to warn every pony."

Cadenza was a wobbly mess, she was covered in mud, her mane was down to split ends due to the suns heat, and yet she continued marching home with nothing but her pure will power and determination holding her up.

Skies of Equestria

Celestia pushed all of her magic into the beam of light, the massive lava ball continued to hurdle towards her unthreatened by her presence.

Spitfire starred up to the gigantic ball of lava, "Oh my gosh! That thing is huge it could destroy all of Equestria."

The Wonderbolts scattered as sparks of fire from the ball of lava shot off at them.

Spitfire and Soarin flew up the ray of light flying straight for the ball of lava.

Shining flew behind the gigantic ball to see Itenza was inside controlling it from within.

Shining loosened his jaws and inhaled a large amount of air. "Your going down!"

Shining exhaled freezing cold almost whitish blue air it surrounded the rear of the lava ball.

Itenza didn't pay Shining no mind, Shining's eyes suddenly widened in fear as the lava ball grew in size again.

Itenza looked behind starring directly at Shining, he laughed evilly. "You fool you never blow on fire you'll only make it stronger!" Itenza laughed as the lava ball sped up.

Celestia's eyes widened, "_**OH! NO!**_ I can't hold it off, it's... It's gonna hit..."

_'**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**'_

Suddenly the sky exploded igniting up like a birthday candle, all of the Wonderbolts except Spitfire hurdled through burning skies spiraling out of control. There screams where ear busting.

Celestia was in the center of the red hot fiery explosion of death, Shining watched from a safe distance above the flaming skies. "Oh my gosh... Did I do that?"

Itenza flew up out of the explosion hovering beside Shining Armor, "Thank you do much, your stupidity has just won me the battle!" Itenza laughed psychotically.

Everyone in Ponyvile scattered in every direction trying to avoid flaming fireballs that where raining from the sky, it was truly apocalyptic.

Flames in the sky continued to spread, Spitfire flew out of the flames she was tarred black she began crashing down to the ground.

Shining quickly dove down through the fire and flames chasing after Spitfire he needed to do something good considering he'd caused all this mess. "_**HANG ON!**_ Spitfire I'm coming!"

Itenza merely laughed at Shining's feeble meaningless efforts. The sky that was bloody crimson red began fading out returning to blue, but the power raging inferno remained unweakened.

Cloudsdale Hospital

The violent shaking finally stopped, Colarine blew Rainbow Dash a kiss passing through the glass, Colarine turned and ran out of the hospital. "I'll be back, don't you worry!"

Outskirts of Manehatten

Cadenza collapsed to the ground nearly unconscious, luckily for her a pegasus just happened to be passing over top and he conveniently noticed her out of all of the forest land and steady streams of clear water her muddy presence sure stood out.

The pegasus quickly dove down landing next to Cadenza. The pegasus had a short golden mane, he had bright blue eyes and a light blue coat.

"Oh my gosh! Are you... Are you alright?" Cadenza didn't respond she was almost reaching unconsciousness how could she not.

"I'll take that as a no!" The mysterious pegasus barely bigger than Cadenza threw her over his back. "I'll get you somewhere safe!"

The pegasus leaped into the air flying back towards Manehatten at a frighteningly fast speed.

Cadenza felt the wind against her face she barely regained some of her consciousness. "No! Wait! Don't... please... take me to... to Canterlot... quickly!" The pegasus looked back to Cadenza.

"What? Are you crazy you need medical attention, **ASAP!**" Cadenza coughed up a little blood. "Take me... There now!"

"Fine, I will but don't say I didn't warn you!" Cadenza rested her head. "I'll be fine..."

The pegasus did a complete one eighty turn he sped up even faster than before speeding across the sky, he was heading for Canterlot the pegasus left the sky rippling in his presence. That was quite strange you don't see that everyday.

Skies of Equestria

The fiery flames of death began dying down but just barely they still very much filled the sky engulfing anything in it's wake destroying all.

Suddenly Celestia covered in flames fell from the burning sky towards the EverFree Forest, her life force was almost completely diminished she clung onto life but just by a tiny thread that was about to be cut.

Itenza stopped laughing to stop and take noticed of Celestia, "Oh your still alive I was for sure you'd be burnt up to ashes, I suppose I held back a little bit on that last attack."

_**'CRAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH!'**_

Celestia crashed landed in the old castle of the two sisters the elements of harmony that where around her neck cracked shattering into pieces. How ominous.

Celestia lied unconscious beneath an image of the moon carved into a broken window.

Canterlot

Twilight was busy reading and practicing her new spells she's been learning from the mysterious book she found but then she sensed it.

Twilight stopped and immediately starred up into the burning sky, "Oh No! Princess Celestia, it can't... It just can't..."

Spike backed away from Twilight in an bat of fear after realizing Twilight had suddenly changed. Twilight's eyes glowed white, black static sparked around Twilight's four hooves. The vibrant octagon seal on Twilight's back pulsated releasing a small amount of her dormant powers.

Skies of Equestria

Itenza continued laughing his ass off, "Hahaha I did it... **YESSS!**" "_**Hazah!**_ She's dead she's really dead!"

Suddenly Itenza felt it he stopped laughing he stopped cheering and turned towards the castle. "You've finally decided to show yourself Don..."

Itenza flew off towards Canterlot.

Shining hovered above the lake where Spitfire crashed, he didn't have to do anything he already knew. "**_DANG IT! WHY?_**"

Soarin as well as the rest of the Wonderbolts hovered above a lake surrounding Spitfire as she laid with her head down under.

Soarin's eyes watered, "Oh no! Not Spitfire... No!" Soarin pulled Spitfire out of the water he threw over his back.

"She's..." Sadness began looming over the Wonderbolts. "She's still alive but just barely!" The Wonderbolts suddenly burst out cheering happy that there captain hadn't been burnt to a crispy crisp.

Shining looked down through his watery eyes to see Spitfire and Soarin, "Yes he's right I can feel her life force, but how? It's incredible!"

"Quickly the rest of you go get Princess Celestia, bring her to Cloudsdale hospital I'm going to take Spitfire there right now."

The other Wonderbolts quickly bolted into action, as Soarin leaped into the air flying towards Cloudsdale. "I hope I make it, hang on... Spitfire please... don't leave me!"

Shining however was greatly relieved that Spitfire survived he turned facing Canterlot. "Time to finish this!" Shining took off for Canterlot. He wasn't moving very fast though for some strange reason.

The Wonderbolts neared the old castle of two sister's where Celestia had crash landed.

Meanwhile as Soarin flew to Cloudsdale a golden blur followed by a strange sensation passed over him.

Soarin stopped and turned around to see the sky was rippling behind him. "What the heck is that?"

Colarine suddenly crashed into Soarin, "Oopsie! Excuse me... Soarin... and is that Spitfire on your back!"

"Yes it is, look we gotta get her to Cloudsdale hospital now can you help me." Colarine starred at her sister with absolute fear evident in her eyes. "Umm... Well... Uhh yeah sure come on let's move quickly!"

Colarine and Soarin with Spitfire on Soarin's back hanging on to a mere shred of life like Celestia was, they headed straight for Cloudsdale together.

Canterlot

Twilight rose into the air as her power swelled the castle began to shake and quake back and forth as did the tiny town below.

Itenza stopped in front of Twilight he looked totally confused. "Umm... Your not Don, your just... just a little filly."

Itenza detected all of the massive power was coming from Twilight his arms almost trembled. "No way! What is this power."

Spike ran outside and flopped on the grass to get a front row seat of Itenza's ass kicking, he brought popcorn.

Twilight darted across the sky slamming her body into Itenza's rock hard chest.

Itenza's hands fumbled into the air as he fell backwards. Twilight landed on Itenza's broken chest, she charged her horn up.

Suddenly a wave of blue magic overtook the sky, Itenza crashed downwards into the already destroyed streets of the Canterlot town.

Itenza lied in a pile of rubble, Twilight flew down landing a few feet away from him.

Twilight hadn't even broken a sweat yet she trotted across the supposedly untrotable ground over to Itenza who's only visible body part was his left hand sticking out of the rubble.

Twilight used her magic to pull him out of the rubble she then swung him around violently destroying the few buildings that where left standing.

After about three minutes of constant destruction, Twilight slung Itenza high up into the air as blood fell from his body his eye sight was blurry he starred down to Twilight.

Twilight looked up, she aimed her horn for Itenza, her horn glowed with black static.

Cadenza and the mysterious pegasus with a golden mane finally arrived on the scene.

Then suddenly a frighteningly black ray of light that almost seemed demonic filled the sky.

Itenza howled out pain as he felt Don's energy surrounding him, mocking him, agonizing, him destroying him! "I'll get you for this... _**I SWEAR IT!**_"

Twilight still didn't even break a sweat, the sky slowly cleared and Itenza was gone vanished into thin air hopefully never to be seen again.

Cadenza got off of the pegasi's back she starred at Twilight in amazement. "Wow!"

Twilight began descending down towards the castle, she landed beside Spike her eyes faded out back to there original color. The black static around Twilight's entire body receded back within the octagon seal on her back, which stopped pulsating.

Twilight wobbled back and forth before falling over unconscious, Spike quickly bounced up and ran over to her, unfortunately he dropped all of his deliciously freshly popped popcorn.

Cadenza turned to the pegasus next her, "So thanks for helping me get home, by the way what's your name?"

"Sorry I gotta go I'm in a hurry, but my name is Whip Wlash, see you later!" Wlash quickly turned and began flying away off towards the EverFree Forest. He must've been in quite a hurry.

"**WAIT!**" Cadenza yelled to Wlash, "My name is Cadenza, and thanks for saving me!"

By the time Cadenza finished yelling across the sky Wlash was already long gone. "I hope he heard me!" Cadenza shifted herself and quickly flew down to Twilight.

The moment Cadenza landed she realized that she could no longer feel Celestia's presence anymore. "Oh gosh! What could it mean, I hope she's alright!"

Cadenza quickly lowered her head to Twilight she examined her, "Oh good, she's just unconscious I guess using whatever the heck kind of power that was took its toll from Twilight!"

Cadenza turned and stretched her wings, "Twilight you rest here for now I'm going to go check on Princess Celestia. Spike watched as Cadenza flew off into the air vanishing in the distance.

EverFree Forest Castle of Two Sisters

The mid day sunlight was illuminating through the broken windows, rays of pure light and an essence of Don's magical power where still looming all over the EverFree Forest from his most recent conflict there.

The Wonderbolts landed outside in front of the worn down castle, they charged inside with no concern for there own safety only for the Princess.

By the time the Wonderbolts found Celestia they where too late, it was pointless for them to come.

Celestia already managed to stand up, she was wobbly for sure, the only thing holding her up was umm... well unknown.

The Wonderbolts stared in amazement, blood ran down Celestia's mouth slowly. She was truly at death's door for sure.

"I can still feel his presence, but he's weakened indefinably but by who?" Celestia whispered to herself as she slowly walked past the Wonderbolts.

"Wait Princess let us help you, your not looking to hot!" One of the Wonderbolt's blurted out in a sudden rush of concern for the Princess's well being.

Celestia continued to trot towards the entrance, "I will be fine, do not worry about me!"

Celestia made it outside she leaped into the air, the fresh blood covering Celestia's coat glistened in the fading rays of the sun.

The rest of the Wonderbolts followed behind Celestia as she flew at an alarmingly slow speed heading towards Canterlot.

Celestia looked off into the distance to see the skies that where totally emerged in flames began clearing slowly.

Meanwhile Cadenza was flying towards Ponyvile, when suddenly Cadenza closed her eyes for a moment, she was foolishly thinking that she could rest her eyes.

Then Shining crashed into Cadenza sending them both spiraling in two different directions rendering them confused and leaving them feeling a little violated.

Shining hovered upside down as he rubbed his aching head, "What the heck did I hit, _**Ahh!**_ Whatever it was its hard like a rock, _**Agh!**_ My face!"

Cadenza opened her eyes when the wind stopped hitting her in the face, she looked around feeling a bit disturbed. "What was that?"

Cadenza looked around to see Shining a few yards away from her, "Hey Shining watch'a doing?" Shining felt like a monkey of some sort. "Oh we'll you know just... Hanging around!"

"I... Can see that!" Shining's eyes widened in fear, "_**Ca..dden...zza! Beeehiiiind youuu!**_" Shining said with an awful stutter filled with fear.

Cadenza turned around slowly as a shadow loomed over top of her, "No... Way... That's impossible!"

Itenza beaten and bruised he was covered in blood his body was pulsating still from Twilight's attack.

"Hello! Princess Cadenza did you... think that it... would be... that easy... that I could... be beaten by... a mere filly!" Cadenza slowly backed away from Itenza, she was diffidently in no condition to fight not at all.

"How could you have survived that attack!" Itenza breathed heavily. "I guess I'm just special or maybe I was meant to live, maybe it was destiny!"

Shining dashed in front of Cadenza quickly charging up his horn. "Your destiny should've ended long ago!"

"Oh Shining what can you possibly do really? I may be weakened beyond a single measurement but I'm still strong enough to deal with the likes of you."

Cadenza charged up her horn as well she flew beside of Shining if he was going to die he sure wasn't gonna do it alone.

Then suddenly a horde made up off six or seven Wonderbolts collided with Itenza pushing him back away from Cadenza and Shining giving them a moment to rest.

Celestia flew between Cadenza and Shining she used the last of her magic the last of her everything.

The Wonderbolts swerved around back and forth dodging frighteningly kinda sharp dull claws as well as tiny fire balls flying through the air.

Cadenza nodded to Shining and Celestia, as did Shining to Celestia and Cadenza, so did Celestia to Cadenza and Shining. "OK on three, one... two... three!"

Suddenly the fearsome threesome, fired there horns at once discharging off a massive ray of light even bigger than the one Twilight fired, it was amazing.

The ray of light was huge it was brighter than the sun, the Wonderbolts obviously noticed this and took that as there cue to get the hell out of dodge.

Itenza laughed as the Wonderbolts flew off in fear, "Hahaha you better run!" Itenza then turned around and like an old fashioned cartoon.

_**'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!'**_

The ray of light exploded crashing into Itenza nothing could be heard only silence engulfing all.

Celestia and Cadenza both began to fall, Shining was barely able to keep his balance and with all of the silence he hadn't noticed the Princess's disappearances.

Shining managed to lock his eyes onto Itenza despite all of the blinding white lights engulfing everything Itenza who continued to exist miserably. "Why him! It's time to finish this once and for all!"

Shining flew into the haze of blinding light, only to immediately lose sight of his target. "Dang it I lost him, where is?"

The overwhelmingly bright light suddenly engulfed Itenza, the Wonderbolts as well as Shining starred in amazement.

Itenza's body was ever so slowly turning to stone, "Oh my gosh did we do that!"

_**'CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHH!' 'BAAAAAAAAAAANNNGGG!' **_The sound of two crashes echoed as sound returned to the world.

Shining looked downwards to see Princess Celestia and Cadenza on the ground unconscious, hopefully not dead!

By now Itenza's body was completely overtaken in stone Itenza began descending to the ground in a sort of crashing fashion.

_**'CRAAAAAASSSSSHHH!'**_ Itenza crashed into the ground, for some reason he didn't shattered to pieces, however he was still unable to reek havoc upon the world.

Shining as well as the rest of the Wonderbolts sweat dropped feeling completely relieved. Although it must've slipped there minds that there Princess's where on the ground unconscious and possibly dead. Hopefully not though.

Cloudsdale hospital

Spitfire was immediate rushed into the emergency room she was in critical condition.

Colarine didn't know which way to go Rainbow Dash was in surgery on the opposite end of the hospital but her only sister Spitfire was fighting for her life just a few yards away from here in the emergency operation room.

Colarine and Soarin sat outside of the emergency room sweating bullets waiting for some hopefully good news, "I hope she'll be OK!" Soarin said in a frightful tone.

Canterlot

Twilight Sparkle lied unconscious underneath the rays of the setting sun, far off in the distance roars of pain and agony could be heard as the sun slowly vanished becoming night. But who's controlling the sun?

EverFree Forest

Darkness began filling the forest as the sun went down, the howls of the forsaken screeching out ready for there turn of fun.

Unfortunately there wasn't much fun left to have, most of Equestria's guardians are gone, dead or out of commission.

Meanwhile at Colarine's old cabin, Whip Wlash landed feeling remorse to return home with no good news.

Whip Wlash opened the front door slowly trotting inside of the dark cabin, it was apparent that nobody was home and considering the living room was totally empty it was obvious that Colarine was long gone who know for how long?

"I guess I'm too late, she's gone, and after years of searching I still couldn't find my long lost filly!"

Whip Wlash walked upstairs every step he took echoed throughout the empty house filled with painful memories of happier times.

Whip Wlash stood in front of Rainbow Dash's old room he heard something mysteriously frightening coming from within. "Something tells me that I shouldn't open this door! But I'm gonna!"

Whip Wlash quickly dove underneath the door as it blew opened flying over his head and crashing against the hallways wall shattering to pieces.

Whip Wlash looked up inside of Rainbow's room to see a big gaping hole in the wall as well as a large frighteningly revolting creature starring him down.

Whip Wlash stood up slowly, "So your back for more!" The Mendacore nodded in agreement as it turned ready to pounce on Whip Wlash.

The Mendacore's eyes widened as Whip Wlash suddenly disappeared right before his eyes.

Whip Wlash sighed loudly, "Pssst! I'm right beside you!" The Mendacore turned around only to be kicked in the face, he hurdled backwards destroying what remained of Rainbow Dash's old room.

The roof began crumbling as several Mendacore's fell through surrounding Wlash he simply yawned unmoved by there overwhelming presence.

"Well let's dance, I've been preparing myself for my revenge for years!"

The air around Whip Wlash began rippling, the Mendacore's sensed Whip Wlash's incredible power, so much power for a magic less pegasus, it was frightening. Whip Wlash's hair glowed bright yellowish gold as the Mendacore's leaped into the air surrounding Whip Wlash who didn't even bother flinching.

Whip Wlash suddenly vanished into thin air once more, then instantly Colarine's house suddenly imploded while a few dozen Mendaore's where still inside.

Whip Wlash stood on a hillside a few yards away as he glared at a fading memory filled with heart ache as it collapsed to the ground he held a photo of Colarine Rainbow Dash and himself.

Water began glistening in the moon light as it fell suspiciously from Whip Wlash's face onto the photo, he let go letting it flow freely into the wind.

Whip Wlash disappeared again leaving nothing but ripples in the air around where he once stood.

Cloudsdale Hospital

Every pony in the lobby starred in fear as several Wonderbolts and Shining held an unconscious Cadenza and Celestia on top of there backs.

Several nurses and doctor ran out to meet the Wonderbolts, "What happened here?" One of the doctors asked.

Shining struggled holding up Cadenza he was the only one holding her, the rest of the Wonderbolts where needed to hold up Celestia she was bigger than Cadenza obviously.

"I'll... tell... you... later... but... first... can... you... get... Cadenza... off... of... me... she's... so... heavy!"

"Oh yes of course!" Shining unloaded Cadenza on to a bed, several nurses rolled her off to the emergency room!"

Shining fell over on his back gasping for air, "Oh thank goodness I can breath again!"

"Well whats happening out there, and what happened to the Princess's, how did they get in such critical condition in the first place?"

"Hey doc you gotta give me a second to catch my breath!" Shining sat up as every pony in the lobby that where spectating gathered around to hear Shining's words.

"Well, if you want the truth, Celestia was battling against an evil magical talking dragon that has ambitions of world domination. While Cadenza was somehow sucked into the fray and all three of us Celestia Cadenza and myself finished the evil dragon Itenza off he's now a frozen stone statue!" Shining gasped for air once more.

The doctor as well as the audience of spectators blinked rapidly, "Sorry I asked!" The doctor ran off for the emergency room, Shining fell over he was completely exhausted.

Sweet Apple Acres

Granny Smith and Big Mac where hiding underneath the kitchen table.

"I hope those quacks don't come back, it's bad enough we're gonna have to rebuild the barn from scratch!"

Granny turned to Big Mac, "It's a good thing no pony was inside when it collapsed... Wait a second where's Applejack?"

Big Macintosh quickly ran for the door, when suddenly it slung open Pinky Pie trotted inside with several stacks of boards on her back and a wheel barrel of hammers and nails.

"I got all the stuff!" Big Mac looked up to the unbelievable amount of stuff Pinky Pie had gathered.

"That's... a lot... of wood... where did you... get all... of this?" Pinky Pie pushed the wheel barrel aside. "What this... This isn't even all of it, there's more wood in the front yard Applejack's counting up the supply right now."

Big Mac looked outside through a window to see Applejack was very much alive he sweated dropped followed by a sigh.

"Well Pinky Pie good work, we'll start rebuilding the barn tomorrow but for now you should rest!"

Pinky Pie tossed all of the wood next to the wheel barrel Big Mac just admired her scary amount of strength, "OK! But can we eat first? I'm starving!"

Cloudsdale Hospital

Shining found his way to Colarine and Soarin with the help of a nurse who had some news for Colarine.

Shining lied down on the bench next to Soarin, "I'm so tired that battle was..." Immediately Shining was out like a light.

"I'm glad you can sleep cause I can't neither can Colarine!" Soarin turned to Colarine who wasn't looking to good the suspense was killing her she was sweating bullets breathing abnormally her eyes where blood shot.

The nurse stood in front of Colarine she coughed making her presence known. "Colarine I've got some news for you..."

Colarine's eyes widened as they teared up, Soarin looked away covering his ears. Shining snored loudly.

* * *

**End of Chapter 25**

* * *

**( ( ( ( (** Yes finally, I'm freaking done, I've been working on this chapter for **three days straight**. I'm really happy with the direction I just took, Oh and did you like that I'm giving you a lot of suspense and some stuff to think about for next chapter what will become of Rainbow Dash, does the roaring in the distance just beyond the borders of Equestria mean anything at all, the Mendacore's return to reek havoc but on what, who will save them. Will Don find his family that he's lost in Subspace, will Don find his way out of Subspace. Will I ever get to see the ending of Hero's these are questions that can and will probably be answered in the next chapter. Also I'm going to go into detail on how badly damaged Equestria is next chapter your sure to love it. Also if you haven't already re-read chapter 1 tell me what you think I've edited it, I'm also going to edit chapter _**2-3-4-5**_ soon. I'm really starting to get deeper into this story I'm discovering new paths to take everyday but I can only choose one or can I... My word count should be around **100.000+** _**YAAAAHHH!** _Party. My total views is almost **4.000+** _**Happy Face**_ I can't wait to have 5K then I'll be real happy. But for now it'll just have to do. Also guys girls if you liked this chapter _**tell me,**_ and if you see any room for improvement in my dialogue or narrative writing feel free to mention it to me to further increase my story's _**awesomeness,**_ and please tell me **how my book cover looks** I'm dying to know I want to hear it from some pony. "_**Also What's Your Favorite Pony?**_" I'm adding a question to the end of every chapter from now on, to hopefully get more reviews so if you have time try to answer them from now on, _**I'd love it if you did**_ so thanks for reading that's all for now. **Please Note**: **I Do Not Own or Claim to Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **it Belongs to there Respected Creators** "_**Hasbro**_" **Please Continue to Support the Official Releases of the Show, and Any Other Products By** "_**Hasbro**_" Thank You Very Much. _**:)**_ **) ) ) ) )**


	26. Chapter 26 How do you know my name?

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Release by** _**Hasbro**_.

**((** "I'm placing Don in this chapter for reasons some of you _**should**_ figure out towards the end of this chapter, if you don't then you'll enjoy chapter 27 but I need to say this now, I almost lost one of my best friends a few days ago, he was the one who introduced me to Ponies so if it wasn't for him there would be no Dons MS or Rainbow Dash's Mother or Father or Fillies that are awesome! I need to chill for a bit until I can smooth things over with my friend! That's all please Enjoy this Chapter! _**:)**_ " **))**

* * *

Subspace

Don starred out into the void of subspace as his voice echoed into silentness, "I'm all alone now!"

"I have to save Marrie! But how? I can't detect her presence, what do I do now?"

"I'm sure Marrie will be OK! Maybe, I hope so, but what if she was sucked into a world where there is no air to breath and she suffocated until her head exploded into little bits and pieces, oh my gosh!"

Don suddenly and randomly slapped himself in the face, "No! She's fine I just know it... But?"

* * *

**Chapter 26**  
**An Eternal Ever Lasting Hug**  
**Whip Wlash's Resentment**  
**Rainbow Dash's Refuge**  
**Incoming Threat!  
Daddy's Back! & More Powerful than Ever  
**

* * *

Cloudsdale Hospital

The nurse approached Colarine slowly as she looked up out of her sadness to the nurse who simply sighed.

"Colarine... I've got bad and good news, the good news is the operation performed on Rainbow Dash was a complete success!"

Colarine perked up mighty quick. Soarin and Shining where totally unconscious from the stress of today, but if they where awake they would surely be cheering for joy!

The nurse finished her breath. "However... Rainbow Dash awoke mid way through the surgery... she seems a bit shook'n up a little confused and afraid, she doesn't know your here yet either."

"Can I see her?" The nurse rapidly flipped through the pages on her clipboard that just randomly appeared in her hooves. Colarine starred at the clipboard. "Where did that even come from?" The nurse looked to Colarine with a smile on her face. "Yes you can just follow me!"

The nurse and Colarine quickly trotted down the hall leaving Shining and Soarin to rest, and Spitfire was still in the emergency room battling for her life.

Meanwhile Cadenza and Celestia where in an emergency room on the opposite side of the hospital they where in critical condition both of them.

Celestia was suffering from massive physical damage and a large amount of magical withdraw.

While Cadenza was suffering from complete and total magical consumption as well as minimal physical damage, it would take some time for both of them to recover. Ti's unfortunate.

Canterlot

Several guardian ponies had found Twilight and Spike lying unconscious in the rear garden, they moved them up to her room to rest.

Meanwhile the reconstruction of Canterlot was already under way, several pegasi called in from Cloudsdale where ordered to repair the castle. While other unicorns began rebuilding up the buildings in town that had fallen amongst all of the chaos.

The interior of the castle was fine however the exterior was rather unpleasant to look at, cracks went up the entire right side of the castle diminishing it's stability.

Pieces from the very top of the castle where covering the surrounding gardens, some pieces even fell into town making way for dangerous incoming projectiles from the sky, ponies better keep an eye out for them, or else... "_**Splat!**_"

Meanwhile frighteningly heavy force filled roars could be heard echoing across Equestria filling young fillies with terror in the night, a new threat was approaching rather quickly, unlike your average monster hiding under your bed.

* * *

Subspace

Don screamed out shaking Subspace. "**MARRIE!**" He stopped for a split second to gather his breath. "**WHERE ARE YOU?**"

Don looked around in every direction, "Oh it's no use, she's long gone, but what do I do I'm not sure how to navigate around in subspace?"

Don spun around getting a good sight of all of the worlds and all of the points in time, "Wow this archive seems pretty accurate, and look at all the pretty colors!"

"Hmm... If I just had a starting point I could back track all of the places I've pasted until I detect her magical pressure."

Don snapped his fingers together in a sudden rush of an idea, "I got it! I used a lot of magic in the world of ponies if I can just lock on to that then I've got my starting point.

"I better hurry it feels like I'm losing energy with every second that passes, this dimension seems to be draining all of my power... of course I could be wrong!"

Don crisscrossed his legs and arms getting in quite the thinking position, considering a sphere of magic formed around him I would say he was very focused.

"Now come on, I know one of those ponies has bound to have an ounce of my magic left inside of them that I can trace!" The air around Don thickened with magic, black static sparked around the sphere discharging off making for quite the show. "Hang on Marrie!"

* * *

Ponyvile

The darkness of the night was thick as Whip Wlash trotted down into Ponyvile with watery eyes and a broken heart filled with hopelessness as well as a growling stomach.

"I'm so hungry! Where can a colt get something to eat around here..."

Suddenly a small fireball hurdled past Whip Wlash sending him into a frenzy he quickly dove into the dirt. "What the heck I'm under attack!"

Whip Wlash looked up to the sky to see it was shrouded in smoke as if it was burning recently, "What happened up there it must've been some party!"

Whip Wlash's stomach growled again placing him back in a desperate need for food.

Whip Wlash looked back to see the fireball had crashed into a small pond thankfully, he continued onwards to Ponyvile.

The surrounding buildings where totally broken down pieces fell off covering the grounds around them, apples from roadside carts covered the streets the ground itself was mildly warm considering it was cold out tonight, as black scorch marks where on the ground from where fireballs had crashed.

Whip Wlash looked around in every directions admiring the damage done to everything. "_**OK!**_ I'll bite what's going on?" No pony replied.

"Where is every pony?" Whip Wlash leaped into the air to get a better looked at Ponyvile.

"Oh my gosh! It's worse than it first appeared!" A few buildings where still on fire some buildings around them where collapsing to pieces spreading the fire around threatening to engulf all of Ponyvile.

Whip Wlash quickly bolted into action he flew down beside one of the burning buildings he began flying circles around it winds began to build up faster and faster. "Come on just a bit faster!" Whip Wlash was creating a hurricane of flames he'd sucked the flames right off of the house.

Ponies below that where trying to put out the flames stopped and starred in amazement as Whip Wlash spun the flames around and around as they grew smaller in stature. Finally after a few seconds of fiery awesomeness the hurricane collapsed in on itself, the flames within it dispersed into nothingness.

Whip Wlash not stopping to take a breath quickly flew over to the second building. Other pegasi had pushed clouds over top of the building in hopes to rid the flames with rain water but it was no good. The flames exploded out of the roof all of the windows blew out.

Whip Wlash began spinning around the house at a lightningly fast speed he dodge shattered pieces of windows that where flying in the air it was hard for him to focus, Whip Wlash heard crying coming from within the fiery death trap of a house.

Whip Wlash stopped and flew in through a broken window he landed in a bedroom that was totally engulfed in flames.

"_**Oh crap!**_" The crying could be heard coming from the room just across the hallway.

The floor began cracking beneath Whip Wlash's feet, "I have to hurry!" Whip Wlash darted across the hall.

Into the little fillies room he ran quickly slamming the door behind him, the flames where pounding against the door wanting in.

A baby Pegasus flew circles around a ball hanging from the sealing, Whip Wlash sighed loudly he was about take a step when suddenly the floor collapsed beneath him.

Whip Wlash fell through the floor into the kitchen debris crashes down on top of Whip Wlash as he lied there trying to gather himself.

"_**Ahh!**_ My right wing! Dang it!" Whip Wlash looked up through the flames to see the baby Pegasus flying down to him.

Whip Wlash pushed the debris off of him, he stood up immediately his hair began to glow. "Come on.. just... once more!"

The walls around Whip Wlash suddenly exploded, flames began engulfing the kitchen as the sealing crashed down around Whip Wlash who just starred at the baby pegasus time seemed to slow around Whip Wlash as an image flashed through his eyes.

Finally Whip Wlash took a slow deep long breath, the fire almost touched Whip Wlash's hooves he quickly jumped out of the flaming kitchen of death as collapsing debris fell past him, he grabbed the baby pegasus and vanished into thin air that was rippling the sealing crushed the kitchen floor no pony could've survived that.

Whip Wlash hovered above the collapsing house holding the baby pegasus who had fallen asleep in his hooves.

"**Agh!** My right wing hurts, something heavy must've fell on it, I won't be able to fly much longer!"

Whip Wlash quickly landed a mare and a colt ran up to Whip Wlash who was holding what appeared to be there baby.

The mare's eyes watered heavily, "Oh you saved our little filly!" The colt stepped up beside Whip Wlash, "Thank you so much for saving my little girl how can we ever repay you!"

Finally something just shot through Whip Wlash's mind it was so obvious.

Whip Wlash quickly handed the baby over to the mare then turned to what he believed was there house, "Don't worry about it! I have to go see you!"

Whip Wlash turned around, he leaped into the air despite his injured right wing, "I bet Spitfire will know where Colarine is!"

Whip Wlash tore up the sky, Cloudsdale was within his sight his wing may have been injured but he was extremely determined.

Outskirts of Ponyvile, Boarders of the EverFree Forest

Itenza stood tall as a stone statue, as the moonlight glared onto him, the howls of the vengeful creatures still under his control where echoing through the forest as they approached him at a rapidly increasing speed.

Despite him being eternally frozen in stone his power unfortunately still continued to reek havoc upon Equestria.

But something far more powerful than just a horde of Mendacore's was coming, and they weren't too happy about what has become of there master.

Cloudsdale Hospital

Colarine stepped inside a room that was silent she closed the door behind her, curtains surrounded a bed, the thickness in the air was very frightful enough to choke a pony.

Colarine took it one step at a time her breathing increased with every step, before she knew it Colarine stood before the curtains but was unable to move them.

Rainbow Dash reached out and pulled the curtains back, revealing a very anxious Colarine who was sweating bullets, she didn't even realize that Rainbow Dash had moved the curtains.

Rainbow Dash starred at Colarine's short rainbow mane she seemed so familiar. "Who are you?" Rainbow Dash curiously asked in a low innocent tone exposing her emotions open to attack.

At first Colarine didn't respond, after about a minute of them starring each other down Colarine noticed how red Rainbow Dash eyes where, she sighed before taking a breath to speak.

"My name... is Colarine, and Rainbow Dash I'm your..." Rainbow Dash suddenly interrupted her, "Wait, wait how do you know my name?"

Colarine gulped heavily, "Well... it's probably because... Because I... I am the one who named you."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened, "So... does that... make you... my... my..." Colarine interrupted Rainbow Dash by leaping into the bed and hugging her. "_**Yes!**_"

"Yes! ...I'm... your mother!" Colarine hugged Rainbow Dash tightly as her eyes watered, "Really your my... my... Mom!"

"Bu..but why... did you leave me alone... all those years, I was so... so scared and alone!"

"I know... I know baby there isn't a single day that passed by that I didn't wish I could've gone back and changed things in the past, but I thought I'd lost you forever... and now your here in front of me again!"

Moonlight shined through the window, Rainbow Dash looked out of it, as glistening tears ran down her face.

"I love you Rainbow Dash! I wanna be there for you..." Rainbow Dash squeezed Colarine tightly with all of her strength. "I love you too... Mom!"

Colarine and Rainbow Dash hugged tightly for what almost seemed like it could've been an eternity, to us only a moment passed by, but for them it might as well have been an eternity, an ever last hug as diminishing tears fell in the moonlight making way for a beautiful relationship.

Colarine took a deep breath as she whipped her eyes. "Rainbow Dash, the nurse told me that you woke up during the surgery, are you OK how do you feel?"

Colarine tried to sit up off of Rainbow Dash but she wouldn't let go, so neither did Colarine. "I'm... fine... but... but, my left wing still really hurts a lot!"

'_**GROOOOOOOOOWWWWWLLLLLLL**_' Rainbow Dash slowly backed away from Colarine in a sudden rush of fear, "Wha...what the heck was that?" She asked in a confused almost frightened tone.

Colarine blushed brightly, "Oh... Uh... well... I haven't eaten anything in two days!" Rainbow Dash starred angrily at her new found mother.

"Well... go get something to eat then, and... could you bring me some hay fries?" Colarine hopped down off of Rainbow Dash's bed, "Sure thing anything else you'd like!"

Rainbow Dash scratched her head for a moment, "No, I think that's it, thanks!" Colarine walked towards the door, "It's no problem sweetie, I'll be back in a minute!"

Rainbow Dash lied back starting out the window that suddenly blew open. "_**Agh!**_ What the heck!" '_burrrrrrr_' Chills ran down Rainbow Dash's back. "That's really cold!" '_achoo!_' Rainbow Dash sneezed.

Rainbow Dash slowly crawled out of from underneath the warmth of her covers she hopped out of bed and onto the cold tile floor.

Rainbow Dash fell over on her stomach from being asleep for so long, she'd forgotten how to stand or walk apparently.

Rainbow Dash lied on the floor on her stomach she blew her mane up off her face. "So cold! Why am I so cold, I usually never get chills."

Rainbow Dash stood up, she slowly approached the window trying to keep he balance, her legs felt numb.

Rainbow Dash looked out the window before closing it, she saw a beautiful sight.

Whip Wlash flew fast towards Cloudsdale he was emitting a glowing yellowish gold light, that was soothing to the eyes.

Rainbow Dash starred at Whip Wlash as he quickly flew over the hospital. "That was awesome, he was glowing, I wanna glow like that!"

'_groooowwwwwwl_' Suddenly Rainbow Dash's stomach growled, she looked down to it, "Dang I've never been this hungry before either!"

Rainbow Dash quickly reached up closing the window shut, she instantly ran back to her bed quickly diving underneath the covers to gather warmth.

Meanwhile Whip Wlash was fast approaching the cloudy ground the pain in his right wing was becoming too much for him it was almost blinding.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to find Spitfire, not in my condition, maybe I should go to the hospital first!"

Whip Wlash landed stopping only for a moment to gather his breath, his mane mysteriously began glowing a bright yellowish gold once again just as before.

"I won't be able to move this fast again, not until my wing recovers at least." Whip Wlash sighed as he suddenly disappeared leaving the air rippling.

About three seconds later, Whip Wlash appeared in front of the hospital doors, he collapsed to the ground.

Whip Wlash was sweating heavily, his breathing skipped as he gasped for air, "Whoa! I guess... Five times... in one day... is my limit."

Whip Wlash lied there for a few moment to gather himself, after gaining enough stamina to move Whip Wlash slowly trotted inside.

"Whoa! No ponies here." Whip Wlash looked around the lobby to see no pony was in sight the lights where dim.

"Well... Shoot!" '_**GROOOOWWWWWL!**_' Suddenly Whip Wlash's stomach growled loudly. "I'm sure there's some place around here where I can get some food in my gut, I'm starving I could kill over right now if I don't eat anything."

There was a sign on the wall that conveniently showed in exact directions how to get to the deli. "Perfect, crispy lemon wedges here I come!" Whip Wlash licked his lips before dashing off down the hall at full speed ignoring his limitations.

Meanwhile in the emergency room, doctors where sweating bullets as they held Princess Celestia and Cadenza's lives in there hands.

Suddenly Celestia's eyes shot opened although she was unconscious she subconsciously knew of the incoming threats.

The doctors glared in amazement, "Princess Celestia listen to me don't move try to conserve your energy!" One of the doctors said in a slightly demanding tone.

Celestia at first didn't respond, she was far too paralyzed by the massive embodiment of magic that was slowly approaching.

After a few dozen suspenseful seconds, the doctors awaited a response from Celestia as she turned to one of them.

"Princess Celestia how are you feeling?" One of the doctors asked in a fearful tone.

Celestia sighed before asking, "**Terrible!** But how long will I be in this weakened state?" The doctors expected her to ask something else they where a little surprised. "Umm... Well... I'm not quite sure we didn't expect you to wake up until three or four days from now not three or four hours, it's incredible!"

Celestia turned her head to see Cadenza lying unconscious across from her. "Princess Cadenza how is she?"

"Oh, well Princess Cadenza her physical condition isn't any worse than what your in, however I'm afraid her magical pressure has destabilized to a point that it could prove harmful to her being."

Celestia sighed heavily, "Well that's just perfect! I can't move and her lack of magic could be the death of her."

Meanwhile in the deli Colarine was piling hay fries and daisy sandwiches on to a platter, her mouth watered as her eyes widened she was really hungry.

Echoing hoof steps could be heard coming from the nearest exit, Colarine finished gathering food she bit into plate holding onto it with her teeth. "I better be careful I don't wanna drop this!"

Suddenly Whip Wlash blew open through the front doors leaving them swaying, Whip Wlash dashed past a mare with a large amount of food on her plate, the plate was hiding her face.

Whip Wlash didn't pay Colarine no mind he was too hungry, but out of the corner of his eye he saw what appeared to be a rainbow colored tail swinging in the air.

Colarine could see Whip Wlash cause the large amount of food was blocking her vision, which wasn't very smart, but she somehow managed.

Whip Wlash turned to see no pony was there, "I could've just been seeing things! It doesn't matter I'm starving time to eat."

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash lying in her bed underneath covers thinking heavily about what happened.

"That's weird! I can't remember anything about her, but why?" Then suddenly something hit Rainbow Dash it was important. "Oh my gosh! The race I wasn't awake when it ended, I wonder who won!"

Suddenly Colarine returned in blaze of freshly baked hay fries the scent quickly filled the room. Rainbow Dash's tiny nose bounced at the smell of it. "**_Emm..._**"

"Yeah! Smells good doesn't it, I got lots!" Colarine walked over to Rainbow Dash and sat the platter down in front of her.

Rainbow Dash licked her lips. "It all looks so yummy!" Colarine sat down in the bed with Rainbow Dash. "Well lets dig in!"

Meanwhile Whip Wlash was pigging out in the cafeteria's deli. "Oh my gosh this is all so good!" '_nom_' '_nom_' '_nom_' "Emm..."

* * *

Subspace

Don sat in a crisscrossed position upside down as the blood ran to his head he was beginning to get annoyed. The sphere of magic was gone he was seating heavily as well this wasn't good.

"I don't get it! Why can't I find them? This doesn't make any since." Don shook his head violently just trying to forget for a moment to relax.

"It's pointless I'll never be able to find Marrie now, and to top things off it feels like almost all of my energy is gone now." Don starred down to his hands they where trembling.

Suddenly Don was struck from behind and sent spiraling backwards into subspace towards a portal off in the distance.

Don managed to grab himself before colliding with the portal that could potentially send him into an oblivion.

Don who was upside down starred through the overwhelming magical presence that was coming from his father.

Donathan starred angrily at Don, "Hello, son it's been a few months, sorry don't have time to chat!"

"Wait, what... did you say _**Months...**_" Suddenly before Don could even react, Donathan appeared in front of him.

Don's eyes widened as Donathan slammed his right fist into Don's stomach the force of the hit was delayed slightly due to dimensional gravity pull.

"Good bye son, I hope we meet again!" Blood ran down Don's neck as he suddenly hurdled backwards into the void of subspace only to be sucked into a portal to be sent who knows where.

Donathan turned starring out into the eternal emptiness that is Subspace. Donathan starred down to his hands. "Incredible one hundred and thirty four days of hard work, and finally I've perfected it?"

Donathan raised his right arm suddenly a bluish green spiraling portal appeared before him, "I can even freely navigate through subspace now, this is outstanding! Now to exact my revenge." Donathan disappeared inside the portal as it vanished into nothingness blending in with the rest of the countless numbers of portals that dwell within infinite subspace.

* * *

Canterlot Castle

The moon was high in the sky shining down on the still somewhat mostly broken castle.

Twilight laid in her bed asleep as the night marched on, while creature of agony continued towards Canterlot and Ponyvile.

EverFree Forest

Mendacore's tore through forest causing a loud ruckus there echoing howls signaling there final approach.

Cloudsdale Hospital

Rainbow Dash and Colarine chowed down, as was Whip Wlash who was chilling in the deli.

Soarin and Shining slept on the bench just outside of the emergency room that Spitfire was in.

Doctors worked tirelessly on Spitfire, as her condition would soon be stabilized however she wasn't out of the woods just yet.

Meanwhile Celestia and Cadenza lied in recovery, Celestia was attempting to get some sleep when suddenly the same powerful force from before flashed its power through her mind chilling her to the bone.

Celestia's eyes shot open wide. "That can't be good! _**Ahh!**_ I need to focus on resting!" Celestia turned her head looking over to the unconscious Cadenza.

"But how can I? I'm suppose to protect this land not hid behind it! Of course there's nothing I can do if I don't rest!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 26**

* * *

**((((** "OK so I might've been wrong about what I said before it isn't better than chapter 25 but it's still good, I think I could've done a little better on the **Rainbow Dash and Colarine scene** but like I said, I stopped mid way through I'll probably re-edit it sometime in the future, I have no doubt about it, but for now that's all I got. I hope you all enjoyed this, but I gotta say Chapter 27 will be interesting another epic battle is approaching an epic battle to end all pony epic battles. OK it won't be better than the blazing skies scene... _**Maybe!**_ But seriously! Also Chapter 27 **may be delayed** as I said before one of my closest friends seems to hate me, I can't have that it's hard for me to focus and write feeling this way. But I will be editing chapter 4 and 5 soon. Also "_**What's your favorite type of Pony Food?**_" Suggestions, "**Lemon Wedges, Rose Peddle Chips, Hay Fries, Sunflower Sandwiches, Daisy Sandwiches!**" Also if you've got a great idea for **Pony Food** toss it my way, I'll feature it in an upcoming chapter and pronounce who came up with that idea. That is all I've got for you all tune in next time see yah later! **Please Note**: **I Do Not Own or Claim to Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **it Belongs to there Respected Creators** "_**Hasbro**_" **Please Continue to Support the Official Releases of the Show, and Any Other Products** By "_**Hasbro**_" Thank You Very Much. _**:)**_ **))))**

Also it's **Dons Magical Stabilization Two Month Anniversary** _**Yaah!**_ _**Peace!**_ **/)~^_^~(\**

* * *

Johnathan, If your reading this then, _I'm Sorry!_


	27. Chapter 27 Ending of Equestria Part 1

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Release by** _**Hasbro**_.

**_( ( (_** "Nope to answer your frequently asked questions, Don isn't returning yet, however he will be mentioned in this chapter well... Kind've '_Define Mentioned_' Also my friend **Johnathan** we spoke a few days ago and played a little Halo Reach, you know GrifBall so things are looking up I feel really good, also _Thanks_ '_**uberness**_' for that line '_**May the Best of Your Today, be the Worst of Your Tomorrow!**_' it really helped. _Also_ "_**Blazin' Horizons**_, _suggested_ _**Cherry Berry Pie!**_" I recommend you go out to either Walmart or iHop wherever and try to get some, it's really good _**this is a pony delicacy**_. **_Thank_ _you_ Blazin.**" _**) ) )**_

**Well I Hope You All Enjoy this _Explosively Colorful_ Chapter. _:)_**

* * *

**Chapter 27**  
**Itenza's Backup Arrives**  
**Falling Star Imminent Crash**  
**Colarine's Unbound Fury & Tears**  
**Falling Castle Burning Kingdom**  
**A Rainboom Of Love**

* * *

Cloudsdale Hospital

Colarine was lying back holding Rainbow Dash wrapped up in her hooves, they where both half asleep enjoying the moment of silence.

A falling star was visible through the window in the distance it was crashing through the skies heading straight for Cloudsdale at an alarming rate.

The sound of the star crashing through the air was loud, Colarine woke up out of her daze because of it, "What the?"

Colarine noticed it out of the corner of her eyes, "Hey look Dash!" Colarine pointed her hoof towards the window. Rainbow Dash looked up out of her mothers arms her eyes where blurry. "What is it?"

Rainbow Dash jumped out of Colarine's arms hopping out of bed she trotted over to the window, immediately the moment her blurry eyes where lain on the star it was quite a mesmerizing sight.

"**Whoa!** That's so awesome." Colarine stood beside Rainbow Dash starring out the window then she noticed it. "Wait a second, is that coming towards us..."

The falling star barely flew right underneath of Cloudsdale almost as if it was maneuvered under Cloudsdale it hurdled across the night sky flying towards the EverFree Forest.

Rainbow Dash turned to Colarine who was sweating lightly, "That... was... so cool!" Colarine sighed loudly a loud sigh of relief. '_yawn_' Rainbow Dash yawned softly. "I think it's time you get some rest!" Colarine took a firm step getting her hoofing so she could reactivate her long since user motherly powers.

"But... I'm not tired, I wanna stay up with you!" Colarine nudged Rainbow Dash towards the bed. "Sorry sweetie, but you need your rest in order to recover quicker, don't worry I'll be here in the morning when you wake up." Rainbow Dash looked up to Colarine with watery eyes. "Do you promise?"

"Yes I Promise." Rainbow Dash's eyes blinked rapidly as Don's voiced echoed through her head. "OK!" Rainbow Dash quickly hopped in the bed, Colarine gently pulled the covers over top of her, "Goodnight, I love you!"

"I... Love you... Too! _**Mom!**_" Colarine walked back over to window, her ears where fixated on Rainbow Dash's breathing, as her eyes starred at the rising smoke from the supposedly falling star.

"That couldn't have been a star it was something else, but what?" Colarine closed her eyes trying to brush it off, but she had an awful feeling in her gut that something bad was coming.

The howls of the night continued to rage on agreeing with Colarine's stomach, despite the distance between them and Colarine she could still hear them there terrifying howls echoing into the room. Colarine's eyes shot open. Rainbow dash trembled underneath the covers, she tried to hide from the familiar howls that haunted her so...

Time Skip, Nine Hours Later...

Celestia stood up tall after a short amount of rest having no difficulty at all, "**Whoa!** This is incredible I felt like I had nothing else to give last night, but now!"

Celestia quickly trotted around her bed and pulled the curtains back revealing an empty bed in front of her. "**What?** Cadenza... Are you here, Cadenza!"

The bathroom door slowly opened, Celestia turned to see Cadenza in the doorway causally brushing her teeth as if nothing was wrong.

Cadenza turned and waved to Celestia, she then spit in the sink. "What's up, are you feeling any better?"

Cadenza slowly trotted over to Celestia who was still in aw starring at her. "_**Me**_... What about you? You where totally out of it last night."

"_**Yeh!**_ I know I woke up in the middle of the night feeling really crappy, only to feel this strange sensation loom over me, then the next thing I knew I'm waking up and the sun is shining and I'm fully recovered."

Celestia starred as if she was in some fort of trance, "How can that be, did some pony heal us we couldn't have recovered that fast, not on our own at least."

Cadenza stretched her wings she turned facing the window looking out to it, "I'm not sure I don't think we where..."

Something devastatingly frightening struck Cadenza she slowly backed away from the window, Celestia turned to her to see what all the fuss was about. "What? What's the matter! Cadenza..." Now Celestia could feel it as well.

Cadenza starred over to Celestia. "This power it's unreal!" Celestia's eyes widened in fear. "I know this power, oh my gosh... there back!"

Meanwhile Shining and Soarin stepped into the deli on the prow for something tasty to eat, only to be shrouded by the rising smell of something sweet teasing there stomach's how cruel.

Soarin took a whiff, "Emm... I'm not sure what it is, but I want it!" Shining looked around admiring the impressive texture on the walls considering they where on a cloud. "Whoa! What's that?" Shining pointed to a pile of food all half eaten, apples, hay fries, rose chips, and lemon wedges by the galore.

Soarin looked over to the pile of half eaten food just in time as Whip Wlash popped his head out from underneath the pile, causing Shining to jump in slight fear it startled him, let's face it that was a little unexpected.

"Whoa! Where did he come from!" Whip Wlash felt a little dizzy, "My stomach hurts, but those where the best lemon wedges I'd ever had before."

Soarin's eyes widened as Whip Wlash stood up out of the pile revealing his cutie mark. Whip Wlash's cutie mark was a golden lightning bolt striking an alarm clock. How strange I wonder what it means?

Soarin squinted his eyes, "It can't be!" Soarin angrily stomped across the room over to Whip Wlash. Shining followed behind him slow and cautiously not wanting to get involved with what Soarin was about to start.

Soarin stepped up in front of Whip Wlash. "It is!" Whip Wlash finally took notice of Soarin's presence, he turned and gave him the stink eye trying to figure out who he was.

Soarin starred angrily at Whip Wlash then he finally figured out who he was. "Wait a second it can't be, but it is... Soarin it's been a long time."

Shining hid behind Soarin who just continued starring Whip Wlash down. "What are you doing here... Whip Wlash!" Whip Wlash sighed. "I'm looking for Colarine, you wouldn't happen to have seen her around have you?"

Soarin was quick to respond, "_**No!**_ I haven't!" Shining stepped beside of Soarin. "But Soarin we ha..." Soarin suddenly kicked Shining in the back leg sending him tumbling to the floor, finishing his sentence for him. '_crash_' "_**Ow!**_"

Whip Wlash starred at Soarin, it was easy to tell when Soarin was lying he always put on a serious face. Then suddenly Soarin's eyes widened in complete surprisal almost fearful look on his face. "Umm... Soarin are you alright?" Whip Wlash waved his hoof back and forth over Soarin's eyes trying to get a response out of him.

Soarin nodded in conformation, as he starred at a sign that was directly behind Whip Wlash, "Oh my gosh! Mine!" Soarin charged right through Whip Wlash knocking him to the floor so he could be with Shining.

Whip Wlash looked over to Shining with an annoyed face on. "Is he normally like this?" Shining sighed, "No, well not in the short time I've known him at least!"

After Whip Wlash and Shining pulled themselves together they slowly approached Soarin who was alone in the corner curled up quivering around something.

Shining gulped heavily as he approached him from the right. "Soarin are you alright?" Whip Wlash sweat dropped as he slowly approached from the left. "We're gonna get you some help, _**OK!**_" They both talked in a low comfortable tone filled with lots of sweet comfort.

Suddenly Soarin turned around slowly with something suspiciously white covering his face, Whip Wlash and Shining seemed broken confused. "Umm... Soarin what's that all over your face?" They both asked in unison.

Soarin licked it all off, "_**Emmmm**_... That's good whipped cream icing!" Soarin pointed to the sign behind him. "Look very _**Cherry Berry Pie**_, with whip cream."

Whip Wlash and Shining turned to look at one another both still very confused on what just happened., "Uh... What?" Shining however walked over to get some of this delicious looking pie, leaving Soarin and Whip Wlash alone, together.

Whip Wlash quickly gathered his thoughts. "OK listen to me Soarin, I really need to find Colarine there's something important that only I can tell her."

Shining holding a piece of pie starred at Soarin with a look of intimidation on his face, Soarin sighed heavily as he turned to see the almost hopeless look on Whip Wlash's face. "...Fine, Colarine's on the top floor... room thirteen!"

Whip Wlash quickly perked up. "Thank you so much, Soarin!" Whip Wlash quickly turned and ran out of the cafeteria as fast as his legs would carry him. Shining turned to Soarin. "Why didn't you want to tell him where she was in the first place?"

Soarin sighed as he walked past Shining. "Well me and Colarine go way back, it's just I don't want to see her heart get broken, again!" Shining quickly followed behind Soarin then it hit him. "Wait did you say, broken... Again! What?"

Canterlot

Spike laid in a tiny bed at the edge of Twilight's massive bed, she opened her eyes slowly her vision was blurry.

Twilight sat up slowly finally feeling the full force of what happened yesterday even though she was clueless as to what she'd done. "My head it's killing me, and my hooves... it feels like there burning, and what is this pain in my back!"

Twilight looked around as her vision doubled back in forth trying to become clear, "Where... Am I?"

Twilight clawed her way out of from underneath the covers, she jumped out of bed gently landing on the soft carpet floor.

Twilight stood there for a moment, she was frozen as blinding pain shot up her hooves. "**AAAAGGGHHH!**" Twilight let out a gut wrenching howler as her vision cleared she quickly jumped into the air and hovered there allowing herself an instant of painless relief.

"What's going on, why do I feel so bad, and how did I get in my room wasn't I in the central library? Or was I in the garden? Everything seems so fuzzy I can't remember clear enough to be sure."

Twilight's supply of magic was dramatically low, she strained just to keep her balance in mid air. "I need to find that book I was reading yesterday, I believe I left off on chapter eight, maybe I can find a spell to..."

Twilight almost lost her grip on herself which would've sent her crashing to the soft carpet floor, also throwing her into a heart attack of pain. Twilight began sweating like a waterfall, her breathing became erratic as she felt the full force of the overwhelming powers that where only a few breathes away from her.

Twilight Sparkle turned slowly time seemed to become frozen, she starred out the window as a blinding white light slowly engulfed the entire room.

The sun was shining bright high in the sky as an enormous cloud of smoke rose over top of Canterlot as the castle '**!**' exploded into flames it's futile destruction was surely imminent.

All of the hard work put into repairing it's exterior over night was meaningless. The cracks that where plugged exploded open raining down massive chunks of flaming debris on to the town of Canterlot. Nearly all of the windows blew our sending glass hurdling into the air spiraling around as heavy winds picked up setting the mood perfectly.

Screams echoed throughout the town as ponies ran in every which way direction trying to avoid the falling glass or heavy winds not to mention the gigantic chunks of flaming debris threatening to end any ponies life in a heartbeat, a few brave unicorns and pegasus attempted to behead the flames that where slowly engulfing all of the castle soon they would try to spread to the town.

Cloudsdale Hospital

Cadenza and Celestia had no time to lose after a few short moments of running they'd made it to the roof of the hospital. The two royal Princess's ran for the edge at a massively increasing speed, they leaped off beckoning towards the sky there destination Canterlot, where else...

Celestia pondered how they'd recovered as Cadenza munched on rose peddle chips. "I wish I knew how we got our strength back!" Celestia and Cadenza soared across the sky at an alarming rate. "I'm sure..." '_nom_' '_nom_' "...Theirs just a..." '_mumch_' '_munch_' "...Guardian angel watching over us." '_crunch_' '_munch_' '_nom_' '_nom_'

Celestia's left eye twitched as she glared at Cadenza with an annoyed look present on her face. "Is now really the time for that!"

Cadenza snapped at Celestia, "_**HEY!**_ I didn't see you have all your magic stolen away by some crazy human, and besides I'm really hungry I haven't eaten anything since those cookies at Colarine's place a few days ago. Emm... What I wouldn't give for more of those cookies!"

Celestia turned back to Canterlot to see it was closer now. "Well I suppose you better fill up quick, we're almost there and if I'm right, we're gonna have our hooves full." Cadenza emptied the bag of rose peddle chips she looked over to Celestia with a fearful look in her eye. "_**Why?**_ What's over there?"

Celestia gulped, "I'm not sure myself alone can't beat them, last time I fought against them I was taken out by the youngest! Now there's two of them."

Cadenza's eyes widened, "Really! Oh my gosh! Why are we blindly charging over there again? Shouldn't we form some type of a plan first!" Celestia sighed heavily. "There's no time, we have to put out those wretched flames and deal with this problem before it spreads devouring all of Equestria!"

Celestia focused on Canterlot as her speed increased dramatically as did her words. "I made a vow to protect all of Equestria, from the dangers that this world holds, it's my job to maintain balance and harmony!"

Cadenza wasn't too convinced she looked over to Celestia only to see her back legs shaking uncontrollably. Cadenza quickly reached in her side pouch for another bag of chips. '_nom_' '_nom_'

Celestia looked back over to Cadenza, "**Really!**" Cadenza flipped out again almost giving up hope. "Hey! If we're gonna die I wanna at least have a full stomach, OK!"

Cloudsdale Hospital

Rainbow Dash slept like baby balled up in the covers, Colarine lied upside down half cocked against the wall.

"_Knock! Knock! Knock!_"

Colarine didn't move neither did Rainbow Dash, both where totally out of it. Whip Wlash stood outside of the room growing slightly impatient.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

This time one of Colarine's legs twitched signaling her imminent awakening. However unfortunately Colarine still didn't wake up, neither did Rainbow Dash she just burrowed deeper into her covers trying to escape the sound.

Whip Wlash fell back sitting down starring at the door he felt a little heart broken almost teary eyed, "Could Soarin have lied to me! I don't believe he would he seemed pretty serious when he told me. It has to be the truth!"

Once Whip Wlash found his durability to stand up he stood up tall for one more round.

"_**Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!**_"

Colarine again didn't budge an inch, however Rainbow Dash did she in fact sat up slowly her left eye twitched in slight annoyance.

Rainbow Dash threw the covers off of her she leaped out of bed and over towards the door she reached for the knob slowly.

Whip Wlash heard the knob turn tension rose higher as the door opened. Revealing Rainbow Dash standing in the doorway looking a little pissed, Whip Wlash's eyes widened and watered in the ultimate surprisal.

Whip Wlash gulped heavily before he could speak, "Rainbo..." Rainbow Dash interrupted her by sticking her tongue out and slamming the door in his face. '_**slaaam!**_' "_Go away!_ Can't you see we're trying to sleep in here!"

Colarine immediately bounced up from the sudden loud bang, "Who, what, where, is the sky falling, am I dead?" Colarine looked all over the room searching for it's origins. Rainbow Dash lied in bed trying to go back to sleep as Colarine walked over to the door, cracks went up the side of the wall from where Rainbow slammed the door so hard.

Colarine admired the damage, "Where these there last night, I don't think they where?" Colarine tried to open the door but it was stuck in the wall. Colarine firmly gripped the door knob with both hooves. "OK! Let's do this!" Colarine pulled on the doorknob trying to open it.

Meanwhile Whip Wlash lied on his back away from the door rubbing his nose in pain it was bleeding, "_**Ow!**_ Oh my gosh! It hurts! It hurts so freaking much! _**Ow!**_ I'm bleeding, well why wouldn't I be, it was only a door hitting me in the face at top speed with maximum strength."

Whip Wlash attempted to sit up as he clinched his nose trying to stop the bleeding, he was already covered in blood, ti's perfect for a good horror movie.

Colarine somehow managed to pull the door open by yanking away at the doorknob violently. Colarine starred down to a pony on the floor covered in blood.

"Oh my gosh! Are you OK?" Before Whip Wlash could even get a word in edge wise Colarine pulled him inside. "Quickly let me get you into the bathroom to clean you up, how did this happen?"

Whip Wlash took a breathe about to speak when suddenly Colarine whipped his face off with a moist towel.

Colarine had no idea who he was she was clueless her eyes where still blurry she was almost half asleep, as she gazed into his eyes everything seemed clear, and then something inside of her began turning at that moment.

Colarine moved down Whip Wlash's chest whipping the blood off. Whip Wlash glared at Colarine, she hadn't changed much at all he almost didn't recognize her she seemed like a figment of the past almost unreal. "Thanks!"

"Oh it's nothing, I'm pretty sure Rainbow Dash had something to do with this!" Out of the corner of Colarine's eye she noticed his cutie mark. "I'm sorry about this, but what did you say your name was again!"

Whip Wlash gulped heavily before sighing a loud sigh filled with regret as he gazed back at Colarine looking deep into her eyes, "Colarine it's me... _**Whip Wlash!**_" Whip Wlash said in a low ashamed almost frightened tone. Colarine's eyes slowly widened.

Canterlot

Princess Celestia and Cadenza hovered high above the raging inferno that was all of Canterlot.

Celestia's eyes widened as her watery eyes gazed upon the flames. "Oh no, we were too late!" Celestia quickly channeled magic into her wings hoping to do some good, she flapped her wings sending a large amount of magical induced air colliding with the flames distinguishing them instantly.

Cadenza's eyes widened in complete amazement, "How'd you do that... That was totally awesome." The ground far beneath them began shaking violently. Celestia squinted her eyes, "Here they come!" Cadenza jittered her teeth in fear. "What's coming?"

Celestia charged her horn, almost instantly a bubble appeared around the two Princess's. Cadenza looked around in confusion. "A barrier but wh..." Suddenly a large beam of white light completely engulfed the bubble barrier that the two Princess's gained shelter in.

Cadenza looked around to see nothing but blinding bright whiteness. "Oh! I see!" Sweat ran down Celestia's face. "Ehhm! I could use your help here this isn't exactly easy work you know!"

Cadenza snapped back to reality she faced Celestia feeling a little foolish. "Oh right, sorry!" Cadenza charged up her horn as well. Instantly Celestia felt the relief of not having the entire burden weighing on her hooves. "_**Whoo!**_" Celestia sighed mildly as she whipped the sweat off of her face.

"Tell me Cadenza have you ever seen an _**Ursa**_ before?" Cadenza almost choked. "Umm... No! I believe I haven't had the pleasure... Don't tell me!" Celestia managed to chuckle despite the situation. "OK! I won't tell you then!"

The blinding white light dispersed into thin air disappearing as did there barrier, Cadenza glared off into the distance as two Ursa's glared right back at her. Chills ran down Cadenza's back as the monsters gazed into her eyes paralyzing her.

The same young Ursa from a week ago, along with his mother who was looking a bit pissed and anxious for destruction she was ready to rampage the hell out of something. Celestia and Cadenza both hovered in mid air trying to come up with a strategy. They both turned to look at one another as they both asked in unison

"Well! What now?" Princess Celestia asked.  
"Well! What now?" Princess Cadenza asked.

"I don't know, I thought you'd know!"  
"I don't know, I thought you'd know!"  
They glared at each other both annoyed as the Ursa's watched from a far they where growing impatient.

Celestia sighed heavily, "OK listen up, I believe I have a fool proof plan." Cadenza moved close. "OK lay it on me!"

Celestia began whispering into Cadenza's ear. '_whisper_' '_whisper_' '_whisper_' "Oooh!" '_whisper_' '_whisper_' "I'm going to enjoy this!" '_whisper_' '_whisper_' '_whisper_'

Suddenly both Celestia and Cadenza disappeared. Both of the Ursa's seemed surprised there eyes where locked on to them so how could they've gotten away. The big Ursa looked down after sensing a disturbance beneath her. Cadenza appeared below her, she surged magic into her back legs and kicked the Ursa in the ass sending her flying back up into the air.

Cadenza stopped for a split second to regain her lost stamina taking a quick breath, she looked up and charged her horn aiming it for the Ursa completely forgetting about the younger one.

Suddenly Celestia appeared above the big Ursa who was spiraling upwards into the air. "I hope this works!" Celestia charged up her horn she aimed it for the Ursa hurdling towards her. Both Cadenza and Celestia fired there horns at once sending a beam of purplish green light surrounding the beast.

Then suddenly the young Ursa unsuspectingly charges Cadenza who doesn't have time to ready herself, unless she drops her attack which will be leaving Celestia hanging. Cadenza stood her ground she focused on the big Ursa, however Celestia noticed the young Ursa's movements out of the corner of her eye she wouldn't allow this.

The big mother Ursa finally began shrinking, she was finally fully covered in Celestia and Cadenza's magic which was compressing her own power and devastating size. Celestia stupidly redirected her attack to the little Ursa the beam changed from purplish green to life threateningly white. A forbidden spell she'd learned from Donathan's book.

'_**booooooooooooooom!**_' The ground beneath the young Ursa exploded sending him hurdling uncontrollably into the air as well.

Celestia immediately teleported away afterwards avoiding the mother Ursa who flew right past her. Cadenza quickly teleported before the young Ursa she channeled more magic into her back legs with this she slammed the Ursa into the ground.

'**POOOOOOOOW!**'  
'**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**'

The young Ursa despite his size made a large splash into the hard ground, the quaking from that attack unfortunately reached Canterlot. The Canterlot Castle specifically, Celestia's Castle began sliding down the side of mountain. That last quack shattered it's support the only thing holding it up was gone now.

Twilight and Spike were no where to be seen as the Castle violently slid down the mountain, sending huge chunks of rock and castle debris flying off into the smokey air that was shrouding above the town of Canterlot.

The young Ursa lied on the ground trying to pull itself up but it seemed to be having difficulty. As for the mother Ursa... well she was coming down for a big splash, let's just leave it at that.

Both Celestia and Cadenza regrouped to catch there breathes all at once. Both were covered in sweat and panting heavily and fast. Bright heavy heat filled sun rays shinned down onto the two Princess's not making there situation any less bearable thats for sure.

Cadenza could barely keep one eye open as she looked over to Celestia sweat rolling down her face. "Oh my gosh I had to kick both of them once, my back legs feel like there on fire!" Celestia was in no better condition I'm afraid. "I know how you feel, I had to use a penetrating destruct'o beam, I hadn't fully mastered that spell yet, so it drained a lot of my magic because it was unstable!"

Celestia chuckled mildly as it ached to laugh. "Wow, we just got out of the hospital and already I feel like we have to go back!"

Suddenly... '!' ...The mother Ursa landed on both feet she starred the Princess's down looking ready for round two.

Celestia charged up her horn. "Oh crap she's back!" Cadenza sighed, "And here she comes!"

The mother Ursa began sprinting violently across the forest grounds crushing many tiny poor unsuspecting trees, she left big foot prints in the ground. Cadenza charged up her horn ready to fire along side of Celestia. "I'm ready when you are!"

"3...2...1... Fire!" Yelled Celestia.  
"3...2...1... Fire!" Screamed Cadenza.

A large last ditch effort attempt, both of the Princess's exhausted all of there magical supplies unloading them into the Ursa. A devastatingly massive wave of whitish gold magic flew across the sky. Suddenly Black static discharged all throughout the air around the wave of magic.

The mother Ursa's eyes widened in fear recognizing this magic she quickly balled up her arms to attempt to block the attack but it was pointless. The golden white wave of magic along with the familiar black static competently engulfing the Ursa threatening to send her into an oblivion as she howled out into the smokey soulless skies.

The younger Ursa looked up with teary watery eyes, he wanted to jump right into the fray taking both Celestia and Cadenza head on at once, but for some reason he did not, instead he turned and high tailed it in the direction of the EverFree Forest.

The blinding golden white light along with the black static that was engulfing the entire sky and both of the Princess's along with the Ursa suddenly vanished dissolving away into nothingness. The mother Ursa was gone, both of the Princess's, Cadenza and Celestia began to fall, both were unconscious.

Black sparky static engulfed both of them gradually slowing there descent towards the ground and what once was there demise. The town of Canterlot lied in ruin as smoke continued to rise, both of there royal Princess's were out of the game, Twilight and Spike were both missing. What next?

Cloudsdale Hospital

Rainbow Dash woke up she looked towards the window not expecting to see a gigantic gaping hole in the wall. Rainbow Dash quickly sat up fear engulfing her senses. "Wha...what the heck! What happened?" Rainbow Dash bounced out of bed she walked over towards the edge and looking over.

She looking down her eyes blurred, she knew her left wing was totally busted up and if she fell she wouldn't be fine, she'd be the exact opposite of fine she'd be dead. Rainbow Dash's legs began to tremble and shake as she slowly stepped away from the edge.

Rainbow Dash looked up into the sky to just barely see two Pegasus in the air it looked as if one was charging the other as if she was going to attack. Whip Wlash was barely able to maintain his presence in the air his right wing still ached the short amount of rest he had and the food wasn't enough to recover his wing overnight unfortunately.

Colarine dashed across the sky in a furious rage ready to strike Whip Wlash down with her scorn for him. "You son of a b**...**"

Whip Wlash interrupted her as he quickly swerved underneath of Colarine. "Hey don't insult my mother! Please Colarine you have to calm down, at least let me explain first before you kill me."

Colarine quickly turned and barrel rolled across the sky back around towards Whip Wlash who was moving surprisingly slow she didn't know why, and she didn't care why either.

"_**NO!**_ Never! You worthless b**...**" Whip Wlash interrupted her once again, "Such a fowl mouth, and I had a father when I was a filly!" Colarine's blood really boiled now. "Well! Rainbow Dash didn't, she didn't have you, nor me, I hate you for leaving, I hate you for leaving me, I hate you for leaving Rainbow Dash! _**I HATE YOU!**_"

Whip Wlash's right wing suddenly gave out as Colarine collided with him, he grabbed a hold of her squeezing her tightly into a warm hug filled with resentment.

Colarine couldn't see straight she was blinded by her tears, tears ran down her face. "I hate you! I hate you! I... hate... you!" Colarine by now was crying uncontrollably as her emotions led her mouth, her heart completely shattered to pieces, her mind as well.

Whip Wlash spoke in a soft regret filled tone. "I know, and you have a right to hate me, I left without explaining myself. I've searched this entire world, I went everywhere trying to find Rainbow Dash I wanted to surprise you when I came back but... I never found her."

Colarine continued to pout it became hard to breath as snot ran out of Colarine's nose onto Whip Wlash's soft clean nearly bloodless coat. "_**Eww**_... Anyway Colarine I never left you, I never stopped loving you, I did leave you there, but that was only in case Rainbow Dash came home on her own."

Whip Wlash's eyes began to water as he felt himself slipping he couldn't hold on much longer. "I was selfish and selfless all at once, but Colarine... I would die for you... and Rainbow Dash, I would die!"

Whip Wlash lost his grip on Colarine, he began to fall. Time itself seemed to stop for Colarine as she starred down through her tears at Whip Wlash who was falling. At first Colarine didn't even notice she was too far gone in her sadness, but then Whip Wlash's echoing words finally reached her core.

'_I would die for you, Colarine, I love you, and Rainbow Dash, I would die...die...die...die_'

Colarine blinked her eyes rapidly as time sped up. "**_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ Whip Wlash!**" Colarine quickly reacted.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened she starred in amazement as colors engulfed the sky. A Rainbow suddenly exploded out across the sky, Colarine did a sonic rainboom to save her falling love she wasn't even moving at full speed either. Whip Wlash's vision blurred and doubled until it faded out into nothingness along aith his consciousness, all he felt was pain engulfing his right wing and his heart.

"_**!**_"  
Colarine grabbed a hold of Whip Wlash, tears slid down her face as she flew off into the sun leaving a rainbow trail in her wake.

Rainbow Dash continued to stare out into the now rainbow filled sky her mouth hung agape, "D..did m..my mom, just do a...a S..s..sonic R..rainboom!" Rainbow Dash smiled wide from ear to ear. "So awesome!"

EverFree Forest

The younger Ursa of the two ran towards the forest, he quickly scooped Itenza up into his hands gently holding on to him so he didn't break. The Ursa with frozen in stone Itenza charged deep into the thickness of the EverFree Forest, echoing howls of hatred followed behind the Ursa.

The sun was still fully in the sky, the day wasn't even half over yet, and already everything had gone to hell.

Outskirts of the EverFree Forest

Don lied unconscious holding an unconscious Twilight Sparkle and Spike wrapped up in his arms. His back was badly charred from fire damage. Black static discharged off of Don, traveling across the ground going somewhere, but where?

* * *

**End of Chapter 27**

* * *

**( ( ( ( (** "Z'Oh My Goodness! I am really, really happy face right now. Seriously this may have been **the best chapter ever**, there's **romanice, love, tears, hugs, action, blood, bad burns, pain, death, white rays, black static****,** it's all awesome, _**Sonic Rainboom**_ _**Awesome**_. I'm really happy, please if your reading this now tell me what did you think **I have to know** **I'll just die if I'm forced to live without knowing.** _**I love this chapter**_ almost even more than "Chapter 25" and I love chapter 25, anyway guys girls I hope your all still enjoying my story or rather this chapter in general. _**Tell your friends all Bronies and Ponies alike**_. By the way at first for the a while there _**I wasn't sure I could finish this chapter** _but then I was just struck by genius the words began flowing like blood from my veins then, Sometimes I write amazingly some other times I write terribly so bad it makes you want to vomit, excuse the language, also that reminds me. "**I wrote two curse words in this chapter that I bleeped out with** ''**...**'' **Find them send me the curse words and you'll get a hint to chapter 28!**" Also "**I'm Nearly at 115K+Words & I'm 4.900+Views**" only 100 more views then I'll hit 5K I can't wait _**YAAAAH!**_ One more thing did you guys/girls like when I made a gigantic sound affect like _**BooM!**_ Or was it annoying feel free to speak up if it was. If you feel I can be improving this story somewhere anywhere just tell me, point to it, and I'll do my best. Below is the question of the chapter, I wanna see who's really paying attention.  
**Question**: How Many Characters Have I Created That Aren't Originally In MLPFiM? Name Them!  
**Answer**: _**?**_  
**Please Note**: **I Do Not Own or Claim to Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **it Belongs to there Respected Creators** "_**Hasbro**_" **Please Continue to Support the Official Releases of the Show, and Any Other Products By** "_**Hasbro**_" _**Thank You Very Much**_. _**:)**_ **) ) ) ) )**


	28. Chapter 28 Calm Before the Storm

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Release.**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: **Aaron**  
Middle Name: **Eran**  
Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male**  
Voice: **Soft**  
Species: **Human**  
Mood: **Annoyed, Pissed Off and Confused**  
Aura: **Black Static**  
Hair Color: **Short, Rainbow Colored**  
Eye Color: **Light Blue, Demonic Red**  
Height: **5.6 feet**  
Weight: **191 pounds**

* * *

(( "One quick side note before we get to the good stuff, I found this video on YouTube about iOS6 (iPhone Operating System 6.0) and I really must say after doing all of the rather breath taking frighteningly dramatic kind of ridiculous jumping through hoops that I had to go through, once I finished I had myself an amazingly unjailbroken and completely updated iPad 2 running IOS6.0 beta 2 I'm really happy it's motivated the heck out of me, also my house guests left like two or three days ago depending on when I edit this chapter, anyway I'm glad I'm finally done entertaining them, thank Celestia!" ))

((( "Also I've added those awesomely very informative words back in cause Don is officially back, well why wouldn't he be I mean just look at the chapter name how could he not be back I mean come on seriously... Anyway I added those informative text back in maybe cause I'm lazy I don't know for sure, I just like it there, anyone who's gotten this far should've memorized his personal statistics I know I have, having to write them every single chapter for the last nine weeks can become very tedious. Yes I realize in the past Don became taller heavy and bulkier that's because he was evolving into something simply magical. Well on to this... Lots of stuff is going to go down in this chapter." )))

I hope you all enjoy it! _**:)**_

* * *

**Chapter 28**  
**Indecisiveness '**_smooch!**'**_  
**Rainbow Dash's Unbending Fortitude**  
**Harness the Sorceress Stone**  
**Colarine's Unbound Tears**  
**One Shot Ursa**

* * *

EverFree Forest

Howls continued to rage on as the lone Ursa charged through the darkened evil filled forest demolishing everything in it's path. Itenza was still frozen in stone, the Ursa clutched on to him gently. The Ursa's eyes where white Itenza had complete and total control over his feeble little mind bending him to his frozen will.

Cloudsdale

Rainbow Dash starred out of the gigantic gaping hole in the side of her hospital room, "Where is she going!" Rainbow Dash ran over towards the edge. "**COME BACK!**" She screamed. _Please!_" She mumbled so softly it was almost not even audible. Rainbow Dash looked back to her left wing that was wrapped in bandages, it still ached from the neurosurgery performed on it. "**Dang it**, I can't chase after them, **I hate this!**"

The door to Rainbow Dash's room opened slowly Rainbow Dash turned to see who was there, Shining and Soarin trotted in food hanging out of there mouths. Of course the moment they laid there eyes on the huge whole in the wall there mouths fell hanging wide open as there food fell out. Soarin in a confused filled tone asked. "What the heck happened here?" Shining blinked rapidly before saying. "You know... Rainbow Dash if your hungry... there's food downstairs, you don't need to get angry... and punch holes through walls... or me!"

Soarin and Shining slowly backed away from Rainbow Dash who continued to stare at them and there visible stupidity. "Yeah we'll get you some food just don't punch a hole through my chest into my soul." Begged Soarin in a frightened totally not sarcastic tone. Rainbow Dash quickly dashed across the room getting up in Soarin and Shining's faces. "My mom... she's gone we have to go after her, she's the one who blew a hole in the wall."

"Really!" Shining asked in a soft tone. "Yes for really real reals." Soarin's eyes widened and lowered as he sighed heavily realization. "I knew I should've just thrown Whip Wlash off of Cloudsdale." Rainbow Dash was really confused. "Whip Wlash? Who's that." Shining instantly took a deep quick breath ready to speak. "Oh well she's Colarine's..." Soarin suddenly slammed his hoof into Shining's mouth stopping him from speaking.

Soarin looked down to Rainbow Dash who was even more so totally confused than a moment. "Rainbow Dash listen stay here rest, eat food, relax, me and Shining will go after Colarine!" Soarin dragged Shining over towards the giant gaping hole in the wall. "_**Wait!**_" Rainbow Dash yelled as she slammed her front hooves down.

Soarin and Shining who was choking on Soarin's hoof both starred at Rainbow Dash. "I wanna go with you!" Soarin pulled his hoof out of Shining's mouth, as they both said "_**NO!**_" In complete and total unison. "Bu..but!" Shining jumped out of the the hospital through the hole in Rainbow Dash's room. "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, but Colarine would literally kill me if I let you come with us."

"So..." Rainbow Dash casually replied not understanding what the problem was. Whip Wlash sighed as he face hoofed! "Rainbow Dash stay here, we'll be back OK!" Soarin turned and immediately leaped out of the hole flying off into the sky leaving Rainbow Dash alone watching them fade off into the distance. "I have to think of something, I can't just sit around doing nothing!"

Canterlot

Smoke continued rising over top of Canterlot buildings burnt down to ashes, flaming debris from the castle that fell covered the town. The ground was hot and cracked in several directions, guardian ponies filled the streets offering there protection as frightening howls echoed throughout Canterlot.

Princess Celestia and Princess Cadenza both were unconscious lying in the heat of the blazing sun. The Ursa roaring in the background echoed along with the Mendacore's howls of hatred. Celestia's eyes suddenly shot open to the frightening sound of the terrifying monsters in the distance, she sat up quickly realizing she was still alive, she stumbled around back and forth while raising her guard. Celestia looked off into all directions feeling really confused.

"Wha...what's going on? Whe...where am I? Better question, where is that Ursa?" Celestia finally noticed Cadenza on the ground unconscious behind her. "Oh my gosh! Cadenza!" Celestia quickly ran over to her only to be stopped half way, pain suddenly overtook her, paralyzing her, freezing her in place. Celestia looked back to her back right leg it was broken and bleeding badly.

"Ehh... It hurts, so much!" Celestia quickly spread her wings taking off into the air hoping to get some temporarily pain relief for a moment or two. Celestia hovered above Cadenza. "Hey! Wake up! Cadenza come on we don't have time for this." Celestia's eyes suddenly widened wide. '_snore_' Celestia sighed heavily. "This is ridiculous!" Celestia took a deep breath, "_**CADENZA WAKE UP!**_"

Outskirts of the EverFree Forest

Celestia words echoed long and far probably because she used her royal tone of voice hoping to penetrate Cadenza's thick skull. "Don! Wake up! Wake up Don!" Don slowly opened his eyes only to see the ground, that his face was planted into. Twilight shook Don back and forth almost violently even just to wake him up. "Don wake up! Don come on this is no time to be sleeping!"

Twilight listened to the frightening howls that where echoing around her, she'd never heard anything such as this before. Don felt a breeze hit his back suddenly his eyes shot open, he quickly pushed himself off of the ground and onto his feet in a rush of fear almost a panic.

Don stumbled backwards almost losing his balance as he looked around in every direction, he reached over his shoulders to his back to feel no pain, none at all. "What? What happened, I'm healed, but how and who?" Don immediately turned to see Twilight Sparkle and Spike who were starring at him with a funny look on there faces.

"Don are you OK? I tried healing you but... that was my first time so how did I do?" Don didn't feel any pain so to him she was a perfect student and a fast learner. "Thanks Twilight... however!" Don slowly approached Twilight, he sat down on the ground beside her with a serious look on his face. "Twilight, tell me where did you learn how to heal?"

"Oh we'll that's easy, I learned it from this strange book I found in the central library, I'd never seen it before so I wanted to check it out!" Don thought to himself, how many books could teach some pony how to teleport. "Where is the book now?" Twilight scratched her head for moment then looked over to Spike who simply nodded. "It probably should still be in my room back at the castle... Maybe!"

Don face palmed as he stood up. "But, Don how did we get out here?" I looked down to Twilight. "I teleported to you using the last ounces of my magic, I don't know what happening, but when I arrived everything was white I quickly grabbed you and teleported away as far as I could go!" Don sighed heavily as he looked down to his magicless trembling hands. "I did all that I could considering how much I had left!"

Twilight starred down into the dirt looking and feeling a little depressed. "So it's all my fault why your like..." Don quickly interrupted her. "Twilight it's not your fault, OK I was already low on magic anyway. I'm just glad I got there in time if I didn't then I don't know what I'd do!" Twilight smiled then suddenly she was stuck with a brilliant idea that seems pretty obivous. "Don can I give you some of my magic, I got plenty to spare!"

Don rubbed his chin contemplating what might happen. "I suppose, I don't see the harm in trying! But how would we even do it, I only know how to give magic I've never taken any." The setting sun glared down upon Twilight, Spike and Don. As a beautiful warm glow illuminated them with a magnificent idea.

Suddenly Don and Twilight shouted out the same exact thing in unison.  
"I've got it!" Don yelled.  
"I've got it!" Twilight screamed.  
Twilight and Don looked at each other before breaking out in a quick laugh.

Don took a breath. "OK here's what I'm thinking..." Twilight and Spike leaned forward towards Don. '_whisper_' '_whisper_' '_whisper_' '_whisper_' Twilight gulped heavily. "So... Umm... How am I suppose to do this again?" Don sighed mildly, a sigh of distress as he so abruptly stated. "I'm gonna freaking die!" Twilight charged up her horn Don slowly held out his hand as he closed his eyes in fear! Suddenly a large extremely huge massive ray of light shot up into the sky actually dimming the entire sky it was so bright.

Canterlot

Cadenza opened her eyes fortunately not yet feeling the full force of what had happened to her. "Cadenza now try not to move to much take it slow, but still try to hurry up!" Cadenza rolled her eyes. "Which is it do you want me to take my time or rush?" Celestia bit down on her lips trying to be patient. "_**Rush!**_"

Cadenza stood up to her feet feeling a little dizzy like she was going to vomit. "**Agh!** What happened? Where are we? Where did the Ursa go?" Celestia sighed. "That's what I'd like to know, but I at least know we're outside of Canterlot... I think?" Cadenza rubbed her eyes clear. "You think? Maybe we should fly higher up for a better view, hopefully you can find your bearings!"

Cadenza moved to spread her wings when suddenly a blinding pain shot through her left wing almost sending her collapsing to the ground. "Cadenza are you alright?" Cadenza chuckled. "Does it look like I am?" Celestia pondered that for a moment. "_**No!**_" Cadenza sat down. "It's no use my left wing it feels like it's broken, I can't fly!" Celestia sighed heavily as she looked back to her right leg. "Yeah I know how you feel I can't stand, walk or run!"

"Yeh! But you can fly that's different!" Cadenza sighed as she reached into her saddle bag pulling out a bag of crispy fresh rose peddle chips. "Emm..." She licked her lips! "Now fly up there and find out where we are? I'll try to gather some magic to heal my wing and your leg!" Celestia sighed as she watched Cadenza tear into a bag of chips. "Yeah sounds like a great plan, I'll just fly up there... hungry almost out of energy, while you stay down here and relax while eating chips!"

Cadenza waved her hoof back and forth agreeing with Celestia, who was sarcastically agreeing with her. "I'm glad you agree with me!" '_munch_' '_munch_' '_nom_' '_nom_' '_crunch_' '_munch_' Celestia flew into the air to see the town of Canterlot was totally totaled. While her castle was no where in sight she gulped heavily starring at the rising smoke over top of Canterlot as black clouds moved in above Ponyvile and the setting sun was on cue.

"This can't be good!" Celestia flew towards Canterlot barely able to maintain her balance in the sky she was so exhausted sweat rolled down her face getting in her eyes almost blinding her causing her to crash. Buildings that fell covered the ground in several pieces, the haze of choking smoke engulfed the Princess as she flew towards her castle... Well at least where her castle was suppose to be.

Celestia hovered above the mountain side where her castle once stood, her eyes widened as she starred down the mountain to see her castle was completely destroyed. Smoke rose from the castle as it lied in a dozen pieces or so, they where scattered all around beneath the town of Canterlot. "How could this have happened? This isn't good, not one bit!"

Outside of Equestria

Black clouds moved in above, as Whip Wlash lied on his back he tried to look up to Colarine, however his eye sight was to far gone. "Funny... I can't see your face!" Whip Wlash reached up to Colarine his hoof trembled as Colarine grasped it with both of her hooves holging his tightly.

The setting sun illuminated the two lovers who where in the center of a barren crater. "Whip Wlash... please! Don't... Don't go! Don't leave me." Whip Wlash took a deep breath possibly his last. "Colarine... I love you... more than anything in this world..." Tears slowly ran down Colarine's face as the sun's light began to fade. "...But... I don't think... I have a choice... In the matter!" Colarine gripped his hoof tighter not wanting to let go. "What are you saying... You always have a choice, you can come home with me... and you can be with Rainbow Dash, all three of us together again just like it was before."

Blood ran down Whip Wlash's cheek as his eyes slowly closed, the sunlight completely disappeared as Colarine's eyes widened. "**No!** Whip Wlash! **No!**"

A gentle breeze blew past Colarine, followed by endless silence, a few drops could be heard hitting the ground, that wasn't rain.

"_**!**_" Colarine screamed her heart out. The ground shook around her and the now lifeless Whip Wlash.

Tears ran all the way down Colarine's neck, tears fell all around her almost forming a puddle beneath her. As she screamed into the wind.

EverFree Forest

'_**ROAR!**_' The Ursa howled out, as several hundreds of Mendacore's swarmed around him. The Ursa sat Itenza down in the center of a pentagram on the ground that glowed the moment he touched the ground. There growls echoed thoughout the forest when suddenly, the sound of Colarine's screaming overshadowed there own. Every Mendacore starred blindly into the sky wondering what and who?

Canterlot

Celestia hovered above Cadenza who by now had gained a few pounds from all those chips she was stuffed. "Emm... So good!"

"Cadenza, did you hear what I just said, the castle it's gone totally destro..." Colarine's scream echoed through Canterlot. Both Celestia and Cadenza starred into the darkened sky, as it began to gently drizzle down rain upon them. Celestia's eyes widened. "Oh no! Don't tell me!" Cadenza was totally confused she looked up to Celestia. "What? What is it, what's happening!"

Outskirts of the EverFree Forest

Black static sparked around Don's body as the blinding light engulfing him faded out. Don held a tiny gemstone in his right hand. Don starred down to it with envoy. "_**Oh my gosh!**_ It worked Twilight you did it!" Don turned to Twilight who collapsed to the ground unconscious. Spike shook her trying to wake her up, but it was pointless.

Don quickly dashed over to her, he kneeled down about to touch her when suddenly black static sparked off of her shocking Don's finger. "Ow! What the heck!" Don starred down to Twilight, then turned to the stone. "Incredible! Twilight was actually capable of creating a Sorceress Stone! By compressing her own magic as well as what little magic I had left into a compact stone."

Suddenly Colarine's screams of agony echoed past Don, they left a pit in his stomach making him uneasy for some reason. "What... what is this feeling?" Don looked back down to Twilight, he quickly slammed his hands into the ground, a small barrier of thick magic engulfed Twilight and Spike. Don stood up starring into the sky. "Stay here Spike watch over Twilight for me would yah!" Spike nodded understanding what Don was asking of him.

Don gripped the Sorceress Stone tightly. "_**OK!**_ Let's do this!" Don disappeared into a flash of static teleporting away. Howls echoed against Colarine's screams. Spike listened from within the safety of his little bubble shield. However all things where not fine and dandy for Spike, the seal on Twilight's back dimly glowed signaling something. But what?

Skies of Equestria

Meanwhile Soarin and Shining tore through the sky following Colarine's screams. Heavy rain poured down on to them as the journey to there destination was slowly becoming more and more dangerous. As the howls of a large number of Mendacore's and an Ursa resonated from within the EverFree Forest below.

Shining looked over to Soarin wondering why. "So Soarin... why exactly didn't you want me to mention Whip Wlash to Rainbow Dash!" Soarin didn't respond, he recognized Colarine's screams he hadn't heard her scream out in such pain like that in years. "Shut up Shining! Hang on Colarine!" The shaking ground below certainly wasn't a good sign. Shining complied with Soarin's demands and zipped his lips he starred at the quaking grounds with fear evident in his eyes.

Cloudsdale Hospital

Rainbow Dash lied in her bed trying to sleep with a gigantic hole in her room. When suddenly she heard the faint sound of screams. Rainbow Dash sat up slowly looking back and fourth with a worried concerned look on her face. "What is that? It sounds familiar!" Rainbow Dash clinched the covers tightly with both her hooves. "_**Mom!**_"

Outside of Equestria

It rained down heavily upon Colarine as she shook the ground with her screams of torture. Colarine gripped Whip Wlash's hoof tightly. Don spawned a few yards away from Colarine. The ground was shaking uncontrolably as he covered his ears trying to escape the maddening ear piercing screams. Don slowly step by step cautiously approached Colarine from behind, he assessed the situation from a far he already knew.

After a few dozen seconds of eardrum bursting screaming, Don finally made it behind Colarine he wrapped his arms around her stopping her from screaming out that could potentially cause him to go deaf. Don pulled Colarine close, forcing her to break her grip on Whip Wlash. He immediately took notice of Colarine's eyes they where swallow puffy and red as tears covered her face.

Now that Colarine wasn't screaming anymore and Don could actually focus. As Colarine cried into Don's arms he listened to Whip Wlash, he focused directly on Whip Wlash despite the heavy rain and Colarine's whimpering he could hear something faint, then suddenly...

'_thump_' Don's eyes suddenly widened wide in complete and utter surprise at what he was hearing. '_thump_' Don starred down to Whip Wlash's body awaiting a third one to be sure he wasn't just hearing things, cause his ears where still ringing from Colarine's Equestria shattering screams. '_thump_'

Shining and Soarin finally arrived on scene, the rain poured down, it was already almost an inch high in the crater. Don let go of Colarine who was pouting, choking almost. Don quickly got down on to his knees just above Whip Wlash. '_thump_' Don could hear Whip Wlash's heartbeat, it was faint just barely audible.

Don starred down to the Sorceress Stone as black static sparked around his hand. "OK here goes nothing!" Shining and Soarin trotted up behind Colarine who at this point was face first in the mud. Soarin pulled her out of the mud, dirt and rain. Soarin whipped her face off clearing the mud off. Shining began trotting over to Don, when suddenly a blinding white light engulfed Whip Wlash and Don followed by raging black static. '_thump_' '_thump_' '_thump_'

Shining stepped away. Colarine starred out of the corner of her eyes to the bright light. The rain pounded on her back, her throat ached as did her eyes she was tired and depressed. The moon barely visible over the horizon glared down on to Don. "Come on just a little more, I'm almost there!" '_thump_' '_thump_'

Suddenly the Sorceress Stone cracked in the center, the blinding white light exploded out engulfing Shining, Soarin as well as Colarine. Don grunted heavily trying to avoid getting blown away by the heavy winds that where picking up originating from Whip Wlash's body.

'_thump_' '_thump_' '_thump_' '_thump_' '_thump_' Whip Wlash began breathing again. The light engulfing the crater slowly descended down and faded out. Don sighed before droping the Sorceress Stone out of pain that struck his hand. Shining stepped past Don. "Oh my gosh!" Shining turned to Colarine and Soarin. "He's alive, Whip Wlash is alive!" Colarine's eyes slowly widened in fear wanting to believe it, but was too afraid to.

Don fell back clutching his burning hand he blew on it trying to cool it down, however it didn't help. "_**Ow! Ow! Ow!**_ Oh my gosh that's so painful!" Don looked down to the Soreness Stone on the ground he reached for it slowly. Don examined the stone carefully. "Oh crap! There's a crack!" Don stood up while he clutched the stone. "I must've used almost half of the magic in the stone just on Whip Wlash, that's not good!"

Suddenly Colarine dashed past Don and Shining over to Whip Wlash. Rain slowly pounded down onto her as Colarine stood over top of Whip Wlash. Soarin approached Don slowly. "Hey Don, where have you been? I thought you where in the hospital in Canterlot." Don turned his head slowly towards Soarin. "Hospital, Canterlot, _**what?**_" After a moment or two of endless stares and silence Don finally remembered.

Don remembered being dragged into subspace by his father, leaving Celestia and Canterlot in shambles. Don gulped heavily. "Soarin, I gotta go watch after those two for me will yah!" Don jumped into the air. "Sure thing they'll be safe in my hooves!" Soarin yelled to Don who was flying away towards Canterlot.

Soarin trotted beside Shining as they both watched from a short distance away.

Whip Wlash's slowly opened his eyes, the rain had stopped hitting Whip Wlash cause Colarine stood over top of him however that didn't stop him from getting wet. Colarine's tears fell on to Whip Wlash's face as his vision cleared revealing Colarine crying over him. Whip Wlash reached up and grabbed Colarine pulling her to the ground.

"Whip Wlash... I... thought... I thought... You where..." Whip Wlash interrupted her. "I'm not, I'm here... to stay!" Colarine began to pout heaqvily as Whip Wlash held her tightly. "Colarine! I love you so much." Colarine took a breath through her tears. "I love you too, I was so afraid I wouldn't see you again, I..I...I..."

Moonlight glared through the cracks in the rain clouds, surrounding Whip Wlash and Colarine. Shining whipped his eyes with a random tissue from out of nowhere, Soarin sighed heavily. Colarine backed away from Whip Wlash as he slowly stood up to his hooves. Whip Wlash stretched his legs and wings. It took him about a minute to realize he didn't feel any pain.

"Whoa! I'm... I'm fully healed, b..but how?" Soarin stepped up beside of Whip Wlash. "Don healed you!" Whip Wlash seemed confused. "Who's Don?" Shining decided it was his time to put his two bits in. "Don is a human being who healed you!" Whip Wlash confusion stood unmoved despite Shining's words. "A human what's that?" Soarin and Shining face hoofed in unison. Colarine approached Whip Wlash slowly.

Whip Wlash turned to Colarine who's eyes where puffy and swollen due to the continued tears rolling down her face, her mane was a total mess, her cost was covered in mud. Whip Wlash and Colarine starred at one another in a constant struggle. Suddenly Colarine pushed herself and her lips onto Whip Wlash's. Soarin looked away.

Whip Wlash wrapped his hooves around Colarine pulling her close, the kiss continued to rage on neither one stopping for a breath. Shining starred out of jealousy. Colarine and Whip Wlash broken the kiss, both gazed into the other's eyes.  
"I love you!" Colarine said in a soft barely audible tone.  
"I love you!" Whip Wlash said in a soft barely audible tone.

EverFree Forest

A blinding ray of light shot out of the center of the forest, roars of the Mendacore's as well as thunder from the sky and an angry Ursa ready to destroy. Itenza flew into the air as pieces of rock fell off of his feet. "**Hahaha! _I'm free!_**" Lightning flashed as Mendacore's roared as there white eyes illuminated the forest signaling Itenza's control over them.

Itenza grinned evilly ready for round three. "Now! My minions onward to **Equestria's End!**" Itenza pointed his finger towards Canterlot as smoke continued to rise in the distance, his mind slaves obeyed and began towards Canterlot and it's doom! Itenza laughed evilly.

Canterlot

Don slowly descended down into the center of the destroyed town. No pony was in sight of course why would they be. Don looked around in every direction feeling a little confused and afraid. "Umm... Did I do all of this?" Meanwhile Celestia and Cadenza tried to gather there magic together when suddenly... Celestia looked into the sky her eyes wide open in realization of her immediate death.

"Do you feel that Celestia?" Cadenza slowly turned to Celestia they both where trembling. "Yes, unfortunately I do feel it, Itenza... he's back!" Cadenza slammed her front hooves into the ground. "Bu..but how can that be, I thought we..." Celestia interrupted her. "As did I... But, I guess somehow he broke free, I don't know how!" Cadenza tried to gather herself to stop trembling. "Well... What now?" Cadenza and Celestia starred at one another both confused weak and afraid. "I don't know!"

Meanwhile Don stood on top of the mountain above Canterlot starring down to the castle lying in ruins. "What the hell happened while I was gone, a better question would be how long have I been gone?" Don sat down in a crisscrossed position he closed his eyes then sighed heavily realizing this all must've been his fault. "I have to find Princess Celestia and help fix this..." Don's eyes suddenly shot open feeling the familiar dark presence drawing closer to him with every passing second. "Oh no! Itenza!"

Don's arms trembled they fell to his waist, as the pressure of Itenza's magic crashed down upon him. "There's so many of them, there all so powerful, what are they?" Don rose into the air slowly as he clutched the Sorceress Stone, his one and only source of magic. "I'm not sure if I can even beat all of them, and I don't even sense Celestia's life force could she have... No! She's still alive she just has to be!"

Suddenly a beam of white light shot across the sky, both Cadenza and Celestia starred up into the sky wondering who the Ursa was firing at. Don's eyes widened as a ray of light completely engulfed him, he only had a few seconds to spare after he place a small weak barrier around him. The Sorceress Stone chipped once again.

As Celestia and Cadenza watched the sky, the ray of light died down revealing something in a small barrier in the sky it wasn't quite clear enough for them to see. Don whipped the sweat off of his face before lowering the barrier, moonlight glared down on to him almost as if it was trying to replenish his energy. Don closed his eyes he took a slow very deep breath calming himself, suddenly Don's eyes shot open they where glowing fiery red just before he disappeared into thin air. The Ursa stepped out of the forest standing a few dozen feet away from the two Princess's who quickly lifted there guards ready for almost anything.

"Oh crap! What are we gonna do, we can't fight that thing not in our conditions." Cadenza stated the obvious. "Clearly! But I doubt we could out run it." Celestia added. Suddenly Don blew fast racing in between Celestia and Cadenza, Don sprinted quickly across the ground towards the Ursa. Both Celestia and Cadenza smiled widely at the sight of Don.

The Ursa attempted to react to avoid Don, however he was far too slow and his massive size was defiantly a variable. Don leaped into the air flinging himself into the Ursa's stomach. The Ursa's eyes widened in pain as he fell to his knees. Don quickly pushed himself out of the Ursa's stomach, Don back flipped across the ground avoiding the Ursa who almost fell on top of him.

'_**CRAAAASSSSH!**_'

Don landed on two feet unmoved by what he'd just done, Don sighed as his eyes faded out to blue. "I probably won't be able to do that again for sometime now!" Don looked down to the Sorceress Stone in the palm of his right hand. "I guess it's just you and me now!" Princess Celestia and Cadenza slowly approached Don from behind overjoyed to see him. "Don! That was incredible!" Cadenza cheered in happiness. Don turned to face them he immediately took notice of there injured state's.

"Thanks, but it was nothing! What happened to you two? Please tell me I didn't have anything to do with all of this." Both Celestia and Cadenza seemed confused. Celestia starred at Don. "Umm... Don why would this be your fault?" Don gulped. "Well as you may recall my father and I caused a lot of damage before he pulled me into subspace..." Immediately Celestia and Cadenza turned to look at one another as they both said.  
"Subspace!" Celestia said in a confused tone.  
"Subspace!" Cadenza said in a slightly more confused tone.

Don could feel the Mendacore's approaching from all directions. "Umm... Yeah! Subspace... I'll tell you about it later, but for now..." Don raised his right hand above Celestia and Cadenza who where both totally injured beyond normal repair. Don took a breath before the Sorceress Stone glowed red brightly. "This shouldn't hurt... much!" A blinding white light shot out of Don's right hand completely engulfing both of the Princess's.

Both of the Princess's screamed out in pain, the good kind of pain, if there is a good kind. Don began sweating heavily as black static sparked around his right hand. Finally after about a minute of constant screams of pain, nonstop sweating, the Sorceress Stone cracked again this time several little pieces fell off into the ground. The light around the two Princess's slowed diminished down to nothingness completely fading away leaving Princess Celestia and Princess Cadenza fully healed, recovered, and regenerated. Don fell to one knee trying to maintain his consciousness. The Sorceress Stone offered nearly limitless amounts of magic, but at a heavy toll to the bearer.

Celestia and Cadenza stood on there hooves there wings fully stretched out both looking ready for war. Don sighed heavily as he looked up to them. "I take it, that I was successful in healing you both." Cadenza nodded, Celestia now that she was fully regenerated she could sense everything. Her eyes widened in fear and a little anticipation. "There's so many of them!' Cadenza approached Don slowly before she was hit by the overwhelming numbers of enemies approaching from all directions.

Don stood up to his feet, he whipped the sweat out of his eyes only to see they where totally surrounded. Moonlight glared down onto the two Princess's and Don who had been completely encircled by at least a thousand or so Mendacore's. "Well shit..."

* * *

**End of Chapter 28**

* * *

**( ( ( ( (** "Oh yeah! That was totally awesome! Holy crap I loved that, your all probably on the edge of your seat. Well don't be... Seriously I can't have you falling off breaking your neck, then you won't ever find out what happens. Seriously though "**Chapter 29 Ending of Equestria Part 2**" will be amazing I promise, I decided to make this chapter semi filler, slash plot, slash Whip Wlash dying then being revived, oh yeah so awesome, and those crying scenes, Colarine's screams that silence the great Ursa's roars. Let's not forget Twilight Sparkle creating a Sorceress Stone for Don who's still weakened beyond recognition. **Oh my gosh!** I can't wait to start writing Chapter 29. Also guys girls, I've reached **125.000+Words & 5.500+Views** I'm so happy! My new goal is **10.000+Views** so I beg you, keep it coming. Also if you've got any suggestions for Chapter 29 you better speak up soon cause, I'm starting production tomorrow. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter if so leave a review it won't take but a few split second thanks a bunch. **Please Note**: **I Do Not Own or Claim to Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **it Belongs to there Respected Creators** "_**Hasbro**_" **Please Continue to Support the Official Releases of the Show, and Any Other Products By** "_**Hasbro**_" **Thank You Very Much**. _**:)**_ **) ) ) ) )**

**_Brohoof!_ /)**  
Brohoof me back show your application.  
_**Thanks So Much For Reading.**_

* * *

**One Quick Side Note**: About an hour ago I was having difficulties with my Document Manager. "I couldn't Upload This Chapter so I was getting mad!" and just before I gave up it was resolved by the swiftness of , I'm very pleased! Thank You FanFiction, Thank You!


	29. Chapter 29 Ending of Equestria Part 2

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Release.**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: **Aaron**  
Middle Name: **Eran**  
Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male**  
Voice: **Soft**  
Species: **Human**  
Mood: _**RAGE MODE ACTIVATED!**_  
Aura:** Bright Blue, Lemon Yellow, Fiery Red, Black Demonic Static**  
Hair Color: **Short **and** Rainbow Colored, Black, White**  
Eye Color: **Light Blue, Fiery Red, Explosive Gold, Mind Control White**  
Height: **5.6 feet**  
Weight: **191 pounds**

**"Creative side note: I just now realized that for the past 28 Chapters I have accidentally left a space in between Friend Ship is Magic for the last 28 Chapters... Thanks guys for not telling me I really appreciate it, anyway I'll probably go back and fix them all later not now of course, but later."  
**

((( I hope you all enjoy this Colorful Chapter! :) )))

* * *

**Chapter 29**  
**All Out War, A Joint Operation**  
**One Thousand Mendacore's**  
**Spitfire's Unstoppable Might**  
**Don at Maximum Power**

* * *

**Canterlot**

"Be careful you two, these Mendacore's are stronger than usual!"

Cadenza quickly dove underneath a Mendacore who swung a gigantic reckoning ball of a mace at her. "Yep! Don I do believe I see the difference in there strength!"

The sky was dark not a single star in sight the dark clouds covered the moon, I already knew what Itenza was trying to do. Celestia charged across the wet grounds every gallop she took sent her faster and faster as her horn glowed and sparkled brightly.

Cadenza leaped high into the air she charged up her horn as well. I looked up into the sky to see several Mendacore's leaping up after Cadenza. It finally took me a moment to realize that none of the Mendacore's had tried to attack me, not even once. "What's going on here?"

I didn't have time to ponder why they weren't after me, I would just have to appeal to them more. The Sorceress Stone glowed brightly, I aimed my right hand for Cadenza. Sweat rolled down my face as silence engulfed me. Celestia fired, Cadenza fired, Don fired. Suddenly three rays of light shot in three different directions brightening up the sky.

Light engulfed Cadenza as all of the Mendacore's around her where being whipped out, one by one. Light engulfed Celestia as the Mendacore's blindly approaching from both sides, they just exploded into darkness instantly. Celestia fired a large ray of light disintegrating several hundreds of Mendacore's, no matter how many she destroyed it seemed as if they just continued coming in larger waves with heavier force as time passed on.

Don fell to one knee, still feeling a little exhausted from healing the two Princess's. Don breathed slowly as Mendacore's ran around passing him up. Don in a fit of rage stood up quickly with something to say. "Hey! You assholes, I'm right here! Come on let's see what you can really do! If anything at all!"

Don clinched his fists in anger as the Mendacore's continued to ignore him. "That's... It!" Don quickly reached for a Mendacore, but before he could even get one in his hands, something or someone crashed into him sending him flying through the hordes of Mendacore's toppling them over on top of one another they still didn't attack Don.

Celestia and Cadenza didn't stop to check on Don manely cause they couldn't, they had there hooves full. Although both of them knew Don was weakened from healing them. Don lied on the ground under a few dozen Mendacore's he could barely breath as the Mendacore's slowly left the dog pile.

Don remained in a pile of dirt almost unable to move, whatever hit him was aiming for him it's impact was heavy upon Don's fragile form. After a minute of struggling Don managed to pull himself up, only to be greeted with his ultimate downfall. "So... It's you!"

"Yes Don me, I didn't want the Mendacore's to ruff you up, I want you all to myself!" Itenza laughed maliciously as he walked towards Don who continued to sit in the dirt. "Itenza, I don't know how long it's been, but you couldn't have changed that much, remember last time we fought I kicked your ass then, and... I'll kick it now!"

Don stood up he wobbled backhand fourth, Itenza licked his lips he was going to enjoy this. "Yes I remember, except this time the cards are in my favor!" Don finally gained his balance he starred Itenza down. "I hardly see how! You may have an overwhelming number of Mendacore's at your disposal, but we have heart and reason for fighting you however..."

Itenza suddenly reached out and grabbed a hold of Don by the throat lifting him into the air stopping him from finishing that important sentence. The sudden panic and loss of air caused Don to drop the Sorceress Stone. "You know Don, I believe after a few days of relaxing I've finally figured out your one weakness. At first glance you appear to be a selfless being who only cares about others."

Don struggled trying to break free of Itenza's grasp. Itenza just squeezed harder, not too hard though he didn't want Don's head to pop like a balloon. "However, I took a second glance, I noticed your one selfish act!" As Don's throat was being crushed, it was impossible for him to breath or call out for help he was forced to listen to his judgement brought down upon him by Itenza.

"Don... Your only weakness is your undesirable need to protect... To protect her! I figure, if I kill her you won't even be an objective in this battle! You'll just be there watching as I kill everything and everyone! This world has none peace for far too long! If necessary I'll harness your power and destroy everything your fighting so hard to protect, or maybe I'll have you destroy them."

Suddenly something really fast crashed into Itenza sending him flying into the crowds of Mendacore's. Don fell slowly to the ground he was barely able to cling onto his own consciousness, the black clouds above Don slowly receded revealing the moon and it's massive pressure falling down upon Don.

Shining Armor, Colarine and Soarin landed beside Don who was lying on the ground still barely awake. Meanwhile Whip Wlash hovered in the sky as Mendacore after Mendacore flew into the air chasing after him. Whip Wlash's mane glowed brightly before he disappeared into thin air leaving the sky rippling in his wake.

Cadenza repetitively shot rays of light down into the hordes of Mendacore's surrounding Celestia trying to keep them at bay long enough so that Celestia could work her way towards point of the Mendacore's origination in the hopes to completely halt the continued spawning of the wicked Mendacore's, but Cadenza couldn't hold out forever as with every shot cut her magic into fourths of her maximum.

Don turned his head looking over to the Sorceress Stone, it glowed brightly as the cracks in the center suddenly closed shut. Don's eyes widened wide realizing exactly what that meant. "Oh my gosh! Twilight you didn't sever your connection from the Stone it's draining all of your magic!"

Shining thought he heard Don mumble something he leaned down to Don who quickly pulled himself off of the ground in a sudden burst of energy. Don reached for the stone he quickly scooped it up into the palm of his hand as he channeled magic into the souls of his shoes he jumped into the air. "If I can just get rid of Itenza I have no doubt in my mind that this battle will end instantly!"

Don flew through the air so fast it almost took the breathe out of him the air rippled around Don as Whip Wlash suddenly appeared next to him. "So... your Don, the human who saved me?" Don turned his head slowly, to see Whip Wlash fully healed and ready for war. "Yeh! That's me the one and only, I see you got back up on your hooves quickly!"

"Yeah thanks to you!" Whip Wlash swerved around Mendacore's that continued flinging themselves at him Don was almost jealous as he watched Whip Wlash dodge the Mendacore's like it was nothing, until finally... Don suddenly appeared in between a Mendacore and Whip Wlash, Don grabbed the Mendacore and slung him around and around over his head. Whip Wlash backed away the fear of Don accidentally knocking up side the head with that Mendacore was too great.

Don through the Mendacore into the air and aimed his right hand up towards him. Whip Wlash quickly looked up into the sky not wanting to miss it. "Now! _**DIE!**_" Don yelled as he shot a massive white beam of light at the Mendacore. Clearly Don still had some fight let in him.

'_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_'

Celestia and Cadenza stopped fighting for a moment to see what exploded, both of them looked into the sky to see Don and Whip Wlash hovering beneath a massive explosion of white light and black static. Whip Wlash was a little mesmerized by Don's destructive force. Don lowered his hand slowly as static discharged off of his body. Suddenly something critical hit Don over the head.

"Whip Wlash stop fooling around and go back to Colarine protect her, and tell Shining Armor to come to me, quickly!" Don looked down to Itenza who was waiting for Don to finish before they got started. Itenza yawned as he rose into the air he wasn't in the least bit excited. Whip Wlash's eyes widened as he starred at Itenza who didn't even have a scratch on him. "Bu...but I hit him with my strongest attack, how is he..."

"**WHIP WLASH! _GO!_**" Don shouted out loudly. Whip Wlash quickly dashed off on Don's noble word. Itenza chuckled as he stretched his neck, arms and cracked his knuckles ready to beat Don down into a bloody pulp. "I guess I've only got one shot at this, I hope Shining doesn't screw up!" The moons rays of light illuminated Don as he grinned evilly.

Itenza's eyes widened not in fear, but of excitement as he starred up to Don as the blinding moon illuminated him. "Well, well it seems you've uncovered the moon... however it still won't help you!" Don's eyes began glowing red as a blue aura engulfed Don's entire body from head to toe. "We'll see about that, now won't we!"

Meanwhile in the EverFree Forest, black static continued to take advantage of Itenza stupidity. Black static charged violently through the forest destroying everything and anything in it's path the Mendacore's that didn't get in it's way marched right on past the black static as if they didn't notice it destroying there brethren. The black static was clearly going somewhere, but where?

Don's hair slowly cross faded to black, Itenza stopped laughing as he felt Don's power disappear he was no longer able to detect it. Don sighed heavily, summoning all of this power was hard work of itself. "I may not even need Shining, I might be able to take him out in fell swoop!"

Don suddenly disappeared from Itenza's sight. Itenza's eyes widened, he felt a cold chill suddenly shiver down his back. Don tapped Itenza on the shoulder, alerting him of his presence. Itenza quickly swung his fist at Don. Immediately Don slammed his fist into Itenza's a shockwave surged out of there attack on to one another. Sweat ran down Don's face, Itenza laughed. "You've only gained a slight advantage in speed, but strength is what your going to need to best me!"

"Oh yeah, so what your saying is that I'm weak?" Suddenly Don drop kicked Itenza in the stomach, hitting him hard enough to apparently send him hurdling down to the ground as Itenza coughed up blood. Several dozens of Mendacore's dashed beneath of Itenza slowing his descent until he stopped just before hitting the ground.

Don teleported to Itenza who's eyes simply widened wide as Don raised his right hand to Itenza's face. Don took a deep breath as the Sorceress Stone glowed and shook violently, Don smiled widely. "**Good_bye!_**" Don said in a gentle tone to Itenza who quickly opened his mouth wide, Don fired, Itenza fired.

Then suddenly in a single instant in time the entire sky and ground was set ablaze, followed by a blinding light as rain continued to pour down on every pony, Celestia and Cadenza hurdled uncontrollably through the hellish inferno that was somehow still quite moist from the rain. Whip Wlash quickly grabbed Colarine and teleported away, Shining and Soarin both quickly followed there example and got the hell out of dodge as the fire spread further and further towards the EverFree Forest and the destroyed Canterlot, flames filled the sky as Mendacore's howled out in pain.

**Cloudsdale**

Rainbow Dash listened to the explosions in the distance. "Aw! Come on, it sounds like some pony is having fun!" Suddenly the door to Rainbow Dash's room slowly opened wide, some pony trotted in slowly it sounded as if there where two of them. Rainbow Dash turned around cautiously, her eyes widened to this surprising sight. "Oh my gosh! It's you and... _**You!**_"

**Outskirts of the EverFree Forest**

Twilight Sparkle lied unconscious, as Spike curled up in a ball next to her. The barrier around them stood tall and strong unmoved by the violent battles from afar. The warm glow that Twilight was emitting from the seal on her back slowly began to diminish. A few Mendacore's howls echoed past the rain pounding against the barrier Don had left for Twilight. They where approaching quickly from all directions ready to strike both Twilight and Spike down. They would have to get past Don's barrier first.

**Outskirts of Canterlot Borderline of the EverFree Forest**

The sky was on fire as the light faded away, Don lied on the ground unconscious and totally in disrepair. Black static sparked around Don's body. Mendacore's lined the sortch marks in the ground, Itenza leaped out from underneath a pile of Mendacore's that willfully sacrificed themselves for him. Itenza hovered in mid air, barely damaged from Don's attack as Don lied completely out cold from Itenza firebomb attack.

Itenza descended down to the ground, over towards Don he walked slowly, but somehow still quickly he was ready for this moment, he wanted to savor it, however he longed for it to be over. Before Itenza knew it, he was standing over top of Don, Itenza raised his fist into the air slowly.

"_**NOT SO FAST!**_" Cadenza yelled from Itenza's right. Celestia charged up her horn and planted her hooves firmly into the ground from Itenza's left. "Don't you move a muscle!" Itenza looked down to Don then over to Cadenza who was ready to fire her horn then he looked back to Celestia who was also ready to blow him away.

Itenza quickly and suddenly slung his fist downwards into the ground, Cadenza and Celestia's eyes widened wide in surprise and fear. Itenza quickly spun around and kicked Celestia and Cadenza away from him as he jumped backwards to a safer position to recover.

Don lied on the ground unharmed next to the Sorceress Stone that was now in a million little pieces. Itenza for some reason smashed it instead of Don. Perhaps the heat of the moment caused him to miss, who knows.

Several Mendacore's gathered around Itenza, as he looked down to his right hand black static sparked around it, Shards of the Sorceress Stone that he smashed to pieces where lodged into his hand as blood ran down his arm. "This pain in my hand, what is it! I don't understand I aimed for Don, but this happened instead."

Princess Celestia and Cadenza regrouped around Don. Shining Armor and Soarin quickly appeared from behind the Princess's. Whip Wlash and Colarine reappeared out of the rippling air, every pony was back together again. However they were surrounded by flames coming from all directions and above, the only thing keeping them at bay was a thin layer of black static that expanded to protect more than just Don.

The Mendacore's slowly regrouped forming a wall around Itenza, so he could rethink his strategy. Cadenza looked over to Celestia. "What do we do now, Don's out cold!" Celestia looked over to the Mendacore's that where holding there ground and not advancing towards them.

"OK! Cadenza, Shining Armor aid me in restoring Don's strength, I feel as if Don is the only one who's capable of taking on Itenza now." Soarin looked over towards the Mendacore's who began moving slowly. "Umm... Whatever your going to do, you better do it fast! Cause we've got company."

Celestia Cadenza's and Shining's eyes widened in fear. Colarine and Whip Wlash stepped up in front of Celestia. "We will hold off those bastards!" Whip Wlash looked over to Colarine, he remembered she always had quite the mouth on her. Whip Wlash looked back to Celestia and nodded. "However much time you need... We will get it for you!" Celestia looked to Whip Wlash and Colarine both where unafraid they even look anxious. "OK! But be careful you two, I'm sure there's some pony waiting for you after this all ends, don't disappoint her, if things get to hairy just get out fast!"

Whip Wlash stretched his wings and popped his neck, "Do not worry Princess, they won't even know what hit them and besides this is payback for six years ago!" Soarin, Whip Wlash and Colarine all charged the Mendacore's at once in blazing glory, as the shield of black static that was keeping the flames of death at bay suddenly decreased in size.

Princess Celestia and Princess Cadenza as well as Shining Armor all gathered around Don. Moonlight illuminated down engulfing Don's body it was as if Princess Luna herself was there. Celestia looked up to the moon and smiled. Then suddenly a blinding ray of light shot into the air almost touching the moon. The black rain clouds filled with rain spiraled around the ray of light.

Meanwhile on the battlefield, Whip Wlash's mane glowed brightly before he disappeared. Both Soarin and Colarine charged a wave of Mendacore's together at the same time they both leaped into the air over top of them as Whip Wlash knocked them all into the air.

Colarine flung herself into the fray instantly Mendacore's surrounded her. Colarine smiled evilly. "Let's dance!" Colarine spread her wings wide... Then suddenly she disappeared into thin air almost like magic. Whip Wlash flew through the air kicking every Mendacore that foolishly dared to approach him to there immediate deaths.

Whip Wlash out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Colarine who began getting serious, as a rainbow exploded into the sky mixing in with the flames that Whip Wlash had to avoid, if he didn't want to end up dead again that is. Colarine flew circles around several Mendacore's sending them all hurdling uncontrollably up into the air, she quickly stopped for a breath allowing herself a moment to think of Rainbow Dash, it reminded her of the monsters that carried her off all those years ago. Then immediately Colarine looked up into the sky at the Mendacore's who still hadn't caught themselves yet.

Colarine out of rage did a ninety degree turn flying straight up into the air aiming for the Mendacore's. "_**Die!**_" Whip Wlash and Soarin took a moment out of there very, very busy schedule to stop and see how Colarine was doing, they both watched as Colarine flew through a dozen or so Mendacore's. Colarine was moving so fast, the moment she collided with a Mendacore it exploded into dark flames onto the next one she went.

"Whoa!" Soarin said in an almost frightened tone.  
"Whoa!" Whip Wlash said in a excited tone.

Once Colarine had cleared the skies of those wretched pigs robbing Whip Wlash of his job, she moved onto the ground. Whip Wlash lied back relaxing for a moment, cause the Mendacore's weren't even focused on him anymore they where more concerned with Colarine. Soarin spread his wings wide, he charged several Mendacore's sending them head over heels, he enjoyed a little competition every now and then, however Colarine was really raising the bar.

Whip Wlash noticed out of the corner of his eye again, Colarine began slowing down, she was fast approaching her limit, she recklessly continued fighting nonstop not even taking a breath. "Colarine be careful honey, don't push yourself!" Colarine squinted her eyes at Whip Wlash glaring daggers at him. "Don't tell me what to do! I've got this in my hooves!" Colarine sped up even faster than before. Soarin continued mowing down Mendacore's unfortunately he wasn't strong enough to finish them off they just kept getting back up for more he was nearing his limit as well.

"Oh my gosh! Holy crap! There's so many of them!" Soarin stepped back as the Mendacore's surrounded him. "Oh no! Not good!" Suddenly a blazing raging fireball of death flew right past Whip Wlash and Colarine, the raging fireball destroyed every single Mendacore's around Soarin. Whip Wlash and Colarine stopped to see who was there. Soarin starred into the flames as out popped a pegasus in bandages, although her bandages where unraveling.

Soarin's eyes widened as they glowed with the flames. "Sp..it..fi..re! Bu..but yo...you shouldn't be out here!" Spitfire flipped her mane back out of her eyes. "Do not worry Soarin, I had a little help getting back on my hooves!" Soarin starred to Spitfire's unburned body. Spitfire looked up to Whip Wlash starring down to her, then suddenly something collided with Spitfire.

Colarine squeezed Spitfire tightly feeling so relieved that she was better. "Ouch! Big sis it still hurts a little bit, not too tight!" Colarine stepped back and whipped her eyes. "Sorry, I was just so worried!" Spitfire sighed heavily. "You make it sound like I could've died!" Suddenly a growl from behind was determined to ruin there reunion. Both Colarine and Spitfire where both unfocused, clearly considering a Mendacore stood right behind Spitfire.

The Mendacore quickly slung his claws. '_**Craaaaaasssssshhh!**_' Soarin, Colarine and Spitfire quickly turned to see Whip Wlash standing on top of a Mendacore who was three feet into the dirt a tiny crater was what the Mendacore lied in as he moaned out in pain. "Yeah! Ladies... Soarin we all can catch up later, but for now we have even more company!" Whip Wlash pointed to the raging hordes of Mendacore's patiently awaiting for them to finish with there clearly more important conversation.

Whip Wlash's mane glowed as he disappeared back into the fray. Colarine and Spitfire two of the fastest mares in the entire world stretched there wings ready to battle it out together. Soarin seemed hesitant! However he wasn't afraid to get his hooves dirty. Colarine flapped her wings as little tiny sparkles of what almost seemed like magic exploded into a miniature sonic rainboom. Spitfire flapper her wings just as before sparkles filled the air along with the sudden spark of flames. Both Colarine and Spitfire shot across the battleground in a blazing colorful bout of glory.

Whip Wlash rose high into the air he took a deep breath as he eyed the center of the massive embodiment of devastatingly hideous monsters to see Itenza patiently waiting behind his wall of Mendacore's he seemed distracted by something, but what? As Colarine and Spitfire charged the front destroying dozens of Memdacore's that dared approach them, and they all blindly approached them like good little fools. Whip Wlash dove down through the night time cold moist air.

Itenza slowly turned his head looking up to Whip Wlash. Itenza starred at Whip Wlash as he grinned evilly. Colarine, Spitfire, Whip Wlash and Soarin all violently approached Itenza from all sides whipping out Mendacore's that would attempt to vanquish there hopes of destroying Itenza here and now.

Suddenly Itenza was hit with a soul piercing stare. Itenza quickly and violently looked around in every direction trying to ascertain it's location. Don ascended high into the air, the moon illuminated him as his entire body glowed brightly an aura of pure redness engulfing him as his eyes glowed a bright gold color, his hair was a nice shiny white color. Don rose his right hand aiming his index finger directly for Itenza.

Don exhaled slowly as he whispered... "Thank you Princess Celestia, Cadenza, Luna, Shining Armor and you Twilight Sparkle! All of you for restoring my full power, so that I may end this without any further causalities! Although I suppose there will be one more however..."

'_**Booooooooooom****!**_'

The area around Itenza sudden exploded into black flames. Colarine, Whip Wlash, Spitfire and Soarin all immediately swerved upwards attempting to avoid the flames that threatened to ensnare them. The four pegasus quickly regrouped around Don to immediately take notice of his new appearence. "Nice look Don, I'm really digging the whole red thing you got going on!" Spitfire said in an impressed tone.

Whip Wlash looked down to see the ground to see Princess Celestia, Cadenza and Shining Armor unconscious inside a dome of black static. Don turned to Whip Wlash. "Listen to me, all of you take Cadenza, Celestia and Shining to Cloudsdale!" Don looked down to the wretched black flames of death as they cleared revealing Itenza, he was looking pretty mad and a little flustered.

"Protect Cloudsdale, but whatever you do don't come back here! I can't guarantee your safety here!" Colarine quickly flew in front of Don. "What are saying we can't just run away and leave you to fight him and all of his little goons alone!" Soarin flew beside Colarine. "Yah! Let us help you!" Don slowly began descending towards Itenza. "No! You would all only get in the way!"

Colarine, Soarin, and Spitfire starred with there eyes open wide surprised by Don's response, he was different from before changed. However Whip Wlash wasn't in the least bit surprised he starred at there numbers, he believe he knew what Don was going to do. Silence broke out as every pony starred at Don's back turned away from them. The rain had stopped the moon was illuminating everything.

Whip Wlash turned to Spitfire and the others. "Come on let's quickly get them and go!" They all nodded in agreement. As Soarin, Spitfire, and Colarine gathered Celestia, Cadenza and Shining. Whip Wlash starred at Don who was fast approaching Itenza, however Whip Wlash noticed something shimmering that patterned off into the wind just beyond Don's face. "Be careful Don! I hope I get the chance to repay you back for what you've done for me!"

Don landed on the ground, the moment his feet touched the ground black static instantly spread out surrounding Itenza who starred into Don's frozen stone cold golden eyes the ground began shaking due to the massive embodiments of power that where present in the same location.

Don's eyes widened as he looked down to his hands they where trembling probably from the literally overwhelming amount of power coursing through his veins. "Is something wrong you seem to be having difficulties controlling yourself, I bet all of that power is hard to maintain, isn't it?" Itenza asked.

Don sighed heavily as the air around him thickened with magic. "I'll be fine do not worry about me, I'll last long enough to kill you!" Itenza grinned as several hundred Mendacore's appeared between him and Don. "Who said I was worried?"

Don began slowly walking towards the army of Mendacore's unafraid unmoved by there numbers. Itenza raised his guard ready for almost anything. Anything but Don! Suddenly every Mendacore moved forwards towards Don all at once, a frenzy they where in as they bumped into one another. Several Mendacore's leaped at Don who immediately disappeared into thin air. Itenza quickly looked up to see Don descending down to him from the air.

Itenza quickly leaped backwards as Don slammed his fists into the ground. '_**CraaaaaaasssssH!**_' The ground shook violently sending several Mendacore to there knees just trying to maintain there balance. Itenza inhaled a large amount of oxygen as magic belt up into his ever expanding cheeks. Don stood up slowly. A dozen or so Mendacore's that didn't loose there balance all leaped for Don as Itenza exhaled blue fire at Don who still didn't move neither did the expression on his face.

As a tall fifty foot high wall of blue blazing flames rapidly approached Don who just glared at them unmoved unchanged unexpressed by there ever so quickly approaching presence. Don suddenly back flipped backwards quickly towards the angered horde of Mendacore's. Itenza eyes widened. Don quickly landed on two feet, surrounded by Mendacore's.

Suddenly one of the Mendacore's began sparking violently as Don engulfed him with his magic pulling the Mendacore close. Don gripped the Mendacore tightly as he slung him around and around over his head leaning back touching the ground almost. Finally all of the Mendacore's around Don where all on the ground. Don quickly tossed the Mendacore he used as a sort of whip against the other Mendacore's. He tossed him into the raging flames Don blinked his eyes and disappeared as the single Mendacore screamed out in agony.

The blazing blue inferno engulfed the Mendacore's on the ground burning them to a crispy crisp. Don reappeared before Itenza who's eyes widened. Suddenly Don's body flinched as a massive headache shrouded him, Itenza instantly took advantage of Don's misfortune. Itenza punched Don in the gut sending him flying backwards towards the blue flames of death. Don blinked his eyes rapidly regaining control over himself from that short temporary intermission as Don fast approached the flames, Don quickly spun around as a small barely visible white barrier surrounded him. Don flew into the flames hopefully after he raised his barrier.

Itenza quickly chased after Don he flew into he flames after him. Don took a deep breathing trying to savor them. Shockwaves surged out of the flames as Don blocked Itenza's kicks and punches. The ground continued to shake and quack just from the sheer force of there attacks, both meant business, both aimed to kill.

Suddenly the blue inferno exploded sending flames in every direction, Itenza and Don hovered in mid air in the center of the explosion. Blue flames black static and pure awesomeness spiraled around them as both of them starred the other one down. Don and Itenza pushed there fists into one another trying to push the other back, but neither one budged an inch. Itenza's eyes widened in anger. "Why can't I hit you?"

Sweat slowly ran down Don's face the pressure was finally building up. "It's probably because your too weak!" Itenza's eyes widened wider, then suddenly Itenza kneed Don in the stomach. Don coughed up blood as he quickly swerved back away from Itenza. '_cough_' '_cough_' "Aw! What's the matter did I hit you too hard, come here let me make it better!"

Itenza teleported to Don instantly slamming his fists into his back sending him spiraling downwards towards the ground. Black static quickly swarmed around Don slowing his descent stopping him completely just a few inches off the ground. Don's eyes widened in confusion. "What just happened, what was that just now?" Don slowly spun around to where he was facing Itenza who was charging Don at incredible speeds Don almost couldnt follow. Don barely managed to dodged Itenza as he gabbed his fists into the ground getting then stuck.

"What the hell! He's faster now, bu...but how?" Black rain clouds began filling the sky covering the moon once again it began to drizzle down onto Itenza and Don. Itenza finally pulled his hands out of the ground he turned to Don, who quickly rose his right hand into the air. Itenza's eyes widened as Don's hand glowed and pulsated as magic began to materialize in the palm of his hand. "Oh so that's how you wanna play it, fine then so be it!" Itenza leaped back he began to summon all of his magical power. Don took a slow long deep breath.

**Cloudsdale Hospital**

Rainbow Dash lied in her bed snoozing, enjoying the peace and quite, seriously how could she not. '_snore_' '_snore_' '_snore_' Light illuminated through the gaping hole in her room a gentle breeze blew in brushing up against Rainbow Dash as she burrowed deeper into the covers.

Meanwhile on the roof of Cloudsdale hospital, Soarin, Spitfire, Whip Wlash, and Colarine landed. They lied Princess Celestia and Cadenza down on the ground gentle. However Shining began waking up he opened his eyes slowly feeling completely drained of all energy and life.

"What happened? Is the battle over did we win?" Whip Wlash approached the edge of roof he starred down just in time to see...

'_**Boooooooooooom****!**_'

Whip Wlash's eyes widened as the ground brightened. Colarine and Spitfire quickly dashed over to take a look. Shining who just pulled himself off of the ground and Soarin both joined them in the starring contest. Shining's eyes widened as well. "Oh my Celestia! I take it Don is still fighting that evil nasty dragon then!" Whip Wlash bobbed his head in conformation.

Both Spitfire and Colarine turned to Whip Wlash with an angered annoyed look on there faces. "See look, I'm telling you Don needs our help!" Colarine protested. Whip Wlash shook his head in disagreement. "No! Besides Don doesn't want our help!" Spitfire slammed her hooves into the ground out of anger. "Are you kidding me! What is it Whip Wlash are you still afraid! You really haven't changed not one bit your still just a coward!" Spitfire stretched her wings about to take off when suddenly.

Spitfire was engulfed in magic, some pony stopped her in mid air. Whip Wlash and Colarine looked back to see Princess Celestia back on her front hooves already using magic, incredible! "No Spitfire! Don will be fine, I have faith in him, and so will you!" Celestia dropped Spitfire she fell to the ground totally crushed. "Then what? Are we suppose to just wait for Don to save us, can't we do it on our own?"

Celestia stood up on all four hooves she slowly trotted over to Spitfire. "Spitfire I would take on Itenza if I could, but believe it or not I have my limitations as well!" Cadenza continued to lay on the ground. '_snore_' '_snore_' '_snore_' Soarin continued to stare over the edge. Explosions covered the ground as black and blue flames rose into the air.

Colarine nudged on Whip Wlash's tail. "Come on, it's been six years I can't wait any longer!" Whip Wlash blushed brightly as he stepped back away from Colarine. "Umm... Is now really the time!" Colarine immediately faced hoofed hard leaving a mark on her forehead. "You idiot! I mean I can't wait for us to be a family again!" Colarine pulled Whip Wlash off. "Oh we'll if that's what you meant then you could've just said so in the first place!" Colarine pushed Whip Wlash towards the door leading downstairs back into the hospital. "I thought I did, and why is that the first thing you thought of?" Whip Wlash didn't respond he remained silent.

Spitfire starred over the edge along with Princess Celestia, Shining Armor and Soarin. None of them where even remotely aware that Whip Wlash and Colarine had run off.

**Edge of Canterlot Borderline of the EverFree Forest**

Don sprinted through the burning ground as cracks spread further and further with every step Don took. Don violently slung his arms back and forth sending fireballs hurdling towards Itenza. Itenza laughed as bounced back and fourth dodging and swerving around the fireballs with ease sometimes he'd even dare to grabbed one and toss it back at Don.

Itenza laughed manically as Don reckless destroyed everything around him. "Don your aim is pathetic! Really what are you trying to hit, me! or that tree behind me!" Itenza laugh evilly. "Honestly you managed to hit everything else but me, why is that I wonder perhaps your slipping."

Don's bright golden eyes widened as the wind brushed up against his ghostly white hair, black static continued to discharge repetitively off of Don who was still engulfed in a massive red aura. Don looked down to his hands trembling. "I don't get it! Why can't I hit you now?" Itenza continued to laugh psychotically. "Yes... Why indeed!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 29**

* * *

**( ( ( (** "_**Holy crap!**_ That was so awesome, I can't believe I finished this chapter in three days. I am very impressed with myself, for sure I couldn't believe it when I began writing I just couldn't stop, well until I had to cut off the chapter dramatically of course. But I'm not an asshole for doing that, I really need some time to think things over, and plan for the future. Anyway again I'll say it if you have anything you'd like to add and possibly see in Dons Magical Stabilization then you better send it to me quick, I'm beginning production on "Chapter 30" sometime next week. Also I didn't ask a question for chapter 28 and I apologize right now, I'm sorry! I still love you. Anyway here's the answer to the question in chapter 27. "The Answer Is '_**8**_' here are there names **Don, Marrie, Donathan, Colarine, Whip Wlash, Raider, Itenza, Mendacore**" that should be correct, I myself am not entirely sure I think there might've been one more, but I cannot entirely remember I think I might've scrapped that idea. Anyway here's this chapter's question enjoy.  
_**Question**_: "**View my profile page for the question, or rather not a question but a riddle kind of...**" You'll find it, I have it boxed in all to itself _**it's two simple lines.  
**_"**Sorry! About having you run off towards my Profile Page, Remember you don't have to, if you don't want to.**"  
Anyway _**Thank You all so much for Reading**_ be sure to stick around and see how this battle unfolds, and finally figure out **_who_ or _what_** **healed Spitfire?** Also **_where_ and _what_** **is Don's black static _going_ and _doing_** **in the EverFree Forest**. Honestly no pony knows... Well except me of course. My story is **132.500+Words** and I'm **5.900+Hits** _**Hurray!**_ Remember **my new goal is _10.000+Hits_** and I am aiming for **50 Positive Reviews**, I've really loved every review that I've gotten from every pony, thank you all so much... _**You know who you are!**_ Also, I'm still working on my reason for beginning Don Magical Stabilization, once I finish the video I'll have it up on YouTube be sure to check it out just search. "_**DMS Inspiration's**_" Well that's it be sure to tell your friends and family all Bronies and Ponies alike. **Please Note**: **I Do Not Own or Claim to Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **it Belongs to there Respected Creators** "_**Hasbro**_" **Please Continue to Support the Official Releases of the Show, and Any Other Products By** "_**Hasbro**_" Thank You Very Much. _**:)**_ **) ) ) )**

_**Peace! Brohoof!**_ **/)**


	30. Chapter 30 Ending of Equestria Part 3

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Releases by** "_**Hasbro**_" **Thank You!**"

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: **Aaron**  
Middle Name: **Eran**  
Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male**  
Voice: **Soft**  
Species: **Human**  
Mood: **RAGE MODE ACTIVATED!**  
Aura: **Bright Blue, Lemon Yellow, Fiery Red, Black Demonic Static**  
Hair Color: **Short and Rainbow Colored, Black, White**  
Eye Color: **Light Blue, Fiery Red, Explosive Gold, Mind Control White**  
Height: **5.6 feet**  
Weight: **191 pounds**

* * *

**Chapter 30**  
**Final Battle**  
**Don versus Itenza**  
**The Stars We Go!**  
**A Family Together At Last**  
**The Nightmare**  
**Secrets Revealed**  
**The Elements of Harmony**

* * *

**Edge of Canterlot Borderline of the EverFree Forest**

Don and Itenza quickly jumped back from a safe distance away from the other. Lightning flashed in the distance thunder crackled, it was going to pour again. Don starred Itenza down, both stood unmoved by the others very powerful presence. "Itenza I don't know where all of your extra power is coming from, but it doesn't matter I can still kill you easily!"

Itenza laughed not taking Don seriously. "Oh yeah! Well then show me what you got!" Don clinched his fists tightly. "I will!" Don immediately teleported before Itenza who's eyes spread wide open afraid of Don's outburst of speed, perhaps it was time he stopped underestimating Don.

Don smiled widely as he kicked Itenza upwards sending him spiraling through the air. Don quickly teleported away again. Itenza flew through the air he spun around like a tornado causing very heavy winds he breathed smoke out out of his nostrils in anger as his eyes darted around searching for Don back and fourth they went.

Don coughed into his fist loudly making his presence crudely known. "Umm... I'm right behind you!" Itenza quickly spun around slinging his violently sharp claws through the air. Don slammed his left fist into Itenza's stomach, stopping him from attacking, as Itenza quickly pulled his hands back to his chest holding it in pain.

Don noticed the shimmering blood running down Itenza hand followed by a strange familiar sensation. "What is that?" Don didn't waste time pondering what it was he wanted to end this quickly. As Itenza backed away from Don trying to hold on to his launch. Don quickly teleported behind Itenza, Don raised his fists that where balled up together into the air. Don channeled magic into his fists before pummeling Itenza on the back. Black static discharged off of Don and Itenza as he screamed out in pain.

Itenza hurdled downwards through the air at a rapidly increasing spead spiraling towards what was hopefully his end. Sweat rolled down Don's face he didn't stop there. Don quickly rose both of he hands into the air not allowing himself even a moment to rest for a moment was all Itenza needed.

'_**Crrraaaaaaaaassssssshhhh!**_'

Itenza had crashed the red aura around Don began shrinking as black static discharged and spread out of Don's fingertips. The clouds began discharging black static as well. Don breathed heavily as he starred down to the puff of smoke rising into the air. It began to rain Don looked up slowly. "Perfect! I love this kind of weather." Don exhaled slowly as everything seemed to slow down as time around him froze. Don's eyes suddenly shot open. "Now! Itenza! _**DIE!**_" Lightning flashed as thunder roared, Itenza screamed out in agonizing pain.

**Cloudsdale Hospital**

Soarin felt a little depressed him not offering that big of a contribution he felt more like a burden than anything. Soarin quietly walked off not wanting to get in the way. Meanwhile in a less depressing scene down stairs. Rainbow Dash bounced up and down jumping for joy as she flapped both of her wings.

Rainbow Dash stopped and starred up to a tall mysterious man wearing a black trench coat he wore black tinted glasses hiding his eyes and possibly his true intentions. Rainbow Dash hugged the man's legs. "Thank you so much mister, but why did you heal me?" The man slowly looked down to Rainbow Dash he patted her on the head. "I did because I made a promise long ago, anyway little filly I really must be going!"

The man walked past Rainbow Dash as she let go of him. "Bu...but wait can't you at least tell me your name?" The man sighed. "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, I gotta go I have something extremely urgent I must attend to, but could you do me a favor and not tell any pony you saw me."

Rainbow Dash was totally confused. "Umm... I guess, but what am I suppose to do if my mom asks, I don't wanna lie to her she'd be really mad at me." The man scratched his head for a moment. "Tell her... you were healed miraculously by magic! I have to go, see you later Rainbow Dash!" The mysterious man leaped out of the hole in Rainbow Dash's wall.

Rainbow Dash could barely contain herself she looked back to her left wing completely healed. Rainbow Dash flew around the room as happy as a lark. Meanwhile on the rooftop Celestia starred over the edge feeling a bit drowsy she was barely able to maintain her consciousness.

Spitfire took notice of Celestia who was wobbling back and fourth. "Umm... Princess are you alright?" Celestia fell back on her royal butt she inhaled a deep breath. "Yeah! I think I'm going to be fine I'm still a little drained from healing Don!" Shining fell back as well. "I know how you feel? I can't believe how much it took out of me!" Spitfire looked back to see Cadenza still hasn't awoken yet. "It must be hitting Princess Cadenza the heaviest she hasn't even woken up yet!"

'_**BooooooooooooooooooooM!**_'

Suddenly a frighteningly loud lightning strike struck the ground somewhere it was close. The strike echoed throughout Equestria. Every ponies heart was sent racing upwards probably out of there chest's. Spitfire fell back trying her darnedest not to have a heart attack. Cadenza bounced up in a sudden panic. "**BWAH!** What's happening?" Cadenza looked around in fear her eyes widened.

Celestia held her chest her heart almost popped out of it. Shining starred over the edge of the Cloudsdale hospital that just happened to be on the edge of Cloudsdale itself. Shining's eyes widened in absolute fear. "Oh my gosh! Every pony look is that... black lightning!" Celestia and Cadenza quickly gazed out over the edge to see black lightning shooting down into the ground.

Cadenza's eyes widened even wider at the strange mesmerizing sight. "I've never seen black lightning before how strange it can't be natural!" Celestia looked over to Cadenza. "It isn't natural if I didn't know any better, I would say that's Don!"

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash hid underneath of the covers trembling from that frighteningly loud pop. The doors to Rainbow Dash's room opened slowly. Colarine stumbled in feeling a little flustered from the lightning that almost nearly literally killed her. Rainbow Dash didn't even bother to look out from underneath of the covers, she was way too afraid I'm not even sure if she noticed Colarine was there.

Colarine starred at Rainbow Dash shivering in fear hiding under the covers. Colarine slowly lifted herself off of the ground she quietly glided through the air over to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash it's me!" Colarine said in a soft comforting tone as! Rainbow Dash slowly shuffled out from underneath of the covers she looked up to Colarine hovering above her.

"Mom! Your back!" Rainbow Dash pushed herself upwards off of the bed into the air hugging Colarine tightly. Colarine hugged her back just as tight. "Did that lightning scare you!" Rainbow Dash pushed herself away from Colarine. "It didn't scare me, I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Come on its OK to be afraid!" Colarine said in a welcoming tone. Rainbow Dash lat go of Colarine she fell into the bed crisscrossing her hooves. "Nope! I'm not afraid!" Then suddenly right on cue another heavy bolt of lightning stuck the ground. Before Colarine could even blink Rainbow Dash was back squeezing her tightly trembling. "Yeah! Just like me not afraid of anything!"

Colarine gently landed on the bed she coughed signaling Whip Wlash to make his grand entrance. Rainbow Dash snuggled into Colarine's hooves happy she was back. Rainbow Dash looked up to Colarine with a look of curiosity on her face. "Mom where did you go anyway?" Colarine sighed loudly. "Well I chased after a certain some pony!"

Rainbow Dash continued to stare at her mother the same look of confusion evident upon her face. "Who?" Colarine looked over to the door as Whip Wlash stepped in. "Me!" Rainbow Dash turned to see Whip Wlash starring directly at her. "Who are you?" Whip Wlash face hoofed as a thick heavy black rain cloud loomed over top of him he was depressed he couldn't believe his own daughter didn't even remember him. Whip Wlash sighed heavily as he walked over towards the bed.

"Rainbow Dash I'm your fa..." Rainbow Dash suddenly cut him off. "Wait! Yeah! I remember now..." Whip Wlash smiled widely. "Your the pony who interrupted us while we were sleeping!" Whip Wlash felt like he could just die right there on the spot just kill over. "No! Rainbow Dash I'm your fath..." Rainbow Dash cut him off again... "How do you know my name?"

Colarine and Whip Wlash face hoofed in unison. Whip Wlash turned to Colarine he sighed. "She's just like you, yah know that!" Colarine giggled to that complement. Rainbow Dash quickly turned her head looking back in fourth to Colarine and Whip Wlash they chatted as if they knew each other for years. Whip Wlash starred at Rainbow Dash with a soft smile resting on his face. "Rainbow Dash... I'm your... father!" Colarine looked down to Rainbow Dash to see her reaction. "R..really!" Rainbow Dash's eyes watered. "Two days ago I didn't have a mom or dad and now... Now I have both!"

Rainbow Dash flapped her wings and flew into Whip Wlash's hooves. Colarine immediately noticed that, but she didn't want to ruin a beautiful moment with hammering questions. Tears slowly ran down Rainbow Dash's face, tears of joy that is. "I love you... Dad!" Whip Wlash's heart skipped a best he hadn't heard those words in years it made all of the hard work he'd put into searching for Rainbow Dash completely worth it. A tear or two escaped Whip Wlash as he said. "I love you too, Rainbow Dash!"

Colarine whipped her eyes clear. She quickly pulled them both into the bed for a group hug. "Here we are... Together again!" Rainbow Dash cried loudly into her new found family's hooves although she tried to fight it, she just couldn't. She simply couldn't! For a moment to Rainbow Dash everything seemed like it was going to be a OK, she felt the warmth and the protection overwhelm her, it was unlike anything she'd ever felt before ever!

Colarine and Whip Wlash held Rainbow Dash tightly in there hooves as the family of three lied in the small hospital bed. Suddenly Colarine could hear the pitter patter of Rainbow Dash's gentle breathing the tears had stopped replaced with...

'_snore_' '_snore_' '_snore_' '_snore_' '_snore_'

Whip Wlash looked down between him and Colarine to see, Rainbow Dash had fallen asleep in there hooves. "Aw! She's so adorable!" Colarine said in a soft low tone. "Yes she is!" Whip Wlash agreed.

**Edge of Canterlot Borderline of the EverFree Forest**

Black static sparked around Don as he slowly descended to the ground he landed. Instantly Don fell to his knees gasping for air. "I won't be able to do that again for a while at least!" A ways away from Don was a huge crater in the ground smoke rose from where Don stuck it several times with lightning. "I wonder if he felt that one... If he's even still alive that is."

Don's eyes suddenly shot open, at the sound of something burrowing out from underneath the ground. The ground beneath Don began to crack Don instantly pushed himself off of the ground and into the sky he flew. Don's golden eyes gazed down upon Itenza who stood up out from the dirt almost nearly unharmed. Don trembled to the sight of him. "Bu...but how... How can you... still be alive, that's impossible!"

Itenza laughed loudly. "Don, Don, Don when will you learn to open your eyes!" Don starred feverishly at Itenza the only part of him that was wounded was his right hand. Finally Don noticed it. "Oh my gosh! **No!** _**Twilight!**_" Don starred down to Itenza's right hand to see pieces of the Sorceress Stone that where jammed inside of Itenza's hand. "You bastard, your going to kill her if you keep using her magic like that!" Don descended to the ground. Itenza chuckled. "What will you do now I wonder?"

Don clinched his teeth in anger, as his rage swelled. Itenza starred Don down just daring him to attack. Don exhaled slowly. "Fine I'll lead this dance!" Don disappeared into thin air. Itenza grinned before disappearing as well. Almost immediately after both of them vanished into thin air, the sky began pulsating with energy.

The ground shook violently as Don tore across the sky violently demonstrating a massive display of power. Don crashed into Itenza there's fists collided the force of there collision sent multiple shockwaves out shaking the skies as well as the land below. Itenza began smoking as if he was heating up, Don discharged more black static trying to overwhelm Itenza, but he was failing. Don's eyes widened wide in realization as Itenza pushed Don back. Don let himself get foolishly distracted. Itenza took that to his advantage by kneeing Don in the gut.

Don dropped his fists to his stomach which ached in pain, seriously how could it not. Don coughed up blood as Itenza slammed his left fist into Don's face, it rippled slowly, Itenza's punch sent Don hurdling backwards. Don flew through the air uncontrollably like a rag doll. Don opened his eyes despite the pain in his face and stomach. "Oh my go..."

'_**CraaaaaaaaasssssssH!**_'

Itenza laughed. '_**hahaha**_' "Score two points!" Don crashed into the mountain side that was just above the decimated town of Canterlot that still lied empty in ruins. Itenza looked down to his right hand to see black static was discharging off of it, the sudden sensation of pain dawned down on Itenza's face.

**Ponyvile**

The residents of Ponyvile all gathered outside mainly cause most of there houses where burnt down, the storm sure was picking up wind speed increased the rain became heavy. Every pony starred as smoke rose from the mountain above Canterlot, even from this distance it was clear that pieces of rocks and debris where falling down from the mountain whatever hit it, hit hard!

The mayor of Ponyvile starred in fear. "What's happening over there? OK listen up every pony we are going to take shelter in the town hall it's still standing tall unmoved by this... Well whatever's happening!" The mayor marched off for town hall, every pony quickly followed her lead wanting to feel some safety and security once again.

**Sweet Apple Acres**

Applejack slowly trotted outside she was really drowsy she didn't usually get up this early. Although the cause for this was Big Mac who stood behind her. Pinky Pie bounced off of the porch and over to Applejack and Big Mac. "Pinky Pie be careful with those nails, Applejack you get the hammers I'll haul the planks back over here!"

Applejack stumbled back and fourth. "Big Mac I don't think I can, do this..." Pinky Pie bounced over to Applejack. "Come on AJ we can do this together, besides you can sleep all you want once we finish." Pinky Pie starred to the worn down barn with a gigantic gaping hole in the center of it. "This is going to be the greatest thing ever, it'll be ten times better than before!" Big Mac dropped a load of planks next to the broken down barn. "Now that's the spirit, let's do this!"

**Canterlot**

The mysterious man in a long black trench coat stood beneath the town of Canterlot surrounded by the destroyed castle that lied in ruins. The man looked around with an anxious look on his face. "Where is it, I need to find it! Oh man this place looks totally totaled, what if it didn't survive, oh no!"

The man walked forward two or three feet before stepping on something solid and familiar. The man looked down to see Donathan's spell book. "Ah! Finally it's about time!" The man picked the book up and looked up into the sky. Electricity filled the big puffy rainclouds overhead.

The man took his sun glasses off slowly revealing his bright golden eyes. "This looks familiar, if I'm not mistaken this is where it ends!" The man looked down to the book in his right hand. He channeled magic into his left hand. Then suddenly by defying all logic and reasoning another book completely identical to the one in his right hand began materializing in his left hand.

"I'm glad I learned this trick!" The man sat the original down on the ground. "Although things seemed to have changed slightly! Well I suppose that's my doing!" The man wearing a black trench coat with golden eyes glared back into the sky to see a familiar force. "So it's that son of a bitch!"

**Skies Above Canterlot**

Itenza hovered high in the air waiting in wonder. "I wonder if I killed him... Well I did hit him as hard as I could!" Suddenly Don shot directly out of the mountain speeding across the sky flying straight at Itenza. "Really, that's as hard as you can hit, you barely knocked the breath out of me! You hit like a girl!"

Don hovered a few yards away from Itenza trying to keep his distance he breathed heavily. Sweat and blood slowly slid down Don's neck. Itenza and Don starred one another down both took a breath then disappeared at once. Instantly after they disappeared the sky lit up.

Explosions and fireballs flew back and fourth through the rain. Don fired black fire Itenza shot blue fire both formidably frightening. I personally wouldn't want to deal with that. Don swerved up and and left and right trying desperately to avoid Itenza's fireballs if they hit him he'd light up like a Christmas tree. Suddenly Don dove underneath of a fireball he inhaled a large amount of air.

Before Itenza could even react Don exhaled black flames of death. Itenza screamed out in pain. Don quickly flew across the sky towards Itenza. Don reached for Itenza's right hand he, Don slapped his left hand against Itenza's right hand. The shards of the Sorceress Stone pierced Don's hand.

In that moment, for that one instant in time Don felt Itenza's true heart, Don was frightened by it however Don felt Twilight's innocence which saved him from Itenza's hatred filled darkness. Don blinked his eyes rapidly as he gripped the shards of the Sorceress Stone tightly and then yanked them out of Itenza's hand. Don quickly pressed his feet against Itenza's chest as he wallowed in flaming pain, Don kicked jumped off of Itenza's chest flying towards the mountain of Camterlot.

A blinding pain engulfed Don's left hand, blood dripped off of his left hand, as Don pondered weather or not he should use the Sorceress Stone. "I could use the boost in magic, but it's side effects are too great I haven't mastered the Sorceress Stone yet, besides I don't want to take anymore of Twilight's magic. I won't need it!"

Don stored the stone away in his back pocket, Don stopped flying away he turned around to see Itenza still struggling with the black flames. Don swiped his right hand over his left healing it instantly. Don clinched his fists together. "OK! I'm ready for round four!" Then suddenly Don's ghostly white hair faded to dark black as one third of Don's power vanished into the wind.

Don was suddenly struck with fatigue, he breathed heavily. "**Wait!** What just happened?_** No!**_ Not now, No! **NO!**" Don screamed out in annoyance with a hint of anger evident in his roars. Itenza finally extinguished the black flames, Itenza looked around violently searching for Don. Don sighed loudly he took this time to attempt to regain a few ounces of his lost power. "Come on baby! I just need a little more!"

**Cloudsdale Hospital**

The two royal Princess's as well as Shining and Spitfire sat on the edge of the hospital starring down over the edge. They looked like a bunch of zombified spectators. Shining turned to Celestia "Princess Celestia do you feel that!" Celestia nodded in agreement. "Yep! Unfortunately I do!" Spitfire looked over to the magical beings sitting beside her. "Well what is it, what's wrong?"

Celestia gulped. "It's Don he's lost over a third of his magic! I'm not sure what's going on out there, but I hope Don is alright!" Spitfire's eyes widened in fear. "Wait! You mean Don has lost over a third of his magic, that doesn't sound good!" Cadenza randomly popped open a bag of chips. Celestia and Shining both turned to Cadenza.

"Ehmm! Cadenza! Is this really the best time!" Cadenza slowly backed away from Shining and Celestia she clutched her bag of chips tightly not to tight though for fear of smashing them to crumbs. "Hey a mare's gotta eat!" Spitfire looked around in a confused lost state as if she was looking for something or some pony. "Hey, where's Soarin?"

Celestia and Cadenza looked around. "Umm... I don't see him I guess he's not here!" Spitfire instantly double face hoofed with both of here hooves. "Well of course he isn't here, that's why I asked where he was!" Celestia sighed. "Why don't you go look for him, Cadenza and I have things covered here." Spitfire sat up and stretched her wings then it hit her. "Whoa! Wait what do you mean you've got things covered here?"

"Well we'll keep watch we have to protect Cloudsdale just in case the battle finds it's way up here!" Spitfire's eyes widened in fear. "You don't think Itenza and his endless hordes of Mendacore's would come here, do you!"

"...It's possible!"

**Skies of Canterlot**

Itenza flew across the sky charging Don who's eyes shot open. "Looks like he's ready , I didn't recover much magic!" Don clinched his hands as the air around him thickened his hair began to glow white. "It'll just have to do!" Sweat rolled down Don's face as he teleported to Itenza not wanting to keep him waiting. Don also knew that dragging this battle out any longer would prove bad for him.

Don reappeared swinging his fists at Itenza who immediately grabbed them stopping Don in mid air. Don's eyes widened. "Bu..but how?" Itenza smiled as he kicked Don in the stomach sending him hurdling upwards through the air. Don flew up higher into the air past the clouds and above he went. Don managed to grab himself stopping himself from hurdling any farther. The air was thin, it was difficult to breathe.

Don looked up to see the stars shining down upon him his eyes widened to there beauty he looked off in the distance to see the moon was nearing the edge of the horizon. The end of the night was fast approaching. "I have to end this before the sun rises, if I don't I'll lose another third of my power!" Don looked down at the right moment to see Itenza flying straight at him.

Don quickly clapped his hands together, instantly a slightly visible blue barrier appeared around Don grinned at Itenza who just slammed his fists into Don's barrier sending cranks up it. Don's eyes widened in fear this was quite a surprise. "What? No way you still have the power to damage one of my barriers!" Itenza grinned suddenly he head butted the barrier causing it to instantly shatter to pieces he quickly reached over and grabbed Don by the throat.

"You insolent little brat did you think that just by removing those shards that I would become weaker!" Itenza slung Don around and around over top of his head then finally he lat go. Don flew spiraling downwards uncontrollably as he gasped for air his hair shifted from white to black again, probably for the last time. Itenza looked down to his left hand. "Why? Why does it still hurt, and what's this feeling?" Itenza breathed heavily, it was true that without the shards of the Sorceress Stone logged into his hand that his power was cut in half.

**Sweet Apple Acres**

The lonely sun began to slowly rise as the darkness covering the sweet apples acres slowly diminished down to nothing. The sun peeped it's head out from behind the mountains in the distance brightening up sweet apple acres. The sound of hammers swinging back and fourth, as well as the sound of hard soul crushing work filling the air. Big Mac continued to haul heavy planks back and fourth.

Applejack and Pinky Pie just finished the side of the barn, it looked incredible it sparkled due to it's newness. Now they both moved on for the roof. "Pinky hand me ah nail would yah!" Pinky Pie bounced on over to a pale full of nails. "Sure thing! AJ!" Pinky Pie grabbed a nail with her teeth she tossed it into the air to Applejack who reached out and grabbed it.

Applejack looked down to Pinky Pie with a concerned look on her face. "Pinky Pie what did I tell you!" Pinky Pie sat down on the ground she took a deep breath. "You told me to never ever pick up nails with my mouth, cause if I did I might swallow one and if I did then you'd have to do the heimlich maneuver on me, and you said I wouldn't like that very much!"

"Exactly, so Pinky tell me if yah'll can remember that, then would it kill you to just remember what I said, and do it cause if you don't it actually will kill you!" "I'm sorry Applejack!" Pinky Pie starred down into the dirt feeling a little depressed. Applejack went back to work furiously slamming her hammer into the nails bonding the planks in place. Applejack whipped sweat off of her face.

Big Mac looked up into the sky as the stars slowly disappeared into the brightness of the sun as it rose. Big Macintosh's eyes suddenly widened at the sight of something crashing down through the sky heading straight for him. Big Mac quickly dove into the dirt as a familiar face flew overhead. Big Mac looked up to see Don flying past him he immediately took notice to where he was heading. "Oh no! Applejack!"

Applejack and Pinky Pie turned around at the sound of Big Mac's howler. Applejack and Pinky Pie's eyes widened as they both quickly dove out of the. Big Mac looked away in fear. '_**CraaaaaaaaaaassssssssH!**_' Applejack and Pinky Pie trembled as they hid with there heads in the dirt.

The ground shook violently for a moment or two smoke began to rise into the air as the heat of the sun pounded down on Applejack's head. Pinky Pie stood up and looked around. "What happened is it over are we..." Pinky Pie's mouth suddenly hit the ground. Applejack stood up she dusted herself off she slowly looked around time suddenly began to slow down for her. Applejack's eyes twitched as she starred at the barn lying in pieces that were scattered across the front lawn.

Applejack slowly marched over to barn stomping her hooves into the ground with every step she took. "Hey now! Who the heck is responsible for this mess, show your face so I can kick it!" Suddenly Applejack noticed a hand sticking out from underneath of the pile of rubble and shattered planks. Applejack's eyes widened in fear realizing the only one it could be. "D...D..Don! N..no!" Applejack fell to the ground her eyes watered. "_**No!**_" She said to herself in a low tone.

Big Mac heard the sound of something hurdling towards him he felt it's heat hit him in the back. Big Mac looked behind his self to see a gigantic blazing fireball hurdling towards him. Big Mac quickly galloped over to Applejack he grabbed her then Pinky Pie and ran for the house. "Big Mac put me down now!" Suddenly...

'_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_'

Applejack's eyes widened wider as the barn suddenly lit up ablaze. "**Noooooo!**" Applejack screamed. Pinky Pie's eyes watered as she cried into her hooves. Heat pounded against the burning barn as sparks flew off of the barn and in an instant the grass around the barn was set on fire.

The fire began slowly spreading as it transcended into a wild fire. The fire slowly engulfed the entire front lawn of Applejack's farm house. Big Mac quickly ran inside with the two fillies on his back. Black static sparked around the burning barn house that lied in shambles. Suddenly the ground shook violently as Itenza landed in the blazing inferno that was Applejack's front lawn.

Itenza starred at the burning barn. Suddenly black lighting shot out of the raging fire. Itenza didn't react in time. The black lightning engulfed Itenza electrocuting him half to death. Don slowly rose out of the flaming hell he previously lied in. Don's jacket slowly burned to ashes as it flew off of him into the wind.

Don breathed heavily sweat covered his face and chest his black hair grew in length as his eyes brightened bloody red, along with another third of his strength also went his golden eyes. "Th..that hurt a lot!" Itenza breathed slowly electricity still discharged from him. Don looked around feeling a bit confused he had no clue to where he was. Don finally noticed Big Mac, Pinky Pie and Applejack cowering inside there house starring out the window they looked up to Don with fear evident in there eyes.

Don instantly knew. "I'm... here not good!" Don quickly rose his hands into the air. Magically induced wind spiraled around Don's body faster and faster it went. Itenza finally caught his breath he looked up to Don just in time. Don suddenly lowered his arms to his waist. The hurricane of wind exploded out sending a tall wall of winds in every direction around Don.

The flames in the fields and on the destroyed barn where instantly extinguished the wall of wind moved faster approaching Applejack's farm house extinguishing the flames that violently aimed for there home. Wind blew past Itenza as all of his precious flames where now gone. "What a pity I rather liked those flames, especially when they're engulfing you!" Don descended to the ground he glared daggers at Itenza. Applejack starred at Don he looked different frightening almost Applejack's back legs trembled.

Don quickly dashed across the ground Itenza leaped backwards as Don swung his fists at him. Itenza attracted his claws instantly swinging them at Don who immediately dove underneath of Itenza's attack. Itenza screamed out in anger he'd only sliced a tree into pieces completely missing his true target. Don suddenly drop kicked Itenza sending him flying backwards into the wide wide sweet apple acres forest. Don stopped for a moment allowing himself to catch his breath.

Applejack, Pinky Pie and Big Mac's eyes blinked rapidly as they starred to there burnt down barn and there destroyed lawn. Big Mac approached the staircase leading upstairs. "I think I'm going to go take a nap!" Big Mac stumbled upstairs as Pinky Pie slowly turned looking over to Applejack. "What now?"

**Sweet Apple Acres Forest**

Don charged inside of the forest blood slowly dripped down off of Don's left hand. "I have to make this count!" Don leaped up into the sky only to find Itenza waiting for him. For the first time in a while Itenza charged Don. "It's time to end this!" Don slowly hovered towards Itenza holding his left hand hidden behind his back as a shard of the Sorceress Stone glowed.

Don felt woozy it looked as if Itenza was moving slowly. Don blinked his eyes instantly Itenza suddenly appeared before him. Suddenly as Don was about to react another third of his energy and magic vanished before his eyes. Don's hair suddenly shortened as it faded to rainbow colors. Don's eyes faded to light blue. Don began to descended to the ground unable to maintain his presence in the air. Itenza quickly grabbed Don by the neck holding him up. "Going somewhere? What, why are you leaving so soon?"

Itenza forcefully punched Don in the gut repetitively. Don coughed up blood, he dropped the shards of the Sorceress Stone. Don was back to square one no power left inside of his body. Itenza grinned evilly. "Now Don I'm going to show you something that may be a little upsetting to you, so I think you should sit down." Itenza suddenly tossed Don into the wind.

**Cloudsdale Hospital**

Cadenza stood up slowly as did Celestia as her back legs trembled "Oh! Oh my gosh! Don! He's... He's..." Celestia and Cadenza quickly leaped off of Cloudsdale's hospital's roof. Both of them flew as fast as they possibly could Shining lied down half asleep unaware of what was happening below him.

Meanwhile Colarine and Whip Wlash mumbled back and forth to one another as Rainbow Dash slept between them. Suddenly Rainbow Dash bounced up. "**Nooooooo!** Stay back!" Rainbow Dash screamed out as she looked around the room. Colarine and Whip Wlash starred at Rainbow Dash wondering what was wrong. Rainbow Dash slowly backed away from her parents, not even realizing the edge of the bed was right behind her she fell off crashing to the floor.

'_**CraaaasH!**_' "Ouch! That hurt!" Rainbow Dash quickly bounced up Colarine and Whip Wlash jumped down in front of her. "Honey what's wrong did you have a nightmare?" Colarine asked. Rainbow Dash looked around she began sweating heavily. "Umm... Yeah... a nightmare it was just a nightmare... I hope!" Colarine pulled Rainbow Dash close. Whip Wlash trotted towards the door. "Hay you two why don't we go get some Ice cream!" The sound of ice cream cheered Rainbow Dash up quickly. Colarine and Rainbow Dash approached the door. Rainbow Dash still seemed a little cautious.

**Ponyvile**

'_**CraaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssH!**_'

Smoke rose into the air as the sun beat down onto Don who lied in a tiny crater. Itenza hovered above Don he placed one foot onto Don's chest. Itenza slowly pushed downwards sending Don a few more feet into the ground, it was so far in the ground it could be his grave. Itenza lat up a bit. Don opened his eyes to see Itenza. "Don this is where I break your spirit, I've decided to bend you to my will, so I figure it'll be easier when you have nothing left to fight for!" Itenza looked into the sky.

Don could barely hear Itenza his ears where slowly going deaf his sight doubled. Itenza inhaled an insane amount of air his jaw loosened to expand to a size that could store all of this oxygen. Itenza aimed for Cloudsdale then suddenly time began to slow down as he exhaled bluish red flames of death in a large furious blazing fashion wave after wave they flew for Cloudsdale.

_Don's eyes slowly closed shut he could hear screaming, cries for help his heart skipped a beat as he starred down to Rainbow Dash who was lying on his stomach. Rainbow Dash looked up to me with watery eyes._ "_**Do you Promise!**_" _I wrapped my arms around her._ "_**Yes I Promise!**_"

Tears slowly ran down Don's face as his heart sped up, black static violently discharged off of Don shooting up right past Itenza into the sky. Don's eyes suddenly shot open he eye'd the massive embodiement of flames that where heading directly for Cloudsdale. "No! **No! _No!_ _Nooooooo!_**" Don screamed out almost as if he was in pain, he suddenly pushed Itenza off of him in an outburst of power. Don using the last ounces of his magic he teleported away.

**Canterlot**

The mysterious man in black glared at the raging flames hurdling towards Cloudsdale. "Hmm... This didn't happen before, strange I'm feeling something inside of me! I don't like this feeling I thought I banished it away to the far corners of my mind decades ago! Now it's back!" The man angrily clinched his fists, he wore black leather gloves that tightly creased as he squeezed his hands together. "Damn it!"

**EverFree Forest Castle of Two Sisters**

Black static charged into the run down ruins of the castle of two sisters. Despite the static needing to protect Don, it also needed to be strong for Don. The black static quickly shot across the floor to the central hall. Broken Glass covered the floor as six glowing orbs lied scattered across the room. The embodiment of black static quickly split itself into seven entities. One immediately shuffled towards the exit the other six entities engulfed the elements of harmony.

However the lone embodiment of black static didn't retreat to Ponyvile, instead it headed in the complete opposite direction. Suddenly a bright blinding spiraling rainbow colored beam of light shot upwards out of a hole convienitly in the roof of the castle. Black static slowly crawled up the spout of rainbow magic. Compared to the rising sun, the rainbow magic shined brighter than anything. Well almost anything...

**Cloudsdale**

Both Princess Celestia and Princess Cadenza quickly flew downwards passing Cloudsdale then suddenly. Don appeared before them, both of the royal Princess's came to a sudden halt as they faced Don's back. Don immediately without a word to say he slammed his hands together almost as if he was praying. Celestia flew to Don's right Cadenza flew to Don's left.

Both Princess Celestia's and Princess Cadenza's unicorn horns glowed and sparkled violently as they pushed all of there remaining magic out from deep within. Blood ran down Don's neck as tears slowly slid down his face. Don's watery eyes shot open his eyes where bright glowing blue filled with an ever expanding rage. Don pulled his hands apart the bluish red flames approached him at a rapidly increasing speed as it grew in size due to the sun's heat.

Don, Celestia and Cadenza unleashed all of there magic at once it instantly spread out engulfing the entire city in the sky that is Cloudsdale. Itenza's eyes widened as a thick rainbow colored barrier surrounded Cloudsdale. Don, Celestia and Cadenza screamed out in pain. The bluish red flames completely and instantly engulfed Cloudsdale, in that moment in that instant in time to Don protesting Cloudsdale was worth dying for.

* * *

**End of Chapter 30**

* * *

**( ( (** Don! Poor Don I can only image the pain his going through... Actually I'm the only one who can. Anyway if your reading this I really want to hear your opinion, I could use a good complement, besides I need to know if you all like how things are playing out. Well I guess I can only hope that you all do. However this chapter was slightly difficult to complete I did originally finished it like two days ago then I realized it sucked so much. So I deleted it and the rewrote half of this chapter in two hours so I really wanna know what you all think. Also where the "_**Tears**_" in this chapter good? **Like did they make you cry or at least water slightly?** On another less depressing note did any of you figure out the answer to last chapter's question, I'll give you a hint I mentioned the answer three times in this chapter it was hard I had to bend a fight scene a little then fix up them apple acres a bit, but in the end it turned out beautifully. Here's what the words look like and how many letters they have ("**_._._ _._._._._**") Hey! It's like hang man, I hope at least one pony can notice it. Well that's all I got for now. By the way I'm still in a chatty mood, so if you have any questions feel free to ask. Also I realized that I left the Sweet Apple Acres scenes out of the last few chapters I was just so focused on the fight, I'm sorry for that. I bet at least one pony recognized the Sweet Apple Acres burning barn scene. Also what's your opinion on the relationship between Don and Rainbow Dash? Well that's it don't forget to "_**Favorite!**_" Please! "_**Tweet or Post on Facebook about Dons Magical Stabilization!**_" Pretty Please! "_**Tell Your Friends All Bronies and Ponies Alike!**_" Pretty Please, Rainbow Dash's Eyes Begin To Water As They Grow Big!  
And as always _**Thank So You Much For Reading!**_ **Please Note**:** I Do Not Own or Claim to Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_"** it Belongs to there Respected Creators** "_**Hasbro**_" **Please Continue to Support the Official Release of the Show and Any Other Products By** "_**Hasbro**_" **Thank You Very Much**._** :) Peace! Brohoof!**_ **/)(\** **) ) )**


	31. Chapter 31 Magical Stabilization

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Releases by** "_**Hasbro**_" **Thank You So Very Much!**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: **Aaron**  
Middle Name: **Eran**  
Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male**  
Voice: **Soft, Untamed**  
Species: **Human**  
Mood: **Harmonized Happiness**  
Aura: **Rainbow Aura, Black Static**  
Hair Color: **Short and Rainbow Colored**  
Eye Color: **Light Blue**  
Height: **5.6 feet**  
Weight: **191 pounds**

**Dons Magical Stabilization Extended Summary**

My name is Don. I am a very Powerful and Capable Human Being with a Reckless, Anger filled History. I lost my mother at a very young age, the tragic shock of her death it seems to have followed me to this very day, haunting me it does. Now I've somehow found myself in this magical, beautiful, happy world, even more so magical than my own world I don't know how that's even possible, because magic is responsible for her death. This world it's filled with Ponies the thing is… I swear I've met them all before "How Strange, Déjà vu Much?" These Ponies there changing me hopefully for the better and not for the worse. I sense dark forces in the near and distant future, I've decided to take it upon myself to personally protect this world that I have so quickly grown fond of. I have made a special connection, a bond if you will with a certain few ponies. There smiles bring me joy and I will do anything to protect them, die even!

* * *

**( ( (** I hope you all enjoyed this summary! I wish I'd thought of it weeks ago, but what can you do. I've been annoyed by my previous summaries I didn't like them one bit, I hope you all like this one! However if you don't please tell me, so I can improve it, if I'm capable that is. I'm thinking about going through my Doc Manager cause it's got like 30 things in it, I'm adding this summary in there so I can update it regularly whenever I think of something interesting. Well that's all I wanted to say, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **) ) )**

* * *

**Chapter 31**  
**Elements of Harmony Merged**  
**A Glimpse of What to Come**  
**Unbound Rage the Teardrops of Power!**  
**Magical Stabilization**  
**Instantaneously  
Payback  
**

* * *

**Cloudsdale**

Cloudsdale is completely and totally engulfed in bluish red flames. Itenza starred upwards into the burning skies. "I win! I may not have your power, but at least your out of my way." Suddenly Itenza coughed up more blood, he instantly fell to his knees after struggling so hard to get up off the ground. "Still, he's weakened me indefinably!"

The bluish red flames spiraled around Cloudsdale almost forming a complete ball of flames as if something was holding them at bay. Inside of the hellish inferno that now is Cloudsdale. Don, Celestia and Cadenza pushed on the barrier attempting to hold the flames back. They where slowly loosing control as cracks spread wildly up the rainbow colored barrier. Don starred at the barrier as his ever decreasing amount of magic withered quicker than the barrier would be destroyed.

"Darn it! I don't think I can keep this up much longer!" Cadenza said her sight began to double and blur, her legs numbed. "Don, what are we going to do?" Celestia asked as she slowly turned to Don who was pressing his hands up against the barrier looking a bit shaken. "I...I'm not s..sure! I..I...I j..just don't k..know!" Celestia eyes widened in fear as Cadenza began to fall her consciousness just slipped out from right underneath of her.

Don couldn't move he was paralyzed by fear, the fear of loosing Cloudsdale and all of its ponies in this hellish inferno that was slowly imploding in on them. "I...I.. j..just..." Suddenly Celestia's vision began fading her breathing sped up, sweat covered her entire body. "Don, yo..you need to t..th..think of something..." Celestia began to fall as her consciousness slipped. "Your the only one left, who can do anything now!" Celestia fully lost consciousness. Don was still expressionless as he starred at the cracking barrier it slowly decreased in size it approached him slowly.

Before Don knew it his face was on the barrier, for some reason the barrier was cold. Don quickly pushed himself off of the barrier he slowly backed away from it, he breathed heavily as his heart raced rapidly. Don's mind was slowly crashing in on him. "What do I do? I just don't have the power? I just..." Tears continued to slowly fall off of Don's face, it's always hard to admit when your beaten.

Suddenly Don's eyes widened at the sound of alarms in the distance, before Don knew it a dozen Wonderbolts shot down past him. Don slowly looked down to see Spitfire as well as a few other Wonderbolts chasing after a crashing Celestia and Cadenza.

**Sweet Apple Acres**

Applejack slowly stepped outside she immediately looked into the sky to see bluish red flames originating from Cloudsdale they slowly spread out in all directions engulfing the skies. "Oh no! Don, what's happening?" Applejack looked down into the dirt still feeling a little watery eye'd from before. "Please be alright!" Applejack mumbled.

'_**Yawn!**_' "Thing's sure look pretty hot up there!" Applejack's eyes widened to sound of a slightly familiar voice. Applejack quickly turned around to see no pony was behind her. "**Yoohoo!** Up here!" Applejack looked up to see a human wearing a black trench coat and dark sunglasses, he dangled his legs over the roof of her home.

"Wh...who are you?" Applejack asked then suddenly the mysterious man in black leaped down beside of Applejack ignoring her he marches across the burnt lawn. "I'm a person!" Applejack rolled her eyes in annoyance. "That's not what I asked!" The man chuckled lightly. "I know, but I'm not staying long so let's skip the introductions."

"Umm... Well, alright! Second question what do you want!" The man sighed. "I was just passing by, I wanted to drop off a little gift!" The man raised his right hand into the air. Applejack's eyes widened in complete and utter amazement as she watched the grass that was burnt down to nothingness rise from ashes all around her.

The man nodded to the barn behind Applejack, she turned around not knowing what to expect. Applejack's mouth dropped to the ground. "No way! It's good as new!" Applejack starred at the barn that Pinky Pie first crashed into then was destroyed by Don and burnt down by Itenza now stood tall unwithered by the elements. "It's even got a new coat of paint!"

Applejack was completely blown away. "Thank ya so much mister! How can we ever repay you..." Suddenly the mysterious man cut Applejack off. "Goodbye Applejack!" Applejack quickly turned around in the hopes of thanking the mysterious stranger however her hopes where shattered, he was gone into the wind. "Thank you! Whoever you are?"

Pinky Pie trotted outside slowly she looked downer than... Than Rainbow Dash after loosing a race. Pinky Pie slowly approached Applejack from behind not even realizing the change in her surroundings. "Applejack I'm really sorry about your barn, and your farm, and all of those nails I through at you with my mouth!"

"Pinky look everything's fixed!" Pinky Pie slowly looked up out of her sadness her eyes widened at the sight of a newly rebuilt barn and freshly planted grass, and nails that lied in a locked box that said do not touch Pinky. "B...but h..how?" Applejack pulled Pinky Pie close. "There was this human here..." Pinky Pie cut Applejack off. "You mean Don!" Applejack face hoofed. "No some other human, I think? Anyway he fixed everything!"

"Sweet, we should throw him a party!" Finally Pinky Pie noticed it. "Wah! What's that?" Pinky Pie pointed her hoof into the sky... The burning inferno surrounding all of Cloudsdale began growing in mass. Pinky Pie gulped as a pit suddenly hit her stomach.

**Outskirts of the EverFree Forest**

Twilight stood up slowly as a daze of confusion dawned down upon her. "Ugh... Wha...what happened? I feel terrible! Like I'm gonna..." Twilight suddenly had difficulties holding down her stomach. The sudden urge to vomit crowded her as she fought it down. Spike stepped away in fear of being drenched. Cracks slowly spread across the barrier protecting Twilight and Spike. Finally Twilight noticed the frightening growls surrounding her.

"Agghhh! Oh my gosh! What the heck are those things!" Twilight stumbled back in fear. Spike quickly dove out of the way as she sat down. Twilight gulped heavily. Then suddenly a familiar voice echoed through her mind. "Hey! Boys I'm over here!" The hungry horde of Mendacore's that surrounded Twilight all turned to see the mysterious man in black just as he was taking off his sunglasses.

"I know it's been a while, but let's dance for old times sake!" Suddenly the man jump kicked himself into the air leaving a crack in the ground. The Mendacore's seemed intrigued they quickly chased after the man. Twilight starred into the sky above her to see the man fighting those strange creatures.

Mendacore after Mendacore suddenly began shooting themselves out of the EverFree Forest, as the man in black slammed the Mendacore's that where harassing Twilight into the ground. It had only been a few seconds since the mysterious man arrived. Twilight watched as several Mendacore's crashed down into the ground around her.

Twilight's eyes widened in amazement. "Whoa! He's good!" A rampaging horde of fifty or so Mendacore's surrounded the man in black. The man in black stretched his arms outwards in both directions. Silence broke out, the man exhaled slowly. Suddenly the sky lit up, two blinding rays of light shot out across the sky. The man spun around in a three hundred and sixty degree turn while emitting those rays of light from his hands.

The moment a Mendacore touched the ray of light it exploded into dark flames vanishing away forever. The man in a black trench coat stopped to regain his lost breath. He looked out across the EverFree Forest to see quite the mesmerizingly colorful sight. "Funny! I didn't know rainbows shot up into the sky in a straight spiraling water pipe." The man put on his glasses he quickly descended to Twilight within the barrier.

**Ponyvile**

Itenza quickly whipped his mouth off and leaped into the air. "I have to find it!" Itenza flew off towards Sweet Apple Acres. The air violently brushed up against Itenza taking the breath out of him as he flew as fast as he possibly could. "I'm loosing more and more energy by the second!"

**Cloudsdale**

Don held the barrier up with his sheer will power, nearly all of his magic was depleted. Sweat and tears continued to slowly fall from Don's face. Suddenly the rainbow barrier began breaking pipes of fire began shooting inwards all around Don as the heat rose. Spitfire as well as the rest of the Wonderbolts except for Sosrin who was still sulking somewhere. All of them carried the Princess's back up to Cloudsdale after just narrowly catching them before they crashed to the ground.

Spitfire looked all around to see the frightening flames moving in on Cloudsdale, the look on her face was grim. Spitfire gulped before looking down to Don who was still battling against the flames, attempting to hold the barrier up alone. "Don! What's going to happen to us?" Don didn't respond instead he simply shook his head in disagreement trying not to show his face to Spitfire, knowing full well there wasn't much left he could do.

Spitfire quickly flew off back up to Cloudsdale her heart pounding. "I have to do something, maybe... Maybe Whip Wlash will have an idea?" Don's eyes suddenly widened in fear he could sense it, Itenza was on the move. Don's blood began to boil not just from the heat or the pressure of the moment his anger was swelling.

Don didn't even seem to notice that his right wrist was glowing dimly with sparkles as something began to materialize around his wrist. Suddenly the barrier exploded in front of Don sending him hurdling backwards the barrier slowly began to shrink cause Don wasn't pushing on it. Don wanted to fall into sweet unconsciousness just letting everything slip through his finger tips, however the feeling of not having enough energy was slowly vanishing.

Don quickly recovered by grabbing the air and balancing himself out. Don starred at the barrier holding the wall of flames at bay. "Hmm..." Don pushed his arms outwards away from him aiming them towards the barrier. Then suddenly the barrier began slowing Don's eyes widened as the barrier came to a sudden halt. "No way! Bu..b..but how? I'm completely drained, I..I should have any magic left at all!"

Don instantly stopped wasting time, he quickly charged the barrier in new found hopes of saving Cloudsdale. Black static discharged off of Don's back, black static also discharged around Don's right wrist. Don still didn't take notice, how could he when a frighteningly massive wall of flames stood pressing down upon his barrier in front of him. "I can't quit, not now!"

**Cloudsdale Hospital**

Rainbow Dash and her family sat in a sweltering hot cafeteria table eating something that was melting quicker than they could get it in there mouths. Rainbow Dash had her face in a bowl of ice cream, Whip Wlash had this disturbing feeling in his stomach, that something was terribly wrong.

Colarine transited to Whip Wlash with a curious look on her face. "Honey! Is something wrong you don't look well!" Whip Wlash began sweating he turned to Colarine. "No! I'm fine it's just... Well... Is it just me or is it getting hotter in here?" Colarine looked down to her bowl of ice cream to find a bowl of watery sugar waiting for her. Colarine whipped the sweat off of her face. "Well now that you mention it, I have noticed a spike in the temperature."

'burp' "Ahh... That was good!" Rainbow Dash lied down in her chair feeling relaxed not even noticing the difference in temperature. Whip Wlash sighed. "I'm glad some pony is enjoy themselves!" After Rainbow Dash sat down and left Whip Wlash's sight he was able to notice it. "Holy crap!" Although they sat next to a window somehow all three of them missed the rampaging flames just outside. Whip Wlash back up knocking over his chair causing quite a crash. Colarine looked over to Whip Wlash wondering what was wrong.

"Col...ar...ine!" Whip Wlash stuttered trying to regain his composure. "Yes what is it? Are you OK?" Whip Wlash tried to process what was going through his mind. It was rather difficult considering his impending doom, as well as Rainbow Dash's. Whip Wlash was able to point out the window, still unable to speak he'd let the flames do the talking. Colarine slowly turned her head, her eyes widened immediately.

"Oh...oh my gosh! Colarine stood up feeling a little paralyzed. "Wha...what are we gonna do?" Rainbow Dash suddenly bounced up remembering something important. Rainbow Dash charged towards the exit to the cafeteria. "I'll be back mom, dad! Don't worry I won't be gone lon..." '_**CraaaaaaaaaaasssssH!**_' Suddenly Rainbow Dash crashed into some pony.

Colarine and Whip Wlash managed to turn looking towards the entrance to see Spitfire trot in with Rainbow Dash on her back. Colarine instantly snapped out of her paralysis quickly charging over to Spitfire. "Spitfire! Did you find Soarin yet!" Spitfire sighed loudly. "Nope! But we have much bigger issues to deal with right now!" Whip Wlash stepped up beside Colarine starring Spitfire down piercing her with his determination. "Like the massive wall of flames just outside!"

Rainbow Dash bounced up in excitement. "What wall of flames? I wanna see!" Colarine starred into the ground. "How did this happen?" Spitfire looked across the room to the window leading outside to see the flames growing closer by the minute. "I believe it's that nasty dragon Itenza!" Whip Wlash's eyes widened. "What you mean Don didn't defeat him!" Spitfire shook her head in disagreement. "I'm not entirely sure, all I know is Don is right outside of Cloudsdale! He's holding up the barrier alone keeping the flames at bay, but now that Princess Celestia and Princess Cadenza have lost consciousness I'm not sure what's going to happen!"

Rainbow Dash hopped off of Spitfire onto the cold title floor. "Why don't we just help Don!" Spitfire, Colarine and Whip Wlash looked down to Rainbow Dash. Spitfire felt depressed as she looked to Rainbow Dash. "How would we help him? We are just pegasus we don't have magical abilities like unicorns or Don!" Whip Wlash and Colarine both perked up instantly realizing how wrong Spitfire was. Colarine turned to Spitfire and nudged her wing against Spitfire's. "Spitfire don't you remember, I can create mini sonic rainbooms at will, and you can spawn fire from your flank and Whip Wlash here can teleport through the skies!" Spitfire's eyes widened in realization.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened as well at the sound of Sonic Rainboom! "Mom did you just say Sonic Rainboom at will! Can you really do that?" Colarine blushed brightly. "Well I don't like to brag, but I can totally do rainbooms at will, I can do rainbooms in my sleep!" Rainbow Dash's eyes sparkled. "I wish I could do rainbooms like that!" Whip Wlash turned to Spitfire. "Spitfire I think I have an idea that can save Cloudsdale, but if it fails... Well we'll all meet a fiery end!"

Spitfire scratched her head. "OK! Shoot what's your plan?" Colarine and Rainbow Dash trotted off talking about rainbooms. While Whip Wlash simply took a breath. "Well..."

**Outside of Cloudsdale**

Don breathed heavily he continued holding the barrier up by himself alone. Don could feel Itenza's attack growing weaker however Don was already too weak his limit was fast approaching despite his mysterious boost in power. Don's vision blurred he struggled and strained just to keep his eyes open. Black static violently discharged off of Don signaling it's lashing out almost completely depleted to zero. "It's no use I can't... I failed... I'm sorry... Rainbow Dash?" Don's eyes widened as Rainbow Dash flew down right under him.

"What... What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash smiled widely at Don. "Helping you of course!" Rainbow Dash shifted her body and pressed her hooves up against the barrier that was surprisingly cold. Rainbow Dash flapped her wings violently as fast as she could a cool breeze blew back against Don's face and chest cooling him down.

Now that Don was refreshed and cooled off he could think clearly. "Rainbow Dash get out of here! It's way too dangerous I wouldn't know what to if I let anything happen to you!" Suddenly some pony tapped Don on the shoulder he turned his head slowly while still pressing his hands against the barrier. Spitfire hovered to Don's right Colarine and Whip Wlash hovered to Don's left. "Don we are all here to help you." Don let go of the barrier he turned his body to see every single pegasus that inhabited Cloudsdale.

Don's mouth fell agape to there numbers. "That's incredible! I had no idea how many pegasus lived on this cloud now I know, I know it's way to many to count!" Don turned to Spitfire. "Well how are you all suppose to help unless you know away to replenish my magic, if not then I'm afraid we are all screwed!" Colarine chuckled agreeing with Don's crude language. "Don we pegasus are partly magical we can help if we all work together!"

Suddenly every pegasus began shifting and spreading out placing there hooves upon the still surprisingly cold barrier. All of them ready and willing to do there part. The edges of Don's mouth curved into a smile knowing he wasn't alone was good enough for him, at least if they all died in a fiery explosion, he wouldn't be alone. However Rainbow Dash would be right beside him so his need to protect would overwhelm him.

Spitfire, Colarine and Whip Wlash pressed there hooves against the barrier. Don looked around to see every pegasus was already in place they where waiting for him. Don sighed loudly. "I hope this works!" Don inhaled slowly as he clinched his fists gathering all of his remaining power. Don exhaled slowly he approached the barrier looking over to his right and left to see the others, he looked down to see Rainbow Dash waiting for him. "OK! Let's do this!"

**Sweet Apple Acres**

Applejack and Pinky Pie starred up to Cloudsdale as spiraling bluish red orange flames spun around it forming a ball that was shrinking in on Cloudsdale slowly consuming all. Then suddenly...

'**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**'

Applejack's and Pinky Pie's eyes both widened as the ball of flames exploded growing in size as if something was pushing it away from Cloudsdale. Black static began shooting out of the ball of flames. Applejack's eyes widened recognizing it instantly. "Don... You can do it Don!" Applejack firmly stated. "Oh my gosh! What's happening up there?" Pinky Pie asked in a panicked tone. Applejack suddenly felt the urge to look over towards the apple family's acres. Suddenly a pit spawned in Applejack's stomach something was horribly wrong!

**Cloudsdale**

Don looked around to all he could see. "It's working, it's actually working, I don't believe it!" Don's eyes widened before he couldn't see through the flames they were so thick and dense, but now Don could see the sky and the clouds in the distance. "We can do this, we really can!" Suddenly Don noticed it. Don looked down to Rainbow Dash she was young her limit wasn't far. Rainbow Dash breathed heavily her wings began slowing down.

Don looked around to see a lot of other pegasi where slowing down. The barrier suddenly shrunk moving back in towards Cloudsdale. Don could no longer see through the flames as his new found hope was just crushed in realization. The only ones who didn't seem to be slowing down were. Whip Wlash, Spitfire and Colarine of course. In fact they all sped up to make up for every other ponies lose. Then suddenly the barrier stretched and expanded outwards again it moved away from Cloudsdale pushing the flames back even further. Don looked around again to see Whip Wlash's mane glowing brightly. Spitfire was emitting fire from her behind. Colarine was emitting a colorful rainbow stream of what almost appeared to be pure magic from her behind.

Don turned starring at the barrier feeling a little relieved although this wasn't over yet not by a long shot. Suddenly the barrier began cracking right in front of Don and Rainbow Dash. Don's eyes widened he quickly pressed his hand over top of the crack. Don suddenly couldn't feel the cool breeze anymore he looked down to Rainbow Dash wondering what was up. Rainbow Dash began descending not of her own will her wings ached, she panted heavily not even realizing her descent. Luckily Don looked at the right moment.

Don quickly reached down and grabbed Rainbow Dash with his left hand he through her on his back. "Rainbow Dash... Are you OK?" Rainbow Dash wrapped her hooves around Don's neck so she didn't slid off of his back. "Yeah! I'm fine, my wings just got tired all of a sudden... Don why is your back so slippery?" Don chuckled lightly. "Cause I'm sweaty as hell! I can't wait for this to be over!" Suddenly and violently the barrier shrunk, the barrier violently knocked Don backwards sending him spiraling with a heavy headache and a familiar presence over looming him. Rainbow Dash held on for dear life as Don grabbed himself in mid air.

Don slowly opened his eyes to see all of the pegasi around him crashing down through the air, Colarine Whip Wlash and Spitfire where even rendered unconscious from whatever just happened. Don squinted his eyes as did Rainbow Dash both starred to something moving through the flames towards Cloudsdale. Don's eyes slowly widened in absolute fear, Rainbow Dash began to trembling heavily as she tried to hide behind Don.

Don quickly rose his guard, sweat rolled down his face and chest he inhaled through his nose and out of his mouth trying desperately to slow his heart rate. A familiar hand with sharpened attracted claws touched Don's barrier. Then instantly Don's barrier shattered to pieces, the flames that were pressing against Don's barrier neglected every single pegasus falling through, the flames ignored Cloudsdale passing it right up all of the flames shot directly for Don.

Time seemed to slow down for Don as he looked in every direction seeing no hope for escape. "Shit! Not good what do I do now?" Itenza grinned as the flames slowly encircled Don about to engulf him. "Looks like my game, in the end I've bested you! Don!" Itenza laughed evilly. Don immediately did the only thing he could do, he grabbed a shivering Rainbow Dash that was on his back he wrapped her in his arms hoping shed survive.

Then suddenly just before the flames hit Don, a blinding ray of light completely surrounded Don. Itenza quickly looked upwards. "Who in the hell did that?" Itenza's eyes widened to see Shining Armor glaring at him from Cloudsdale. "Damn you! Couldn't you've just stayed out of this!" Itenza instantly opened his mouth and shot blue flames of death violently across the sky heading directly for Shining who just stood there unmoved. The light that was engulfing Don and Rainbow Dash faded to nothingness the flames vanished. Don and Rainbow Dash were both gone!

The blue flames Itenza had fired collided against something. The flames exploded in all directions forming a massive fireball that consumed half of Cloudsdale, Itenza grinned widely foolishly thinking he'd hit Shining directly. "I'm not sure how long I can keep this up, these flames are reddiciousy strong!" Don stood up feeling a bit wobbling from the summoning. Don turned to Shining with an impressed look on his face. "I didn't know you could summon, incredible!" Shining shook his head in disagreement. "Quickly don't waste anytime! Gather your strength, energy and magic! I'm exhausting the last of mine keeping this barrier up."

"Right! Thank you Shining!" Don sat down and for a moment he felt relaxed everything that was happening around was able to slip from his mind. Rainbow Dash trotted beside of Shining who was sweating and breathing heavily. "Hay! That looks difficult can I do anything to help!" Shining shook his head in disagreement. "No sorry Rainbow Dash there isn't anything you can do!" Rainbow Dash sat down feeling really useless. Then something important hit her, it's something that you think would've been the first thing on your mind. "Oh my gosh! What happened to my mom and dad? Oh no!"

Suddenly Shining felt the Spike in Don's power. Shining turned around slowly still holding up the barrier which was fast draining his energy. Shining's eyes widened at the sight of Don. Rainbow Dash turned to Don as well. "_**Whoa!**_ Awesome!"

A few hundred Mendacore's gathered around Itenza as if he couldn't detect what was coming. Itenza began planning for the destruction of what remained of Equestria. "Unbelievable I can't believe I lost so many of my minions!" Suddenly the Mendacore's backed away from Itenza as the bright shining sun beamed down upon there heads. Itenza turned slowly facing Cloudsdale. "Wh..wha...what i..is th...that!" A frighteningly large spiraling pipe of rainbow colored magic completely engulfed and spiraled around Cloudsdale.

Itenza's arms began trembling heavily as he stuttered. "Th..this i..i...is un..re...real!" The Mendacore's considered retreating despite there lack of a free will. Don stood up slowly as his old black jacket began taking form and materializing around him. A thick rainbow aura surrounded Don as he stood up black static sparked down from his head to toe. For a moment as Don stood there taking in all of this new found power everything felt perfect, Don exhaled slowly. Rainbow Dash wasn't a unicorn, but somehow she could sense the overwhelming power that was emitting from Don, however something else was calling out to her.

Shining blinked his eyes rapidly unable to move or speak he was paralyzed by Don's power. To Don as he looked around admiring his new appearance, everything seemed slowed down to him, like he was moving to fast for his own good. Don stretched his fingers, cracked his knuckles, flexed his arms. "This is... Indescribable! I can almost taste the magic, Emm..." Don licked his lips, lust for battle and destruction filled him. Don looked over to Shining who was still dumbfounded. Don waved his hand back and fourth past Shining's eyes, they didn't move. "Umm... Is everything frozen what's going on?"

Don turned to Rainbow Dash who was looking up to him her eyes widened. Don's eyes widened as a vision suddenly flashed through his head. Don stumbled back away from Rainbow Dash. "What... What was that?" Rainbow Dash turned her head sideways. "What was what?" Don looked down to Rainbow Dash again to see the same filly he knew and loved. "Uhh... I guess it was nothing." Don turned to Shining who was still dumbstruck. "Shining could you watch over Rainbow Dash for me while I'm gone?" Shining didn't respond. "Umm... Hello any pony home?"

Don sighed then turned back to Rainbow Dash who he knew would love to. "Rainbow Dash come on I can't leave you here." Don reach down about to pick her up when suddenly static discharged between Rainbow Dash and Don shocking the both of them.

"Ow!" Rainbow Dash quickly backed away from Don.  
"Ouch!" Don quickly stepped back away from Rainbow Dash.  
"What the heck!" Don yelled.  
"What the heck!" Rainbow Dash screamed.  
Finally it shot through Don's mind again. Don's eyes widened in realization. "I see! That makes sense." Don looked down to his right wrist. "So that's what this is, and where all of that power is coming from!"

"Celestia I now see why your so powerful! I can feel it, this must've been what she felt nearly a thousand years ago! I finally see all of the reasons why you took Twilight as your student." Don slowly walked over to Rainbow Dash trying to keep a good distance away from her. "Rainbow Dash stay here! Try to snap Shining out of whatever he's in?" Rainbow Dash nodded in confirmation not wanting to go anyway, she starred down to her hoof that was shocked by Don. "Ow! That hurt!"

Don teleported away taking the blue flames that engulfed Shining's barrier with him. Shining fell back on his butt now that Don was a nice distance away he could actually breath, the feeling of relief engulfed him. Shining dropped the barrier it slowly faded away into nothingness. Rainbow Dash looked around watching the barrier fade was quite a pretty sight the sunlight shined down onto Cloudsdale.

Don reappeared a good ways away from Cloudsdale. Itenza and all of his minion Mendacore's eyes widened wide as Don hurdled a gigantic ball of familiar blue flames back at Itenza. Don smirked widely. "Here you dropped this!" Itenza quickly inhaled air into his mouth he instantly spat out more blue flames in the hopes of repelling the ones Don slung at him. Itenza smirked evilly as his flames easily overpowered Don's. Don yawned as a furious wall of rampaging blue flames hurdled towards him. Don slowly raised his right arm into the air he stretched out his fingers opening his hand wide.

"Come on show me what you've got!" Itenza smiled. "Gladly!" '_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_' The wall of flames exploded out into a spiraling ball of flames that consumed Don. Itenza laughed manically to the sound of that massive explosion he couldn't even hear Don's screams it was so loud. "You fool! You should've never underestimated me!" The Mendacore's eyes widened wider to what happened next. The blue hellish flames began imploding as if they where being sucked into something. Itenza raised an eye to this. "What? What's happening?"

After a full minute of constant inhaling, all of the flames where gone only Don remained hovering in mid air unscathed by Itenza's attack.

'_**BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRP!**_'

All of the Mendacore's instantly exploded into darkness, Itenza fought just to maintain his balance in the air. A fowl stench consumed Itenza as he pinched his nose trying to escape the wretched scent. The sound of Don's burp echoed across Equestria, what a way to wake up! Smoke came out of Don's mouth he fanned himself trying cool down, he felt like he was overheating on the inside. "_**Whoa!**_ That sure is heart burn at it's deadliest!"

Rainbow Dash and Shining both of them starred over the edge they saw the hole thing. Rainbow Dash began bouncing up and down cheering loudly for Don. "_**YAAAAH!**_ Don kick his butt!" Don smirked. "Do you hear that! That's the reason you can't beat me, well that and this little accessory I've got on!" Don starred down to the black gold bracelet, with six glowing magical pendants made of unknown materials around his right wrist.

Itenza wildly charged Don in a last ditch effort he was getting sick and tired of this constant back and fourth battle. "You will die here, this is it! No more games!" Don did nothing, he just gave Itenza a soft smile. "I'm afraid it is you... who will die here!" Itenza began emitting smoke from his body, electricity discharged from both of his hands as his claws attracted. Itenza quickly inhaled magic and air his cheeks expanded to a massive size, you could confuse him for a frog.

"**DIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!**" Itenza screamed as he slung his electric claws at Don who simply without offering any effort at all swerved a few inches away from Itenza causing him to miss his first attack. Don scratched his head in disappointment. "I'm so sorry! That attack looked really powerful, did I mess it up for you, would you like to try it again?" Itenza's eyes widened in anger realizing Don was now toying with him.

Itenza suddenly opened his mouth wide shooting out thick golden flames at Don who couldn't have been more than three feet away from him. Itenza slowly backed away from the spiraling vortex of flames the quickly consumed Don. '_clap!_' Suddenly all of the flames around Don exploded out in every direction as heavy winds built up almost knocking Itenza back. Cloudsdale shook violently as it moved through the sky due to the heavy winds Don was producing. Don hovered in mid air seeming to be unamused by Itenza's efforts. Don who was totally unharmed by Itenza's attack. Don glared at him wanting more as he allowed his hands to drop to his waist giving Itenza an opening. "Was that all?"

Itenza slowly backed away from Don who slowly approached him. "What? Leaving so soon... was it something... I said!" Don grinned evilly as Itenza suddenly turned and flew through the sky attempting to retreat. Itenza left a trail of fear behind him as he flew fast attempting to escape Don. "I don't think so..." Don teleported away. Itenza was now above the EverFree Forest the border of Equestria was within his sight and Don was no where to be seen. "I can make it, yes I'm going to make it!"

Suddenly Itenza was knocked up side the head and sent hurdling downwards to the EverFree Forest. Black static discharged around Don's right hand as he watched Itenza spiraling down. "You won't escape me!" Don slowly descended down to the EverFree Forest that was brightened up bright, the sun was to thank for that.

'_**CrrrrraaaaaaaassssssssH!**_'

Don hovered above the gigantic frighteningly massive crater that Itenza created when his big fat head hit the ground. Don stood on Itenza's stomach as blood ran down Itenza's mouth and chest. "Do you understand that this is payback for all you've done, there was a time when I was curious as to why, but now... I just don't care... I want to see you dead!" Itenza tried to speak, but was unable to. Don was emitting his full power paralyzing Itenza's senses. "Itenza I'm not cruel like you, I'll make it quick." Don raised his right hand to Itenza face. Black static sparked violently between Don and Itenza as a spiraling white ball of energy began forming in the palm of Don's right hand.

Silence engulfed the both of them. A steady stream of pure sparkling tears slid down his face. "_**Goodbye!**_" '_whisper_' '_whisper_' '_whisper_' '_whisper_' Don's eyes widened in fear. '_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_' Suddenly as time began slowing down a massive ball of light exploded outwards expanding, engulfing the entire EverFree Forest destroying everything as rays of rainbow light shot up into the sky. Don clinched his fists in intense anger. "Damn it!"

**Ponyvile**

The residents of Ponyvile that where taking refuge inside of the town hall were now outside starring at the explosion that was consuming the entirety of the EverFree Forest and slowly approaching Ponyvile.

**Sweet Apple Acres**

Pinky Pie, Applejack and Big Mac stood outside admiring there newly built barn. Big Mac's eyes especially where wide. "How? When? Who? What?" Applejack turned to Big Mac. "There was this human, he came from outta nowhere he fixed our lawn and the barn, I wish I coulda got his name!" Pinky Pie bounced around the front lawn the grass was so soft against her hooves.

Big Mac slowly approached the barn. "Well I hope we see him again I wanna thank him!" Big Mac opened the doors, they opened quickly and didn't squeak while opening. Applejack's eyes widened Big Mac's mouth fell agape. Both of the Apple's starred inside of there newly rebuilt barn which appeared small on the outside, but was gigantic on the inside. "Whoa! Was this barn always this big!" Applejack asked in a dumbstruck tone.

Big Mac simply nodded in disagreement he was still unable to speak. "_**BWHOAA!**_" Pinky Pie suddenly blew through the air outside of the barn, that Applejack and Big Mac trotted slowly inside of. Applejack looked around, her eyes widened wide in complete surprise. "This place... is huge!" "Ywup!" Big Mac agreed. Pinky Pie suddenly barged inside of the barn her mane and tail completely messed up and puffy, more puffy than usual.

"We gotta a problem, there this bright light outside!" Applejack sighed loudly as she shook her head down into her hooves for a double face hoof. "Pinky how many times do we have to go over this... That's the sun!" Pinky Pie slowly trotted over to Applajack shaking her head back and fourth in disagreement. "No, no, no, no this isn't the sun, I'm talking about the light around the EverFree Forest it's getting bigger and bigger!"

Applejack shook her in annoyance she quickly turned running outside only to be blown back by the heavy winds. "_**WHOA!**_ What's happening!" Applejack couldn't hang on she flew off of the ground spiraling through the air with several trees and bushes as well as some farm equipment, Applejack screamed out as she violently spun through the air. Then suddenly Big Mac lassoed her. "Pinky Pie pull!" Big Mac demanded.

**Cloudsdale**

Shining and Rainbow Dash starred down to the EverFree Forest. Rainbow Dash suddenly turned looking back to Cloudsdale it was barely hanging in the sky it was totally demolished. Puffs of clouds slowly moved away from Cloudsdale it was breaking apart. Shining starred into the sky the sun shining down on him. "This is awful! I never imagined things would turn out like this!"

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. Princess Celestia and Princess Cadenza slowly approached her still feeling and looking a little wobbly. Shining turned facing the Princess's. "Princess Celestia, Cadenza are you two alright?" Celestia shook her head in disagreement as she looked over the edge. "I'm most certainly not alright!"

Cadenza's eyes widened. "I..is th..tha...that Don I'm sensing!" Celestia didn't seem surprised she just sighed heavily. Shining looked over the edge to see hundreds of pegasi lying unconscious on the ground beneath Cloudsdale. Celestia starred over to the EverFree Forest. "This is terrible! I can't believe Itenza caused all of this!" Cadenza looked over to Celestia and Shining. "What now do you think they're still fighting?"

"No! I believe it's over, I can't detect Itenza's life force anymore!" Rainbow Dash suddenly flew up in front of Celestia's face. "Well what are we waiting for let's go out to meet Don!" Celestia starred at the little filly that was completely oblivious to the situation. Celestia smiled widely trying to at least pretend to be that oblivious. "Sure let's go meet Don!" '_yawn_' Cadenza yawned loudly. "Hold on a second let me make sure my wings still work!" Cadenza said as she stretched her wings spreading them wide. "OK! Let's go!"

**Outskirts of the EverFree Forest**

The mysterious man sat down on the ground slowly next to Twilight who's eyes drooped she still wasn't fully awake yet. "Agh! I feel terrible! What happened?" Twilight looked around to see Spike to her left. "Hey Spike what's up!" Spike didn't speak he simply pointed behind of Twilight. Twilight slowly turned to her right to see a mysterious man, who was just chilling watching the light show off in the distance.

"Strange this didn't happen either!" The man mumbled to himself. Suddenly Twilight gently tapped him on the shoulder. "Umm... Who are you?" The man sighed he put on his sunglasses then turned to Twilight. "I'm no one!" Twilight was a little pissed. Twilight fell down on her butt in front of him crisscrossing her hooves. "No your not! You saved me you can't be no one." The mysterious man stood up slowly he looked down to Twilight. "Watch me!" Suddenly right before Twilight's and Spike's eyes the man disappeared into nothingness. Twilight's eyes widened. Spike fell over in confusion.

**EverFree Forest**

The spiraling blinding light that completely engulfed the EverFree Forest began shrinking falling down in on itself. Black static violently sparked into the air. After about two minutes the light and flames completely died down nothing remained, but and empty barren crater. Don stood in the center of the crater not yet feeling the shock.

'_splat_' Then suddenly Don fell to his knees vomiting on the ground it splattered. '_splat_' Don choked heavily trying to catch his breath as the rainbow aura around him slowly vanished. '_drip_' '_drip_' '_cough_' '_cough_' '_drip_' "I didn't think, I'd feel this way! Damn the Elements of Harmony!" Don stood up slowly he whipped his mouth. "Ugh! I still feel a bit woozy!"

Finally Don noticed his surroundings, Don quickly spun around looking in every direction. "_**WHOA!**_ Wasn't there a forest here?" Don shook his head clearing his thoughts. Don began ascending into the air admiring the damage done to the forest. "Oh my gosh!" Don starred out to the rest of the totally destroyed Equestria that was before him. "This is all my fault!" Don clinched his teeth and fists in anger. "Well at least I can do something to correct these misfortunes!"

Don immediately slammed his hands together. '**_CLAP!_**' Don clapped his hands the sound echoed across the Equestria that remained silent.  
Don inhaled gathering energy and magic for the spell, he opened his mouth about to speak then suddenly his brain temporarily froze. "Uhh... What was I gonna say again." After about a minute of silence Don's brain finally decided to agree with him. "OH! I remember now!" Don inhaled again.

"Descendants of the Day."  
"Creatures of the Night."  
"Here my plea, take my energy!"  
"Restore this forest, restore this land, restore the life that has been meaninglessly taken today by our command!"

Don exhaled as the bracelet around his right wrist glowed and sparkled heavily. Black static violently discharged off of Don as he brought his hands down to his waist. Don sighed feeling a bit strange. "Hmm... Did it work! I believe I said it right, however I don't feel any different!" Don scratched his head in confusion. "That spell usually always completely drains me of energy!" Don rubbed his chin trying to figure out what happened. "Yeah! I must've said it wrong!"

Suddenly the ground began shaking violently. Don looked down beneath him to see the ground was rising up from the crater as new trees began sprouting up from within. Don's eyes widened. "No way it worked! Bu...but I feel like I didn't loose and any magic at all!" Don looked down into his hands. "Uhh... What's going on? Why do I never unde... Wait a second!" Don starred to the bracelet around his wrist. "Oh right! I'm using the magic in this thingy! I totally forgot!" Don face palmed to his own stupidity.

**Skies of Equestria**

Rainbow Dash led the way she flew circles around the others. "_**Woohoo!**_ I love this! The wind in my mane the sun shining! **Ahh!**" Shining looked to Rainbow Dash with slight confusion evident upon his face. "You realize Equestria is lying in ruin, right?" Rainbow Dash slowly slowed down and flew beside of Shining she took a deep breath. "_**So...**_" Shining double face hoofed.

Celestia looked back to the young Rainbow Dash enjoying herself. "I kinda admire Rainbow Dash's cheerfulness, we'll need a lot of that if we're gonna rebuild Equestria!" Celestia looked down to the destroyed Ponyvile, only to find it wasn't so destroyed as she first thought. "What the heck!" Cadenza and Shining both looked down to Ponyvile.

Houses and buildings slowly began rising up out of there ashes. The cracks running through the streets sealed shut. New trees, bushes, and flowers of all kinds began sprouting up everywhere. Rainbow Dash while she was flying around like a mad mare out of the corner of her eyes she noticed it.

Rainbow Dash suddenly stopped her mouth fell hanging agape as she starred blankly at Cloudsdale that grew in size. "Whoa! Awesome!" Celestia and Cadenza turned to look at there home of Canterlot. The entire ground everywhere began shaking violently. Don actually began sweating as the pendants drew some of his power for this one.

Celestia's castle that lied in shambles scattered all over began reforming and rising up out of the dirt. The castle slid up the mountain. The completely destroyed town of Canterlot stood watching as there castle rose into the air. Buildings in Canterlot began materializing forming new ones the destroyed untrottable streets slowly straightened out until they where flat and smooth once again they would be trotable.

The clouds in the sky spiraled around violently above the EverFree Crater as the forest grew in size and length. The ground continued to rise into the air, the crater Itenza once resided in would soon be a distant memory. Don hovered in mid air sweating heavily as the sound of something really fast could be heard from behind. Don turned slowly only to have Rainbow Dash collide with him.

Don squeezed Rainbow Dash in his arms feeling her soft coat against his skin, he was most defiantly happy to see her especially when death wasn't converging from all sides. "Hey Rainbow Dash! What's up it's been a few days, hasn't it?" Rainbow Dash looked up to Don out of his arms. "Don that was so totally awesome! You where all glowing all different kinds of colors. You looked like a rainbow and you kicked that nasty dragons butt!"

Don sighed, he starred down to the still slightly barren ground as trees sprouted slowly from the ground. "Umm... Yeah! He never stood a chance!" Don said in a not so confident and joyful tone. "Don I'm glad your back!" Rainbow Dash snuggled close. "Yeah it's good to be back!" A sharp pain suddenly shot down Don's spin. "_**Ehh...**_"

Celestia and Cadenza finally caught up to Rainbow Dash they quickly approached Don from behind. "_**DON!**_ Don!" Cadenza yelled as she waved her hooves into the air. Don and Rainbow Dash broke there hug to Cadenza's howlers. Don waved back at them, as he and Rainbow Dash slowly approached them. Both of them glided through the air enjoying the cool breeze. Celestia looked around to the clouds dancing in the sky.

Cadenza took notice of Don's new sparkly accessory. "**_Oooo!_** Don I didn't know you liked jewelry! We need to go out shopping sometime!" Rainbow Dash turned to Don she didn't even notice the bracelet. Again the same sensation as before loomed over Rainbow Dash as she starred at the bracelet. Don chuckled. "Sorry! I don't care for jewelry, however I rather like this piece it's simply magical!" Celestia starred at the bracelet recongizing the six pendants they where a lot smaller then when she wore them.

Rainbow Dash looked up starring at Don with a curious look on her face. "Hey Don what do you think those pendants mean?" Don turned his head to Celestia looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Immediately Celestia knew that Don knew that she knew. Celestia nodded in confirmation. Don raised his right hand reaching towards the sky. The bracelet shined brightly. "This is what I so cleverly call The Bracelet of the Elements of Harmony!"

Princess Cadenza's and Rainbow Dash's eyes both widened wide feeling the full force of this surprise. "_**Whoa!**_ Really so those are the elements of harmony from the old pony tale." Don shook his head in disagreement. "I don't know, I didn't read it?" Cadenza seemed confused. "So then how do you know there the elements of harmony?"

Don scratched his chin pondering what to say as he looked over to Celestia. "Well... I guess you could say, I just know! It came to me." Shining finally caught up, he was exhausted and weakened. Most of all he was amazed at how fast Celestia and Cadenza where moving considering there previous states. Shining slowly took a deep breath. "So... what'd I miss?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 31**

* * *

**(((((** That was totally awesome! I'm happy with this chapter I hope you all are too! Don's rainbow aura! Awesome it's very bright and colorful in my mind. Poor Itenza! Stay tuned Be ready for "Chapter 32" it'll be interesting for sure. Remember to keep your eyes out **I'm making a big reveal on the 17th of this month.** You all better be sure to have alerts sent to your email for both Me and My story cause something's coming. Something explosive! Also I'm not going to give out the answer of the question I asked in chapter 30 until some pony answers it, then I'll announce the pony who correctly answered or guessed it. Also this is the largest chapter I've ever produced to this date! I'm happy that I am pulling in an easy **9.000+words.**  
Guys, girls, ponies and bronies of all shapes and sizes. I'm happy that I've got "**150.000+words**" I'm happy with that beautiful looking number. Also I'm almost up to "**50 positive reviews**" I can wait soon my new goal will be **100**. I'll see you all next chapter or rather on the 17th is more likely. I'm tired right now as I type these, but I'm managing. I'm still in a chatty mood, so if you got questions just ask. Also PonyLover3 I'll be sure to get some sleep tonight. Anyway **Please Note**: **I Do Not Own or Claim to Own** "**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**" **it Belongs to there Respected Creators** "**Hasbro**" **Please Continue to Support the Official Releases of the Show, and Any Other Products By** "**Hasbro**" _**Thank You Very Much**_. _**:)**_ **)))))**

**Peace!** **Brohoof!** _**/)**_


	32. Chapter 32 Breaking Point We Are Asunder

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Releases by** "_**Hasbro**_" **Thank You So Very Much!**

Main Character  
First Name: **Don**  
Last Name: **Aaron**  
Middle Name: **Eran**  
Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male**  
Voice: **Low, Frightful, Trembled, Fearful**  
Species: **Human**  
Mood: **Sickeningly Confused and Afraid**  
Aura: **Rainbow Aura, Rainbow Static, Black Static**  
Hair Color: **Short and Rainbow Colored**  
Eye Color: **Light Blue, Bright Glowing Blue, Dark Gray, Bright Red**  
Height: **5.6 feet**  
Weight: **191 pounds**

**Don Magical Stabilization Extended Summary**

My name is Don. I am a very Powerful and Capable Human Being with a Reckless, Anger filled History. I lost my mother at a very young age, the tragic shock of her death it seems to have followed me to this very day, haunting me it does. Now I've somehow found myself in this magical, beautiful, happy world, even more so magical than my own world I don't know how that's even possible, because magic is responsible for her death. This world it's filled with Ponies the thing is… I swear I've met them all before "How Strange déjà vu?" These Ponies there changing me hopefully for the better and not for the worse. I sense dark forces in the near and distant future, I've decided to take it upon myself to personally protect this world that I have so quickly grown fond of. I have made a special connection, a bond if you will with a certain few ponies. There smiles bring me joy and I will do anything to protect them, **die even!**

* * *

**Chapter 32**  
**You've Always Known, Haven't You?**  
**Breaking Point We Are Asunder**  
**Twilight Tears**  
**A Sickness Unlike Any Other!**  
**Shadows That Dwell Within The Light**  
**The Ending To Start A New Beginning**  
**Father and Son Reunion Unbound By Time**  
**Curse You Gravity  
Rejection  
**

* * *

The ground continued to shake and quack violently as Don's spell recreated all that was destroyed. Rainbow Dash looked up to Don who was sweating heavily he seemed to have difficulty catching his breath. Rainbow Dash gulped heavily as she starred at Don. Cadenza raised a brow to Don who suddenly began descending down to the ground. "Umm... Don are you alright?" Don looked up to Cadenza and Celestia who somehow appeared above him. "Yeah I'm fine! Why do you ask? Hey how did you all get up there so fast!"

Shining moved up past Celestia and Cadenza. "What do you mean Don? Your the one who's moving, not us!" Don whipped the sweat off of his face he looked down to see the ground was a lot closer than he'd realized his eyes widened in surprise wondering what was happening to him. Don landed on the ground immediately feeling the full force of all of the fighting he'd done. Don instantly fell back on the ground landing on his butt. "Damn you gravity!" The ground continued to shake up and down as Don fought to hold his balance. The suns heavy heat filled rays sure weren't helping not one bit.

Celestia, Cadenza and Shining landed before Don who was attempting to catch his breath, but was failing hilariously. Celestia approached Don slowly. "Don how are you feeling right now!" Don shook his head as he stood up slowly. "I'm fine, I'm just a little low on energy is all!" By now nearly all of Equestria was restored. Canterlot as well as Celestia's castle stood tall on its mountain side good as new. All of the buildings and houses that were damaged in the quacks fires and or explosions now stood tall with that very nice new house smell. Even some stands that lined the streets of Ponyvile that were destroyed they stood ready for more use.

The Apple family's acres all of the trees that were burnt to a crimson ash rose from the ground taller, thicker, bearing more fruit. Even the tree that Itenza sliced to pieces completely missing Don, was restored to life it was huge you could almost hollow it out and live inside it. Loud galloping echoed across the silent Equestria. Shadows covered the ground from the air that was certainly filled to a brim. Rainbow Dash sat down beside Don starring at his bracelet with opened eyes. Shining trotted around Don examining him. Don eye'd Celestia with an angered look on his face.

Cadenza looked back and fourth from Celestia to Don then back to Celestia then to Don again. Cadenza noticed static that shot between them she stepped back not wanting to get caught in the cross fire of what could happen. Don closed his eyes then sighed heavily as he whipped the sweat off of his face again. Don opened his mouth about to speak when suddenly some pony cut him off. "_**...Don!**_" Don's eyes shot opened in fear as a familiar voice echoed through his mind. Suddenly in that moment something inside of Don shifted it's perspective on the world and what was happening around him.

To Don's great surprise he found himself totally surrounded. "What the heck!" Don looked up into the sky to see pegasi by the galore surrounding him all so thankful and happy to see he was alive. Don looked around to see all of the residents from Canterlot and Ponyvile surrounding him none of them were afraid, in fact they're glad he was here. Don stood up slowly as he spun around admiring there colorful numbers. Applejack and Pinky Pie quickly dashed through the crowds of ponies. Applejack stopped in front of Don who still seemed a bit wobbly. "Don! It's good to see you!" Don looked down to Applejack and Pinky Pie at his feet. "Well it's good to see you two too!" Rainbow Dash looked into the sky to see Fluttershy crashing down.

Rainbow Dash leaped into the sky allowing Fluttershy to crash into her easing Fluttershy's landing a bit. '_**CrrrraaaaaaaaasssssH!**_' Fluttershy lied on top of Rainbow Dash who struggled to breath. "Flut...ter...shy... get... off... of... me... please!" Rainbow Dash begged in between breaths. "Oh! I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy quickly moved off of Rainbow Dash who slowly managed to push herself off of the ground she gasped deeply for air. "Fluttershy what are you doing here?" Fluttershy slowly approached Rainbow Dash. '_whisper_' '_whisper_' '_whisper_' Rainbow Dash backed away from Fluttershy immediately she turned looking over to Don who was still sweating and breathing abnormally. "No way Fluttershy whoever told you that is dead wrong! Don is a whole lot stronger than that!"

Fluttershy looked over to Don with a fearful look in her eye. "I don't know Rainbow Dash he sure was pretty convincing!" Suddenly a strange sensation overtook Fluttershy's senses. Fluttershy suddenly hugged the ground in fear. "Whoa! What's happening... what is this... I'm feeling?" Fluttershy now found herself starring at Don's shiny colorful bracelet she was unable to look away. Pinky Pie and Applejack stepped back away from Don they both starred at his bracelet unable to move paralyzed, almost as if they were drawn to it. Don waved his right hand back and fourth over there faces as a confused look dawned down upon his. "Umm... What the heck!" Don looked at the bracelet then immediately turned to Celestia who glared at him.

Don slowly began walking towards Celestia. Then suddenly Spitfire, Colarine and Whip Wlash landed before Don stopping him from reaching Celestia. Rainbow Dash instantly flew into Colarine's hooves. Spitfire approached Don. "So you beat that dragon into the ground, I'm sure he won't be back!" Don stepped back away from Spitfire as an unsure look appeared on Don's face. "Yeh... He defiantly won't be back, that's for sure!" Spitfire seemed a little confused Don didn't seem nearly as happy as he should've been. "Hey are you alright? Don..." Suddenly Don's hands began trembling his hearing went deaf as his vision blurred. Celestia, Cadenza and Shining starred at Don as well as the rest of the ponies that were gathered around.

Then suddenly Don's everything just crashed. Don slowly fell to the ground his consciousness began fading out as the bracelet around his right wrist faded to gray losing it's colorful shine. Suddenly Applejack, Pinky Pie and Fluttershy snapped out of there trance of pure mesmerization. "**Dooooooooooon!**" A screamed echoed through Don's mind as he lost his consciousness. Every ponies eyes widened in fear for Don. Celestia was especially surprised she knew Don was weakened, but she didn't know to the extent.

Spitfire starred down to Don on the ground who was unconscious she blinked her eyes rapidly it hadn't sunk in yet that Don just passed out in front of her. "_**Umm...**_ What just happened?" Celestia, Cadenza and Shining quickly charged over top of Don. Colarine and Whip Wlash quickly followed suit. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in fear as she turned to Fluttershy. "Bu..but how... How did you know?" Fluttershy looked over to Don her eyes watered. "I just hope that he's wrong about what happens next." Rainbow Dash suddenly moved in front of Fluttershy she planted her hooves firmly in the ground. "Tell me Fluttershy what is suppose to happen next?"

**Boarders of Equestria**

The sun shined down brightly on the boarders as a single small entity of uncompressed black static shot across the boarder of Equestria. It was going somewhere fast, but where?

**Five Hours Later**

Don lied in a hospital bed to a room that was dimmed the gentle sound of rain hitting against the roof echoed. Don slowly opened his eyes feeling a little delirious. "**Doooooooon!**" The same voice from before, the same scream followed Don with him everywhere. Don instantly sat up as his eyes widened in fear and realization. Don looked around desperately as he attempted to flee from his panicked state. "What... What, what happened? Where... Where am I?" Don quickly through the covers off of him, to find he was drenched and his jacket and pants had been removed. "Is this water, or is it sweat?" Don was totally confused as he got out of bed. Don stepped down on to the cold tile floor. Instantly Don smelt the sweet scent of chocolate chip cookies in the air."_**Emm...**_ Cookies!"

Don looked around the dimly lit room to see he was totally alone. Don noticed what appeared to be a bathroom a few feet away from him he was about to move towards it when suddenly a barely bearable pain shot through his chest. Don almost stumbled to the ground luckily he caught himself or rather something caught him. For a moment Don felt someone's gentle touch on his shoulder. Don spun around to see no one was there. "What was that just now? It felt so familiar so comforting, but what could it have been or maybe it was just in my head." Don shook his head trying to clear his mind as he walked into the bathroom to find a mirror on the wall. Don's eyes widened he looked in the mirror his face it was pale white, his eyes were bright gray his hair was still rainbow colored fortunately.

Suddenly Don turned to the sink that was most fortunately next to him he shoved his head down into the sink. '_**Splat!**_' '_drip_' '_drip_' Don raised his head and whipped his mouth off. "What's happening to me?" Don rubbed his throat it was on fire. Don walked out of the bathroom, he stood there in the center of the quiet room. Don raised his right hand into the air and snapped his fingers. '_**Snap!**_' The gray bracelet around Don's right wrist sparkled dimly as a pair of dark blue jeans began materializing on Don. A white sleeveless T-shirt began taking form around Don's chest. Don turned to the door he approached it reaching for the knob.

Don opened the door and walked out into the brightened hallway. Don's eyes took a moment to adjust as he looked around still the feeling of loneliness overwhelmed him. There wasn't a single pony in sight which was odd considering it was a hospital and with all that has happened recently it would normally call for increased activate in the halls, you'd think. Don stomped through the halls really getting annoyed with his loneliness and his mysterious gray eyes. The pain in his chest wasn't helping either. "I have to find Princess Celestia or any pony really, wait no actually I need to find her specifically." Don still couldn't shake this feeling that someone was watching him. "**Doooooooooon!**" There was that scream again. Don quickly shook his head scattering his thoughts.

After about three minutes of constant twists and turns as well as a few stumbles. Don pushed the doors to the hospital's exit open. The blinding sun shined down onto him as he took in the scenery!. A fading rainbow was barely visible in the distance the smell of dew in the air was fresh from where it had rained recently. "Thi...this looks like Cloudsdale! How did I get all the way up here? The last thing I remember is I was standing before Spitfire then everything went blank." Don scratched his head as he stepped onto the cloud.

"_**Aaaaaaagggggggghhhhhh!**_ **What the hell!**" Don screamed loudly at the top of his lungs he suddenly and quite surprisingly fell straight through the clouds. The wind was hitting Don heavily knocking the breath out of him he was falling so fast he couldn't hardly breathe. Don squinted his eyes tightly trying to see what was below him. "Ahh! Damn you gravity!" Don's eyes shot open as they suddenly glowed red. "I really hope this works!" '_**CrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaasssssssssH!**_' Immediately smoke and dust began rising into the air just below Cloudsdale as the ground shook slightly.

**Cloudsdale Hospital**

A potently sweet scent shrouded the air within the cafeteria, then suddenly Colarine trotted out of the bakery with a tray of freshly made cookies in her mouth she sat them down on a table as smoke rose from them. Immediately Cadenza snatched one followed by Rainbow Dash then Shining Armor. '_crunch_' '_munch_' '_crunch_' '_chomp_' '_nom_' '_nom_' "Whoa! take it easy, slow down and enjoy them. I mean honestly I just made them there still hot didn't that even faze you all?"

Rainbow Dash, Cadenza and Shining all shook there heads in disagreement with there cheeks puffed out filled with fresh cookie. Colarine was totally amazed by there tenacity. "Well do you want some milk Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow Dash bounced up with her tongue sticking out she was ready to have her thirst quenched. Colarine turned to Cadenza and Shining. "What about you two, want any?" Both of them instantly nodded in confirmation.

Colarine walked off back into the kitchen. Shining turned to Cadenza with a different kind of thirst, a thirst for answers. "So... When do you think Don will wake up?" Cadenza shook her head not even knowing if he'd wake up. Rainbow Dash jumped on the table and shoved her nose into Shining's face. "_**Hey!**_ He's gonna wake up! I just know it! He has too!" Shining starred into Rainbow Dash's eyes instantly he noticed a shimmer that changed his perspective a bit. "**Yeah!** He'll defiantly wake up!"

Cadenza sighed heavily as she turned to Rainbow Dash ready to tell her the cruel truth. "Rainbow Dash you need to face it, Don might not wake up we all heard the doctors and what Celestia said is still echoing through my mind." Shining instantly dropped his head feeling the full force of Cadenza words. However Rainbow Dash wasn't going to give up though. "**_No!_** Your wrong, there wrong, and Celestia is wrong!" Cadenza s eyes widened. Shining looked up out of his nearly empty plate that only contained crumbs.

Suddenly Colarine pulled Rainbow Dash off of the table into a hug. "Yes your absolutely right! Don will be fine. He did the impossible and defeated Itenza." Tears slowly slid down Rainbow Dash's face. "Do..do you really think so?" Rainbow Dash looked up out of her sadness to Colarine who smiled a wide smile filled with comforting warm comfort. "I know so!" Shining turned to Cadenza with another question that was itching at him. "So why are we the only ones here again?" Cadenza sighed heavily. "It's because Celestia went to deal with backwash of all that's happened, she didn't want Don's recovery to be disturbed by crazy ponies!"

"Well why would he be disturbed by them?" Cadenza face hoofed as she turned to Shining. "Your totally clueless aren't you? Every pony wants to meet Don and if they did they'd shower him with questions, gifts, and annoying fan mail! Don is in no condition to move, let along open gifts and fan mail and you can just forget about the questions! I just wish I knew how this happened?" Rainbow Dash suddenly jumped onto the table with milk covering her face. "Well let's go see how Don is doing!"

Cadenza and Shining looked to Rainbow Dash. "Yeah! Sure lets go see how he's doing!" Colarine tapped Rainbow Dash on the shoulder. "Honey why don't you go ahead of us we'll catch up!" Rainbow Dash nodded her head in confirmation them instantly dashed for the exit. Colarine turned to Cadenza. "OK Cadenza she's gone now tell us the real reason why we're here!" Cadenza's eyes widened in fear wondering how Colarine figured it out, but it was obvious. I mean really fan mail... Cadenza sighed heavily as she turned to Colarine. "OK the real reason we are here is because Celestia wants us to protect Don!" Colarine's eyes widened in fear as she stepped back away from Cadenza raising her right front hoof into the air she gulped heavily. "Protect him... from what?" Shining and Colarine both starred at Cadenza fear evident in there eyes.

**Unknown...**

Don lied on the ground as cracks widely spread around underneath of him a warm glow illuminated up from within the deep, the sky blackened as burning rain clouds crashed down to the ground.  
"_**Doooooooooon!**_" Rainbow Dash screamed.  
"_**Dooooooooon!**_" Twilight Sparkle screamed.  
"_**Doooooooon!**_" Applejack screamed.  
"_**Dooooooon!**_" Pinky Pie screamed.  
"_**Doooooon!**_" Fluttershy screamed.  
"_**Dooooon!**_" Celestia screamed.  
"_**Doooon!**_" Marrie screamed.  
Lightning struck the ground near Don he suddenly sat up in a panicked rush his heart was pacing dangerously fast as there screams echoed through his mind followed by the deafening silence. Don s vision was incredibly blurry he quickly stood up to his feet it was difficult to catch his breath as he spiraled around trying to figure out what was going on or where he was.

Finally Don stopped standing totally still his vision cleared revealing flames surrounding him. A human being stood before Don as maddening shadows covered his entire body. Don looked to his right to see Discord standing before him smiling evilly. Don turned to his left only to see Nightmare Moon grinning widely. Don looked behind himself to see Queen Chrysalis laughing manically.

'_**CrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssH!**_' Don fought just to maintain his balance as the ground shook violently. "What the hell is going on!" Don spun around in a confused state while looking up to see four gigantically frighteningly massive Ursa's. They were bigger than you average Ursa Major, they were on a hole other level of big and they were surrounding him. Don's eyes widened as he fell back to the ground he was almost trembling. The human being that was covered in blackened shadows slowly approached Don.

Don backed away in fear trying to keep his heart within his chest it was pounding heavily. The human made of pure sanity-less shadows kneeled down to Don. Nightmare Moon and Queen Chrysalis approached Don from behind cornering him in so there was no escape. Sweat covered Don's face he attempted to speak. Discord flew into the air overhead so Don couldn't escape by flying away. The Bracelet of the Elements of Harmony began glowing violently sparkles engulfed Don's right hand as the man of shadows reached for Don. The man tightly gripped Don by the neck lifting him off the ground and into the air. Don starred into his devilishly red eyes, as the man of shadows starred into Don's brightened sky blue eyes. "**Don...**"

**Cloudsdale Hospital**

Rainbow Dash stood before a door that was cracked open. Rainbow Dash scratched her head while starring at the door. "I could've sworn we closed this door last time we were here!" Rainbow Dash gently pushed the door open then trotted inside slowly and cautiously all she could here was her own heartbeat followed by silence, the never ending soul crushing silence, that we all fear. Rainbow Dash gulped about to speak. "...Don are you here?" Rainbow Dash looked around the dimly lit room.

Rainbow Dash looked over across the room to see that Don wasn't in the bed. Rainbow Dash immediately took notice to the bathroom door it was hung wide open as a fowl stench slowly moved through the air towards Rainbow Dash who slowly approached the bathroom. "_**Eww... Ugh!**_ What is that smell?" Rainbow Dash stepped back away from the bathroom not wanting to enter it. "_**DON!**_ Are you here! Don!" Rainbow Dash's eyes widened, she finally put it all together.

Rainbow Dash suddenly spun around slinging her tail through the air she spread her wings and took off heavy winds hurdled around the room completely sending papers, books, blankets and a tray that was almost completely full of cookies spiraling uncontrollably into the air. Rainbow Dash violently tore through the hallways cutting a few close corners. "I gotta fly faster!"

Cadenza, Colarine and Shining approached the exit of the cafeteria. Colarine turned to Cadenza. "Do you really think that would happen?" Cadenza shook her head in confirmation. Shining trotted in front. "We'll alright then let's..." Suddenly a blur shot right past all three of them followed by heavy winds that almost sent them all hurdling backwards into the air. Colarine managed to maintain her balance she looked around to see Cadenza and Shining kissing the floor.

'_**CrrrrraaaaaaaaaaassssssH!**_' Rainbow Dash crashed into the wall on the opposite side of the cafeteria she lied upside in pain. Colarine instantly dashed across the cafeteria over to her. "Rainbow Dash are you alright?" Rainbow Dash suddenly bounced up she rubbed her aching head. "_**Ouch!**_ Stupid wall!" Colarine was amazed at her toughness. Rainbow Dash starred up to her mother. "Hey we need to hurry Don is not in his room."

Cadenza heard that half way across the cafeteria. "_**WHAT!**_ We need to find him quickly, he's probably delirious." Rainbow Dash zipped across the cafeteria to Cadenza. "Why would he be delirious?" Cadenza sighed as she starred down to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash there's something you should know, Don... He's sick!" Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in fear. "So Fluttershy was right!" She mumbled to herself. Colarine and Shining ran for the exit Cadenza quickly followed behind them. Rainbow Dash just stood there it hadn't sunk it yet. Colarine shoved her front two hooves into the ground. "Rainbow Dash come on!" Rainbow Dash finally snapped out of her trance by her mothers word. "Oh uh yeh I'm coming."

The man of pure darkness evil incarnate stood tall as the ground began shaking violently, he held Don tightly by the throat as Don gasped for air. "Don... Wake up!" Suddenly a different voice shrouded Don's mind. "Don wake up, Don wake up and help me Don please... Please help me... Don!" Suddenly Don's eyes shot open he sat up in another panicked state. The sun not blackened shined down onto Don as he slowly looked around trying to spot his bearings. "Everything's not burning..." Don stood up slowly he found himself standing in the center of a peaceful grassy flower filled field. Don looked down to his feet to see he'd left an imprint in the ground where he crashed. "Dang I hit hard, but I feel..." Suddenly Don stumbled a heavy headache engulfed Don as he pressed his right palm against his forehead. "_**Agh!**_ That hurts!"

"What the hell was that just now?" Don looked down to his hands then rubbed his neck almost as if someone was still squeezing on it. "It seemed so real! I don't usually feel fear, but that... That was fucking scary!" Don slowly looked upwards to see Cloudsdale right above him. "All of those creatures and Nightmare Moon was there as well, but she was different I could feel her lust for destruction." Suddenly Don's vision blurred as he quickly looked down and over to the forest before him. "Don, don't forget me Don!" Don's vision instantly cleared revealing Marrie standing under the shadows of the forest with a warm white glow illuminating around her. "Marrie I'm trying, but I don't have any magic right now I still don't have a clue to what's going on." The sound of hoof steps approaching from behind caught Don's attention, however he didn't turn to face him. "Marrie I'm coming I promise!"

"Who the heck are you talking too?" Don turned his head slowly he honestly didn't know what to expect. Don's eyes widened wide as he stepped back away from him. "How... How... Your... _**Your dead!**_" Don fell back on the ground while starring Raider down. "**Yeah!** I was not anymore though, thanks to you!" Don seemed confused he pointed to himself. "Me! What did I do?" Raider sighed heavily. "What you don't remember! You casted some sort of spell and it revived all who'd perished, and it restored the shattered lands of Equestria! I awoke the moment you used the spell, but I immediately lost consciousness until a few minutes ago when I heard your crash!"

Raider slowly trotted over to Don he lent him a hoof aiding him up off of the ground. "I just can't believe your alive standing before me, how do you feel..." Raider cut Don off. "Me... What about you, I trot over here and find you talking to yourself are you alright?" Don turned back to the forest behind him. "What do you mean I wasn't..." Don's eyes widened in fear to see Marrie was gone. "Huh! I guess I was talking to myself?" Don turned to Raider. "Hay can you get me to Canterlot, or wherever Celestia is." Raider trotted past Don. "What you can't fly there?" Don shook his head in disagreement. "Nope I'm drained of all my magic for some reason." Raider sighed heavily as he tapped Don's bracelet. "Then why is this thingy glowing and sparkling you don't call that magic."

Don looked down to the bracelet on his right wrist with surprise deeply evident in his eyes. Raider starred into Don's eyes finally he noticed it. "Hey have your eyes always been gray?" Don shook his head scattering his thoughts. "Umm... No not always just recently something happened and now they're gray." "That's strange!" Raider slowly trotted off into the forest Don quickly followed after him the cool air that the trees were emitting was quite refreshing. "You know what's strange I haven't been able to find any pony! I just came from Cloudsdale it was totally empty." Raider looked over to Don. "Really that is strange as well, no matter Canterlot is never empty once we get there I'm sure we'll be greeted by hundreds of ponies!" Don looked up into the deep blue sky feeling really relieved. "I hope so!"

Don and Raider slowly trekked through the forest mostly they where enjoying the scenery and taking there sweet time. However Don couldn't shake this feel every time he touched a shadow he'd sense this dark familiar presence loom over him for a split second. Don shivered heavily trying to ignore it as he rubbed his neck.

**Cloudsdale Hospital**

Rainbow Dash, Princess Cadenza and Shining Armor regrouped on the roof of the hospital all of them totally exhausted. Rainbow Dash fell to the ground. Cadenza fell back on her butt she was sweating heavily not because she was tired she was just nervous and worried. "I hope Colarine got there in time to inform Celestia of what's happened." Rainbow Dash bounced up using the last of her energy to say. "She's my mom if any pony can get anywhere in an instant it's her!"

Cadenza sighed heavily feeling relieved by Rainbow Dash's words and the confidence she had in her mother. "Your absolutely right Rainbow Dash!" Shining shook his head violently in annoyance. "This is unbelievable I can't believe Don isn't here we've searched everywhere." Rainbow Dash fell on her stomach. "We've been searching for at least an hour!" Cadenza sighed again as she looked back and fourth between Rainbow Dash and Shining admiring there laziness. "You both realize we've only searched the hospital and it's only been seventeen minutes." Rainbow Dash's and Shining's eyes widened in absolute surprise. Shining starred at Cadenza with a puzzled look on his face. "Really?" Cadenza smiled then nodded in agreement. "Really!" Instantly Rainbow Dash and Shining burst out laughing as they rolled back and fourth on the ground. Cadenza blinked her eyes rapidly. "I don't get it?" Cadenza bounced up and darted to the edge of the roof of the hospital.

Cadenza s eyes widened she could sense his presence. "No way!" Shining trotted behind Cadenza still chuckling lightly. "What is it? What's up find anything?" Tears slowly ran down Cadenza's face Shining's eyes widened with concern written all over his face. "Hey are you OK?" Cadenza shook her head a smile began forming on her face. "Yep! I'm just perfect!" Cadenza turned to Shining. "Let's go!" Shining's eyes widened in confusion. "What... go where?" Rainbow Dash flew over to Cadenza and Shining. "Yeah what about Don?" Cadenza looked over the edge her horn began glowing and sparkling. "Don is with Raider I can just barely detect Don's presence." Shining was totally blown away his horn began glowing and sparkling as well. "Hmm... I don't sense anything?

"Trust me, now come on let's go!" Cadenza instantly leaped over the edge spreading her wings wide as she took flight. Rainbow Dash quickly followed suite, Shining stood over the edge still feeling a bit puzzled. "How did Don get all the way down there?" Shining jumped over the edge.

**Canterlot Forest**

'Yawn!' Don yawned loudly. By now Don was doing his absolute best to avoid the shadows Raider took notice of this out of the corner of his eye. Raider's eyes twitched in annoyance he quickly turned around to face Don. "What the heck are you doing will you just trot straight." Don scratched the back of his head. "Sorry! I'm not a big fan of shadows." Raider sighed as he continued trotting forward. "There ain't nothing in a shadow that can harm you, however if there was then you could just step into light shadows can't exist in the light." Don sighed heavily accepting Raider's words. Don still avoided the shadows from the trees.

Raider's eyes widened in surprise. Don suddenly stopped walking the feeling that he had to vomit quickly overwhelmed him. Raider looked into the sky not paying Don no mind. Don fell to his knees holding his mouth. Suddenly a familiar face appeared before Don as his eyes widened. The man of pure darkness with shadows covering his entire body stood underneath a tree a few feet away from Don who began sweating heavily as he swallowed down what was in his mouth. The man slowly began walking towards Don his eyes glowing bright red. Raider turned around to Don. "Don good news some pony is..." Raider's eyes widened at the sight of a strange frighteningly dark shadowy creature standing just before Don who wasn't moving. "Wha...what the heck is that thing?" Don wanted to move, Don wanted to run, but he couldn't move he was paralyzed in fear. Suddenly rainbow static shot out of the bracelet around Don's right wrist.

Don closed his eyes clearing his thoughts he suddenly found himself capable of moving he exhaled deeply as time began slowing down around him. The shadowy man slowly reached for Don. Don's eyes shot open they were glowing bright blue Don immediately grabbed the man of shadows right arm. Don was emitting spiraling winds as he leaped into the air pulling the man of darkness into the mercy of the sun. Don flew higher and higher into the air as the man of shadows began disintegrating."I don't know what you are, and I don't care just stay the hell away from me!" Don slung him around and around over top of his head until finally he lat go slinging him into the rising sun. A chill ran down Don's back as the vanishing man of shadows hurdled towards the sun.

Don sighed as rainbow static crawled back inside of the bracelet. Don slowly began descending to the ground. "That thing! _**Eww...**_" Don whipped his right hand on his jeans. Don landed in the forest Raider quickly charged over to Don with a dozen questions on his mind. "Don what was that thing?" Don sighed. "I don't know!" "Well where did it come from?" Don sighed again. "I don't know!" "Why do you think it was after you?" Don sighed heavily. "I just don't know!" Don sat down on the ground in a crisscrossed position he leaned his face on his hands getting into a very serious thinking position. Raider sat down in front of Don he instantly noticed the soft glow of his eyes.

"Hey your eyes are blue now!" Don's eyes slowly widened he could now sense all of them converging upon him. Don stood up and spun around slowly as he looked up into the sky. "_**Whoa!**_ They've all come out to greet us." Raider stood up as shadows moved over head. Princess Celestia and Princess Cadenza as well as Colarine, Whip Wlash, Spitfire, Shining Armor and Rainbow Dash descended down around Don and Raider. Celestia had an uneasy look on her face. They all landed there hooves crushed blades of grass as wind from there combined presence shot out for a nice dramatic effect.

Rainbow Dash instantly crashed into Don. "**Doooon!** I was so worried, I can't believe you got all the way down here so fast." Don grinned. "I did it without magic too." Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in amazement. "Wait how is that even possible! That would mean you fell from Cloudsdale." Don looked down to Rainbow Dash. "Yep I did fall from Cloudsdale and I stood up without a scratch on me as you can see for yourself." Celestia approached Don slowly. Rainbow Dash flew over towards Colarine and Whip Wlash. Cadenza darted over towards Raider who stood alive and well she gave him a gigantic bear hug. Don dropped his arms to his sides as he starred into Celestia's eyes. Celestia's eyes widened in fear she could see something in Don's eyes that frightened her, she saw fear. "Celestia can I talk to you in private?" Celestia leaped into the air Don quickly followed. Spitfire and Shining sat back under a tree relaxing. Rainbow Dash and Colarine trotted off into the forest. Whip Wlash, Cadenza and Raider starred upwards to Don and Celestia.

Don and Celestia starred at one another the sun shined down to Don as sweat rolled down his face he scratched the back of his head.  
"Celestia..." Don interrupted Celestia.  
"Don..." Celestia interrupted Don.  
Celestia sighed. "You go first!" Don looked down to the bracelet on his right wrist. "Celestia... I saw a vision of the future... Well what I think it was a vision, I'm not really sure?" Celestia closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I never told you, but you must understand I didn't know if I could fully trust you at the time." Don gulped heavily. "It's OK! I understand now one thousands years ago you had a vision of the future as well, I just need know... What did you see?"

Celestia took a deep breath...  
"Nearly a thousand years ago, I required more power to defeat my sister who'd became frighteningly strong due to the darkness that swallowed her heart. I sought out the Elements of Harmony, once I acquired there power with it I yielded victory and sealed my sister in the moon." Don scratched his chin. "Wait... Wait... Wait why did you seal your sister up in the moon I understand she was strong due to the darkness... The... The... The darkness." Images suddenly flashed through Don's mind as his eyes widened in realization. Celestia sighed heavily Don instantly snapped out of his trance feeling a little stunned. "Even with the Elements of Harmony I wasn't powerful enough to defeat my sister so I sealed her away in the hopes of finding some pony capable of removing the darkness from my sister without bringing harm to her." Don whipped the sweat off of his face.

"Immediately after sealing my sister up in the moon, I had the vision of the future and what I saw was incredible... I saw six ponies wield the Elements of Harmony in unison, I saw them banish the darkness from my sister with ease. I knew then that I would have to keep my eyes open for those six ponies!" Don sighed realizing there visions where slightly different. "However I didn't see you... Don! There you go that's what happened." Don cleared his thoughts. "I had a vision that wasn't anything like that, I just saw all six of the ponies together I recognized there smiles, instantly I knew who they all were well except for one." Don sighed the feeling of sadness loomed over him.

"Of course that was just the first vision the second vision was more horrific. I stood in the center of a field that was set ablaze, there were no Elements of Harmony you weren't there, I wasn't there it was just fire and pure chaos, destruction was the only thing I could see or feel." Celestia's eyes widened in fear. Don's breathing sped up the color in his eyes faded to dark gray. "That's when... I saw him, he was a human just like me except he was pure evil his body was covered with shadows he was so strong... so frightening." Don's vision blurred he starred up to Celestia he began falling. Don tried to speak, but he failed his consciousness slipped through his fingertips. Celestia's eyes widened she quickly flew down to Don who began falling faster.

Time seemed to be moving slowly as every pony looked up in the sky at once to see Don crashing down on there heads. Suddenly rainbow static violently discharged out of the bracelet engulfing Don's entire body slowing his descent. Celestia's eyes widened in surprise at the beautiful sight of rainbow static. Every pony gathered around as Don descended to the ground slowly. The rainbow static quickly retreated back within the bracelet. Celestia landed she stood over top of Don. Cadenza, Shining, Spitfire, Whip Wlash and Raider gathered around fear evident in their eyes.

Cadenza approached Celestia. "It's disharmony again isn't it?" Celestia nodded in agreement. Raider shook his head in confusion. "Wait did you just say disharmony doesn't that only apply to ponies bearing the Elements?" Celestia looked over to Raider. "Yes normally when the Elements of Harmony rejects its bearer you would just take it off." Celestia closed her eyes in sadness. "However Don has somehow done the impossible and bonded with the Elements of Harmony on a magical somewhat spiritual level." Cadenza's horn began glowing and sparkling her magic engulfed Don's entire body. "Quickly let's get Don back up to Cloudsdale!"

Shining, Spitfire and Whip Wlash starred down to the shiny colorful bracelet around Don's right wrist. "So that's the Elements of Harmony I pictured them being a little bit bigger." Raider trotted over to Celestia with a nervous almost fearful look on his face. Don began rising into the air Celestia turned to Raider. "Princess Celestia! There's something you should know, a few minutes ago before you all arrived when Don and I were still deeper in the forest this strange creature made itself known and I think it tried to attack Don! It was a horrifying creature it was covered in shadows!" Instantly Celestia's eyes widened she looked over to Don in fear.

"Cadenza quickly we need to hurry!" Celestia turned back to Raider. "What happened next?" Raider sighed as a chill ran down his spin. "Well what appeared to be static of rainbow colors appeared around Don he suddenly grabbed the monster and flew up into the light, Don through him into the sun." Celestia sighed a sigh of relief. "OK! Raider come up to Cloudsdale with us we may need your assistance." Cadenza, Shining, Whip Wlash, Colarine and Rainbow Dash were already in the air. Raider stepped back away from Celestia. "No Princess! I wish to go back to Canterlot." Celestia's eyes widened. "Well if that's what you want, I'm not going to force you! You need your rest anyway you did die after all!" Raider managed to chuckle lightly. "Yeah I am a bit tired." Celestia leaped into the air. Raider looked over towards Canterlot out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the Shadows moving underneath the blades of grass. Raider gulped before jumping into the air chasing after Princess Celestia.

**Outskirts of Equestria**

A man wearing a long black trench coat stood on the edge of a tall mountain heavy winds blew past him as he starred off into the rising sun. He looked up into the sky to see a small spiraling hole of magic he slowly removed his sun glasses. "It's about time!" A dim blue light illuminated from within the portal in the sky. "It's been a long time son!" A voice echoed out of the portal as Donathan flew into the open with an evil grin on his face. The man in black slowly ascended into the air. Donathan's eyes widened in surprise to see that it wasn't his son.

Donathan slowly approached the man confusion dawned down upon Donathan's face. "Don... Is that you? You look so much older, how old are exactly?" The man sighed heavily as he dropped his sun glasses. "I'm not your son anymore, I disowned you decades ago! I'm not entirely sure how old I am I lost count long ago, but I'm not here to talk about me... I'm here for one reason only." Donathan crisscrossed his arms into his chest. "Oh and what might that be?" Suddenly Don stretched his right arm outwards and clutched Donathan tightly by the neck. "I'm here for you! I'm not going to kill you although I should, but your no good to me dead!"

"_**Ehh...**_ Come on Don... whatever it is... I'm sure we can... work it out, there's a good councilor I know back in my world." Don squeezed tighter. "Tell me... Tell me right now why is it you tried to have your own son killed?" Donathan's eyes widened. "Oh so you finally figured that out?" Don squeezed even tighter his eyes glowed bright blue. "Tell me!" Donathan suddenly coughed up blood on Don's beautiful black leather trench coat. Don instantly kneed his ex-father in the stomach. "_**TELL ME!**_" He screamed. Donathan nodded his head in agreement. Don slowly loosened his grip barely just enough so he could speak.

"Don, I tried to have you killed so I could harvest your power, you see it's your incredible power that I want." Don starred his father dead in the eyes, he wasn't that surprised. "An what of my mother, did you kill her as well!" Donathan nodded as he grinned evilly. Don lat go of his ex-father. Don snapped his fingers a pair of sunglasses formed on Don's face. "Your pathetic you know that, you have to try and steal power why don't you find your own." Donathan laughed maliciously as he backed away from Don. "I did find my own, I found yours." Don looked up into the sky a steady stream of liquid ran down his cheeks.

"Your so lucky I can't kill you! Because if I could I'd make it slow and painful." Don stretched his right arm outwards towards the mountain to his right. Donathan quickly retreated back within the portal. "I guess I'll see you never!" Don grinned as he fired magic from the palm of his right hand a portal of his own began opening up in the sky. Donathan's eyes widened in fear to see a different portal one he'd never seen before. Don slowly backed up into the portal he'd created he starred at Donathan. "You'll see me again, the next time you do it'll be the last time for you."

Don stuck his tongue out at Donathan as his portal closed shut. Don sighed his portal leading into the stream of time slowly closed shut. "I just hope the younger version of me can handle what's to come, although things seem different here in this time. Still this is goodbye Equestria!" Shadows violently danced in the valley below as magic filled the sky, the portal leading into the stream of time closed shut. The small entity of black static quickly shot through air. The pair of sunglasses Don dropped began dematerializing as thousand year old magic flew off blending in with the rapid winds, so subtle.

**Three Hours Later**

Don lied a hospital bed unconscious again he was in a different room the last one was totally decimated Rainbow Dash was to thank for that. It was a dimly lit room just as before. '_snore_' '_snore_' '_snore_' Rainbow Dash lied curled up in ball sleeping on the edge of the bed she was on watch duty, you can see how that ended.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria a sweet scent filled the air suddenly Colarine trotted out of the bakery with a platter full of delicious steaming hot cookies of all kinds. Colarine sat the platter down on the table instantly all of the cookies vanished into thin air. Colarine sat down at the table she starred angrily at every pony munching on the cookies that she slaved over a hot oven to make. '_crunch_' '_munch_' '_munch_' '_crunch_' '_munch_' '_munch_' '_nom_' '_nom_' "I hope your all enjoying those cookies!" Cadenza, Celestia, Raider, Whip Wlash, Spitfire and Shining all nodded in confirmation.

Raider turned to Celestia. "So what's this disharmony thing all about?" Celestia swallowed the cookie in her mouth. "Ah good as always! Raider how dare you speak so lightly of this Don could die!" Suddenly Shining spat out his cookie. "What really! I knew it was bad, bu..but really?" Celestia nodded in confirmation. Cadenza looked over to Celestia with a fearful look on her face. "What are we gonna do? Is there anything we can do for Don." Celestia shook her head slowly she closed her eyes in sadness. "There isn't much we can do his fate lies in the grasp of the Elements of Harmony."

Cadenza slammed her hoof down on the table out of anger. "There's gotta be something we can do, we can't just sit here and wait for him to kill over." Whip Wlash, Colarine and Shining starred down into the table feeling depressed. Raider gulped heavily. "Celestia you remember what I told you before about that shadowy creature, well what if it comes back?" Celestia looked over to Raider as she shoved another cookie in her mouth. "Raider you said it yourself Don threw him into the sun he's not coming back!" Raider joined in on the pity party he starred blankly at the table. "I hope your right Princess." Colarine got up she stretched her wings. "I'll see you all in a few minutes, I'm gonna go for a quick fly to clear my head!" Colarine raced out of the cafeteria. Spitfire stood up and followed after her sister. "Wait for me!"

"**Dooooooon!**" Don's eyes shot open to the sound of her scream. Don sat up slowly while whipping his eyes clear. "_**Egh!**_ What happened? Oh I'm back up here again..." Don's vision cleared revealing Rainbow Dash sleeping on the edge of the bed. Don pulled the covers off of him surprisingly his jeans were still on although someone removed his shirt. Don shifted his body he slung his legs over the side of the bed dangling them over he awaited for his body to fully awaken. Don looked around the room it was dark almost no light was present. It was silent, oh the silence! Then suddenly Don's entire body froze he shivered to a chill that ran down his back the sudden feeling that someone was watching him loomed over him.

Don quickly leaped out of bed he landed on the cold tile floor. Don snapped his fingers fire suddenly ignited engulfing his left hand instantly it brightened up the room he violently looked around to see the shadows were shifting all around him. Don's eyes widened in fear as the shadows slowly encircled Rainbow Dash. Don quickly slid across the tile floor instantly grabbing Rainbow Dash just before the shadows engulfed her entirely. Don stepped back away from the bed the fire in his left hand slowly died down. Don gulped trying to swallow his fears. Rainbow Dash opened her eyes slowly. '_**Yawn!**_' "Don is that you, **Ehh** what's going on why is it so dark?" Suddenly Don exhaled fire from his mouth, immediately the entire room lit up like a Christmas tree. "**Ahh** Don what the heck are you doing?" Finally Rainbow Dash noticed it out of the corner of her eyes the shadows were moving all around them.

The thick heavy curtains that covered the window were instantly set ablaze they quickly burned to a crimson ash the setting sun was visible in the distance light filled the darkened room. Don slowly slid down to the ground holding Rainbow Dash tightly wrapped up in his arms like a big stuffed animal her coat was so soft against his chest. "Don... I... can't... breath... your... squeezing... me... let... go!" Rainbow Dash begged. "Oh sorry!" Don lat go of Rainbow Dash she jumped onto the cold tile floor gasping for air immediately after she caught her breathe she stretched her wings then turned to Don. "Hey are you OK! You don't look so good!" Don slowly turned his head to Rainbow Dash. Don stood up slowly as a his black jacket began taking form materializing around him.

Rainbow static violently discharged off of Don's back. Don's hands trembled. "Rainbow Dash don't follow me please!" Don opened the door and walked through it. Rainbow Dash blinked her eyes rapidly to the colorful static that filled the room. Finally Rainbow Dash snapped out of her mesmerized state she quickly ran over to the door. Rainbow Dash ran into the hallway she looked in both directions to see Don was gone. "What? Don come back! _**Please!**_"

Meanwhile in the cafeteria every ponies eyes were widened wide. Suddenly Rainbow Dash blew in with heavy winds behind her. Rainbow Dash panted heavily as she tried to catch her breath. "Don... is... gone!" Cadenza looked over to Celestia. "It's happening isn't it?" Celestia nodded in confirmation. Rainbow Dash flew above Celestia with a look of grave confusion evident upon her face. "What's happening?"

On the roof of the Cloudsdale hospital Don stood in the center as winds spiraled around him rapidly. "What's happening to me? I feel like I'm being torn up from the inside!" Don fell to his knees as the setting sun faced him in the distance. The moon peeked over the edge of the horizon behind Don. Don's shadow began spinning around Don. "**Dooooooooon!** Save me Don! _**Please!**_" Don's eyes widened in fear as blood ran down his neck. Rainbow static spread out all around covering the roof of the hospital Don strained to maintain his consciousness. Don's eyes brightened from gray to bright blue.

Then suddenly... Don screamed out in pain, a scream that was masked by an explosion.  
"_**Aaaaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhh!**_"  
'**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**'  
A spiraling vortex of rainbow colored magic exploded out from Don completely engulfing all of Cloudsdale. Sunlight as well as moonlight both shined down onto the massive ball of magic.

**Canterlot**

Ponies and Unicorns filled the streets, Pegasi filled the air every pony starred up to Cloudsdale fear evident in there eyes as the spiraling devastatingly massive ball of rainbow magic grew in size.

**EverFree Forest**

Twilight Sparkle slowly trotted out from underneath the shadows of the trees above her. Spike slept curled up in a ball under a tree a few feet away. Twilight opened her eyes slowly she starred up to Cloudsdale that was encased in rainbow magic her eyes widened in fear. "Oh no! That's Don up there, he's in pain I can feel it!" Twilight's horn glowed and sparkled violently then suddenly she disappeared into a flash of light. Leaving Spike to rest.

**Cloudsdale**

Don fell to his knees clutching his stomach in pain. Don looked down to his shadow it starred back at him with glowing cold red eyes. Suddenly the shadow vanished into nothingness. The blinding rainbow light engulfing Cloudsdale was brightening brighter the air was dense with magic. Time slowed down for Don as he slowly fell face first to the ground. Twilight appeared a few feet away from Don she found it extremely difficult to move of breathe, but that didn't stop her she slammed her hooves into the ground she trotted slowly to Don who lied on the ground not moving, not speaking, not breathing.

Twilight stopped in front of Don she looked down to him examining his entire body it was bruised and beaten from something. Twilight finally noticed the bracelet how could she not it was emitting all of this magic and light. Twilight suddenly felt paralyzed by the bracelet it was calling to her. Don opened his eyes slowly to see Twilight Sparkle just a few inches away from him. He tried to speak, but he found his voice box was shot. Tears ran down his face he could feel what was happening to him, he knew what was coming. Twilight's eyes widened in fear she snapped out of her trance just in time only to see Don who began to dematerialize right in front of her.

Twilight's eyes watered as she reached for Don. Twilight's hoof went right through Don's face as his entire body rippled like water. "Don what's hap..." Twilight Sparkle was suddenly cut off by Don. '_whisper_' '_whisper_' '_whisper_' Don rolled over on his back he starred up to the sky with a smile on his face. Twilight cried heavily she couldn't understand why he was smiling. Don slowly began disappearing into the wind as his body transcended into magic. "_**I...I... gu..ess... thi..this... is.. it!**_" "**Dooooon!**" Twilight and Marrie screamed in unison.

Don's eyes slowly closes shut the bracelet on his right wrist slowly faded losing it's shine entirely. All of the magic from the Elements of Harmony that filled the air surrounding Cloudsdale exploded out just like a sonic rainboom. Bright vivid colors filled skies of Equestria. Moonlight shined down engulfing Twilight her tears shimmered brightly as they slowly fell to the ground. All that remains is silence...

'_drip_' '_sob_' '_drop_' '_sob_' '_drip_'

* * *

**End of Chapter 32**

* * *

**( ( ( ( (** I hope you you all enjoyed this chapter, I had mixed feelings about writing and editing this version. I've written this chapter about five times now. _**I hate endings...**_ Anyway please tell me what you think of this chapter, **I really need to know!** If you have anything interesting you'd like to see implanted into the story you should speak now, I'm open to any thoughts you may have involving Don's universe. Next chapter should be interesting, I didn't even know there would be a next chapter until Celestia mentioned "_**Disharmony**_" Well Chapter 33 could be the very last chapter for Dons Magical Stabilization. So yeah sad face! "Be Sure to Tell Your Friends on Facebook or Twitter, make Sure You Favorite and Alert this story if you want to that is." I'm not starting on Dons Magical Destabilization yet, not for a while at least. However I will be updating the prologue soon though, so you better Alert the story so you can keep up with my updates. That's all I have for now writing this chapter over and over has made me a bit flustered. Until next time and again... **Thank For Reading!** **Please** **Note**: **I Do Not Own or Claim to Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **it Belongs to there Respected Creators** "**Hasbro**" **Please Continue to Support the Official Releases of the Show, and Any Other Products By** "_**Hasbro**_" **Thank You Very Much**. _**:)**_ **) ) ) ) )  
Just a quick side note my story should be 161.157 words long. Peace! Brohoof!_ /)_**


	33. Chapter 33 All That Remains

**Dons Magical Stabilization**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Releases by** "_**Hasbro**_" **Thank You So Very Much!**

**Don Magical Stabilization Extended Summary**  
My name is Don. I am a very Powerful and Capable Human Being with a Reckless, Anger filled History. I lost my mother at a very young age, the tragic shock of her death it seems to have followed me to this very day, haunting me it does. Now I've somehow found myself in this magical, beautiful, happy world, even more so magical than my own world I don't know how that's even possible, because magic is responsible for her death. This world it's filled with Ponies the thing is… I swear I've met them all before "How Strange déjà vu?" These Ponies there changing me hopefully for the better and not for the worse. I sense dark forces in the near and distant future, I've decided to take it upon myself to personally protect this world that I have so quickly grown fond of. I have made a special connection, a bond if you will with a certain few ponies. There smiles bring me joy and I will do anything to protect them, die even!

* * *

_**( ( (**_ Yes I know it's sad, Don isn't going to be in this chapter. I'm sad too you can cry with me it's OK just know that everything's going to be OK! I hope! Anyway a lot happens here the Survival of the Dons Magical Stabilization and Dons Magical Destabilization hinges upon this single chapter I've put everything I had left into it, I'm not able to write anymore I've reached my limit and went over. It's going to be a very long time before I can even contemplate writing Dons Magical Destabilization. However there is some good news. **I just realized that every single thing I wrote in chapter 32 is extremely important.** A lot happens in Dons Magical Destabilization that was based off of that specific chapter and some of the **crucial details** within it be sure to re-read it everything is important, everything has meaning... **Everything!** I'm not joking that scene when Rainbow Dash flew wildly out of Don's room has really important meaning, the feeling that Don wasn't alone, who exactly stopped him from stumbling what's that thing that follows you everywhere... If you know what "Asunder" means then you realize it as well. I hope you all enjoy that tid-bit of information. Please Enjoy what could be my Final Chapter to Dons Magical Stabilization! _**) ) )**_

* * *

**Chapter 33 _Possible Final_**  
**If Only**  
**Nothing Else Matters**  
**Don's Last Words**  
**Rainbow Particles, All That Remains  
"**_Rainbow Dash**"  
A Vision, A Warning, A Death  
**_

* * *

**Skies of Equestria**

The sky was dark rainbow particles spread out in all directions engulfing consuming everything in a violent rage terrorizing the skies. Rainbow particles slowly overtook Ponyvile as they slowly made there way towards Canterlot at an incredibly frightening speed. Growls echoed from within the EverFree Forest as rainbow particles of Don's magic slowly crept inside the deep darkened forest filled with deathly monsters.

Soarin flew fast through the skies of Equestria the winds violently hitting him in the face. Soarin's eyes widened to the frightening sound of an explosion from behind. Soarin stopped just above the EverFree Forest. "What was that?" Soarin gazed out into the night sky to see rainbow magic shooting straight towards him. "_**Ahhhhhhh!**_"

Soarin lost control due to the heavy winds and the sheer density of the magic that forcefully smacked into him sending Soarin spiraling downwards into the deep newly restored forest. Soarin starred down to the ground to see it growing closer and closer with every passing second causing his heart to pace faster and faster.

Then suddenly a blinding ray of light engulfed Soarin's body stopping him in place just before he hit the ground splattering like a balloon filled with water. Soarin's eyes blinked rapidly in fear and confusion wondering who saved him, who could've known he was here? The light around Soarin faded he gently fell to the ground.

Soarin immediately bounced up looking around in all directions his eyes were darting up and down trying to spot his savior. "Hello is any pony there? Thanks for the save!" Soarin's eyes slowly widened in absolute terrifying fear as a familiar pair of bright glowing yellow eyes glared at him from behind the shadows in the deep.

Soarin slowly stepped back away from the presence as he desperately attempted to regain his composure to fly away. His wings trembled heavily his legs even worse than his wings, a chill ran down his back he gulped heavily as he starred into the bright pair of eyes. "...On your way then!" Almost immediately after those words were spoken Soarin took off into the air flying violently fast against the rapid winds pounding him in the face. Rainbow particles slammed heavily into Soarin.

The glowing pair of yellow eyes slowly closed shut. "I need to hurry! There isn't much time left... Ugh! My neck still hurts." Soarin tore across the sky I'm sure he'd be breaking a few speed limits, if there were any. Soarin flew fast in a panicked state his heart racing his wings flapping back and fourth. "I gotta get away from whatever that was?"

**Cloudsdale Hospital**

The doors to the roof suddenly blew open Rainbow Dash shot through them flying out on to the roof to find Twilight Sparkle crying heavily. Rainbow Dash landed next to her. "Hey what's wrong are you OK?" Twilight Sparkle couldn't speak she just shook her head in disagreement. "What happened here?" Rainbow Dash looked around admiring the particles of rainbow colored magic that filled the air around them.

"What are these thingies? There so pretty!" Rainbow Dash reached up and attempted to grab one in her hooves. The moment it touched her a vision flashed through her mind only to disappear before she could even contemplate understanding it. Rainbow Dash fell back on her butt she shook her head clearing her thoughts. "What was that thing? It kinda looked like a dragon! Eww... Scary!"

Rainbow Dash turned around to the sudden sound of hoof steps from behind her. Rainbow Dash looked up to see Princess Celestia and Princess Cadenza standing above her there eyes were watery as they gazed out into the darkened sky to see the rainbow particles drift off into nothingness. "Hey what's wrong with you all?" Rainbow Dash asked in a slightly confused and innocent tone unknowing to what had happened.

Celestia placed a hoof on Rainbow Dash's head. Shining walked out past the two Princess's looking out into the sky to see the fading particles. Silence engulfed all of them until finally Whip Wlash broke the silence. "He's gone isn't he?" Cadenza lowered her head in sadness. Raider stepped up beside Twilight Sparkle. "Yes... Unfortunately I can't detect Don's life force he's just... Gone!"

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in absolute fear. "Wh..wha...what do you mean... Don's gone, where'd he go?" Rainbow Dash's eyes watered knowing full well she was asking a stupid question that she already knew the answer too. Raider shook his head he couldn't say it which was sad cause he died, he should be able to say anything about death.

Rainbow Dash's eyes watered heavily she stood up and slammed her front two hooves in the ground. "**SAY IT!**" She screamed Rainbow Dash looked up into the sky starring at the fading particles she couldn't hardly see through her tears. "So Don is..." Raider sighed heavily. "_**Dead!**_ He's dead Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dash fell to the ground curled up in a ball she wrapped her tail around her head trying to ignore everything and wake up from this horrible nightmare. She cried deeply into her hooves.

Celestia trotted towards the edge of the roof her horn glowed and sparkled violently. Suddenly a jar spawned beside her Celestia used magic to capture some of the rainbow particles in the jar. Raider looked over to Celestia wondering what the heck she was doing. "What the heck are you doing?" Celestia didn't respond she simply sat the jar that was now filled to the brim with spiraling rainbow magic beside Rainbow Dash the clap of it hitting the ground somehow pulled her to her senses.

'_clap_' Rainbow Dash suddenly looked up out of her pathetically sad state. Her eyes widened wide she starred at the jar filled with spiraling rainbow particles that glowed brightly all kinds of different colors illuminated her tear stained face. Rainbow Dash pulled the jar towards her. '_sniff_' '_sniff_' "Don! Why'd you have to go... I'll miss you!" Rainbow Dash hugged the jar tightly Cadenza slowly leaned down to Rainbow Dash. "We'll all miss him, he saved Equestria he gave up his life... for us!" Cadenza pulled Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle close for a big comforting hug.

Celestia starred off of Cloudsdale into the deep dark empty depressing silent night sky tears ran down her face. Raider looked up to Celestia. "Princess... Celestia are you going to be OK!" Celestia bit her upper lip as she tried her damnedest to maintain her composure, however it was slowly chipping away. "_**No!**_ I'm not!" Spitfire and Colarine came in for a quick landing. They both shook there manes slinging water everywhere as if they'd just went swimming or they were caught in a huge storm of some kind. Colarine slowly trotted over to Whip Wlash. "**Ah!** That was great I feel much better! Except there was this strange explosion a while ago, it was so bright and colorful almost like a sonic rainboom!" Spitfire looked around instantly feeling a little disturbed and saddened. "Umm... Did I miss something here?"

Colarine starred at Whip Wlash confusion plainly evident upon her face. "What's going on?" Colarine slowly looked around her eyes widened when she finally noticed Rainbow Dash curled up in a ball crying her eyes out. Colarine instantaneously shot across the roof leaving a trail of rainbow magic in her wake. Colarine starred down to Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle. Cadenza looked up to Colarine sadness clearly visible on her face. "Colarine there is something you should know... Don... is... dead!"

Colarine's eyes widened she turned to Whip Wlash who appeared beside her he simply nodded in confirmation as he sighed heavily Whip Wlash starred up into the dark lonely sky filled with spiraling rainbow magic. "I never really got a chance to thank him for saving my life, if it wasn't for Don I wouldn't be here right now!" Cadenza's, Celestia's and Rainbow Dash's eyes all suddenly widened in unison. Cadenza looked over to Whip Wlash. "You mean... Don saved your life?" Celestia slowly trotted over to join in on the pity party as did Raider and Shining.

Raider sighed heavily as every pony gathered around him. "Yes if it weren't for Don I'd be dead right now he saved my life by filling me with his own he was so pure, so rich with power the moment I reawakened to find him above me I was a bit startled, but relieved, but afraid! I'd died, but he brought me back! If only I could do the same for him... If only!" Every ponies eyes widened in unison.

Cadenza stood up she scratched her chin thinking desperately. Colarine sat down and pulled Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle close they cried into her chest as thunder roared and crackled loudly in the distance followed by the violent strikes of lightning. Celestia sat down across from Colarine she sighed heavily. "If it wasn't for Don I would've died as well, Don breathed new life into me after his father stole all of my energy!" Spitfire sat down next to Celestia. "I remember that, yeah I thought you were a goner." Spitfire sweat dropped.

Raider looked into the dark sky starring at the fading rainbow colored particles. "If Don hadn't used that spell I wouldn't be here right now, I did die by those things in the EverFree Forest." Rainbow Dash's body jerked at the thought of a Mendacore she tightly clutched the jar filled with Don's rainbow magic. Rainbow Dash gulped heavily. "If it wasn't for Don I would've been pony food for those scary monsters in the EverFree Forest too!" Colarine looked down to Rainbow Dash as did every other pony except Celestia who already knew. "Don saved you from those things when was this?" Colarine asked in a frightened tone Rainbow Dash starred down to the jar in her hooves. "About a week ago... I think maybe longer!"

Suddenly something terrifying shot through Celestia's mind as her eyes widened in absolute insanity inducing fear. Celestia turned to Raider she starred him down like he'd just killed every single pony in Equestria. "Raider if your alive, then could that mean..." Celestia was suddenly cut off by a... '_**CrrrrraaaaaaaaaaasssssssH!**_' Soarin crash landed on the roof, he lied upside down between Celestia and Raider.

Celestia looked down to Soarin who seemed to be frightened and relieved to see her. "Soarin are you OK?" Celestia asked in a genuinely concerned tone. Soarin sighed heavily he lied on his back as he starred up to the fading rainbow particles above him. "Yea I'm fine!" Celestia sighed a sigh of relief. "That's good!" Soarin sat up slowly his eyes were locked onto the spiraling rainbow particles in the sky with complete wonder evident on his face. "What are these things?"

Shining approached Soarin. "There the remainder of Don's magic!" Soarin's eyes widened in confusion and fear. "What do you mean by... remainder?" Cadenza approached Celestia she starred down to Celestia who scratched her chin with a real serious face on as she starred back at Cadenza. Both of the Princess's suddenly turned and starred heavily at a Raider his left eye twitched in annoyance. "What... What... Why are you starring at me like that?"

Rainbow Dash whipped her eyes she slowly turned to Twilight Sparkle who was still pouting heavily she reached over and pulled her into a hug. Colarine looked down to Twilight and Rainbow she squeezed them tightly. Rainbow Dash whipped Twilight's eyes clear the look of sadness still plainly evident in her eyes.

"Th...than...thanks Rainbow Dash..." Twilight Sparkle gulped heavily she looked into the sky to see rainbow particles descending down around her. "It was no problem don't mention it Twi!" Suddenly Rainbow Dash's eyes widened when she finally noticed the incredible sight of the rainbow particles of Don's magic orbiting around them. Princess Celestia and Cadenza's eyes widened to the incredibility of this moment. Celestia's eyes widened her horn glowed lightly she somehow could sense an ounce of Don's life force it was far, far away.

The feeling of sweat comfort filled Twilight Sparkle to the brim she coughed clearing her throat. "Umm... Before Don... Uhh... vanished into nothingness... he said something to me." Twilight Sparkle whipped her eyes once more every pony turned to listen Rainbow Dash clutched the jar in her hooves she starred at Twilight Sparkle with watery eyes. "Twilight I can't know how your feeling right now, but don't worry this isn't a goodbye! Funny I can't see your face anymore... Twilight be sure to tell every pony I said Hi! I won't be able to not now at least..."

Celestia's eyes closed shut a soft smile fell down on her face tears continued to fall freely not just from Celestia, but from every pony around. Cadenza looked around to the spiraling rainbow particles circling them. "Bu..but I..I... can't sense Don's life force, he's not in this world anymore! I'm not saying it isn't possible that he's alive, but it's just not very likely!" Celestia nudged Cadenza's wing hinting for her to shut the hell up.

Rainbow Dash bounced up out of her mothers hooves she flapped her wings hovering in mid air a smiled grew big on her face she whipped her eyes. "So does that mean there's a chance we'll see Don again?" Celestia looked up into the darkened sky the stars shined down brightly upon her. "We can only hope!" Rainbow Dash flew up into the sky flying circles faster and faster over filled with joy. Twilight Sparkle stood up out of Colarine's hooves. Colarine looked down to Twilight still feeling concerned for her on a motherly level. "Are you going to be OK?" Twilight Sparkle nodded in confirmation. "I just wish I knew why Don was smiling he seemed so happy considering he was... well, you know..."

Celestia ruffled Twilight Sparkle's mane. "Twilight we still need to continue your training." Twilight Sparkle looked up to Princess Celestia. "We can use Don's spell book!" Celestia's eyes widened she'd completely forgotten about that. "Yeah we'll use that and when Don returns we will have a few tricks to show him." Twilight managed to let a small barely audible chuckle slip from her grasp. "Yeah maybe will be stronger than him!" Twilight said in a partly cheerful tone.

Rainbow Dash flew circles higher and higher into the night sky Cloudsdale was slowly moving away from her she left rainbow trails in her wake... "_Rainbow Dash!_" Suddenly a soft comforting voice echoed throughout Rainbow Dash's mind her eyes widened she looked around in all directions confusion widely evident upon her face to her great surprise she could see that no pony was there, but someone some pony or something just called her name. "_Umm..._ Hello! Any pony there?" Suddenly a hand patted Rainbow Dash on the head she quickly turned around only to have hundreds of tiny rainbow particles exploded in her face. Rainbow Dash giggled as the particles that tickled her to the slightest touch. "**...Don!**"

"Rainbow Dash! Come on let's go for a quick fly!" Rainbow Dash looked down to see Colarine and a Spitfire waiting for her. "Oh... Uh... Coming!" Rainbow Dash turned around to see the rainbow particles were all but gone. She smiled softly then quickly flew down towards her mother and aunt. Spitfire and Colarine leaped into the air taking off at a mildly impressive speed so Rainbow Dash could catch up. Rainbow Dash swiftly scooped the jar of rainbow particles up into her hooves she held it tightly as not to drop it. Rainbow Dash instantly darted off of the roof of Cloudsdale hospital chasing after them. Whip Wlash yawned loudly and followed after his family.

Shining and Soarin lied down relaxing underneath of the stars taking in the impressively brightened scenery from the sparkling stars to the frightening number of tiny rainbow particles of magic, the moons soft glow was so enlightening. Raider slowly approached Celestia he gulped heavily about to speak. "...Princess Celestia... I do not wish to continue serving as leader of the royal guardians!" Celestia sighed. "That's OK I've already found your replacement!" Raider's eyes widened he was feeling a little hurt. "That was quick, but who'd you have in mind?" Celestia pointed to Shining Armor behind her.

"Oh I see, very nice I'm sure he'll be an excellent leader to the guardians!" Raider approached the edge of the roof of the hospital he looked down over the edge to see rainbow particles fade out into nothingness. "I guess... I'll see you around then! Good luck with training Twilight she's an incredible student to have!" Celestia nodded in agreement. "Yes she is quite gifted! Goodbye Raider... take care of yourself!" Raider leaped into the air. "I will Princess! I will, don't forget what I spoke of before..." Celestia nodded in agreement she starring down to Raider who was slowly disappearing into the night.

Princess Celestia raised her she gazed out into the night sky rainbow particles spiraled around her she squinted her eyes tightly starring at the EverFree Forest with great intensity. "I've got this feeling in my gut, something I can't shake!" Suddenly Twilight Sparkle and Cadenza hugged Celestia tightly. "Come on Celestia let's go to Colarine's place and get some more cookies!" Twilight Sparkle starred up to Celestia with widened eyes she was drooling with her mouth hung agape. "_**Yeah!**_ I could go for a nice cookie right about now and some ice cream for sure!"

**Outskirts of the EverFree Forest**

Silence engulfed the darkened forest as heavy winds blew over head shaking the trees and rattling the beasts that dwell within. The slight sound of heavy scaly wings flapping could be heard echoing throughout the silent forest. Suddenly Itenza shot up out of the forest, he was somehow newly regenerated. Itenza flew at a rapidly increasing speed towards the boards of Equestria. Rainbow particles orbited around him like a swarm of angry bees. "**Don...**" Itenza clinched his fists tightly as he shot across the boarders of Equestria at frightening speeds the rainbow particles continued to trail behind him. "I can feel it, I'm close!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 33**

* * *

**( ( ( ( (** I'm not entirely sure if I went in the correct direction with this chapter, however I followed my best judgement the last little bit I had left now drained from me! I have very deep soul penetrating mixed feelings about this chapter. I don't know if it's good... It's a shame it may be my last... Should I have revealed Itenza's revival, should I have? Should I have even written this chapter? I don't know, how can I. I'm so indecisive right now! I suppose I can only hope things work out for the better. Like I said before in the beginning I can't write anymore not for a while at least. **Not even Rainbow Dash can inspire me to write.** I'm cutting myself off of Dons Magical Stabilization and Dons Magical Destabilization for the time being. Also this may not be the final chapter to Dons Magical Stabilization, however I'm going to mark it as complete for now! I'm not going to write, I'm not even going to think about writing. I am taking a break I'm thinking about re-writing "**Naruto Returns To Save Us All**" to keep my mind away from ponies... Please don't read it right now cause it's really bad! And I mean **BAD!** I'm denouncing one of my own stories so yeah! I'll probably edit it soon... or maybe I'll just completely _**redo**_ it! I know it's going to be awesome don't worry I'm not going to go insane and make like a three part'er it's just gonna be all fun and writing unlike Don who is so serious and very demanding of my time. Anyway to any pony who's made it this far I thank you so much for reading my story be sure to **Check Out The Sequel** "_**Dons Magical Destabilization**_" it's just a prologue, but its totally awesome it fills in a few gaps as to what's happened between Don and Itenza. **Please Note**: **I Do Not Own or Claim to Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **it Belongs to there Respected Creators** "_**Hasbro**_" **Please Continue to Support the Official Releases of the Show, and Any Other Products By** "_**Hasbro**_" **Thank You Very Much.** _**:)** **Peace! Brohoof! **_**/)**** Thanks So Very Much For Reading _I Love You!_** **) ) ) ) )**  
Rainbow Dash is my favorite not because of her awesomeness, she is awesome though! She's my favorite because of the feelings that spawn up from deep within me feelings from what I've seen, what's been done to her, all of the wrong, all of the hate, all of the cupcakes, all of the sadness, the tears, the pain. I did bass this entire story, all 150.000+ words for her, but can I do it once again...  
P.S _**I hate endings!**_


End file.
